First Love (TopSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan tiap orang.Tapi,dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu MENYEBALKAN "Aku tidak suka orang gemuk" Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung "Aku memanggil mu Yesung,karena itu terdengar manis" Ucap Kibum,Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.UP!Chap END
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : First Love

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comfort, Humor, Action.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight Pair** : KiSung (Kibum  & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, Hyuna – 4minutes.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K

 **Warning** **:** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

* * *

 **First Love**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tapi, dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu **MENYEBALKAN**. _"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."_ Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung. " _Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis."_ Ucap Kibum, Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.

.

* * *

.

 **Cinta Pertama**.

Kata orang cinta pertama takkan pernah mati istilah baratnya _'First Love Never Dies'_.

Apa yang kau pikirkan jika mendengar kalimat 'Cinta Pertama' ? Mungkin, ketika manusia pertama kali merasakan ketertarikannya pada orang lain, dimana perasaan itu membuat kita berprilaku aneh, tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab, bahkan pekerjaan berat pun terasa ringan karna menyenangkan orang yang disukai.

Cinta itu indah, cinta itu suci ,cinta itu bodoh, cinta itu konyol, cinta itu penuh pengorbanan dan sebagainya itu semua terjadi ketika logika perasaan lebih berperan daripada logika akal. Apapun alasannya cinta pertama selalu memberi arti tersendiri dalam kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tergantung bagaimana mereka mengalami Cinta tersebut apakah berakhir bahagia ataupun tidak.

Adanya cinta pertama, cinta kedua, cinta ketiga dan cinta seterusnya tidaklah penting, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana menjadikan cinta pertama, kedua dan cinta seterusnya sebagai suatu hal bijak untuk orang – orang belajar dari kesalahannya atau mungkin menjadikan cinta itu sebuah Motivasi untuk merubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Teruslah mencari dan jangan menyerah hingga pada akhirnya kau menemukan **Cinta Sejati** mu…

Berikut ini ada sebuah kisah….dimana kisah ini akan menceritakan seorang pemuda bernama Choi Seung Hyun yang menjadikan cinta pertamanya sebagai motivasi, lalu pemuda bernama Kim Yesung yang menjadikan Cinta pertamanya sebagai suatu pelajaran berharga dalam menemukan cinta sejatinya.

* * *

 **First Love**

Chapter 1

Happy Reading^^

 **.**

* * *

.

 **[California, Amerika | Tahun 2015 | Masa Kini ]**

.

 **DU** **UU** **G….DU** **U** **G….DUG….** Terdengar suara pantulan bola basket dari lapangan yang terletak tidak jauh diujung gang dalam pinggiran kota Amerika, terlihat banyak pria tinggi berkulit putih berpakaian kaos berlengan buntung sedang mendribble bola basket.

"OPER KEMARII JACK!." Teriak salah seorang pria bertopi tengkorak bajak laut dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu – abu kepada pria berambut _blonde_ yang saat ini sudah terkepung lawan.

 _ **HAAP**_ … tangkapnya menerima operan dari pria bernama Jack. Melihat beberapa musuh mulai mendekatinya, pria bertopi itu pun mulai mendribble bolanya lalu ke kanan, kiri dan sedikit trik menipu ia berhasil menghindari dan melewati lawannya dengan mudah.

"LEMPAAAR SEKARAANG!." Teriak beberapa penonton yang sedang menyaksikan permainan bola basket tersebut yang sedikit merasa terbawa suasana menegangkan.

 _ **SREEETT**_ …. Baru saja ia ingin melempar, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dihadang musuhnya kembali. Sehingga ia menggurungkan niat untuk melempar bolanya.

"Kau akan kalah hari ini." Gumam sang lawan sambil menghimpit punggung pria bertopi dengan ketat, seakan – akan ia tidak ingin memberikan pria bertopi itu kesempatan untuk melempar bola.

" _I'm not loser_ , Josh." Balasnya sambil ber _smirk_.

Perlahan setelah men _dribble_ bola, pria bertopi tersebut memposisikan bola ditangannya dengan mata tajamnya yang sudah fokus pada satu titik yaitu ring basket dan ia pun melompat sebisa mungkin sehingga bola perlahan melayang menuju ring dan…

 _ **SRAAAAAKK**_ …. Bola orange bergaris hitam tersebut pun masuk kedalam ring.

"YEEEEY." Teriak semua pemain senang.

"TOP KAU BERHASIL!." Panggil salah seorang pemain dengan nama punggung Mark.

Seperti sebuah drama _slow emotion_ , pria bertopi yang baru saja berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dan mencetak skor tersebut perlahan membalikkan tubuh serta membuka topi tengkorak bajak lautnya hingga memperlihatkan wajah penuh keringat namun mempesona akibat terpapar sinar matahari sore.

" _KYAAAA….. TOP TAMPAAAN!."_

" _TOOOOPPPP."_

" _AKHH… KAU KEREEN SEKALIIII."_

Teriak beberapa wanita yang kebanyakan berambut _blonde_ dan _brown_ ketika pria bernama TOP itu mulai mengacak – acak rambut biru mudanya dengan asal untuk menyibakkan keringat yang tertempel dirambutnya.

" _KYAAAAA….AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!."_

" _KILL ME NOW TOP!."_

" _Shut Up_!."

 **DHEG** …. Mendengar balasan dari TOP sontak saja semua wanita yang menonton menjadi terdiam dan menelan ludahnya kasar sambil meringkuk ketakutan.

Ah…mereka semua lupa, walaupun TOP sangat tampan dan keren tapi TOP memiliki sifat buruk yaitu dingin terhadap wanita, bahkan dengan terang – terangan TOP selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka di sentuh Wanita (kecuali keluarga dan teman) itu membuat dirinya risih.

"Jangan galak pada wanita, mereka datang untuk mendukung mu tahu." Nasehat Jack yang memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada TOP dan TOP hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu cuek tidak peduli, ada atau tidak adanya dukungan dari mereka (wanita berisik dipinggir lapangan) tidak masalah buat TOP.

"Hooii… Josh! Jangan lupa traktirannya! Kau dan teman mu kalah hari ini. Hahahah." Terdengar teriakan Mark yang membuat Jack dan TOP menoleh.

"BAIKLAAAAAH!." Balas Josh sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan melajukan motor sport putihnya.

"Pergi sana, penggangu!." Ucap TOP yang lagi – lagi dingin pada wanita. Jullie salah satu wanita yang datang untuk menonton permainan basket menjadi murung ketika dirinya ingin memberikan minuman kaleng, TOP malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan dipikirkan ucapan TOP, dia sedang lelah. Terima kasih minumannya." Intrupsi Jack dengan senyuman hangat sambil mengangkat minuman yang baru saja ia ambil dari tangan Jullie.

Jullie yang melihat senyuman Jack pun mengganguk senang. Jack merupakan sahabat TOP, pria berdarah _Amerika – Rusia_ ini sama tampannya dengan TOP bedanya Jack memiliki sifat dan pribadi yang hangat membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah nona – nona, permainan sudah selesai. Jadi pulanglah sebelum kalian aku goda. " Kali ini Mark bersuara dengan tersenyum nakal membuat beberapa wanita yang melihat menjadi salah tingkah. Mark juga merupakan sahabat TOP. Pria berdarah _China – Amerika_ ini berbeda dengan TOP yang dingin dan Jack yang baik hati. Mark sendiri memiliki sifat jahil dan _playboy_.

 **CTAKK…. CEEEESSSS…..** mereka bertiga kini mulai meminum soda kalengnya untuk merayakan kemenangan kecil setelah bertanding basket tadi. Sahabat beda kebangsaan ini sudah berteman selama hampir 10 tahun.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sangat lucu, dimana mereka bertiga dipertemukan disalah satu sekolah dasar swasta Amerika dan mereka belum bisa menguasai bahasa Inggris dengan baik. Alhasil mereka bertiga berbicara menggunakan bahasa masing – masing yaitu Jack berbicara dengan bahasa _Rusia_ , Mark berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa _Mandarin_ dan TOP menggunakan bahasa _Korea_. Lucu bukan ? Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda, mereka semua sudah bisa hidup dan berbicara _ala_ anak Amerika dan bahkan sudah menjadi murid popular karena ketampanannya, terutama TOP.

"TOP kau tahu tidak, Kattrine adalah cinta pertamanya Jack...Hahaha." Ledek Mark sambil tertawa disela meminum soda kalengnya.

"Yak! apa yang salah kalau dia Cinta pertama ku, huuh." Kesal Jack karena orang yang ia sukai dibuat lelucon oleh Mark.

"Puftt…" Terdengar TOP yang sedang menahan tawanya, membuat Jack menjadi tambah kesal.

"Kalian menertawakan ku ? Ish… kalian tidak akan mengerti karena kalian tidak pernah merasakan namanya Jatuh Cinta."

"Jatuh cinta ? Memang itu penting ?."

"Yak! kau ini.." Alhasil Mark dan Jack menjadi bertengkar (bercanda) satu sama lain, terlihat kini Mark sudah mulai mengunci pergerakan tangan Jack hingga membuat Jack sedikit meronta kesakitan.

"Aku pernah Jatuh cinta dan dia adalah Cinta pertama ku." Ucap TOP membuat Jack dan Mark langsung menghentikan pertengkarannya.

"Benarkah ?! Seperti apa diaaa." Tanya mereka berdua kini dengan serempak dan penasaran seperti apa rupa dan bentuk dari Cinta Pertama seorang TOP. Pasalnya dari pertama TOP datang ke Amerika dan bertemu dengan mereka lalu berteman baik hingga sekarang, TOP tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bukannya menjawab, TOP berdiri dari duduknya dan memasangkan kembali topi tengkorak bajak lautnya ke kepala, lalu TOP berjalan kearah parkiran motor yang tidak jauh dari lapangan basket, dimana motor besar sport merahnya terparkir disana.

 _ **SREEET**_ …dirapatkan jaket kulit hitam ditubuhnya dengan rapi, lalu menatap langit yang sudah mulai berubah dan ingin menyembunyikan sinarnya untuk berganti dengan sinar rembulan. Kini TOP bersiap untuk pulang kerumah.

"Yak! TOP… Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kamiiii! Seperti apa dia ?."

"Dia menyebalkan." Hanya dua kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jack dan Mark.

 **Brrmmm** ….. TOP langsung melajukan motornya begitu saja meningalkan lapangan basket dan temannya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, TOP terus saja mengumpat tidak jelas. Entah kenapa setiap TOP menggingat cinta pertamannya itu dia akan sedikit terbawa emosi.

"Sial!." Umpat TOP disela melajukan motor sportnya menelusuri jalan raya kota Amerika. Tanpa helm, tanpa SIM dan tanpa rasa takut pada polisi, TOP terus menarik gas motornya untuk menambah kecepatan.

.

 **[Seung Hyun POV]**

.

Nama ku adalah Choi Seung Hyun atau kalian bisa memanggil ku TOP, tadi aku mengatakan bahwa Cinta Pertama ku itu menyebalkan. Itu benar, kenapa aku mengatakan itu ? Karena cinta pertama ku jatuh ke orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan aku sangat membencinya dan ingin sekali membalas dendam dengan Cinta Pertama ku itu.

Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak tahu dan TIDAK INGIN TAHU keberadaan cinta pertama ku itu dimana. Ayah ku adalah seorang kepala polisi di Korea Selatan. Selama beberapa periode kinerja Ayah ku selalu bagus sehingga beliau dipanggil untuk mendampingi kedutaan besar Korea Selatan yang tinggal di Amerika dan mau tidak mau aku beserta Ibu , Kakak perempuan ku terbang ke Amerika dan kini kami sudah 10 tahun tinggal di Negeri paman sam ini. Banyak hal yang sudah ku lakukan disini, bagiku Amerika adalah rumah kedua setelah Korea.

Kembali ke cinta pertama ku, mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan ku sehingga aku sangat membenci Cinta Pertama ku itu ? jawabannya adalah karena…

Dia mengatakan 'Aku tidak suka orang _**gemuk**_ .'

 _ **Well**_ … ku akui, dulu aku memang gemuk alias bertubuh besar. Saat usia ku 8 tahun aku sudah memiliki berat badan 50kg. Bayangkan betapa gemuknya aku saat itu, tapi sekarang usia ku sudah menginjak 18 tahun dengan berat badan 65kg dan tinggi 181cm lalu tubuh ku sudah tidak gemuk lagi!.

Tubuh ku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tubuh atletis karena selama di Amerika aku suka sekali bermain sepak bola, renang, basket, _baseball_ , dan olahraga lainnya bersama dengan teman – teman ku. Kulit agak kecoklatan dan tubuh atletis membuat siapa saja yang melihat tubuh ku akan menjerit.

Ditambah wajah ku sudah berubah menjadi sangat tampan. Jika kalian berpikir aku operasi plastik ? Buang jauh – jauh pikiran itu. Karena ketampanan yang ku dapatkan ini alami, dimana kedua pipi _Chubby_ ku perlahan menghilang (mengurangi ngemil dan makan), rahang wajah ku yang sudah terlihat tegas dan suara _barritone_ ku yang sudah _baliq_ (fase dimana seseorang mulai memasuki kedewasaan) menjadi lebih berat dan husky.

 **[Seung Hyun POV - END]**

 **.**

.

 _ **Brrmmm…. KIIT…**_ TOP berhenti disebuah rumah gaya minimalis berpagar putih lengkap dengan halaman cukup luas dan kotak pos merahnya. Setelah memarkirkan dan mengunci motornya didepan garasi. TOP pun berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya.

 _ **GUK… GUK…**_ sambut seekor Anjing ber- _ras_ _Siberian Husky_ saat merasakan kehadiran majikan tercintanya datang. Anjing yang TOP pelihara terlihat seperti seekor Srigala bertubuh besar yang dipenuhi bulu – bulu lembut berwarna putih dan abu – abu. Walaupun terlihat seperti Srigala, Anjing TOP ini sangat ramah dan tidak ganas.

"Hello, _captain_ …" Sapa TOP pada anjing tersayangnya yang bernama _Captain_ , melihat ekor sang Anjing yang terus bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri seperti mengajak bermain, TOP pun akhirnya bermain – main dengan menggaruk leher sang Anjing dengan gemas.

"Kau suka eum… hahaha…yak! hentikan _Captain_ hahah. " Tawa TOP saat merasakan _Captain_ mulai menjilati wajahnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Jaga rumah kami dengan baik, OK _Captain_." Perintah TOP yang menyudahi bermain dengan sang Anjing, dan _Captain_ pun mengonggong dengan keras seakan dia mengerti akan ucapan TOP.

 _ **CEKLEEEEK**_ ….

"Engh." Kaget TOP saat membuka pintu rumahnya langsung tersaji pemandangan seluruh keluarganya yang berada di ruang tamu dimana Ibu, Ayah dan kakak perempuannya sudah berkumpul.

"Kau sudah pulang Seung Hyun ?." Tanya nyonya Choi membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu dan TOP hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah."

"Nee…Appa." TOP pun akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan keluarganya, dimana ia duduk tepat disamping sang Ayah yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"WAHH…ada Donat, Sushi Tuna dan es krim." Seru TOP senang ketika melihat makanan kesukaannya berada diatas meja. **TAAK** …

"YAK! NOONA…" Teriak TOP kesal karena sepotong sushi yang baru saja ia ambil jatuh kembali ke meja akibat ulah kakak perempuannya yang sudah menepis tangannya.

"Cuci tangan dulu baru makan, anak nakal." Perintah Chae Rin atau teman – teman Amerikanya biasa memanggil dengan sebutan CL.

Baik TOP dan CL, keduanya tidak pernah menggunakan nama Korea (Seung Hyun dan Chae Rin) di Negara _paman_ _sam_ ini, sebab orang Amerika sulit mengucapkan atau memanggil mereka dengan nama Koreanya. Alhasil dari kecil mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memiliki nama panggilan khas Amerika yang mudah untuk diucapkan dan diingat.

"Baik~." Nurut TOP yang langsung pergi ke dapur untuk cuci tangan dan segera kembali dengan wajah senang khas anak kecil yang tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan kesukaannya.

"Eomma! lihatlah cara makanya." Seru CL sambil menunjuk TOP yang makan donat dengan lahap.

"Ada apa dengan cara makan adik mu Chae Rin ? dia makan dengan lahap dan tetap terlihat tampan, _aigoo_ …." Gemas Nyonya Choi melihat TOP yang sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan tapi cara makannya tetap sama seperti saat dia masih kecil yaitu terlihat menggemaskan ketika makan donat.

Ketika TOP berada diluar dan dirumah terlihat sangat berbeda. Walaupun TOP sekarang memiliki tubuh atletis, berwajah tampan, beraura _manly_ dan kata keren sudah melekat pada dirinya tapi hobi makan donatnya tidak bisa dihentikan.

Di depan teman – temannya kecuali Jack dan Mark, TOP akan bersikap dingin dan jaim serta menolak makanan kesukaannya jika ditawarkan Donat, es krim dan kue beras isi kacang merah dengan mengatakan _'Pria keren tidak makan makanan seperti itu.'_ Begitulah.

"Hei, Bingu TOP… sebaiknya kau warnai kembali rambutmu dengan warna hitam." Perintah CL sambil mengacak – acak rambut sang adik dengan asal.

" _Why_ ? aku suka rambut biru ku, terlihat keren." Jawab TOP jujur, karena seluruh teman sekolahnya mengatakan ia sangat keren dengan rambut birunya yang terlihat segar.

"Karena kita akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan."

"Uhuk…A-apa ? Korea uhuk..." Ucap TOP yang langsung tersedak donat akibat mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Nyonya Choi yang duduk di sebrang TOP buru – buru memberikan sekotak susu padanya.

"Haaa…" Lega TOP yang merasakan tenggorokannya sudah lancar dan bisa bernafas kembali.

"Appa… apa itu benar ?." Tanya TOP yang sudah berhenti makan.

"Appa mu naik jabatan Seung Hyun, appa mu akan menjadi Jendral Polisi. Maka dari itu kita akan menetap di Korea." Jawab Nyonya Choi yang melihat suaminya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Akh… aku senang kita akan kembali ke Korea." Ucap CL sambil tersenyum senang membayangkan rumahnya yang dulu membuat ia ingin cepat kembali. CL sangat rindu akan jajanan khas Negara asalnya, terlebih dengan teman – temannya yang dia dengar sudah banyak yang sukses.

'Bagaimana ini.' Batin TOP dengan wajah pucatnya. Terlihat reaksi kakak – adik keluarga CHOI sangat berbeda. Dimana, sang kakak terlihat antusias sedangkan sang adik terlihat resah. Entah kenapa TOP teringat dengan sosok Cinta pertamannya lagi.

'Benar juga kenapa aku harus takut, sudah 10 tahun. Tidak mungkin juga aku bertemu dengannya. Jika pun bertemu dengannya aku akan membuat dia menyesal.' Batin TOP dengan akhiran _smirk_ yang menyeramkan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar." Pamit TOP sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

 **Sluurp** …tanpa sadar TOP menjilat sisa – sisa gula manis di ibu jarinya sendiri sehabis memakan Donat dengan gaya _erotis_ dan ia kembali ber _smirk_ , membuat pembantu yang usianya 35 tahunan yang sedang meletakan makan malam dimeja keluarga Choi tanpa sengaja melihat adegan tersebut, sehingga wajahnya kini memerah.

"Kau tidak makan malam dulu Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Nyonya Choi sebelum TOP benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sudah kenyang eomma." Jawab TOP sedikit berteriak.

"Tentu saja kenyang! 2 lusin Donat kau habiskan sendiriiii!." Teriak CL tidak kalah hebohnya sambil menatap dua kardus donat yang ia beli sudah habis tanpa sisa. Padahal ia sendiri belum memakan satu pun donatnya. Ckckck…

.

.

 **[Korea, Tahun 2007 | Flashback ke Masa lalu ]**

.

 _ **TEEET… TEEET…**_ tedengar suara bel berdentang nyaring hingga membuat seluruh murid sekolah dasar berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing – masing. Kini dilapangan terlihat perlahan mulai dipenuhi murid yang bermain bola, lalu di taman sekolah yang tidak terlalu luas terlihat banyak murid sedang memakan bekal siang mereka dengan penuh nikmat dibawah cuaca cerah ini.

" _Jong Woon ayoo kita main bola diluar."_

" _Jong Woon masuk tim ku ya."_

" _Tidak bisa, bukankah kemarin Jong Woon baru masuk tim mu."_

" _Aniyaa… Jong Woon akan main dengan ku."_

Terlihat segerombolan anak sedang memperebutkan sosok lelaki mungil berusia 7 tahun dengan _name-tag_ di seragam sekolahnya 'Jong Woon'. Kanan dan kiri terus saja tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh kedua temannya itu tanpa peduli Jong Woonsudah merasakan kesakitan.

"Berhentiii!." Teriak sosok bocah bertubuh gemuk dari bangku pojok paling belakang membuat seluruh anak yang masih berada di dalam kelas menjadi menoleh padanya. Jong Woon yang merasakan pegangan ditangannya mulai menggendur, buru – buru langsung berlari kearah dimana bocah gemuk itu berada.

"Hari ini aku ingin bermain dengan Seung Hyun." Ucap lucu Jong Woon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mwo! Kau memilih bermain dengan si gemuk Seung Hyun dibandingkan kami." Ucap salah satu bocah kecil berambut coklat yang tidak terima Jong Woon memilih bermain dengan Seung Hyun dibandingkan mereka.

 **BRAAK** …. Tiba – tiba bangku di depan mereka terjatuh. Dimana dengan sengaja bocah cilik bertuliskan _name-tag_ 'Kyuhyun' mendorong bangku di sampingnya hingga jatuh.

"Kalian tidak dengar, Jong Woon bicara apa. Eum ?." Ucapnya dengan mata tetap fokus pada buku dongeng yang sedang ia baca. Sontak saja mendapatkan teguran dari bocah cilik beraura seram di depannya itu semua anak – anak langsung pergi keluar kelas membuat Jong Woon yang melihat langsung tertawa.

"Kyunnie hebat." Ucap Jong Woon dengan tersenyum lucu membuat Seung Hyun yang berada dibelakang Jong Woon menjadi berdebar – debar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hemm… apa Seung Hyun mau main dengan ku ?." Tanya Jong Woon yang pertama kali berbicara pada Seung Hyun begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _ **TUUK**_ _…_ Seung Hyun menaruh kotak bekalnya diatas meja membuat Jong Woon langsung tesenyum mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Seung Hyun makan." Ucap Jong Woon sambil tersenyum lagi membuat Seung Hyun benar – benar gugup. Tentu saja gugup, ini pertama kalinya Seung Hyun makan dengan dilihat atau mungkin lebih tepatnya diperhatikan orang lain dengan intens. Dimana Jong Woon menompang dagu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menatap dirinya yang sedang makan.

"Kenapa Seung Hyun suka sekali makan Donat ?." Tanya Jong Woon yang melihat Seung Hyun sudah memakan donatnnya 2 buah dengan lahap dan berwajah lucu, dimana kedua pipi _chubby_ Seung Hyun bergerak naik dan turun akibat menguyah donat, sehingga Jong Woon tanpa sadar tersenyum karna Seung Hyun terlihat benar – benar menikmati Donatnya.

"Ka-karena Donat itu enak." Jawab Seung Hyun jujur dan Jong Woon lagi – lagi tersenyum padanya. Sejak saat itu Jong Woon akrab dengan Seung Hyun, kadang ketika Jong Woon malas bermain sepak bola dengan teman – temannya ia sering membawakan Donat untuk Seung Hyun. Bukan hanya Donat, tapi eskrim, _pizza_ dan cemilan apapun akan Jong Woon bagi dengan Seung Hyun yang suka sekali makan dan mengemil.

Seung Hyun yang biasanya hanya sendirian tidak banyak memiliki teman bermain lama kelamaan menjadi menyukai Jong Woon yang ceria, baik, lugu, ramah dan murah senyum itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Seung Hyun ia merasakan Cinta.

"Hari ini aku ingin memberikan Donat rasa _Strawberry_ pada Jong Woon dan akan ku katakan aku menyukainya." Gumam Seung Hyun yang sedang berjalan membawa kotak bekal berisi Donat berwarna kesukaannya yaitu _Pink_ (rasa _Strawberry_ ) untuk Jong Woon.

"Akh itu dia Jong Woon." Senang Seung Hyun saat menemukan sosok bocah cilik didekat ayunan. Walaupun dirinya melihat dari belakang, Seung Hyun dapat mengenali Jong Woon dengan sangat baik dan jelas. Dengan sedikit berlari, bocah gemuk bernama Seung Hyun itu mendekati Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."

 **DHEG** … langkah kaki Seung Hyun terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Jong Woon. Apa ia tidak salah dengar barusan ? Jong Woon tidak suka orang gemuk ? bukankah Seung Hyung gemuk ? lalu kebersamaan mereka selama ini apa ? apakah hanya sebuah lelucon saja ?

Jong Woon yang tidak tahu akan kehadiran Seung Hyun dibelakangnya terus saja berbicara pada bocah gemuk seperti Seung Hyun dengan _name – tag_ 'Shindong' diseragamnya yang wajahnya sudah terlihat ingin menangis.

 **TUUK** … Kotak bekal berisi Donat yang ia bawa pun perlahan jatuh, beruntung jarak antara dirinya dan Jong Woon sangat jauh. Sehingga, Jong Woon tidak sadar akan kehadiran Seung Hyun.

 **Gyutt** ….Seung Hyun merasakan dada kirinya mulai terasa sakit dan sulit bernafas, pikiran Seung Hyun kini kosong untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Suara – suara yang tertangkap di indra pendengarannya pun perlahan menghilang.

 **TAP… TAP…** Perlahan Seung Hyun memundurkan langkah kakinya dan segera menjauhi lokasi taman tersebut.

Sejak kejadian itu Seung Hyun selama 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah. Dan, entah kenapa setiap mendengar nama Jong Woon cinta pertamanya, Seung Hyun merasa ucapan Jong Woon untuk Shindong seperti untuknya juga yang bertubuh gemuk.

"Kita akan pindah ke Amerika." Mendengar ucapan sang Appa tentu saja Seung Hyun kecil langsung mengganguk setuju tanpa ragu. Dan, selama di Amerika Seung Hyun bekerja keras untuk menurunkan berat badannya.

.

.

"Sial…kenapa aku bermimpi itu lagi." Gumam TOP yang terbangun dari tidurnya akibat bermimpi buruk (baginya).

Sejenak TOP berdiam diri untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dengan melihat sekeliling kamar. Terlihat banyak lemari kaca penuh dengan robot yang sudah terpajang rapi dan korden - korden berwarna putih berkibar bebas tertiup angin menandakan betapa segarnya udara yang berhembus masuk kedalam kamarnya. Perlahan selimut tebalnya disibakkan lalu beranjak bangun dari ranjang.

"Sampai keringatan begini, Haaaa…." Eluh TOP yang merasakan leher dan perut _sixpack_ nya basah oleh keringat, padahal AC didalam kamarnya menyala dan jendela kamar terus terbuka. Tapi entah kenapa setiap sehabis bermimpi tentang cinta pertamanya itu, TOP pasti akan terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat dingin.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ TOP pun melepaskan kaos tidurnya yang basah, lalu melempar kaos tersebut sembarangan tidak peduli pakaianya jatuh kemana.

 **TAP…. TAP….** TOP berjalan ke beranda kamarnya untuk melihat dan menikmati cuaca di pagi ini. Dengan hanya bertelanjang dada TOP membiarkan tubuh atasnya diterpa oleh sinar matahari dan hembusan angin lalu sejenak merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Haaaaaaa." Hembusan nafas panjang TOP keluar saat merasakan sejuknya udara pagi di Korea. Tunggu Korea ? Yah… Keluarga Choi sabtu malam tadi baru saja tiba di Negara tercinta, Negara dimana mereka berasal yaitu Korea Selatan.

"HOOII… BINGU! CEPAT TURUN DAN BANTU AKU MEMINDAHKAN BARANG INIIII!." Teriak CL dengan muka garangnya ketika melihat sang adik sudah pamer – pamer otot diberanda kamar.

"Aish… Dia itu laki atau perempuan sih, seram." Gumam TOP yang bergedik ngeri dibuatnya.

" _Waaait_ …" Balas TOP pada sang kakak, setelah ia mandi. TOP pun berpakaian asal dimana rambut masih setengah basah hingga membuat dirinya semakin terlihat _err_.

" _Morning_ _Darling_." Sapa TOP mesra ketika bertemu dengan Ibunya yang sedang sibuk menggeluarkan isi kardus yang baru saja datang dari Amerika diruang tengah.

" _Aigooo_ … semangat sekali, eum ?." Ledek sang Ibu yang melihat aura TOP sedang bagus.

"Karena, pagi ini aku melihat bidadari yang sangat cantik." Balas TOP sambil memeluk sang Ibu dengan sayang, membuat Nyonya Choi langsung terkekeh pelan karena menjadi sasaran gombal anaknya.

"BINGUUUU TOOOOPP."

"IYAAAA….. IYAAA _I'M COMING_!." Teriak TOP kesal ketika mendengar panggilan CL dari luar. Sudah berapa kali TOP bilang untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, tapi kakaknya tetap saja memanggil dirinya seperti itu. _Ckckck_.

.

.

 **[Tempat Lain, di waktu yang bersamaan]**

.

"KIM HYUUNAAAAAAAAAAA…"

 _ **DUAG… DUUGH….**_ terdengar suara gaduh disalah satu rumah susun sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari ibu kota Korea. Teriakan gaduh yang ditimbulkan membuat semua penghuni yang tinggal hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saja dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka semua langsung tertawa renyah ketika melihat seorang pria mungil keluar dari pintu bernomor 24 dengan rambut yang masih acak – acakan.

"Selamat pagi Yesungie." Sapa salah satu ahjumma yang sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Akh…pagi bibi Young." Balas pemuda bernama Yesung dengan tersenyum hangat sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya dengan tangan.

"Pasti adik mu lupa membangunkan mu lagi ne." Tebak perempuan paruh baya yang bernama bibi Young sambil tertawa renyah.

"Begitulah, dia itu sama saja dengan ku kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati. Hahaha." Tawa Yesung hingga matanya hanya segaris membuat Bibi Young menjadi gemas.

"Akh… aku sudah hampir telat." Seru Yesung yang melihat jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 08:45 AM. Dimana 15 menit lagi dia akan telat masuk kerja.

"Yesung Oppa….." _**TAP**_ … Gerakan kaki Yesung langsung terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jangan lupa pulangnya beli _Pudding_ Pisang di dekat stasiun, Oceey~."Minta seorang gadis berparas cantik dan _cute_ tidak kalah dengan Yesung dari balik pintu rumah, mendengar sang adik meminta dengan nada imut layaknya anak kecil, Yesung pun membalas dengan nada yang sama imutnya dengan sang adik.

"Allaco~."

"Kyaaa…. _Cute_ oppaa!." Histeris sang adik melihat Yesung membalasnya dengan hal _cute_ seperti dirinya.

"AKH…BENAR – BENAR AKAN TELAT!." Teriak Yesung yang panik dan segera mungkin langsung berlari membuat Ahjumma beserta sang adik menjadi tertawa.

"Oppa mu itu sangat pekerja keras." Puji Bibi Young melihat semangat muda Yesung.

" _My Oppaa~_." Balas adiknya dengan nada imut lagi membuat Ahjumma kali ini ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi adik Yesung dengan gemas.

" _Aigooo_ ….Kalian berdua sangat _Cute_."

.

 **[KIM YESUNG POV]**

 **.**

Nama ku adalah Kim Jong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung, saat ini usia ku 18 tahun.

Dan, kenapa aku dipanggil Yesung ? Karena, Yesung adalah nama pemberian dari orang yang ku sukai _'Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis.'_ Sejak saat itulah aku menyukai nama Yesung. Oh ya, gadis berparas cantik dan imut yang kalian lihat tadi adalah adik perempuan ku yang bernama Kim Hyuna umur kami hanya berbeda 3 tahun.

Hyuna saat ini berada dikelas 2 _Junior High School_ sedangkan aku dikelas 2 _Senior High School_. Aku sangat menyayangi adik ku. Bagi ku dia sangat berharga dan hanya dia yang ku miliki, karena Ayah dan Ibu ku meninggal ketika aku berusia 8 tahun. Beruntung aku memiliki teman – teman yang sangat peduli pada ku, kalian akan bertemu dengan mereka saat masuk sekolah besok. Karena, hari ini aku harus bekerja.

"Yesungie….bekerja dihari Minggu eoh ? " Tanya salah seorang paman pemilik restoran bubur khas Korea Selatan yang menghentikan jalan ku menuju _halte Bus_.

"Paman Byung, hahah… begitulah." Jawab ku sekenanya, bubur yang dijual paman Byung sangat lezat. Kadang aku dan Hyuna suka sekali makan bubur disini. Bubur _abalon_ buatan paman Byung adalah yang terbaik di Dunia.

"Ah… andai saja Kibum seperti dirimu aku akan sangat senang."

"Pasti dia masih tidur ya, hahaha." Tawa ku meledak tidak peduli pada orang sekitar.

"Aku sudah bangun tahu, kau sangat berisik Yesungie."

"Kibummie ! Hehehe." Kekeh ku saat melihat orang yang ku sukai muncul diberanda atas. Tunggu orang yang disukai ? Jangan – jangan dia…? Yup dia adalah Cinta Pertama ku.

Kim Kibum adalah anak dari Paman Kim Byung Soo dan bibi Kim YooJin. Restoran dan tempat tinggal mereka menjadi satu, dimana lantai dasar mereka gunakan untuk restoran dan lantai dua untuk tempat tinggal.

Lama aku memandangi Kibum yang berada dilantai atas. Tampan, baik hati, serta senyumannya menawan itulah Kibum dan dia adalah orang yang memberi ku nama Yesung. Usia kami hanya terpaut 2 tahun dan aku sudah menyukai Kibum hyung sejak _Junior High School_. Dimana saat itu aku yang masih anak baru selalu ditolong oleh Kibum agar tidak diganggu oleh anak – anak yang nakal.

Kibum hyung juga seperti malaikat, walaupun dia sangat malas karena hobi tidurnya sangat parah. Tapi, Kibum hyung orang yang sangat pintar, tenang, tidak pernah marah ataupun berkelahi dengan siapapun. Padahal kalau aku boleh jujur tubuh atletis Kibum hyung sangat bagus, aku sering mengintip Kibum hyung saat ia tengah melakukan eskul renangnya. _Ups_ …

'Lihat itu, Kibummie hyung sedang tersenyum pada ku.' Batin ku yang sekarang sedang melayang dibuatnya, senyuman Kibum hyung itu memang sangat sesuatu.

"Yesungie busnya sudah datang tuh."

Apa yang Kibum Hyung ucapkan ? dan kenapa Kibum hyung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah kiri terus.

"MWO! YAAAK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG HYUNG KALAU BUSNYA SUDAH DATANG." Teriak ku yang tersadar dari khayalan tingkat tinggi ku. Beginilah keseharian ku, selalu mengejar Bus karna terpesona olehnya.

 **[YESUNG POV - END]**

.

.

"Hahahaha…. Dasar anak itu, selalu saja." Tawa Kibum ketika melihat Yesung sedang berlari – lari menuju _halte_ _Bus_.

Yesung bekerja disebuah _Café_ bernama _MoBit_ , jika hari biasa Yesung akan bekerja pukul 03:00 PM sampai dengan 11:00 PM lalu sabtu – minggu bekerja pukul 09:00 AM sampai dengan 11:00 PM sebenarnya hanya sampai pukul 06:00 PM tapi karena hari libur pengunjung café akan ramai dan Yesung biasanya akan lembur untuk mendapatkan bonus.

Melihat Yesung melambaikan tanganya sebelum menaiki _Bus_ untuk dirinya, Kibum pun langsung tertawa renyah dan perlahan raut wajah Kibum berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut dengan mata menatap hangat sosok Yesung. Entah apa arti tatapannya yang jelas hanya Kibum yang tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Bukankah Yesungie sangat manis, Kibummie ?." Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Ayah, Kibum pun langsung tersadar dan menatap kebawah dimana sang Ayah sedang membersihkan halaman depan Restoran dari daun – daun kering yang berguguran.

"Yeah….dan juga berisik." Balas Kibum sambil terkekeh, lalu Kibum pun masuk kembali kedalam kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

 **[Kembali ke TOP]**

.

"Eomma, dimana kita pasang foto ini ?." Tanya CL yang sedang mengangkat sebuah bingkai foto besar keluarga CHOI. Dalam foto tersebut tuan Choi berpakaian polisi lengkap dengan atributnya berdiri berdampingan dengan Seung Hyun yang tidak kalah tampan dan gagahnya memakai sebuah _tuxedo_. Lalu dua wanita cantik yang duduk disebuah sofa merah sambil berpegangan tangan yaitu nyonya Choi dan CL terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan.

"Sebelah sana saja." Balas Nyonya Choi sambil menunjuk dinding kosong diruang tamu.

"Eh… pakunya habis eomma." Seru CL memperlihatkan kardus paku yang sudah kosong. Nyonya Choi pun berpikir sejenak, siapa yang harus ia mintai tolong untuk membeli paku. Mengingat suaminya sekarang sedang di kantor pemerintah untuk rapat, padahal mereka baru saja tiba tadi malam. _Ckckc_..

Di liriknya sesosok pemuda yang tidak jauh dari dirinya tengah sibuk bermain dengan Anjing, membuat Nyonya Choi pun langsung tersenyum karena mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

"Seung Hyun, belikan eomma paku di toko perlengkapan ne." TOP yang mendengar perintah sang Ibu tentu saja langsung mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ke toko perlengkapan bukan ke _Clubing_." Ledek CL ketika melihat penampilan TOP yang keluar dari kamar rapi memakai sepatu _kets_ , lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan jaket kulit hitamnya beserta helm bercorak tengkorak yang ditenteng ditangan. Terlihat keren dan _err_ seperti aktor – aktor di drama yang suka Nyonya Choi lihat di TV.

"Ini namanya _Style_ , kau tahu tidak."

"Tidak dan aku tidak ingin tahu, bweee." Melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya, Nyonya Choi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Sudah… Sudah, Kalian ini selalu bertengkar. Oh ya Seung Hyun belikan juga beberapa _cake_. Tadi pagi eomma lihat gambar _cake_ disebuah café tidak jauh dari lampu merah yang kelihatannya enak." Seru Nyonya Choi dengan wajah bersemu membayangkan bagaimana rasa _cake_ tersebut yang akan ia makan nanti, pasti akan sangat enak.

" _I want Ice Coffee with chocolate mouse and Cheese cake with cinnamon_." Ucap CL cepat dengan logat inggris yang TOP sendiri sulit meneterjemahkannya.

"Kalau aku ingat." Balas TOP seenaknya dan langsung keluar rumah begitu saja membuat CL berdecak kesal.

"Chae Rin, jangan begitu pada adik tampan mu." Seru Nyonya Choi sedikit bercanda melihat CL yang sudah bersiap – siap ingin melemparkan palu ditangannya kepada sang adik.

"Tampan apaan, dia kan dulu gemuk." Ledek CL sambil tertawa karna mengingat adiknya dulu sebelum debut (tampan).

"Eh… ngomong – ngomong Seung Hyun tahu jalan tidak ya ?." Khawatir Nyonya Choi kali ini sambil merapikan foto – foto berukuran kecil yang sedang ia letakkan dilemari kaca.

Dan, benar saja kekhawatiran Nyonya Choi terjadi, karena didalam perjalanan menuju toko perlengkapan, TOP harus berjuang sangat keras. Ia lupa jalan menuju toko perlengkapan yang dulu ia sering datangi ketika masih kecil bersama sang Ayah. Sepuluh tahun meninggalkan Korea Selatan ternyata sudah banyak perubahan terjadi di Negara tercintanya ini.

 _ **Brrmm…. Brrmmm…**_ TOP memainkan gasnya saat menunggu lampu merah yang durasinya 60 detik. Terasa sangat lama baginya.

 _ **KIIIT**_ …. Sebuah bus tingkat dua berhenti tepat di sebelah TOP, membuat TOP sedikit terkaget karena tiba – tiba Bus besar sudah berada disamping kirinya. Perlahan dibuka sebentar kaca helmnya untuk sekedar melihat gambar gadis – gadis (iklan) cantik yang terpasang di badan Bus.

' _Girls Generation_.' Batin TOP membaca tulisan dibadan Bus.

 _ **DHEG…**_ Jantung TOP berdebar – debar untuk kedua kalinya ketika melihat sosok pria mungil di dalam Bus yang tidak sengaja ia lihat.

'Sangat manis' Batin TOP yang masih saja memperhatikan pria mungil itu.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, sosok pria mungil yang berada didalam bus tersebut itu pun menoleh ke jalanan dan dia terkejut ketika melihat pengendara sepeda motor sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

 _ **BLUSH**_ … kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Karena walaupun pengendara sepeda motor itu memakai helm yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tapi dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan mata dari pengendara tersebut yang helmnya dibuka sebagian. Tajam dan langsung menusuk ke hatinya.

' _Beautiful_ …' Batin TOP saat melihat kedua pipi pria mungil tersebut memerah. Perlahan Bus mulai bergerak dan melaju, membuat TOP langsung tersadar dari keterpesonaan sosok pria mungil itu saat mendengar suara klakson dari motor dan mobil dibelakangnya.

'Hahaha…. Ada juga yang menarik di Korea ini.' Batin TOP lagi sambil tersenyum dibalik Helmnya. Bus dan TOP mengambil arah berbeda. Dimana bus melaju lurus sedangkan TOP berbelok kearah kanan.

.

.

"Haaa…. Akhirnya dapat juga." Gumam TOP yang sudah berhasil membeli sekotak paku dari toko perlengkapan. Kini, dimasukkannya belanjaan (sekotak paku) dan dompet ke dalam jaket hitamnnya agar tidak jatuh.

" _Dia tampan sekali yaa..."_

" _Keren… dan tampan seperti Kim Woon Bin. "_

" _Apakah dia artis ?."_

" _Dia sudah punya pacar belumnya."_

Terdengar bisikan – bisikan dari beberapa perempuan yang lewat didepan TOP sedang membicarakannya. Bagaimana tidak membicarakannya, para pejalan kaki dibuat terpesona oleh ketampanan dan tubuh tegap TOP. TOP yang masih berdiri di trotoar langsung memasang senyuman mautnya saat mendengar pujian – pujian dari beberapa wanita sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih sudah mengatakan tampan.

 _ **GREEBB**_ … secara tiba – tiba seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang semampai memeluk lengan TOP sok akrab.

"Kau tampan sekali, mau main dengan ku ?." Ucapnya sambil menggoda, lihat saja itu wanita tersebut memeluk lengan kekar TOP dan sengaja menempelkan payudaranya, hingga TOP yang tadinya berwajah ramah langsung berubah dingin. Ingat TOP tidak suka disentuh wanita apalagi seperti ini, membuat TOP risih.

 _ **SREET**_ … TOP memegang tangan wanita tersebut untuk melepaskan pelukannya lalu ia mengangkat dagu wanita itu untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya dan TOP pun memberikan wanita itu sebuah senyuman hingga membuat wanita tersebut menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Pelacur." Ucap TOP dengan suara pelan yang dapat didengar jelas oleh wanita itu. Tanpa peduli pada perasaan wanita yang sudah ia remehkan di depan umum, TOP berjalan kearah motor sportnya. Merapatkan jaket kulitnya dan dipakainya helm lalu….

 _ **Brmmmmm**_ …. TOP langsung melajukan motornya dan pergi ketempat dimana sang Ibu memesan makanan yang harus ia beli.

"Sial!...dasar wanita jalang." Umpat TOP yang kesal karena sudah dilecehkan (menurutnya). Dia pikir TOP pria macam apa ? walaupun tampang dan auranya _bad guys_ tapi TOP bukan orang seperti itu yang dengan mudahnya bermain – main dengan wanita atau UKE untuk melampiaskan hawa nafsunya.

.

.

 **[Café Mouse Rabbit]**

.

Hari ini café MoBit terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Karena, hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana waktu orang – orang akan bersantai menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati segelas _coffee_ atau sepotong _cake_ lezat. Salah satunya adalah Mobit.

Mobit merupakan café yang menjual _cake – cake_ yang enak dan lucu, lalu minuman yang ditawarkan juga beragam. Membuat Mobit sangat cocok dan wajib untuk dikunjungi.

 _ **KLIING**_ … Terdengar suara kerincingan bel, dimana suara bel tersebut menjadikan sebuah tanda bahwa ada pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang di MoBit, mau pesan apa tuan ?." Sapa sang pelayan dengan tersenyum hangat nan ceria dibelakang kasir.

"Tu-tuan…" Gugup pelayan tersebut ketika pengunjungnya tiba – tiba mencondokan tubuh ke depan, seperti sedang ingin melihat suatu lebih dekat.

" _So, ur name is Yesung_." Ucap pengunjung tersebut saat membaca deretan – deretan huruf hangul yang tertera di _name – tag_ seragam kerjanya. Yesung yang ternyata si pelayan yang tidak mahir dalam bahasa Inggris pun menjadi bingung.

" _Yesung ? Y-yes, my name is Yesung_." Balas Yesung seadanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

'Dimana Hyukkie ? di saat dibutuhkan dia malah tidak masuk kerja. Ckckc.' Batin Yesung yang tanpa sadar bibir mungilnya bergerak – gerak lucu membuat TOP yang ternyata adalah pengunjung tersebut menjadi tertawa renyah didalam hati.

" _I want Three Ice Coffee less sugar, one Ice Coffee with chocolate mouse and then four Tirramisu Cake, one cheese cake with Cinnamon…"_ Ucap TOP dengan inggris fasihnya membuat Yesung hanya bisa terbengong dibuatnya.

"Maksud ku, aku pesan 3 es kopirendah gula, 1 es kopidengan _foam_ rasa coklat, lalu 4 potong kue Tirramisu, 1 kue kejudengan taburan kayu manis diatasnya dan ku-. "

"TU-TUNGGUUU SEBENTAR." Teriak Yesung yang menahan ucapan TOP agar sejenak berhenti karena Yesung tidak bisa mengikuti dan mengingat ucapan TOP untuk dimasukkan ke mesin kasir agar diproses dan dihitung.

"Ternyata dia bisa bahasa Korea. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja." Gumam Yesung kesal yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh TOP.

'Dia lucu sekali.' Batin TOP yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya saat dilampu merah tadi.

"Semuanya 52.000 Won tuan." Ucap Yesung dan langsung mengambil kue – kue yang disebutkan oleh TOP untuk dimasukkan kedalam kotak dan dengan telaten Yesung juga membuat kopi. setelah semua pesanan lengkap, TOP memberikan sejumlah uang pada Yesung.

"Ini kembaliannya dan terima kasih."

'Dia bahkan tidak terpesona oleh ketampanan ku, ckckck.' Batin TOP yang ternyata Yesung tidak memberikan respon seperti wanita atau Uke kebayakannya saat melihat dirinya.

"Dia memang menarik." Gumam TOP yang sudah keluar Café dengan membawa sekantong kue dan minuman. TOP benar – benar tidak tahu bahwa Cinta pertamannya yang menyebalkan dan sangat ia benci itu baru saja ia temui.

.

.

 **[ KyungHee School | 07:00AM ]**

.

 _ **Brrmmmm**_ ….. _**Brrmmmmmmm….**_ Terdengar suara deru motor sport yang sengaja di gas untuk membuat murid – murid yang sedang masuk kedalam gerbang _Kyunghee School_ pagi ini menjadi minggir dibuatnya. Semua murid yang belum pernah melihat ada siswa yang membawa motor sport berwarna merah hanya dapat berbisik – bisik. Di sekolah khususnya _Senior High School_ biasanya mereka hanya akan melihat 4 motor _sport_ berwarna hijau, putih, biru dan hitam yang mereka semua sudah ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Tapi ini….

" _Dasar pamer."_

" _Sok keren."_

" _Siapa dia."_

" _Dia pikir ini sekolah miliknya."_

 _ **TAAK**_ … Dimatikannya mesin motor lalu menstandarkannya. Kini pria tidak kenali itu pun turun dari motor sportnya dan membuka helm dengan perlahan untuk melihat sekolah barunya.

" _KYAAAAA…. TAMPAAAAN!."_

" _KEREEEN…APAKAH IA MURID BARUUU!."_

" _ADA PRIA KEREN LAGI DI SEKOLAH KITAA…KYAAAA."_

Jika tadi bisikan – bisikan rasa tidak suka dan cibiran, kali ini berganti menjadi Histeris saat murid – murid wanita dan murid UKE melihat pengendara motor tersebut.

Siapa dia ? dia adalah Choi Seung hyun alias TOP. Dengan seragam putih sekolah yang pas badan membuat lekuk tubuh TOP yang _manly_ bisa tergambar sangat jelas lalu rambut yang sudah diwarnai hitam membuat aura _good boy_ TOP terpancar.

Tidak peduli menjadi tontonan para murid, TOP dengan cuek memakai _blazer_ dan dasi sekolahnya asal tanpa mengaitkan kancing _balzer_ nya, lalu sedikit bercermin di spion motornya, ia pun mulai mengacak – acak rambutnya secara asal juga hingga terbentuk tatanan rambut yang terkesan _bad_ namun terlihat _err_.

" _Hei...Nama mu siapa ?."_

" _Kelas berapa ?."_

" _Murid pindahan dari mana ?."_

" _Apa kau sudah punya pacar ?_

"Berisik! Menjauh dari ku!." Gertak TOP dengan suara beratnya dan beraura seram, membuat murid yang sendari tadi mengikuti TOP kedalam sekolah dari belakang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan, lima menit kemudian ketika TOP sudah menjauh para wanita dan Uke langsung berteriak histeris lagi.

" _Prince_ _Dimple_ , _Prince Charming_ , _Prince_ _Evil_ , _Prince_ _Cute_ , lalu sekarang ada _Prince Arrogant_ , Kyaaa…." Teriakan murid wanita dan Uke membuat murid laki dan Seme langsung menghela nafasnya, saingan mereka bertambah satu.

.

.

"Gara – gara kau, kita jadi telat kan." Omel Yesung yang sedang berlari untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup.

"Hehehe… mianhae oppa." Balas Hyuna yang juga ikut berlari. Kakak – adik KIM ini selalu saja telat, yang dikarenakan Hyuna, sang adik lama berdandan padahal Hyuna masih kelas 2 _Junior High School_ tapi perawakan dan bentuk tubuhnya seperti anak _Senior High School_ membuat Yesung kadang heran sendiri melihat tinggi sang adik yang sudah hampir setinggi dirinya.

"TUNGGGUUUU." Teriak Yesung yang melihat gerbang sekolah sudah ingin di tutup.

"Gomwao Ahjucci~." Ucap Yesung dan Hyuna berbarengan dengan nada imut. Butuh waktu lima menit hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam sekolah. Kenapa bisa ? ini semua berkat _team work_ KIM bersaudara yang mengeluarkan jurus merayu pada penjaga sekolah untuk membuka kembali gerbang. Untuk hal seperti ini kekompakan Yesung dan Hyuna sangat berguna, beruntungnya mereka berdua yang memiliki paras cantik dan manis sehingga saat melakukan _Aegyo_. Penjaga sekolah tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Oppa aku bukan anak kecil laaagi~." Manyun Hyuna yang saat ini rambutnya sedang dirapikan oleh Yesung.

"Bagi ku kau tetap anak kecil, hahaha. Belajar yang benar. _Allaco_ ~." Balas Yesung yang entah kenapa saat bersama Hyuna ia juga akan berbicara _cute_ seperti adiknya. Setelah selesai merapikan rambut dan seragam Hyuna, mereka pun berpisah untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah masing - masing.

 _KyungHee_ memiliki SMP, SMA dan Universitas dalam satu lingkungan dimana _Junior High School_ berada di sisi kiri sedangkan _Senior High School_ berada disebelah kanan. Lalu tidak jauh dibelakang gedung _Junior_ dan _Senior_ adalah Universitas tempat dimana Kibum, cinta pertama Yesung menempuh pendidikannya.

 **KREEEET** ….. pintu kelas _11 – A_ perlahan bergeser membuat seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas langsung fokus pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Jangan lihat, abaikan akuuuhh." Lirih Yesung yang menyembulkan kepalnya sedikit dan ingin masuk kelas diam – diam. Sontak saja tindakan Yesung membuat seisi kelas menjadi tertawa.

"Aish… kau telat lagi eoh." Ucap Fanny Seongsanim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Sana duduk, beruntung ada murid baru. Jadi pelajaran belum dimulai." Mendengar omelan Fanny Seongsanim Yesung hanya nyengir polos dan menggaruk tengku belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

'Dia kan.' Batin TOP senang karena bertemu dengan Yesung lagi dan bahkan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi dimananya.' Batin Yesung mengingat sosok TOP sambil berjalan ke bangkunya. TOP yang ia temui di café kemarin masih berambut Biru, sedangkan sekarang sudah berganti warna menjadi hitam membuat Yesung jadi tidak begitu mengenali TOP.

"Jadi, sampai dimana tadi… akh, kau duduk di sebelah….emm…" Jeda Fanny Seongsanim sambil melihat – lihat tempat duduk para muridnya. Kebayakan dari mereka semua sedang menatap Fanny Seongsanim dengan harapan murid baru itu akan duduk disamping mereka.

Sejenak Fanny Seongsanim tersenyum ketika melihat seorang murid sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman belakangnya. Padahal ia telat tapi berani – beraninya mengobrol. Biasanya jika seperti ini, Fanny Seongsanim akan mengambil kapur papan tulis lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi akan melesatkan kapur kearah jidat lebar murid tersebut.

"Jong Woon, angkat tangan mu." Seru Fanny Seongsanim.

 _ **DHEG**_ … jantung TOP berdetak cepat kali ini. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, Fanny Seongsanim mengatakan apa barusan ? Jong Woon ? Mungkinkah Cinta pertama TOP berada dikelas ini ?. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, TOP memperhatikan wajah satu persatu teman – teman sekelasnya.

"Neee…" Jawab Yesung malas dan berwajah kesal. Karena Fanny Seongsanim menyebutkan nama aslinya yang Yesung kurang sukai.

'Ja-jadi dia…' Batin TOP yang kejadian – kejadian yang sudah TOP alami kemarin saat bertemu Yesung kini berputar dikepalanya.

'…..Dia Jong Woon.' Sambungnya.

'Yang benar saja. _Damn!_.' Umpat TOP sambil menggepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Betapa bodohnya dia telah terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau duduk disamping Jong Woon ne, Onew kau pindah dekat Key." Intrupsi Fanny Seongsanim membuat Onew langsung gembira karena akan duduk disamping pujaan hatinya.

 _ **TAP… TAP… TAP….**_ Perlahan TOP berjalan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya menatap Yesung yang seakan – akan dia adalah mangsa.

 _ **TAAK**_ …. TOP menaruh salah satu tangannya diatas meja lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yesung yang secara tiba – tiba hingga membuat Yesung reflek mendorong kepalanya kebelakang agar wajah mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat dan ini seperti _Dejavu_ bagi Yesung.

 _ **HAAPP**_ ….tapi dengan cepat TOP menahan tengku belakang leher Yesung supaya tidak bergerak menjauhinya.

"KYAAAA…" Histeris semua murid termasuk Fanny Seongsanim yang melihat posisi TOP dan Yesung sangat dekat dan intim seperti seakan – akan mereka ingin berciuman.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, Jong Woon ?." Tanya TOP dengan suara dalamnya membuat Yesung yang merasakan hembusan nafas TOP di wajahnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Kenapa dadanya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini.

"Ka-kau pengunjung di MoBit kemarin kan." Jawab Yesung yang sudah ingat TOP dan sekarang ia menjadi takut. Yesung benar – benar takut melihat senyuman TOP yang terlihat seperti ingin menerkamnya sekarang.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUAA SEGERA MENJAUH! SEUNG HYUN KAU TIDAK JADI DUDUK DI SAMPING YESUNG….KAU DUDUK DI….KYAAA BAGAIMANA INI " Teriak Fanny Seongsanim yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan panik. Pasalnya didalam pikiran Fanny Seongsanim sudah menghayal yang tidak – tidak pada kedua muridnya ini.

"Se-seung Hyun." Panggil Yesung pada akhirnya saat mendengar Fanny Seongsanim menyebutkan nama asli TOP dan TOP hanya bisa memberikan _smirk_ andalannya lagi pada Yesung karena sepertinya Yesung sudah mengingat siapa TOP sebenarnya.

 _ **GREEEB…. GREEB….**_ Dengan cepat Taemin dan Jonghyun menarik badan TOP untuk menjauhi Yesung yang posisinya sudah tidak enak di pandang.

"Apa kalian ingin masuk rumah sakit ?." Tanya TOP dengan tatapan tajamnya, Taemin dan Jonghyun yang digertak oleh TOP dengan cepat langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

 _ **SREEET**_ … TOP pun merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit lusuh akibat Taemin dan Jonghyun. Bisa – bisanya mereka berdua membuat pakaian TOP lusuh.

 _ **TAP**_ ….

"Tunggu… " Tahan Yesung yang memegang pergelangan tangan TOP.

"Seung Hyun, benarkah ini kau ?." Tanya Yesung dengan nada gembira, bertemu dengan teman lamanya sewaktu di sekolah dasar dulu, bukankah itu hal yang patut di gembirakan. Melihat TOP tersenyum padanya, wajah Yesung langsung bertambah senang.

Dengan sekali tarikan, TOP berhasil membuat Yesung berdiri dari bangkunya dan merengkuh tubuh Yesung hingga kini Yesung terperangkap di dada bidang TOP, perlahan namun pasti TOP mendekati telinga Yesung dan….

"Jong Woon….Akuuu…." Bisik TOP sedikit _seduktif_.

"Nngh…" Leguh Yesung sangat pelan ketika merasakan telinga kanannya digigit oleh TOP. Entah apa maksudnya yang jelas itu membuat wajah Yesung sukses dibuat memerah.

"Akan balas dendam padamu." Sambung TOP yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yesung saja dan _**BRUUGH**_ …. TOP langsung menduduki tubuh Yesung kembali ke bangkunya. Yesung yang sekarang sedang terbengong sambil memegangi telingannya yang baru saja digigit oleh TOP hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Yesung kau tidak apa – apa ?." Tanya Fanny Seongsanim khawatir melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa Seongsanim." Balas Yesung yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Selama disela pelajaran, TOP yang duduknya tidak jadi disampinng Yesung, terus saja menatap tajam punggung Yesung hingga membuat Yesung sedikit terganggu.

 _ **DHEG**_ … kaget Yesung yang menyesal telah melirik kearah belakang, dimana TOP baru saja memberikan dirinya seringaian mautnya.

'Kenapa dia ingin balas dendam padaku ?.' Batin Yesung yang terus memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat di masa sekolah dasar dulu pada TOP, hingga membuat TOP ingin membalas dendam padanya. Yesung benar – benar tidak mengerti.

Seung Hyun yang gemuk kini sudah berubah menjadi pria bertubuh atletis, tampan, _manly_ , sexy dan sedikit arrogan. Membuat Yesung jujur sangat terkejut melihat perubahan TOP yang menakjubkan itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain yaitu TOP, ia juga sama terkejutnya dan bahkan tidak percaya. Bahwa ia menemukan cinta pertama yang baginya sangat menyebalkan dan sangat ia benci.

10 tahun lalu Seung Hyun jatuh cinta pada Jong Woon kecil, lalu ketika Seung Hyun melihat sosok Yesung untuk pertama kalinya dimana Yesung adalah nama panggilan Jong Woon ketika sudah besar, TOP kembali berdebar. Jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama, bukankah itu lucu ? dunia ini sangatlah sempit atau mereka sebenarnya ber…..jodoh ?

 **TBC**

 **So, Bagaimana dengan FF ini ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note Author :**

Ini cerita T-SUNG kedua^^ terlahir dari fakta TOP yang dulu sebelum debut tubuhnya gemuk banget dan dia berhasil nurunin berat badannya untuk bisa masuk YG dan sampe bisa punya ABS sekarang *-*

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat apresiasi ( _Review_ dan _Favorite_ ) FF – Tsung ya kemarin di _Cyber Bullying_ ^^ saya ingin katakan tidak ada _Sequel_ untuk FF tersebut._. Jadi sebagai gantinya saya buatkan FF baru, dimana saya sudah _publish_ 2 FF baru ;

1\. First Love (T-Sung) _**new**_

2\. Baby Face Papa (WonSung) _**new**_

3\. Thanatos and Ker chapter 9 (KyuSung) _**Lanjutan**_

OK… itu aja pemberitahuan dari saya hahaha…

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : First Love

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comfort, Humor, Action.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight Pair** : KiSung (Kibum  & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, Hyuna – 4minutes, Kim Woon Bin.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K+/T

 **Warning** **:** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! Crack Pair!

* * *

 **First Love**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tapi, dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu **MENYEBALKAN**. _"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."_ Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung. " _Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis."_ Ucap Kibum, Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.

* * *

.

.

"Jong Woon….Akuuu…." Bisik TOP sedikit _seduktif_.

"Nngh…" Leguh Yesung ketika merasakan telinga kanannya digigit oleh TOP. Entah apa maksud TOP melakukan ini padanya, yang jelas perlakuan TOP saat ini membuat wajah Yesung sukses dibuat memerah. Bibir tebal TOP yang terasa dingin menyentuh sebagian kulitnya lalu perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat Yesung panas (memerah) dan suara bisikan berat _sexy_ itu _oh_ … membuat Yesung seperti melayang.

"Akan balas dendam padamu." Sambung TOP membuat Yesung yang awalnya sedang melayang langsung terhempas kembali ke Bumi.

 _ **BRUUGH**_ …. TOP langsung menduduki tubuh Yesung kembali ke bangkunya. Dengan wajah bengong sambil memegangi telinga yang baru saja digigit oleh TOP, ia menatap lurus kedepan seperti patung.

"Yesung kau tidak apa – apa ?." Tanya Fanny Seongsanim khawatir melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa Seongsanim." Balas Yesung yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Selama disela pelajaran, TOP yang duduknya tidak jadi disampinng Yesung, terus saja menatap tajam punggung Yesung hingga membuat Yesung sedikit terganggu.

'Kenapa punggung ku terasa berat sekali, apa mungkin….' Yesung yang merasakan hawa tidak enak di tengku leher dan punggungnya, dengan perlahan Yesung menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah yang ia pikirkan itu benar.

 _ **DHEG**_ … kaget Yesung saat melihat TOP memberikan dirinya seringaian. TOP benar – benar ingin membunuh Yesung hanya dengan melalui tatapannya saja.

'Kenapa dia ingin balas dendam padaku ?.' Batin Yesung frustasi memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat dimasa lalu (waktu sekolah dasar) hingga membuat TOP ingin sekali membalas dendam padanya. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, Yesung mencoba untuk fokus pada Fanny Seosangnim yang sedang memberikan pelajaran.

'Kenapa dia bisa tumbuh secantik dan semanis itu ?.' Kali ini TOP membatin tidak percaya pada apa yang sekarang ia lihat. TOP akui memang saat Yesung di sekolah dasar dulu dan sekarang benar – benar berbeda. Perlahan, semakin lama dirinya memperhatikan Yesung, di dalam pikiran TOP mulai tergambar Yesung Versi SD dan Yesung versi SMA.

 **[Dalam pikiran TOP]** _Yesung versi SD itu pendek, kurus, suara cempreng, cenggeng, kulit sedikit kusam karna sering main bola, lemah, tapi dibalik itu semua dia sangat manis jika tersenyum, tipikal anak ceria dan periang hingga seluruh anak dikelas selalu ingin bermain dengannya. Sedangkan Yesung versi SMA, badannya sudah berisi, kulitnya yang terlihat bercahya, suaranya pun jadi indah, bahkan tinggi badannya standar (buat masuk kedalam pelukan TOP), wajah semakin manis, imut dan cantik dalam satu waktu lalu bibir mungilnya itu…jika ku cium apa rasanya ? Heh ? Tunggu ? apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan._

 _ **WUSSSHH**_ …. Dari jendela tiba – tiba angin yang cukup kencang berhembus masuk kedalam kelas, dimana Yesung pada saat ini duduknya berdekatan dengan jendela membuat poni miliknya menjadi sedikit terjuntai – juntai tertiup angin.

"Aish… rambut ku berantakan." Lirih Yesung sambil membenarkan poninya kembali.

 _ **BUUUGHH**_ ….

' _Damn_! Beraninya kau Jong Woon membuat dada ku berdebar.' Umpat kesal TOP refleks ketika jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan lagi, pasalnya tanpa sadar adegan Yesung tadi membuat iman TOP menjadi porak poranda.

"A-ada apa Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Fanny Seongsanim dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Memang aku melakukan apa ?." Dengan wajah tenang dan bingung TOP bertanya balik pada sang guru. TOP bingung, kenapa semua teman – teman sekelasnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan heran, takut dan ngeri.

"Haish… Jangan memukul meja lagi. Kau membuat ku takut. " Fanny Seosangnim pun melanjutkan catatannya kembali dipapan tulis yang sempat terhenti.

"Me…mukul meja ?." Melihat tangan kanannya terkepal kuat diatas meja, TOP barulah sadar kenapa gurunya berkata seperti itu. Rupanya ketika sedang mengumpat kesal akibat Yesung yang kembali memporak porandakan hati TOP, kelas yang tadinya hening dan tenang karna semua murid sibuk mencatat tiba- tiba dikagetkan oleh aksi TOP yang memukul meja dengan keras.

" _Pssst…Pssst_." Bisik sesosok namja disebelah TOP secara sembunyi – sembunyi dibalik buku catatanya yang sudah ia dirikan dimeja.

"….." TOP tidak memberikan respon sama sekali, bahkan menoleh pun tidak pada teman sebangkunya. Sepertinya pria disamping TOP harus berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara agar TOP meresponnya.

"Jika kau tertarik pada Yesung, ku sarankan lebih baik kau mundur." Mendengar nama Yesung disebut – sebut, TOP perlahan memberikan reaksi (menoleh) lalu melirik buku tulis dimeja pria disampingnya lalu membacanya 'Seungri' batinya.

"Apa maksud mu ?." Tanya TOP dengan suara pelan.

"Yesung me-."

 _ **SYUUUUT….**_ Tiba – tiba sebongkah kapur berdiameter 5cm melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan _**TAAAK….**_ Mendarat tepat dijidat teman sebangku TOP, hingga membuat TOP kali ini yang menatap _horror_ sang wali kelas.

"Seungri." Panggil Fanny Seonsangnim dengan nada lembut tapi auranya membunuh. Melihat guru cantiknya yang sudah berubah wujud (menyeramkan) datang menghampiri, Seungri yang gampang panik pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain,…

"SEUNG HYUN YANG MENGAJAK KU BICARA DULUAN SEONGSANIM!." Tunjuk Seungri cepat membuat TOP yang sedang melipat tangan di dada langsung menyerngit. Kenapa dirinya jadi dibawa – bawa, bukankah tadi Seungri duluan yang mengajak TOP bicara.

"BERANI YAAA KALIAN..." _**PLETAK… PLETAK…**_ kini seluruh murid dikelas menjadi tertawa ketika sang guru sukses melayangkan jitakan maut dan omelan pada Seungri dan TOP. Kelas Fanny Seongsanim adalah kelas yang paling banyak tertawa, bercanda dan heboh dibandingkan kelas lainnya, itu dikarenakan muridnya begitulah.

"Hahahahaha." Tawa Yesung yang juga ikut meledak hingga membuat TOP langsung melirik tajam Yesung dan _**HUUP….**_ Yesung langsung menutup mulutnya kembali dan menatap lurus ke depan. Namun, disela menutup mulutnya dengan tangan Yesung masih saja tertawa renyah.

* * *

 **First Love**

Chapter 2

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **.**

.

 _ **DRAAP…. DRAAP….**_ Terdengar suara langkah kaki dilorong kelas 2 bergema, tidak peduli siapa yang ia tabrak ia tetap akan berlari dan berlari untuk menuju ruangan di paling ujung lorong. Pria ini benar – benar sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi.

"Haaaa…" Leganya saat menggeluarkan panggilan alamnya, dengan mata masih terpejam pemuda yang bernama Yesung pun menyudahi aktivitasnya.

 _ **BBrrr**_ …tiba – tiba Yesung merasa merinding di tengku belakangnya ditambah hawa tidak enak kini mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Konon di _Senior High School_ ada sebuah cerita (mitos), dimana dulu ada seorang murid paling pintar disekolah tidak kuat menanggung beban tuntutan orang tuanya yang mengharuskan dia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Akhinya karna depresi dia pun bunuh diri didalam sekolah dan katanya arwahnya menjadi penasaran. Dan parahnya arwah itu selalu menggangu para murid di sebuah ruangan yang bernama toilet dan toilet itu ada dilorong kelas 2 dimana Yesung berada saat ini.

"Ja-jangan…." Dengan tubuh yang sudah mulai agak gemetaran, Yesung yang ingat akan cerita teman – teman sekelasnya mengenai toilet angker di lorong kelas 2 menjadi panik. Merasa resleting celana sudah dinaikan Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar.

 _ **TAP…**_ Yesung memundurkan langkah kakinya pelan, pelan, pelan dan _**PUK…**_ Sebuah tepukan dibahu kirinya membuat Yesung terhenti dan tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya lagi.

'Aku langsung lari atau aku langsung pukul perutnya saja.' Batinnya dilema. Sekali lagi Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar dan dengan perlahan Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan…

"Aku akan balas dendam pada mu."

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!."Teriak Yesung yang langsung meringkuk di pojokan toilet dengan nafas yang sudah naik turun akibat melihat wajah seseorang.

"Aish….Seung Hyun! Kau menggagetkan ku." Ucapnya lagi yang ternyata pemuda yang hampir saja membuat jantung Yesung copot adalah TOP. Tanpa ekspressi TOP memandangi Yesung yang sedang menggusap – usap pantatnya, dimana pantat kenyalnya itu baru saja mencium lantai yang keras.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ perlahan TOP mulai berjalan mendekati Yesung dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menolong. Melihat TOP mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dengan senang hati Yesung menyambutnya…

"Ah… _Goma_ -." Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Yesung sudah lebih dulu dibuat melayang (terangkat) oleh TOP dan _**Blush**_ …Untuk sesaat wajah Yesung memerah ketika TOP memegang pinggang dan mengangkatnya tinggi – tinggi sambil tersenyum. Tubuh Yesung yang mungil dan ringan sangat mudah untuk TOP angkat.

 _ **SREEET….**_

"Kena kau." Ucap TOP bersamaan dengan _smirk_ andalannya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terbelak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"YAK! Seung Hyuuun! Kau pikir aku jemuran kau gantung – gantung! Turunkan akuuu duluuu!." Teriak Yesung tidak terima.

"Su-sunbae kau sedang apa disana ?." Tanya salah satu _Hoobae_ Yesung yang kebetulan memakai toilet di lorong kelas 2 langsung kaget melihat Sunbaenya sudah nyangkut di dinding.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat bantu aku turun dari sini!." Perintah Yesung dengan wajah sudah memerah malu.

Bagaimana bisa TOP melakukan ini padanya, TOP tahu Yesung itu pendek jadi dengan sengaja TOP mengaitkan kerah baju seragam belakang sekolah Yesung ke sebuah pengait yang cukup tinggi dimana biasanya digunakan untuk mengaitkan tas ransel atau pakaian saat siswa berganti baju. Jadi itu alasan TOP mengangkat tubuh Yesung. _Ckckck_.

Perlahan _Hoobae_ yang bernama Yoseob mencoba menurunkan Yesung, tapi…

"Su-sunbae ugh…kau berathhh..." Eluh Yoseob yang tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuh Yesung. Tentu saja tidak kuat, Yoseob itu memiliki tinggi badan lebih pendek dari Yesung.

"Maka ya ikut eskul basket biar tinggi dan berotot seperti Kikwang pacar mu, malah ikut eskul paduan suara yang lembek." Celoteh Yesung yang malah mencerca _Hoobae_ nya.

"Sunbae kau menghina eskul mu sendiri." _**Uhuk**_ … akibat emosi dikerjai TOP, Yesung jadi lupa bahwa dirinya juga anak eskul paduan suara, terlebih dia adalah ketua dari eskul yang baru saja ia bilang lembek. _Pabo Yesung._

Tanpa diduga, Yoseob menurunkan tubuh Yesung dengan kekuatan penuh dan _**BRUGGGHH**_ …. Yesung terjatuh menimpa badan Yoseob.

"Awas kau Seung Hyun!." Membara Yesung dengan semangat berkobar tanpa sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya masih berada di posisi menduduki tubuh mungil Yoseob.

"GYAAA…. PAK GURU, YESUNG MEMUKUL YOSEOB!."

"Heh!YAK!...KAU SALAH PAHAAAM!." Teriak Yesung mengejar murid tersebut tanpa peduli pada Yoseob yang sudah menolongnya.

Bagaimana murid itu tidak salah paham jika melihat posisi Yesung seperti tadi, dengan polosnya Yesung yang sudah ditolong Yoseob masih saja duduk diatas badannya, ditambah tangan terkepal dan ekspressi Yoseob yang sebenarnya sedang kelelahan akibat mengangkat tubuh Yesung, jadi terlihat Yesung habis meninju _Hoobae_ nya.

Dan, dari kesalahpahaman itu juga untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup. Yesung merasakan ruangan BP dimana biasanya hanya teman – temannya saja yang masuk dan sekarang dirinya juga ikut merasakan. _Great Job Seung Hyun_.

.

.

 **[Saat pelajaran Lab Kimia ]**

.

" _Kamshamida_." Ucap TOP setelah menerima seragam dari petugas koperasi. Setelah TOP berjalan agak jauh, terdengar suara histeris dari ruangan koperasi tersebut yang TOP yakini pasti sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Haaa…. Aku benci Kimia." Malas TOP sambil melirik sebuah seragam ditangannya.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran kimia, dimana saat pelajaran kimia semua murid diharuskan memakai Jas lab berwarna putih sebagai salah satu syarat untuk keamanan mereka agar cairan – cairan atau darah di laboratorium tidak ada yang mengenai seragamnya, baik saat membedah hewan ataupun saat mereka bereksperimen sesuatu.

"Baik… hari ini kita akan melakukan percobaan kecil lagi, tapi ini sedikit bahaya jadi kalian harus hati – hati, _arraso_ ?." Mendengar intrupsi Luna Seongsanim semua murid mengganguk mengerti.

 _ **CEKLEEEK…**_ tiba – tiba pintu ruangan praktek (laboratorium) terbuka menampilkan sosok TOP yang sudah memakai balutan Jas Lab berwarna putih lengkap dengan buku ditangannya, ditambah TOP juga menggunakan kacamata bening yang biasa dipakai saat praktek lab, hingga membuat TOP terlihat seperti seorang _err_ dokter muda.

"KYAAAA…..TAMPAAAAAN!." Histeris seluruh murid di dalam kelas tidak kuasa menahan pesona TOP yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuat mereka semua berimajinasi nakal. Dengan Jas Lab itu, murid – murid membayangkan TOP adalah dokter tampan yang nakal, dimana TOP memeriksa suhu pasiennya dengan cara saling menempelkan kening dan TOP berkata 'Ahhh… Kau demam.' Dengan suara _husky barritone_ nnya.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Tidak peduli pada teman – teman sekelasnya yang sedang berimajinasi, TOP berjalan masuk dengan santai dan cuek, bahkan TOP melewati Luna Seongsanim yang jelas – jelas dari tadi ia berdiri dekat pintu.

"Hei kau yang datang terlambat!." Panggil Luna Seongsanim sedikit keras bermaksud untuk menegur dan memarahi TOP yang sudah datang terlambat di Jam pelajarannya. Luna tahu bahwa dari kelas Fanny Seongsanim ada murid baru, tapi Luna benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa murid pindahan itu memiliki sikap _Arrogant_ (Tidak sopan karna mengacuhkan guru).

 _ **Sreeet**_ … bak seorang model, TOP yang mendengar panggilan Luna langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan _gesture_ menawan dimana Jas Lab yang memiliki ukuran panjang selutut di sibaknya dengan pelan, membuat seluruh murid yang melihat hampir dibuat mimisan sekarang.

"Kenapa Seongsanim ?." Balas TOP sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat aksi (kenakalan) TOP tentu saja membuat Luna Seongsanim rasanya ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok karna melihat murid – murid yang memiliki ketampanan dan aura _Hot_ seperti TOP membuat dirinya jadi kehilangan akal sehat.

"Ka-kau sekelempok dengan Jong Woon." Ucap Luna Seongsanim akhinya membuat TOP tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan nama yang disebut tentu saja langsung protes.

 _ **BRAAAK**_ … Dengan cepat Yesung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Se-seongsanim aku kan sudah memiliki _partner_ ?." Jelas Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah sampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud ?." Tanya balik Luna Seongsanim polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti pria dan wanita _innocent_ pada umumnya.

"Tentu saja On-." Ucapan Yesung langsung terhenti ketika melihat teman yang sebelum TOP datang adalah _partner_ kelompoknya malah sekarang hilang. Kemana teman kelompoknya itu ?.

"YAK! ONEW AWASSS KAUUU!." Teriak Yesung kesal saat melihat Onew sudah duduk manis disebelah Key sambil nyengir.

 _ **TAAK**_ …sebuah buku diletakan dimeja Yesung saat TOP tiba.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu, Jong Woon ?." Tanya Luna Seongsanim melihat Yesung masih saja berdiri dan terdiam, diliriknya TOP yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal karna sudah membuat dirinya masuk ke ruang BP. Tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi Yesung pun kembali duduk.

 _ **TUK…TUK…TUUK…**_ Terus seperti itu, TOP mengetuk – ngetukkan pensilnya ke dimeja dengan malas. Pelajaran kimia membuat ia bosan. Berbeda dengan Yesung, selama pelajaran Yesung mendengarkan penjelasan Luna Seongsanim dengan baik yaitu mencampur berbagai cairan yang diperintah sang guru lalu mencatat reaksi dari kimia yang telah dicampur.

"Setelah kejadian di toilet hari ini, aku tidak ingin berbagi catatan dengan mu." Mendengar ancaman kekanak – kanakan dari pria disebelahnya, TOP pun menghentikan permainan menggetuk pensil dimeja lalu tertawa renyah.

" _No problem_ , karena aku memang tidak tertarik dengan _sains_ , aku lebih tertarik hem….." TOP sengaja menjeda ucapannya bermaksud memikirkan jawaban apa yang bagus untuk Yesung. Perlahan TOP merubah gaya duduknya sedikit menyamping lalu menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tempat menompang dagu dan menatap kearah satu objek.

"….Memandangi dirimu."

 _ **TAAK**_ … bersamaan dengan ucapan TOP, pensil yang digunakan Yesung untuk mencatat patah. Sekilas TOP melihat rona merah keluar dari pipi Yesung dan itu membuat TOP tertawa puasdidalam hati karena berhasil membuat cinta pertamanya yang menyebalkan merona.

"Apakah pelajaran ku begitu membosankan hingga kalian berdua berleha – leha eum ?."

 _ **DHEG**_ …. Dari belakang leher TOP dan Yesung seketika muncul aura membunuh yang begitu dahsyat.

 _ **PLETAAK… PLETAAAK….**_ Guru – guru di sekolah _KyungHee_ terkenal baik dan ramah sepertinya itu hanya tipuan yang dibuat oleh pihak sekolah. Karena sesunguhnya guru – guru disini akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika muridnya ada yang mengobrol (seperti Yesung dan TOP) di saat Jam pelajaran.

"Yak! gara – gara kau! Aiih… kepala kuu." Keluh Yesung merasakan kepalanya nyeri akibat dijitak oleh Luna Seongsanim. Sedangkan, TOP tentu saja sedang merasakan kesakitan juga tapi ia tahan karena itu akan menghancurkan reputasinya di depan Yesung.

'Sial… sakit juga pukulan guru itu.' Batin TOP dengan masih posisi _cool_ nya.

"Ingat jangan asal mencampur bahan yang ada didepan kalian." Nasehat Luna Seongsanim sambil berjalan ke meja – meja muridnya untuk memeriksa dan mengawasi.

"Hei… Jong Woon."

"Panggil aku Yesung."

"Baiklah Yesung, kata Seongsanim campur cairan itu dengan ini." TOP memberikan tabung berisi cairan berwarna kuning kepada Yesung. Semula Yesung ragu apakah benar yang dikatakan TOP, setelah melihat ke kanan, kiri dan depannya dimana teman – temannya sudah mulai melakukan eksperimen dengan menuangkan cairan yang TOP suruh, Yesung pun menuruti perkataan TOP.

Dengan menggunakan pinset, di teteskannya cairan tersebut kedalam tabung yang kini berada ditangan kirinya.

"Teteskan 7 kali." Perintah TOP lagi seperti bos dan Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius, seakan dirinya adalah ilmuan yang sedang membuat suatu penemuan. Setelah meneteskan cairan tersebut dengan jumlah yang disuruh TOP, reaksi yang dihasilkan pun perlahan terlihat. Perlahan asap – asap putih keluar dari tabung Yesung dan…

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_ …. Dari meja paling pojok terdengar suara ledakan dan asap hitam pekat menggepul membuat seluruh murid menjadi terkaget.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa seluruh murid meledak ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang sudah menghitam seperti arang. Diraihnya ponsel disaku celana dengan cepat lalu menjadikan layar ponsel tersebut sebagai cermin dan Yesung hanya bisa terbelak kaget, lagi – lagi dirinya di kerjai oleh TOP.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Yesung langsung bergegas berlari keluar kelas untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang menghitam.

"Hahaha…Ini sangat menyenangkan,haha." Tawa TOP membuat seisi kelas khususnya wanita dan UKE menjadi terdiam.

'Bahkan ketika tertawa, dia tetap mempesona.' Batin seluruh murid yang sudah nge _Fly_ lagi.

.

.

 _ **DRAAP… DRAAAP….**_ Dengan langkah cepat dan hentakan kaki yang keras, Yesung yang sedang kesal berjalan seperti monster.

"Hari ini dia mengerjai ku habis – habisan, menyebalkan." Gumam Yesung disela berjalan pulang dengan berdesis kesal akibat ulah teman semasa sekolah dasarnya dulu. Baru satu hari TOP sekolah disini tapi sudah membuat Yesung malu didepan _Hoobae_ dan juga teman – temannya .

"Oppaaaaa….Opppaaa, Tunggu akuuu." Teriak lembut sesosok wanita dibelakang Yesung sambil berlari – lari mengejarnya. Bukannya berhenti berjalan Yesung yang sedang terselimuti perasaan kesal menjadi tidak mendengar panggilan wanita tersebut.

"YESUUUUUUUNG." Teriaknya dengan suara 3 oktafnya hingga membuat Yesung terkejut.

"Yak! Kau ingin aku tul- …. Hyuna."

"Oppa jahat meninggalkan ku." Renggek Hyuna membuat Yesung menjadi salah tingkah saat melihat wajah sang adik sudah memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ah… mian, oppa tadi sedang banyak pikiran jadi ti-."

"Apa yang oppa pikirkan ? cerita pada ku ? Apa ada yang menyakiti mu ? atau oppa mendapatkan nilai je – mmppht.." Yesung langsung menjempit bibir Hyuna dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bawel, kita pulang." Dengan masih menjempit bibir Hyuna, Yesung menyeret sang adik untuk bergegas pulang, melihat hal tersebut sontak saja membuat seluruh murid yang melihat KIM bersaudara hanya dapat tertawa. Yesung dan Hyuna terlihhat _adorable_ sekali ketika sedang bersama.

" _Hahaha… asiknya punya kakak seperti Yesung."_

" _Hanya kakaknya saja yang boleh menyentuh Hyuna."_

" _Tidak dapat adiknya, kakaknya pun aku mau. Hahaha."_

 _ **TAP**_ … Langkah kaki TOP terhenti ketika mendengar beberapa siswa yang lewat disampingnya sedang membicarakan Yesung. Dilihatnya gerbang sekolah, dimana Yesung dan seorang gadis sedang bercanda sangat akrab.

"Jadi, itu adik perempuannya."

 _ **PUK….**_ Merasakan tepukan dibahu kiri, TOP yang memiliki gerakan refleks bagus langsung memegang tangan itu dan memelintirkannya.

"Yak! Yak! ini aku teman sekelas mu, Seungri Akhhh." Teriak Seungri kesakitan dan dengan cepat TOP mendorong tubuh Seungri untuk melepaskan kuncian tangannya, tanpa banyak bicara TOP melanjutkan kembali jalan menuju ke parkiran motor.

"Ku pikir hanya tampang dan tubuh mu saja yang bagus. Tapi, ternyata refleks mu juga bagus. Apa kau bisa berkelahi ?."

"…" Cuek dan tidak peduli pada Seungri, melihat murid baru sibuk merapatkan jaket dan sarung tangan kulitnya, Seungri menghela nafasnya lagi.

'Dekati anak baru – Menjadi sahabat – Ikut terkenal – Di kelilingi wanita dan UKE cantik.' Batin Seungri mengingat rencana yang sudah ia buat dan ternyata rencana itu sangat sulit dilakukan.

"WOAH… Motor mu keren! Luar Biasa ." Heboh Seungri melihat motor TOP dengan mata berbinar. Kali ini Seungri menatap murid baru itu dengan kagum, TOP itu sudah tampan, _manly_ , _macho_ ditambah dengan motor yang keren membuat TOP terlihat makin gagah saja.

"Minggir." Sadar berdiri didepan motor TOP. Seungri perlahan mundur dan memberikan TOP jalan, tanpa _say good bye_ atau basa – basi terhadap kebanyakan murid cowok saat bersama temannya, TOP malah melajukan motornya begitu saja.

"Dia _arrogant_ sekali…" Sambung Seungri dengan cemberut karna gagal dalam pendekatan.

.

.

 _ **Brrmmm…Brmmmm…**_ Seperti biasa saat menunggu lampu merah TOP selalu memainkan gas motornya. Bukan untuk sombong atau pamer karna TOP memiliki motor sport keluaran terbaru, ini hanya dilakukan untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan saat menunggu lampu merah yang berubah menjadi hijau.

Selama perjalanan tadi, TOP tidak henti – hentinya membayangkan rencana apa yang akan dilakukan besok untuk mengerjai Yesung lagi. Entah kenapa TOP merasakan kesenangan saat berhasil membuat Yesung merona, marah, kesal dan cemberut.

"Motor yang bagus."

Mendengar suara yang seperti dilontarkan untuknya. TOP melirik ke sisi kanan dan dia melihat ada seorang penggendara motor sama seperti dirinya menggunakan helm yang menutupi seluruh wajah lengkap dengan jaket dan sarung tangan kulit, merasa tidak kenal dengan penggendara sepeda motor tersebut, TOP kembali menatap kedepan lagi.

"Mau tanding dengan ku ?." Mendengar kata tading, TOP kembali menoleh untuk melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengecek motor yang digunakan oleh penggendara tersebut, _Ninja ZX – 14R_ sama dengan motor milik TOP, hanya saja berbeda warna (TOP warna merah – hitam lalu pengendara misterius warna hijau – hitam).

"….." TOP lagi – lagi tidak memberikan respon pada si penggendara misterius, TOP memilih kembali manatap layar _Countdown_ lampu merah yang sudah berjalan 20 detik, itu terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang meladeni orang tidak dikenal.

"Hahaha….Kenapa di Korea banyak sekali pria pecundang." Ledek penggendara misterius itu sambil tertawa. Pengecut ? Oke… sepertinya dia sudah meremehkan TOP hanya karna TOP tidak membalas ucapannya sama sekali.

 _ **Brrrmmm**_ ….. Geber TOP yang menarik penuh gas motornya, terlihat ban belakang motor TOP sedikit berasap menandakan betapa TOP merasa di lecehkan oleh ucapannya. Persetan dengan tata krama budaya Korea yang selalu diajarkan Ibunya, di Amerika jika sudah begini TOP akan langsung menyeret pria itu ke sirkuit balapan yang biasa digunakan olehnya.

" _I'm not Loser_." Ucap TOP akhirnya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat penggendara motor misterius itu ber _smirk_ di dalam helmnya.

Entah apa maksud dan tujuan penggendara misterius itu menantang TOP tanding, yang jelas ini membuat penggendara misterius itu semakin tertarik untuk bermain. Di lihatnya layar kecil lampu merah dimana sekarang 15 detik lagi akan berubah menjadi hijau.

" _Track_ nya adalah Jalan terus hingga persimpangan, ambil kiri dan yang sampai duluan di ujung jalan ini sebelum _halte_ bus pertama dialah pemenangnya, mudahkan."

Tujuh detik perhitungan mundur, terdengar suara gas yang mulai di tarik bergantian. Tanpa peduli pada kendaraan lain di lampu merah, ban belakang dan _knalpot_ dari kedua motor tersebut sudah mengeluarkan asap putih yang cukup banyak.

5…

4…

3…

2...

1…

 _ **Brrrrmmmmm**_ …baik TOP dan penggendara misterius itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama – sama cepat. Kiri dan kanan keduanya dengan lihai menghindari mobil – mobil di depannya yang menghalangi jalan. Angka – angka kecepatan dimotor keduanya pun terus bertambah, keduanya seakan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya.' Batin TOP sambil melihat penggendara motor yang sudah tertinggal agak jauh dibelakangnya melalui spion. Untuk beberapa hal TOP mengakui kemahiran pria tersebut dalam mengimbangi kemampuan bermotor TOP dijalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan.

Dalam tikungan TOP tidak memberikan celah sama sekali pada penggendara misterius itu untuk menyusulnya. Kini hanya tersisa _track_ lurus dimana 5km lagi halte bus pertama berada dan TOP akan menang jika TOP bisa mempertahankan posisinya.

 _ **DIN… DIN….**_ klakson TOP saat melihat bus berada ditengah jalan, TOP mengambil kiri bus pun tidak sengaja ikut ke kiri, membuat TOP jadi sedikit mengumpat kesal.

 _ **SYUUUT**_ …. Tak terduga penggendara motor dibelakang TOP berhasil melewatinya dari sisi kanan dan _**KIIIITTTT**_ ….. Pengendara tersebut berhenti tepat di _halte_ Bus pertama.

Dari jauh TOP bisa melihat penggendara misterius itu turun dari motornya seperti mengartikan TOP untuk berhenti sampai disini, beruntung rem motor TOP sangat pakem dan hanya berjarak sejengkal tangan saja ban motor depan TOP berhenti di depan pria misterius tersebut berdiri.

"Kau lumayan." Puji pria misterius pada TOP sambil melipat tangannya didada. Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka helm, mereka berdua seakan sengaja merahasiakan identitas mereka masing – masing.

"Kau juga tidak buruk." Balas TOP dengan tatapan datarnya. Kalau saja ini bukan karna Bus yang tiba – tiba menghalangi jalannya, TOP yakin dialah yang menang.

"Ku anggap ini seri, lain kali kita bertanding lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat seperti salam perpisahan, TOP baru melepaskan helmnya saat penggendara misterius itu sudah menghilang di jalanan. Terlihat nafas TOP yang terenggah – enggah menunjukkan betapa seriusnya TOP melawan penggendara misterius tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, bisa gawat kalau ada polisi patroli." Buru – buru TOP melanjukan motornya kembali dan bergegas pulang kerumah. TOP tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah hanya karena melanggar kecepatan berlalu lintas. Jika Ayahnya tahu, habislah TOP. Anak seorang Jendral polisi melanggar lalu lintas, yang benar saja.

.

.

 **[Mouse Rabbit]**

.

Hari ini café Mobit terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, dimana banyak anak muda di jam pulang sekolah menghabiskan sisa waktu disini untuk nongkrong sembari menikmati minuman segar dan kue lezat buatan koki handal Mobit.

"Pundi – pundi uang ku bertambah, Oh senang yaa~." Girang pemilik Café bersenandung melihat banyaknya pelanggan yang datang untuk bersantai di cafenya dan stock kue yang dijual pun juga sudah hampir habis.

"Aku benci ketika mereka datang kemari, pasti berantakan." Keluh salah satu pelayan berseragam _name – tag_ Yesung, ketika melihat cara makan salah satu pelanggan setia MoBit yang sembarangan dan seenaknya. Lihat saja itu dibawah kaki mereka terdapat remah – remah _cake_ dan _cookies_ bertebaran mengotori sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Yesung aku mau minta 2 cake ini lagi." Serunya dari kejauhan sambil menganggkat sebuah piring cake yang baru saja dimakan setengah.

 _ **TUK….**_ Tanpa banyak bicara pelayan berseragam _name – tag_ Eunhyuk dengan sigap menyodorkan dua potong _Carrot cake_ dimeja konter sambil tersenyum.

"Antar cake ini sana." Dengan muka kesal Yesung mengambil piring itu dan meletakannya di nampan lalu membawanya ke pelanggan. Setelah meletakan pesanan, Yesung duduk disamping pria jangkuk tampan berambut ikal _dark brown_ si pemesan _cake_.

"Kenapa hari ini kalian tidak masuk sekolah ?."

"Aku kesiangan, lalu dia malas sekolah katanya." Jawab pria di depan Yesung tidak kalah tampan dengan pia disampingnya, melihat gayanya ketika meminum secangkir kopi semua orang akan tahu. Pria berambut hitam ini pasti dari kalangan atas.

"Haaaaaa…" Hela nafas panjang Yesung saat mendengar alasan jujur kedua temannya. Sembari memperhatikan cara minum salah satu temannya yang terlihat angkuh, Yesung menjadi teringat sosok TOP.

"Kalian tahu tidak, hari ini ada mu-." Yesung langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika ingin bercerita mengenai TOP, dimana dirinya sudah dikerjai habis – habisan olehnya bahkan sampai masuk ruang BP.

"Mu ? mu apa ?." Selidik pria didepan Yesung yang kini sudah meletakan cangkir kopinya, begitu juga dengan pria disampingnya yang sudah menghentikan makan _cake_ nya. Yesung yang selalu bersemangat, lupa bahwa saat ini ia sedang duduk dengan siapa.

 _ **Gleg**_ … Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar, tatapan mereka berdua sangat serius sekarang dan itu membuat Yesung menjadi _err_ panas dan gerah.

"Mu… Mu-musik baru, iyaa… hari ini eskul paduan suara mendapatkan inspirasi musik baru, Hahaha." Tawa canggung Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya, diliriknya kedua temannya itu dengan harapan mereka akan percaya…

"Oh…" Hanya satu kata membuat Yesung lega bukan main, mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Dimana pria tampan berambut hitam meminum kopinya dengan _charisma_ luar biasa dan pria berambut ikal _brown_ _dark_ memakan cake dengan lahap layaknya anak kecil.

.

.

 **[Kediaman Keluarga TOP]**

.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ TOP memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Tidak biasanya rumahnya akan setenang ini, biasanya sore – sore begini TOP akan melihat ibunya duduk manis diruang TV untuk menonton drama kesukaanya lalu disusul sang kakak yang tentunya akan selalu menemani Ibunya menonton sambil mewarnai kuku – kukunya yang jelek (bagi TOP) dengan benda – benda kecil aneh yang tertempel di kukunya.

"EOMMAAAA." Teriak TOP dan tidak ada sahutan sama sekali terdengar dari sudut ruangan manapun. Merasakan gerah dan lengket akibat aktivitas disekolah dan balapan dengan penggendara misterius, TOP pun langsung beranjak naik ke lantai dua dan belok ke kanan dimana kamarnya terletak.

 _ **BRUUKKK**_ … Dilemparnya tas ransel dan ponselnya ke kasur lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara. Butuh waktu 20 menit, TOP sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Dengan hanya memakai celana _jeans_ panjang tanpa baju ( _Half Naked_ ) TOP melakukan aktivitasnya didalam kamar. Entah itu membaca majalah, olahraga ( _push up_ atau angkat barbel), Menonton TV, mendengarkan lagu atau bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa Eomma tidak mengangkat telefon ku ?." Eluhnya sambil melempar ponselnya ke kasur lagi. TOP benar – benar khawatir pada Ibunya, karna tidak biasanya Ibunya pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan.

"Apa Noona pergi juga ? akan ku cek." Akhirnya TOP keluar dengan kondisi masih _Half Naked_.

Selama masih di area rumah, TOP sudah biasa berjalan kemana – mana dengan bertelanjang dada. Kalau dipikir – pikir TOP sudah lama tidak main ke kamar kakaknya, jika kakaknya ada dikamar mungkin Ibunya menitipkan pesan padanya.

 _ **CEKLEEEK**_ …. TOP membuka pintu kamar sang kakak tanpa izin, padahal sudah jelas – jelas di depan pintu tertulis ' _Go away'_.

"Yak! Bingu TOP kau masuk kekamar perempuan tidak ketuk – ketuk pintu dulu!." Marah CL dengan muka garangnya.

"Kamar ? perempuan ? puufftt." _**BUGHH**_ … CL langsung menimpuk wajah sang adik dengan bantal sebelum tawa TOP meledak. Bagaimana mungkin TOP percaya kamar yang ia datangi adalah kamar perempuan. Jika isi kamar itu bukan berisi boneka dan pernak – pernik lucu berwarna cerah.

"Oh…ada teman mu." Seru TOP masih di ambang pintu memegangi bantal berbentuk tengkorak. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut di ikat tinggi kebelakang sedang duduk manis di kasur CL. Jika boleh jujur saat melihat wanita itu, TOP sempat mengira wanita itu adalah _Barbie._

Sadar ditatap oleh TOP seperti menayakan siapa dirinya, teman CL pun beranjak dari kasur dan menunjukkan kesopanannya dengan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda memberi salam.

"A-a… _Annyeong_ , aku Park Bom teman Chae Rin." Gugup wanita cantik itu, tentu saja dia gugup. TOP saat ini sedang _Half Naked_ , dimana wanita itu dengan jelas dapat melihat bahu tegap, perut _Sixpack_ dan otot lengannya yang kekar.

"Hemm… Noona, dimana eomma ?." Cuek TOP seakan tidak peduli siapa nama wanita di depannya itu. Sepertinya teman kakaknya salah paham terhadap arti tatapan TOP.

"Eomma ikut appa ke kantor, sudah sana pergi." Usir CL sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan dengan senang hati TOP pergi. Tapi sebelum TOP pergi, TOP masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya untuk memulangkan kembali bantal yang tadi dilempar sang kakak kepadanya.

"Ini bantal mu Noona." Walaupun TOP dan CL suka bertengkar fisik dan non fisik tapi TOP selalu menunjukkan sikap sopannya pada sang kakak dengan tidak balik membalasnya. Setelah menerima bantalnya kembali , CL yang iseng pun mulai menyentuh – nyentuh perut _Sixpack_ TOP.

"Lihat otot ini, _daebak_." Puji CL sambil terkekeh dan TOP dengan cepat langsung memegangi perutnya karena CL bukan menyentuh tapi meninjunya.

"Heh! Kenapa wajah mu memerah Bom ?." Tanya CL ketika melihat kedua pipi Park Bom memerah selepas TOP pergi dari kamarnya.

"Kau menyukai adik ku ? Hahahaha." Tawa CL yang lagi – lagi temannya dibuat jatuh cinta oleh adiknya. Hampir seluruh teman wanita CL yang datang pasti langsung terkena penyakit demam ( _Falling in love_ ) terlebih melihat TOP yang sedang _Half Naked_ dengan jarak dekat, tidak usah memerlukan waktu satu menit bahkan 5 detik saja sudah akan langsung terjerat.

.

.

 **[KyungHee School ]**

 **.**

 _ **Brrmmmm**_ ….. _**Brrmmmmmmm….**_ Terdengar suara deru motor sport yang sengaja di gas untuk membuat murid – murid yang sedang masuk kedalam gerbang _Kyunghee School_ minggir. Kejadian seperti ini seperti dejavu bagi murid – murid, setelah di ingat – ingat ini mirip dengan kemarin saat TOP datang ke sekolah. Bedanya kali ini motor yang masuk kedalam sekolah ada dua.

Dua penggendara motor yang di yakini adalah siswa _Senior High School_ melaju perlahan menuju area parkir. _**TAAK**_ … setelah mesin motor mati, mereka berdua menstandarkan motornya _s_ ecara bersamaan lalu dengan penuh percaya diri dibukanya helm tersebut.

" _Kyaaaa…. Kyuhyuuun!."_

" _Siwooon Sunbae!."_

" _Vilcencius masuk sekolah."_

Sambut semua murid saat siswa bernama Kyuhyun dan Siwon datang ke sekolah. Dengan senyuman ramahnya mereka berdua menyapa teman – teman disekolah, betapa sempurnanya mereka berdua. Sudah tampan, pintar, kaya, tidak sombong lagi.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Siwon dan Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan melewati lapangan untuk menuju gedung utama sekolahnya, ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun lewat seluruh murid yang tadinya sedang berjalan menjadi terdiam ketika melihat dua pangerannya.

"Motor siapa tadi ?." Lirih Kyuhyun mengingat ada sebuah motor _sport_ warna merah disebelah motornya, mengobrol dengan suara pelan seperti ini jarang mereka lakukan. Tapi, karena rasa penasaran Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali melihat motor asing di sekolahnya jadi tidak bisa menahan diri.

Sejujurnya, Siwon tidak peduli siapa pemilik motor itu, toh siapapun pemilik motor itu Siwon yakin bukan sembarangan orang. Karena, motor tersebut sama dengan miliknya dan juga Kyuhyun yang hanya keluarga dari kalangan atas saja yang dapat membelinya.

"Mungkin miliknya." Jawab Siwon tanpa menyebutkan nama membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa renyah.

"Biang keributan itu masuk sekolah ? Lucu sekali."

"Asal dia tidak membuat masalah dengan kita, sekolah tidak akan ribut." Kyuhyun mengganguk, benar yang dikatakan Siwon selama biang keributan yang dia dan Siwon maksud tidak mencari masalah dengan mereka, maka sekolah akan tenang.

"Haaaaa….Cuaca hari ini bagus." Sepertinya hari ini akan ada hal yang menarik karena mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang jarang ia ucapkan.

.

.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, tidak jauh dari mereka berdua tepatnya diatas atap sekolah terlihat dua orang. Dimana seorang murid bernama Seungri sedang menyantap sarapan paginya ( _bento_ dan susu) dan murid bernama Seung Hyun sedang meminum kopi hangatnya yang baru saja Seungri beli di minimarket depan sekolahnya.

Sarapan pagi diatap sekolah yang sepi dan sunyi , tidak buruk karena dengan begini TOP terhindar dari tatapan – tatapan wanita atau UKE yang selalu melihat dirinya dengan tatapan err dan juga karna ada alasan lain TOP mengajak Seungri kesini.

"Seungri, berikan aku informasi mengenai Yesung."

 _ **Uhuk**_ … tersedak Seungri saat menikmati _bento_ nasinya. Kini ditatapnya teman yang baru saja sehari resmi menjadi Sahabatnya dan Seungri hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata ini alasan TOP menerima tawaran pertemanannya dan mentraktir dirinya sarapan pagi.

"Kau ingat kenapa kemarin dikelas aku mengatakan 'Jika kau tertarik dengan Yesung, lebih baik kau mundur saja.' Ingat tidak ?." TOP mengganguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seungri, bagaimana mungkin TOP lupa dengan ucapan kemarin, apakah Seungri sedang meremehkan daya ingatan TOP.

"Yesung itu, bagaimana yaaaa…" Kali ini Seungri menatap kotak bentonya sambil tetap menguyah nasi, Seungri sedang berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan tentang Yesung kepada TOP dengan mudah.

"Kau akan berurusan dengan _Vilcenius_."

"…" Seketika suasana menjadi…

 _._

 _krik…_

 _krik…_

.

.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Haaa… tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mu. Kau tidak memberi ku informasi." Akhirnya TOP beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu _EXIT_ untuk kembali ke kelas, TOP lebih memilih mendengarkan ocehan Fanny Seongsanim daripada ocehan ngelantur teman sebangkunya itu.

Melihat reaksi TOP membuat Seungri terkekeh, Seungri sudah menebak pasti TOP akan menganggapnya bercanda karna berbicara seperti tadi.

" _Vilcencius_ itu nama geng Yesung."

 _ **Sreet**_ … TOP yang awalnya baru memegang knop pintu langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Seungri dengan tatapan 'Apa maksud mu.'

Sepertinya Sungri berhasil membuat TOP tertarik dengan topiknya, terbukti TOP menunjukkan reaksi untuk membahas lebih jauh tentang _Vilcencius_. Kini giliran Seungri yang beranjak dari duduknya, setelah membuang kotak bento yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah, Seungri mulai berjalan mendekati TOP.

"Kita kan sudah bersahabat…ekhem."

"Jauhkan tangan mu." Tatap malas TOP saat melihat tangan Seungri sudah bertengger (merangkul) dibahunya yang biasa dilakukan oleh teman atau sahabat kebayakan.

"Jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka." Ucap Seungri dengan nada _horror_ yang dibuat seseram mungkin dan langsung tersenyum tiba – tiba membuat TOP yang melihat malah menjadi bergedik ngeri akibat melihat wajahnya (aneh dan seram) bukan ucapannya.

"Ayo turun, tapi jika memang sangat penasaran akan ku ceritakan dikelas." Ajak Seungri dengan masih merangkul bahu TOP. Dan, tentu saja TOP berusaha melepaskan tangan Seungri dari bahunya lalu tidak lama Seungri merangkul lagi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi bermain – main dengan hal itu.

.

.

 **[** _ **Story Of**_ _ **Vilcencius**_ **| 1 Tahun lalu | KyungHee** _ **School**_ **]**

.

"Permisi, apa bapak memanggil saya." Melihat kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, kepala sekolah yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah laporan pun menghentikan ativitasnya.

"Ah… Kim Yesung, masuklah." Murid yang bernama Kim Yesung itu pun memasuki ruangan, hal pertama yang Yesung lakukan adalah melihat sekeliling. Sudah sejak lama Yesung penasaran dengan ruangan kepala sekolah _KyungHee_. Karena selama ini jika murid atau sekolah mengalami masalah akan ditangani oleh wakilnya.

Sekilas ruangan kepala sekolah tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan kepala sekolah lainnya. Dimana isi ruangannya terdapat buku, foto, dokumen dan beberapa penghargaan bergengsi yang Yesung yakini kepala sekolah _KyungHee_ ini pasti sangatlah pintar dan hebat.

Lihat itu, hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa kepala sekolahnya penuh dengan aura wibawa dan tegas.

'Prof,.Dr,.Lee Sooman.' Batin Yesung ketika melihat papan nama dimeja kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa kau datang sendiri ? mana yang lain ?." Heran kepala sekolah saat melihat Yesung hanya datang sendirian ke ruangannya. Seingat Sooman, ia sudah meminta wakilnya untuk memanggil 5 murid. Sepertinya, wakil kepala sekolah sedikit mengalami masalah dalam menyeret sisa murid lainnya.

"Duduklah nanti saya akan jelaskan jika kalian sudah berkumpul." Kali ini Yesung yang dibuat heran dan bingung saat mendengar ucapan Kepala sekolah.

"Yang lain ? ma-."

 _ **CEKLEEEK**_ …

"Selamat siang pak kepala sekolah." Masuk tiga murid bertubuh tinggi dan tampan kedalam ruangan.

"Kyuuu." Girang Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Mereka berdua (Kyuhyun dan Yesung) sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar dan entah siapa yang mengikuti siapa yang jelas mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpelukan sangat lama seperti tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun – tahun, padahal selama disekolah ketika jam istrirahat mereka berdua sering bertemu.

"Permisi." **DHEG** …Terlihat wajah Kibum menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Yesung yaitu wajah terkejut.

 _ **Duaggh**_ … Yesung langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya sebelum Kibum salah paham dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yesung yang wajahnya sudah memerah sambil memarahi Kyuhyun yang dengan seenak hati memeluk dirinya, padahal tadi sebelum Kibum datang Yesung biasa saja dipeluk Kyuhyun.

"Anu… Bum dia i-."

"Aku tahu." Kibum pun menggelus kepala Yesung dengan lembut, tanpa dijelaskan sebenarnya Kibum sudah tahu siapa Kyuhyun bagi Yesung. Jika seperti ini Kibum dan Yesung terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ehkemm." Dengan suara deheman keras dari Kepala Sekolah, semua yang ada diruangan langsung tersadar dan langsung menghadap ke kepala sekolah .

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun, Kibum, Yesung, Woonbin dan Siwon berdiri sejajar rapi di depan kepala sekolah dengan posisi tegap. Sejujurnya dalam benak mereka semua, mereka bingung untuk apa kepala sekolah menggumpulkan murid yang memiliki rupa dan kharisma berbeda – beda ini di satu ruangan.

"Dengarkan baik – baik." _**DHEG**_ … hanya tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh Kepala sekolah entah kenapa sudah membuat mereka berlima langsung tegang dan merinding.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan nama kalian di Olimpiade olahraga di Sydney untuk tingkat Sekolah."

"Heeeh!." Kaget Yesung yang langsung refleks bersuara keras. Sadar bahwa dirinya memberikan reaksi berlebihan buru – buru Yesung membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf karrna sudah lancang. Sedangkan, keempat pemuda lainnya malah terkekeh melihat reaksi Yesung yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Maaf pak… tapi, saya sudah kelas 3 bukankah saya harus fokus pada Ujian."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin kalian ikuti acara itu dan anggap saja Olimpiade ini sebagai iseng – iseng. Hahaha." Melihat kepala sekolah tertawa enteng membuat mereka yang berada didalam ruangan saat ini malah bergedik ngeri. Apa kepala sekolah mereka sudah gila, menggangap Olimpiade itu sebagai ajang iseng – iseng.

"Tapi…." _**Gleg**_ … mereka semua menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat tatapan mata kepala sekolah menjadi serius.

"Jika kalian menang, akan ku berikan uang sebesar 5 Juta Won."

"APAAAA! 5 JUTA WON." Kali ini Yesung berteriak kembali tanpa sadar, Yesung benar – benar _Shock_ dan tidak peduli apakah sikapnya sopan atau tidak. Karena ini sudah menyangkut uang maka ia harus menang. Yesung pun menjadi semangat, dengan uang sebanyak itu dia bisa membeli keperluan hidup dirinya dan adiknya.

" _Hahaha… kalian lihat matanya tadi, hahaha."_

" _Matanya keluar ketika mendengar 5 juta Won."_

" _Segitu senangnya Hahaha."_

" _Dia memang begitu."_

Mendengar ucapan dari sisi kanan dan kirinya Yesung hanya tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk leher belakanganya.

Karena ajang itulah mempertemukan mereka berlima. Awalnya mereka berlima hanya sekedar rekan satu Tim untuk Olimpiade. Tapi lama kelamaan waktu yang dihabiskan bersama entah itu untuk latihan atau bermain membuat mereka semua menjadi akrab.

.

.

" _Ku dengar mereka memenangkan kejuaran Olimpiade di Sydney."_

" _Benarkah ? Daebak!."_

" _Bukankah mereka itu geng yang sangat hebat."_

Terdengar bisikan dari semua murid ketika Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, WoonBin dan Siwon jalan bersama dilorong. Kabar kepulangan dan kemenangan mereka dari _Sydney_ menyebar dengan cepat dan sekarang seisi sekolah semakin heboh bahkan penggemar mereka pun bertambah banyak.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, _Vilcencius_ yang memiliki arti 'Sang Penakluk' pun terlahir dari murid – murid _KyungHee_. Karena menurut pengamatan mereka semua anggota Geng yang beranggotakan Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, Woonbin dan Siwon memiliki rupawan serta kemampuan (akademis atau non akademis) diatas rata – rata.

Jadi sangat pantas jika mereka disebut sebagai sang penakluk dan murid – murid disini juga lebih suka menyebut tiap anggota ' _Prince_ /Pangeran'dengan _nickname_ sesuai dengan karakter mereka sebagai seru – seruan dan ternyata Yesung CS menjadi terbiasa dengan sebutan hal itu.

Cho Kyuhyun = _Prince_ _Evil_ (Ahli dalam _Karate_ )

Choi Siwon = _Prince_ _Dimple_ (Ahli dalam _Taekwondo_ )

Kim Yesung = _Prince_ _Cute_ (Ahli dalam _Kendo_ )

Kim WoonBin = _Prince_ _Casanova_ (Ahli dalam _Judo_ dan _Aikido_ )

Kim Kibum = _Prince_ _Charming_ (Ahli dalam _Boxing_ )

Suatu hari mereka berlima membuat suatu janji yaitu akan menjaga persahabatan mereka serta anak – anak _KyungHee_ ketika gangguan (Palakan, tawuran,penindasan) datang dari sekolah lain. Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, murid – murid di KyungHee berasal dari kelas atas, sehingga banyak murid dari sekolah lain atau murid sekolah mereka sendiri sering bertindak semena – mena karena kekuasaan keluarga yang mereka miliki.

Dan, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi setelah Kibum lulus dari sekolah. Woonbin entah kenapa menjadi suka menindas anak – anak disekolahnya, tidak ada yang tahu alasan jelas kenapa Woonbin melakukan itu. Ada rumor yang mengatakan Woonbin berubah karena kondisi keluarganya yang sedang tidak baik dimana orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Semakin hari tindakan Woonbin makin anarkis membuat Kyuhyun serta Siwon tidak bisa tinggal diam, jika Woonbin membuat masalah di Sekolah mereka akan maju, berbeda dengan Yesung. Selepas Kibum lulus, Yesung yang tidak diketahui alasanya berhenti dari dunia _Kendo_ dan memilih masuk eskul paduan suara.

 **[** _ **Story Of**_ _ **Vilcencius END**_ **]**

.

.

 **[Back To KyungHee School | Pelajaran olahraga]**

.

"Agar kalian mengerti, lebih baik kita langsung praktek…Untuk murid wanita kalian bisa menonton diatas." Seru Kangin Seongsanim selaku guru olahraga. Semua murid perempuan pun beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas berjalan keatas bangku penonton. Kini dilapangan hanya tersisa murid cowok saja.

"Kita bagi dua regu, masing – masing 1 regu ada 12 orang. Siapa yang mau jadi kapten ?." Dilihatnya satu persatu murid cowok yang sebagian besar isinya UKE, dimana dari 24 murid cowok yang ada dikelas Fanny Seongsanim, 14 diantaranya adalah UKE sisanya SEME.

Lima menit menunggu, belum juga ada yang mengangkat tangan. Kangin Seongsanim pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lesu, tahu begini Kangin menyuruh murid perempuan saja yang bermain karena murid perempuan dikelas Fanny Seongsanim lebih liar. Diliriknya dua murid yang sedang bersandar ditembok, dimana Seung Hyun sedang duduk malas bersama Seungri yang sepertinya sedang berceloteh ria seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada TOP.

"Kau yang duduk disana, maju kedepan." Perintah Kangin Seongsanim dengan wajah tegasnya pada murid tersebut.

"Saya pak ?." Tunjuk Seungri pada dirinya sendiri ketika Kangin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan, sebelah mu."

 _ **Duagh**_ … Seungri seperti tertimpa batu besar saat mendengar perkataan gurunya, wajah yang tadinya ceria kini menjadi cemberut padahal Seungri sudah senang akan jadi kapten Tim. Tapi, ternyata itu bukan dirinya melainkan TOP. Dengan malas akhirnya TOP beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Kangin Seongsanim.

"KYAAAAA….SEUNG HYUUUN." Histeris murid perempuan yang berada di bangku penonton ketika melihat TOP dalam penampilan _sporty_.

Dalam balutan pakaian _trainning_ olahraga sekolah, TOP benar – benar terlihat _macho_ dan _manly_. Lengan baju yang sedikit digulung keatas, lalu celana olahraga yang juga sedikit di gulung hingga seperempat betis ditambah sepatu olahraga, _damn_! _TOP anti mainstream._

"Kau akan jadi kapten tim merah lalu untuk kapten tim biru…." Jeda Kangin Seongsanim melihat kembali murid mana lagi yang memiliki potensi untuk menunjukkan kepada teman – temannya permainan basket. Kangin Seongsanim pun ber _smirk_ ketika melihat satu murid sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Jong Woon maju." _**DHEG**_ … mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yesung yang sedang _stretching_ ringan bersama _Onew_ langsung terbelak kaget.

"Saya pak ? ."

"Iya, memang ada berapa nama Jong Woon disini."

"Ish..." Desis Yesung sedikit tidak terima, dari sekian banyak cowok disini kenapa Yesung harus berurusan lagi dengan TOP. Apa TOP sudah menyogok seluruh guru disini agar selalu berurusan dengannya, yang benar saja. _Ckckck_.

.

.

"Bermainlah dengan baik karena teman kalian akan memperhatikan gerakan kalian sebagai pelajaran." Seru Kangin Seongsanim sebelum melempar bola basket yang berada ditangannya. Dilihatnya masing – masing anggota dibelakang Yesung dan TOP yang sepertinya sudah siap di posisinya.

"Jadi semuanya akan memperhatikan kita, ini semakin menarik." Gumam TOP lirih membuat Yesung yang berada didepannya langsung bergedik ngeri, kenapa TOP suka sekali menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seakan – akan ingin menerkamnya.

 _ **Priiiiittttt….**_

Pluit pun dibunyikan sebagai tanda permainan dimulai. Kangin melempar bola basket setinggi mungkin dan tentu saja TOP duluan yang berhasil mengambil bola basket tersebut mengingat tinggi badan TOP lebih tinggi dari Yesung.

 _ **DUUG… DUUG….**_ Sambil men _dribble_ bola, TOP berlari kearah ring lawan dengan mudah. Olahraga adalah makanan sehari – hari TOP saat berada di Amerika. Bukannya TOP sombong, tapi melawan teman sekelasnya yang terlihat jarang sekali olahraga ini jangan bermimpi untuk menang dari TOP.

 _ **SRAAAK**_ … Baru 2 menit berjalan, TOP sudah lebih dulu mencetak angka hingga membuat Yesung dan teman – temannya hanya bisa terbengong menyaksikan bagaimana cepatnya TOP melewati anggota Yesung.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ sambil membawa bola basket, TOP berjalan mendekati Yesung dan _**PUK…**_ TOP memegang pundak kiri Yesung lalu perlahan merendahkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jangan melompat tingi – tinggi…." Bisik TOP ditelinga Yesung.

"Kenapa memangnya ?." Tanya Yesung dibuat setenang mungkin, beberapa teman yang melihat _skinship_ TOP dan Yesung di tengah lapangan pun banyak yang dibuat gigit jari. Apa yang mereka bicarakan ditengah latihan dengan berbisik – bisik seperti itu.

"Karena, aku jadi ingin membuat tanda di perut mu itu." _**Blush**_ … wajah Yesung memerah ketika sadar, bahwa di awal dia berebut bola pertama dengan TOP dia melompat setinggi mungkin dan pada saat itu baju olahraga Yesung pasti sedikit terangkat keatas dan TOP melihat perutnya.

'DASAR MESUUUM!.' Teriak Yesung didalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

 _ **DUUG… DUUG… SRAAAK….**_ Permainan kini sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit, tapi sampai detik ini juga dari Tim Yesung belum satu angka pun berhasil dicetak. Anggota Tim Yesung terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan, mereka semua tidak bisa mendekati ring basket tim TOP. _Blocking_ TOP sangat susah ditembus.

 _ **PRIIITT…..**_ Pluit Kangin pun terdengar lagi yang menandakan bahwa latihan telah selesai dan semua murid yang berada dilapangan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, terlihat mereka semua berkeringat cukup banyak saat olahraga. Sepertinya murid – murid menjadi serius karna TOP dan itu membuat Kangin senang.

"Baik, pelajaran hari in-."

"KYAAAAAA… SEUNG HYUUN, TIDAAAAK." Teriakan Histeris murid wanita dan UKE membuat Kangin langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"TIDAAAK…. AKU TIDAK KUAAAT MELIHAT YAAA, KYAAAA…" Teriak semua murid lagi dengan menutup matanya dan tetap saja mengintip dibalik celah jari. Apa yang membuat mereka mengila seperti itu ?

Ditengah lapangan terlihat TOP sedang menyeka keringat di pelipis matanya dengan baju olahraga, dimana baju olahraganya ia angkat untuk menyeka keringat yang secara otomatis perut _Sixpack_ nya terlihat hingga membuat para gadis dan UKE yang disuguhkan pemadangan tersebut menjadi tidak kuasa menahan diri.

"Apa lihat – lihat." Seru TOP dengan wajah datarnya pada Yesung yang tertangkap basah sedang memandangi dirinya juga.

"Ish… dasar jelek!." Acuh Yesung dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, dengan langkah kesal Yesung meninggalkan lapangan. Rasanya Yesung ingin sekali menggetok kepala TOP dengan pedang kayu yang berada dirumahnya.

.

.

"APAAAA! KAU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN ANGGOTA _VILCENCIUS_ !." Kaget Seungri dengan wajah _horror_ nya diruang ganti pria. Beruntung diruangan hanya tinggal mereka berdua, sehingga Seungri bebas untuk berteriak dan lagi ini alasan TOP menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian paling terakhir. Sekarang Seungri mengerti setiap TOP mengajak kesuatu tempat pasti ada maksud tertentu.

"Jadi, mereka dimana selain dikelas ?." Tanya TOP sambil menggancingkan kemeja sekolahnya satu persatu. Sedangkan, Seungri yang habis keluar dari ruang bilas sibuk menggeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

 _ **BUGHH**_ …. TOP melempar handuk basah bekas ia pakai kearah Seungri dengan keras. Berani – beraninya Seungri mengabaikan pertanyaanya.

"Aish…dasar tidak sabaran, biasanya saat jam istriahat Kyuhyun dan Siwon ada di klub, melatih anak – anak baru." Jelas Seungri sambil memakai celana dan kemeja sekolahnya.

"Woonbin dan Kibum ?."

"Kibum berada di _Universitas_ akan sulit bertemu dengannya. Kalau Woonbin dia juga sulit, dia jarang masuk sekolah, aish… kemana _blazer_ ku ? Seung Hyun kau melih-… YAK! SEUNG HYUN." Kesal Seungri ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh TOP. Sahabat macam apa itu meninggalkan temannya sendirian di ruang ganti, padahal Seungri sudah menunggu dan menjawab semua pertanyaan TOP, tapi balasan TOP selalu diluar dugaan Seungri.

.

.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Kini TOP sedang berjalan menyelusuri jalan setapak, dimana jalan ini mengarah kearah dimana ruangan klub – klub eskul sekolahnya berada (klub eskul memiliki gedung sendiri, tidak bercampur dengan gedung utama sekolah). Setelah TOP mendengar cerita Seungri mengenai _Vilcencius_ , entah kenapa TOP menjadi tertarik sehebat apa mereka sampai – sampai mendapatkan julukan Sang Penakluk.

"Dalam hal akademis, olahraga, kekuasaan, kekayaan, mereka bisa menaklukkannya,menarik..." Gumam TOP sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil membayangkan bagaimana rupa mereka selain Yesung.

"Kenapa kau ke sini ?." Tajam Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain PSP diruang klub _Taekwondo_. Sebenarnya tidak masalah Kyuhyun kesini, hanya saja ketika Kyuhyun bermain game sambil makan itu sangat berisik dan menggangu konsentrasi _Hoobae – Hoobae_ Siwon yang sedang latihan.

"Klub ku sedang libur dan Yesung sedang sibuk mengurus klub paduan suaranya. Jadi tidak masalahkan aku kesini, lagi pula _Hoobae_ mu senang aku disini. Benarkan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan aura setannya pada _Hoobae – Hoobae_ Siwon dengan kuat, sehingga semuanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tuh lihat, hahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun senang melihat _Hoobae – Hoobae_ Siwon yang gampang sekali ditakuti dan Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya, dalam hal mental _Hoobae – Hoobae_ Siwon kalah telak dengan _Hoobae_ Kyuhyun.

 _ **SREEEET**_ …. Tiba – tiba pintu klub ruangan Taekwondo bergeser membuat seluruh murid, Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan matanya ke sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jadi ini klub _Taekwondo_." Ucap TOP sambil menatap sekumpulan murid – murid berseragam putih dengan ikat pinggang warna – warni duduk melingkar dengan sebuah matras besar ditengahnya. Jika TOP tidak salah hitung, di dalam ruangan terdapat 55 murid (termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon).

.

.

 **[Universitas KyungHee]**

.

"Dasar! Udah minjem tapi tidak dipulangkan ?." Gumam Yesung kesal menyelurusi lorong _Universitas KyungHee_. Sambil membawa dua tas berisi biola, Yesung yang setengah berlari mencari jalan keluar dari gedung _Universitas_. Seingat Yesung jalan keluar belok ke kanan tapi kenapa jadi jalan buntu, gara – gara mahasiswi seni musik meminjam biola anak paduan suara, Yesung yang biasanya menyuruh Yoseob untuk mengambilnya kini jadi tersesat.

"Dasar Kikwang membawa Yoseob begitu saja, ck." Kesal Yesung melimpahkan perasaannya pada pacar Yoseob. Ponsel tidak dibawa, lorong sepi karena sedang jam pelajaran ditambah tidak ada _security_ yang _patroli_ yang bisa ia tanyain, lengkap sudah.

 _ **TAP…**_ Langkah kaki Yesung berhenti ketika melihat di ujung lorong, terdapat seorang mahasiswa sedang duduk di salah satu bangku koridor sambil membaca buku yang sangat tebal, lalu ditelinganya terdapat _earphone_ , ingin rasanya Yesung mengetahui lagu apa yang sedang ia dengar sampai – sampai ia tidak menyadari langkah kaki Yesung yang perlahan semakin mendekatinya.

"Nng ?." Bingung pemuda tampan itu ketika melihat sebuah sepatu sekolah di depannya. Perlahan pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat mungkin saja itu temannya yang datang lebih awal ke kampus seperti dirinya.

"Yesungie." Dan, Yesung tersenyum ketika nama indahnya dipanggil oleh sang pemilik pembuat nama.

"Hallo… Kibum hyung."

.

 **[Back To Klub Taekwondo]**

.

"Siapa kau ? aku baru melihat mu ?." Tanya Siwon sambil memberikan senyuman _dimple_ nya tapi dengan aura penuh penekanan intimidasi, perlahan TOP masuk kedalam ruangan. Dengan tidak sopan TOP melihat sekeliling ruangan klub lalu memegang beberapa peralatan latihan mereka.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku! Siapa kau!." Melihat _Sunbae_ nya marah semua _Hoobae_ Siwon langsung bergedik ngeri.

"Tenangkan dirimu Siwon." Seru Kyuhyun sambil bersiul dan tetap bermain _game_ , temannyaini gampang sekali naik darah. Jika tidak cepat – cepat di tenangkan habislah sudah mangsanya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Siwon, baguslah aku jadi tidak perlu bertanya kesana kemari mencari mu." Senyum TOP pada Siwon yang dibuat seramah mungkin. Entah apa yang merasuki TOP saat ini, yang jelas sekarang dengan seenaknya TOP naik keatas matras tempat Siwon berdiri hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku adalah TOP murid dari kelas Fanny Seongsanim, aku ke sini untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat dirimu."

"HEEEH!." _Shock_ seluruh _Hoobae_ Siwon (minus Kyuhyun) saat mendengar maksud kedatangan TOP ke klub mereka dan detik kemudian terdengar suara tawa Siwon. Lucu ? sangat lucu bagi Siwon mendengar lelucon pria didepannya ini.

" _Apa laki – laki itu tidak tahu siapa Siwon ?."_

" _Dia bilang ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat Siwon ? haha."_

" _Dengan memenangkan Olimpiade Taekwondo semua orang sudah tahu seberapa kuat Siwon."_

" _Iyaaa… iyaa, apa dia sedang mabuk hahaha."_

Begitulah ucapan – ucapan dari _Hoobae_ Siwon untuk TOP, mereka semua memandang TOP dengan tatapan seberapa konyol dan bodohnya TOP saat ini. TOP terlihat seperti sedang meminta Siwon untuk mempermalukan dirinya.

Tidak peduli dengan suara – suara rakyat (pengikut) Siwon, TOP melepaskan _blazer_ dan dasi sekolahnya lalu melemparnya ke pinggir, _**BRUUUK**_ …. _Hoobae_ Siwon sedikit tersentak saat melihat tubuh TOP dibalik seragam kemeja putihnya. TOP pun perlahan mengulung tangan kemejanya setengah.

"Apa kau takut ?." Tanya TOP sedikit melirik Siwon ketika sedang membuka kancing kemeja seragam sekolahnya (pertama, kedua dan ketiga). Saat sedang berkelahi, bukankah pakaian seragam itu akan membuat tubuh bergerak tidak nyaman, sehingga untuk memberikan pergerakan yang bagus harus membuka beberapa kancing kemeja.

"Baiklah…jika itu mau mu. Karena kita bukan diluar sekolah, kita tidak bisa berkelahi seperti preman. Kau harus mengikuti peraturan _Taekwondo_."

" _No problem_."

"Suho kau jadi wasit." Perintah Siwon pada _Hoobae_ nya dan murid bernama Suho pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi pinggir matras. Kini Siwon dan TOP sudah mengambil posisi. Sejujurnya TOP itu buta dalam seni bela diri seperti _Taekwondo_ , _Karate_ , _Wushu_ atau apapun itu.

TOP yang dibesarkan di Amerika dan seorang anak dari kepala polisi, hanya diajarkan ilmu untuk membela diri sesuai dengan standar pelatihan kepolisian Korea ? lalu Amerika yang kehidupan dan tingkat kriminal yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Korea, membuat TOP sering berkelahi dengan berandalan ? So, TOP…..( _Thinking)_.

"Baik… peraturannya hanya boleh memukul dan menendang. Dilarang menyerang area vital seperti jantung, hati, kepala bagian belakang dan organ intim." Jelas Suho sebagai _menicip_ (pengawas Taekwondo).

Suho pun memerintahkan untuk saling membungkukkan badan sebagai salam yang biasanya dilakukan dalam pertandingan _Taekwondo_ , setelah selesai TOP dan Siwon langsung memposisikan diri.

"Mulai!."

.

.

 **[Back To Universitas KyungHee]**

.

"Gomawo Hyung, mau mengantar dan juga membawakan Biolanya." Ucap Yesung malu – malu yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersama dengan Kibum menuju sekolahannya, beruntung masih dalam satu kawasan _KyungHee_ jadi jarak Sekolah dan _Universitas_ tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak apa – apa, lagi pula mana mungkin aku membiarkan pria manis membawa benda seberat ini." _**Blush**_ … Tanpa Kibum sadari pipi Yesung kini sedang memerah. Berjalan ditaman berdua mengingatkan Yesung saat Kibum ketika masih di _Senior High School_ , pada saat itu Kibum membantu Yesung yang tersesat juga.

[Flashback | 1 Tahun lalu | KyungHee School]

.

"Haah… Haah…Dimana kelas ku." Gumam sesosok pria mungil dengan nafas yang sudah terenggah – enggah karna berlarian tidak jelas di lorong. Jika dilihat dari seragam sekolah miliknya yang masih putih dan kaku, lalu tatanan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi membuat semua orang tahu bahwa pria mungil ini adalah murid baru.

 _ **TAAP…**_

"Kau tersesat Yesung ?." _**DHEG**_ … dada pria yang dipanggil Yesung atau bernama asli Kim Jong Woon ini berdetak tidak karuan. Suara ini….Suara yang sangat ia kenal, bahkan dialam tidur pun dia bisa mendengar suara ini.

Sambil menggeratkan genggaman buku yang sedang ia peluk, perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat…..orang yang sudah berhasil membuat dirinya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini dan juga membuat dirinya tersenyum setiap hari seperti orang gila.

 _ **Sreeet…**_

"Kibum Hyung." Lirihnya dengan senyuman yang sudah merekah lebar saat melihat sesosok pria berseragam sama dengannya sedang tersenyum manis di ujung koridor.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Perlahan sosok yang bernama Kibum mendekati Yesung. Tubuh atletis, tinggi dan tegap membuat seragam sekolah _KyungHee_ (kemeja putih dengan celana bahan warna hitam, blazer abu – abu dan dasi merah bergaris hitam) yang terkenal sangat keren membuat Kibum makin terlihat penuh pesona.

Kibumlah alasan kenapa Yesung bekerja keras untuk bisa masuk ke _Senior High School KyungHee_ yang sangat sulit dimasuki oleh orang yang memiliki taraf ekonomi bawah. Kibum yang berada di ekonomi menengah dapat masuk ke sekolah dengan prestasi akademis dan olahraganya, sedangkan Yesung masuk kedalam sekolah ini dengan prestasi kemampuan bermain _Kendo_ nya.

"Mana agenda mu, biar ku antar ke kelas."

" _Aniyo_ …" Lirih Yesung sambil menunduk malu ketika Kibum sudah berdiri di depannya, lagi – lagi Yesung terlihat bodoh didepan Kibum, padahal dia sudah besar tapi masih saja tersesat. Kibum yang mengenal Yesung dengan baik dan kebetulan juga dia adalah pengurus murid baru dari kelas 3 hanya tersenyum melihat Yesung tertunduk.

" _Alice Wonderland_ ku tersesat lagi, aku harus membantunya keluar." Tanpa persetujuan, Kibum meraih tangan Yesung dan menautkan jemari tangan mereka hingga membuat Yesung makin menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam karena saat ini wajahnya benar – benar sangat merah.

Berdua menelusuri lorong sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan membuat Yesung berharap waktu saat ini berhenti dan kelas Yesung menghilang. Karena sejujurnya Yesung tidak ingin kelasnya ditemukan dan _moment_ mereka berakhir.

'Aku benar – benar menyukai mu.' Batin Yesung yang saat ini sedang menatap Kibum dari samping. Yesung sadar seiring berjalannya waktu Kibum bertambah tinggi, bahkan sekarang Yesung hanya sebatas bahunya saja.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

Dan, sekarang Kibum tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi. Jika tahun lalu Yesung hanya sepundak Kibum, kini tinggi Yesung sudah mencapai hidung Kibum. Apakah pertumbuhan seme dan uke itu berbeda sekali ? atau memang Yesung lambat dalam pertumbuhan. Semakin dipikirkan membuat Yesung semakin pusing sendiri.

"Apa Woonbin masih suka berulah ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, wajah Yesung langsung berubah menjadi sedih bahkan wajah Kibum pun juga ikutan menjadi sendu.

"….." Tidak mendapatkan respon dari pria manis disampingnya, Kibum pun menoleh untuk memeriksa apakah Yesung masih berada disampingnya atau tidak.

 _ **TAP**_ … Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat pria manisnya tertinggal dibelakang. Dengan posisi berdiri diam mematung, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dan Kibum perlahan menghampiri Yesung kembali. Tidak seharusnya Kibum membahas tentang Woonbin pada Yesung yang sangat _sensitive_.

 _ **GREEBB**_ ….

"Maaf…." Lirih Kibum memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Padahal hiks… aku sudah keluar dari klub _Kendo_ hiks..."

"Sudah tenangkan dirimu, Yesungie…"

"Kibum Hyung juga hiks…sudah tidak melanjutkan _Boxing_ di _Universitas_ kan hiks…Tapi kenapa Woonbin tetap tidak berubah hiks."

 _ **TUK… TUK…**_ Kibum meletakan tas berisi biola disamping kakinya, lalu perlahan ditangkupnya wajah Yesung menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menggusap air mata dikedua pipi Yesung.

"Suatu saat Woonbin akan kembali, aku berjanji padamu. Jika aku tidak bisa, pasti akan ada orang lain yang akan membawa Woonbin kembali ke sisi kita. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi oke." Melihat Yesung sudah berhenti menangis, Kibum pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Yesung.

"Karna tangan kanan ku sudah digunakan untuk menggengam tangan mu, aku tidak bisa membawa tas biola satunya. Jika tidak keberatan apakah kau bisa membawa tas biola itu, Yesungie ?."

"Tentu…" Senyum Yesung dengan sangat ceria dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama lagi. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Yesung terus berpikir mengenai ucapan Kibum barusan. Dimana Kibum berjanji akan membawa Woonbin kembali ke tengah – tengah persahabatan mereka lagi dan jika dia tidak berhasil akan ada orang lain yang akan membawanya.

'Orang lain ? apa bisa ?.' Batin Yesung.

.

.

 **[Back To Klub Taekwondo]**

.

 _ **BRUUUGHH**_ …

" _Kalryeo_! (Stop)." Seru Suho saat Siwon berhasil memukul punggung TOP hingga TOP jatuh.

"Haaah…Haah... Boleh juga kau, Haah…sudah berkali – kali ku pukul masih bisa bangun." Ucap Siwon disela mengatur nafasnya. Siwon heran pada TOP yang sudah berulang kali dia pukul masih bisa bangkit dan bangun. Biasanya pertandingan dengan 8 kali pukulan dan 5 kali tendangan lawannya akan tumbang, tapi TOP yang sudah menerima 15 kali pukulan dan 8 kali tendangan masih bisa bangun.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat dirimu." Seru TOP sambil tertawa meremehkan disela nafas yang sama dengan Siwon.

'Aku sudah menendang kaki dan memukul pelipisnya berkali - kali, harusnya itu membuat kakinya keram dan matanya berkunang – kunang.' Batin TOP menganalisa Siwon.

" _ **Seung Hyun kau tahu, Jika kau membuat lawan mu marah, dia akan menyerang mu dengan penuh emosi. Serangan yang dibaluti oleh emosi sangat mudah sekali diserang, karena dia tidak akan berprikir dalam bertindak."**_ Tiba – tiba nasehat sang Appa terlintas di dalam pikiran TOP, tidak sia – sia TOP selama ini berlatih dan mendengarkan nasehat – nasehat Ayahnya yang selama ini mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan mu ? ahahaha… ahli _Taekwondo_. Kau ini lemah, tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dengan anak Sekolah Dasar yang mengikuti les _Taekwondo_."

 _ **BRAAAKK…**_ Siwon menghentakkan kaki kanannya di matras dengan keras.

'Kena kau.' Batin TOP dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Sepertinya dua kata itu selalu digunakan oleh TOP ketika targetnya masuk keperangkap yang ia buat.

"Beraninya kau menghina kuuuu!." Siwon maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak terduga, TOP yang melihat Siwon akan menyerang kepalanya dengan cepat langsung merunduk dan… _**BUUGHH**_ …suasana didalam ruangan _Taekwondo_ menjadi sunyi dan tenang…

"Su-sunbae kau tidak apa – apa ?." Suho selaku pengawas Taekwondo, mengecek keadaan pria yang sedang memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya pukulan kuat tadi berhasil mengenainya dan meninggalkan luka sangat dalam diperutnya hingga menggerang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Sialan… uggh…" Pria yang sudah jatuh, kini berusaha untuk berdiri lagi namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Pandangannya kini berputar – putar dan otot dikakinya pun terasa nyeri.

"Sepertinya tendangan dan pukulan yang terus – terusan ku lancarkan sudah memberikan reaksi." Diambilnya _blazer_ dan dasi dipinggir matras lalu kemudian dipakainya asal.

'Aih… sepertinya besok, aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.' Batinnya yang juga merasakan sakit di sekujur badan khususnya daerah punggung.

"Kau kalah Siwon, hahaha."

"Diam kau Kyu!."

 _ **TAP**_ … TOP menghentikan langkah kakinya saat hendak ingin meninggalkan ruangan klub _Taekwondo_.

"Kau Kyuhyun ?." Tanya TOP dan dibalas anggukan santai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mau melawan ku juga." Kyuhyun langsung memasang kuda – kuda khas _karate_ dengan posisi menyerang.

"Kau tidak kenal aku Kyu ? aku Choi Seung Hyun." Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpose berpikir sambil berdiri. Kyuhyun merasakan seperti pernah mengenal nama itu tapi dimana ? Diucapkannya berkali – kali nama asli TOP dalam benak Kyuhyun dan perlahan dalam pikiran Kyuhyun muncul Choi Seung Hyun teman sekolah dasarnya dulu dan…

"KAUUU CHOI SEUNG HYUUN ITUUU!." Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Kaget dan tidak percaya itu ekspresi Kyuhyun. Siwon dan para _Hoobae_ nya menatap Kyuhyun dan TOP bergantian.

'Jadi, mereka saling kenal.' Batin semua orang di dalam ruangan.

.

.

 **[Taman Belakang Sekolah]**

.

"Aku benar – benar tidak mengira kau Choi Seung Hyun, hahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa teman sekelasnya semasa sekolah dasar dulu yang bertubuh gemuk kini sudah berubah menjadi tampan dan sangat _manly_ serta _macho_.

"Jangan tertawa!." Tatap tajam TOP yang membuat Kyuhyun malah semakin tertawa karena wajah TOP yang sekarang dan semasa Sekolah dasar benar – benar berbeda.

"Kenapa kau menantang teman ku ?." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyudahi acara tertawanya dan menjadi serius. Masalahnya TOP sudah membuat Siwon mengalami luka dalam, sebagai teman Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sambil duduk disebuah bangku taman belakang sekolah mereka, TOP dan Kyuhyun mengobrol karena hanya disini saja tidak akan ada murid yang lewat untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan juga melihat kondisi TOP yang wajahnya terdapat luka lebam akan membuat seisi sekolah pasti heboh terutama murid perempuan dan UKE.

"Kata teman ku Seungri, _Vilcencius_ itu adalah sang penakluk. Jadi, aku tertarik untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat kalian." Mendengar tujuan dan maksud TOP, Kyuhyun mengganguk mengerti. Bukan hanya TOP saja yang berkata seperti itu, bahkan sebelum TOP masuk ke Sekolah ini sudah banyak anak – anak dari sekolah lain juga mengatakan 'tertarik' dengan Geng Kyuhyun.

"Haaa…." Hela nafas Kyuhyun yang kini mengadakan kepalanya ke langit. Kyuhyun bingung apakah ia harus cerita kepada TOP. Kyuhyun dan TOP bukanlah teman baik, catat itu. Walaupun TOP adalah teman masa sekolah dasar dulu tapi Kyuhyun dan TOP tidak dekat.

" _Vilcencius_ itu…diluar (fisik) kami memang terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya didalam (hati) kami ini sudah rapuh Seung Hyun." Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan sejujurnya pada orang lain diluar gengnya.

"Panggil aku TOP."

"Yaah… sama saja."

.

 _Kriik…_

 _Krriik…_

 _._

Keduanya kembali terdiam, baik Kyuhyun dan TOP tidak ada yang bersuara. Sudah ku katakan mereka bukanlah teman baik. Melihat mata sendu Kyuhyun, TOP dapat menyimpulkan bahwa masalah dalam hubungan persahabatan _Vilcencius_ pasti sangat serius.

"Cerita pada ku, aku ingin dengar." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan masalah _internal_ mereka kepada TOP, dimana semua murid di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tahu rahasia anggota _Vilcencius_. Setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun hingga selesai TOP pun terdiam dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kami ingin membawa Woonbin kembali menjadi Woonbin yang kami kenal dulu untuk Yesung."

"…."

"Woonbin seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu hingga dia berubah seperti itu. Dan, kami sampai sekarang tidak tahu 'sesuatunya' itu apa." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengadakan kepalanya ke langit. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi lebih suka menatap langit biru, mungkin dilangit tergambar wajah ketika mereka (Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Woonbin dan Siwon) berjalan bersama dengan tawa gembira.

"Manusia berubah atau tidak itu adalah pilihan." Ucap TOP berbicara dengan melipat tangannya di dada. Sejujurnya TOP tidak pintar dalam menjadi teman curhat, tapi sebisa mungkin TOP menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa memberikan suatu pengarahan atau solusi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku berubah karena ini pilihan ku."

"Puuftt…" Kyuhyun menahan tawanya saat TOP berbicara dengan wajah bodoh (lugu).

"Tapi kau berubah penampilan bukan hati mu. Aku yakin kau masih Choi Seung Hyun yang dulu, Benarkan ? Kita memang tidak dekat, tapi dulu waktu sekolah dasar Yesung selalu mengatakan 'Seung Hyun itu lucu, baik dan tidak nakal.' Begitu~." Cerita Kyuhyun sambil menggoda TOP yang sepertinya senang mendengar ceritanya.

"Yak! Bukankah Yesung mengatakan dia tidak suka orang gemuk!." Teriak TOP yang sudah berdiri dan langsung membuang muka karena wajah TOP sudah memerah (malu).

"MWOO! Dia bilang begitu padamu ?."

"Bukan pada ku, tapi pada Shindong."

"Hahaha…Jangan – jangan kotak bekal berisi donat yang ku temukan waktu itu milik mu ya ? dan kau mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apa aku benar ? ." TOP hanya mengganguk dan tetap memasang wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

"Waktu itu Shindong terus mengikuti Yesung kemana pun dia pergi, hingga Yesung menjadi takut dan akhirnya dia mengatakan seperti yang kau dengar itu." Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, TOP pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _–Jika kau bohong kau akan mati–_ dan Kyuhyun pun membalas tatapan itu dengan _–Oke–._

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

 _ **Duaahgh… Buughh… Buughhh…**_

" _Hajar terus, hahaha."_

" _Hahahah…Berikan dia pelajaran Ketua."_

" _Habisi sajaaa, dia manusia tidak berguna."_

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian _swag_ nan _branded_ nya sedang asik bermain (menendang dan memukul) dengan seorang pemuda yang kondisinya sudah babak belur. Sambil menatap remeh pemuda tersebut yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, ia taruh kakinya diatas kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Ayoo bangun." Pemuda yang sudah penuh luka lebam diwajah serta tubuh perlahan bangun dengan tubuh tak berdaya, tetes demi tetes darah yang sudah bercampur dengan saliva keluar dari bibir dan jatuh ke seragam sekolahnya.

"Jika aku mau, aku bisa membuat keluarga mu hancur dalam sekejap." _**Buugh**_ … ditendangnya lagi pemuda itu hingga terjatuh. Letak lokasi yang berada jauh dari kerumunan orang, membuat tidak ada satupun yang dapat menolong pemuda malang ini, bahkan teman – teman yang bersama dengannya sudah terkapar lebih dulu.

"Akhh… Ampuni aku Woonbin, uhuk..." Mohon anak murid tersebut sambil memegangi kaki pemuda yang bernama Woonbin.

"Hahhahahahaha." Tawa Woonbin, lihat ini seorang anak laki – laki penerus perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea sedang memohon padanya. Kawan – kawan Woonbin pun tidak tinggal diam saja, di fotonya pemuda yang sudah babak belur itu dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau tidak ingin memanggil _bodyguard_ mu, eum ?." Tanya Woonbin sambil menggangkat dagu pemuda dibawahnya dengan ujung sepatu miliknya.

"Hyung." Panggil pemuda yang terlihat imut nan manis sambil membawa ponsel.

"Ada apa Jongsuk, kau menggangu ku bermain."

"Mian hyung, aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah dapat informasi mengenai pria yang tempo lalu bertanding motor dengan mu di lampu merah." Serunya yang sepertinya habis menerima panggilan. Di bisikannya informasi tersebut ke telinga Woonbin dan Woonbin pun tersenyum ( _smirk_ ).

"Siapkan buku kalian, karena besok kita akan pergi sekolah."

 _ **Sluurp…**_ Woonbin menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan lapar. Woonbin benar – benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang tempo hari balapan dengannya di sebuah lampu merah dan tanpa di sangka – sangka ternyata pemuda itu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Akan ku buat dia bergabung dengan kita." Ucap Woonbin penuh percaya diri.

.

 **[Back To TOP]**

.

"Jadi, selama ini aku telah salah paham." Gumam TOP yang sekarang masih di Taman. Setelah Kyuhyun pamit untuk mengantar Siwon pulang, TOP pun langsung memanggil Seungri untuk membelikannya sebuah obat penghilang rasa sakit dan perekat luka.

 _ **TAAP…**_

"Seung Hyun." Panggil sebuah suara dan _**DHEG**_ …. Dada TOP berdebar tidak karuan lagi saat mengetahui siapa pria yang baru saja memanggil dirinya. Perlahan pria manis itu berjalan mendekati TOP dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Kata Kyuhyun kau terluka, jadi aku kesini…emm… bukan berarti aku peduli dan suka pada mu. Kau itu menyebalkan tahu! Karena Kyuhyun memaksa jadi aku datang, ak-."

"Pergilah." Usir TOP dengan nada dingin nan menusuk, membuat Yesung langsung terbelak kaget dan kesal. Akhirnya Yesung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan TOP, tapi baru saja dua langkah Yesung pergi. Ucapan Kyuhyun saat di telefon teriang didalam kepalanya.

" _Jangan khawatir, Siwon akan baik – baik setelah istrirahat. Kau obati saja luka TOP, ku pikir dia butuh pengobatan juga. Jika kau cepat, ku pikir dia masih berada di Taman belakang saat ini."_ Sejujurnya, Yesung ingin ikut pergi menyusul ke rumah Siwon bersama Kibum. Tapi, karena mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara TOP membutuhkan pengobatan dan juga Kibum ikutan menyuruh Yesung untuk pergi mengobati temannya yang terluka, Yesung jadi tidak bisa menolak.

 _ **TAP… TAP… TAP…**_ dengan berlari Yesung mendekati TOP dan langsung duduk disampingnya membuat TOP menjadi terkaget, sejak kapan Yesung sudah ada disampingnya.

"Coba ku periksa luka mu." Dengan berani Yesung mengarahkan tubuh TOP yang tadinya menyamping kini menjadi menghadapnya.

"Tidak, pergi sana." Tolak TOP kembali mengubah posisinya ke awal dan lagi – lagi Yesung memegang bahu TOP untuk menghadapnya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua selama dua menit menjadi bertengkar karna hal itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan mu Seung Hyun. Kau ingin membalas dendam pada ku lalu sekarang menantang Siwon berkelahi. Apa kau sudah gila." Oceh Yesung sembari mengobati sudut bibir TOP yang sedikit robek dengan sebuah kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan _alcohol_.

"Untung kalian tidak berkelahi seperti preman. Bagaimana jika kau mati ? kau ini tidak pernah berpikirnya sebelum bertindak."

"Mati ? apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku ?." _**DHEG…**_ merasa ketahuan, Yesung langsung menekan sudut bibir bawah TOP denga kencang hingga membuat TOP menggerang kesakitan.

"Yaak!… apa yang kau lakukan." Tatap tajam TOP sambil memegangi bibirnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan TOP, Yesung menempelkan perekat luka di sudut bibir dan tulang hidung TOP.

"Sudah selesai." Yesung pun merapikan kotak P3Knya dan tidak menyadari bahwa kini TOP sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti main _Kendo_." _**TAK….**_ Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya, namun tidak lama Yesung melanjutkan kembali merapikan kotak P3Knya.

"Tidak ada urusannya dengan mu." Ucap Yesung dengan nada sedikit sinis, Yesung merasa TOP tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa dirinya berhenti bermain _Kendo_. Siapa TOP ? teman ? bukan. Sahabat ? juga bukan. _Namjachingu_ ? tidak.

"Luka luar mu sudah ku obati, dirumah kau bisa menggunakan salap ini untuk mengobati luka lebam ditubuh mu agar cepat kempes, karna kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa besok tubuh mu akan bengkak - bengkak." Nasehat Yesung sambil memberikan botol kecil berisi cairan padat putih bening ke tangan TOP. Setelah TOP menerimannya, Yesung pamit untuk pergi. Karena, Yesung sudah tidak ada lagi urusan dengan TOP.

 _ **TAP… TAP… TAP….**_ Yesung mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan TOP yang masih _stay_ duduk di bangku taman sekolah. TOP terus saja melihat punggung Yesung dari belakang.

 _ **Dheg… dheg… dheg…**_ Jantung TOP berdetak cepat lagi. Di pegangnya dada kiri TOP dan mulai berpikir, apa arti debaran jantungnya selama ini ketika melihat Yesung. Cinta pertama yang menyebalkan ternyata hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Jadi, TOP sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membalas dendam pada Yesung. Mungkinkah cinta yang sejak sekolah dasar dulu hingga sekarang ini ternyata masih utuh untuk Yesung.

Perlahan punggung Yesung yang sedang dilihat TOP, muncul bayangan sosok Yesung versi SD yang sedang berjalan sejajar bersama Yesung saat ini.

" _Aku menyukainya."_ Terdengar bisikan halus dari samping TOP dan _**DHEG…**_ TOP kaget bukan main saat melihat bayangan bocah kecil bertubuh gemuk ada disampingnya. Bukankah itu dirinya sendiri (Seung Hyun pada waktu Sekolah dasar).

" _Kenapa kau diam sajaaa! kejar dia…"_ Teriak bocah gemuk itu, membuat TOP menyerngit bingung dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Apa pukulan Siwon tadi membuat kepalanya mengalami gegar otak ringan hingga mengalami _halusinasi_ ? atau TOP memang sudah gila seperti yang Yesung katakan tadi.

"Kenapa aku harus mengejar dia ?." Sepertinya TOP memang sudah gila karena meladeni bayangannya sendiri.

" _Itu karna Seung Hyun menyukai Jong Woon."_

"Hahahaha…" Tawa TOP dalam hati ketika mendengar ucapan dari dirinya sendiri (TOP versi Sekolah Dasar).

Menyukai Jong Woon ? sekilas _memori_ tentang TOP dan Yesung saat masih di Sekolah Dasar berputar didalam kepalanya, betapa bahagianya dulu TOP saat melihat Yesung tersenyum dan tertawa sambil menemani dirinya makan donat, lalu kejadian – kejadian yang sekarang mereka lakukan saat ini disekolah _KyungHee_ juga berputar.

Benar yang dikatakan TOP versi SD. Debaran jantung TOP selama ini memang menandakan ia menyukai Yesung, cinta pertamannya yang ia cintai selama 10 tahun. Rasa kesal dan balas dendam yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah tipuan untuk menyangkal bahwa ia masih mencintai Jong Woon.

"Terima kasih Seung Hyun." Lirihnya dan perlahan bayangan sosok dirinya (TOP versi Sekolah Dasar) menghilang setelah mengatakan _"Semoga berhasil Seung Hyun dewasa."_

" _Hei… Jong Woon."_ Kali ini sosok bocah manis (Yesung versi SD) yang berbisik sebelum dirinya menghilang seperti Seung Hyun versi SD.

 _ **TAAP**_ … Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badan.

"Barusan kau memanggil ku Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung yang merasa TOP memanggil namanya tadi.

TOP pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Yesung. Saat ini wajah TOP tidak terlihat angkuh atau menyebalkan seperti biasanya. TOP memilih menunjukkan senyum yang sebenarnya dari seorang Choi Seung Hyun kepada Kim Jong Woon. Senyuman tulus, lembut dan menawannya.

Inilah sosok TOP, sisi terlemah dari seorang Choi Seung Hyun yang sedang menyerahkan raga, hati dan jiwanya untuk Yesung.

"Aku mencintai mu Yesung." _**WUSHH**_ …angin musim semi langsung berhembus di antara mereka berdua, seperti menandakan bahwa angin musim semi sedang menunjukkan dukungannya pada dua pemuda ini.

TOP baru saja menyatakan perasaanya pada Yesung, cinta pertamanya. Apakah Yesung akan menerima TOP atau menolaknya ? Mengingat Yesung selama ini menyukai Kibum. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi ketika Woonbin datang ke Sekolah besok ?

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Chapter 2 akhirnya update^^

Hahaha… ini FF setiap mau dicek ulang untuk melihat keseluruhan, selalu banyak mengalami penambahan yang kecil – kecil tapi lama kelamaan jadi banyak terus ga sadar ampe jadinya panjang gini, _my god_ -_- _khilaf_ dalam menulis.

Yosh… Semoga makin seru dan makin greget/? buat para _T-SUNG Lover mania_ *plak

Yang merasa _chattingan_ sama saya minta Kim Woon bin, angkat tangan coba '-')a

Udah kakak rekrut nih, dapet bonus Jong Suk. hahaha _LOL_

Siapa lagi yang mau _idola_ ya yang _err_ kaya TOP buat dimasukin ke sini.

Lumayan, kalau anda beruntung/? saya akan masukin buat dibikin babak belur sama TOP nanti XD

 **Big Thanks** Buat yang _Review_ di chapter kemarin :

Sekarzane | ELFturtlefish | ismaneli | Hana | Jy | Angel Sparkyu | Cloud | AulChan12 | Ajib4ff | Kim Rose | Jeremy kim85 | Yesung ukeku | ressalini | Aurakim | akyucloud | littleclouds | kyutiesung | turtle choi | just henrylau | cloudsammy | olla|daraelf |kyusung lope | jenny | milaa cloudslocketsparkyu | kys134 | hlyeyenpls | wijayanti628 | Dan harpa | Yewonmjeje |

Lalu beberapa nama yang tidak disebutkan (Tau sendiri FFN suka ilangin kata - kata di tulisan -_-) dan juga _Guest_ , kalau bisa sebelum _Review_ kalian _Login_ dulu ya, biar aku tahu kalian siapa~^^

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : First Love

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comfort, Humor, Action.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight Pair** : KiSung (Kibum  & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, Hyuna – 4minutes, Kim Woobin.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K+/T

 **Warning** **:** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! Crack Pair! adegan kekeraasan.

* * *

 **Note :** Chap kemarin banyak yang bingung sama 'Woonbin' ^^ jadi sebelum kalian baca, aku mau jelasin itu 'Woobin' yang main di drama _The Heirs_ tahu kan ? dan juga aku mau _ralat_ aku salah nulis nama dia harusnya _'_ _ **Woobin'**_ malah _'Woonbin'_ -_- semoga _reader_ ga bingung lagi :D

* * *

 **First Love**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tapi, dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu **MENYEBALKAN**. _"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."_ Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung. " _Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis."_ Ucap Kibum, Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.

* * *

.

" _Hei… Jong Woon."_ Panggil sosok bocah manis (Yesung versi SD) yang berbisik ditelinganya sebelum dirinya menghilang seperti Seung Hyun versi SD.

 _ **TAAP**_ … Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badan.

"Barusan kau memanggil ku Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung yang merasa TOP memanggil namanya tadi.

Perlahan TOP beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Yesung. Saat ini wajah TOP tidak terlihat angkuh atau menyebalkan seperti biasanya. TOP memilih menunjukkan senyum yang sebenarnya dari seorang Choi Seung Hyun kepada Kim Jong Woon. Senyuman tulus, lembut dan menawannya.

"Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung ketika melihat sisi berbeda dari seorang Choi Seung Hyun yang saat ini sedang menatap dirinya dengan penuh perasaan dan itu membuat Yesung sedikit gugup serta risih.

"Aku mencintai mu Yesung."

 _ **WUSHH**_ …angin musim semi langsung berhembus di antara mereka berdua, seperti menandakan bahwa angin musim semi sedang menunjukkan dukungannya pada dua pemuda ini.

Keduanya kini terdiam membisu dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan yang jelas atmosfir diantara mereka sudah berubah menjadi sedikit canggung karena terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu (5 menit) dengan hanya saling menatap.

"A-aku…." Yesung mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang saat ini entah kenapa terasa sangat kaku. Dan, TOP dengan posisi masih _stay cool_ namun didalam hati ia ingin sekali berlari sejauh mungkin, karena sejujurnya dia sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi. Ini pertama kalinya bagi TOP menyatakan cinta.

"YUHUUU… AKU DAAAA…akh hahahaha." Tawa Seungri yang dipaksakan karena dirinya datang diwaktu yang sepertinya tidak tepat, lihat saja sekarang TOP sedang menatap tajam dirinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Se-seperti aku lupa membeli kapas… silakan lanjutkan." Pamitnya dengan cengiran polos dan seakan tidak punya dosa.

 _ **BRAAAK**_ … baru saja dua langkah Seungri berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang, sebongkah batang kayu yang entah darimana berasal meluncur dengan cepat di samping Seungri dan langsung hancur tak berbentuk ketika batang kayu tersebut menabrak sebuah batu besar.

"BEDEBAH KAU SEUNGRI!." Teriak TOP murka dan detik itu juga Seungri mengeluarkan kemampuan tersembunyinya yaitu berlari secepat mungkin atau dia akan mati.

"Gyaa… AKU MINTA MAAF SEUNG HYUUUN!."

.

.

 _ **Nyuut…Nyuut…**_ perih dan nyeri itu yang Seungri rasakan saat ini pada kedua pipinya. Sepertinya obat yang baru saja ia beli untuk Seung Hyun akan digunakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang berbicara penting, ukh… pipi kuhh." Eluh Seungri yang setiap kali berbicara akan merasakan sakit di kedua pipinya. Dari sekian banyak hadiah yang dapat diberikan oleh seorang teman, kenapa TOP memberikan dirinya hadiah pukulan.

"Aku akan menemui Yesung dan meminta maaf." Sesal Seungri kali ini, walaupun sepenuhnya bukan salahnya tetap saja Seungri merasa bersalah karena menganggu pembicaraan TOP .

 _ **Srreeet…**_ TOP yang berdiri disamping Seungri langsung menahan kerah baju belakangnya hingga Seungri tidak bisa berjalan kemana pun.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja." Ajak TOP yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalahnya saat di Taman tadi. Lagipula kedatangan Seungri lebih baik menurut TOP. Karena, TOP tidak akan mendengar penolakan cinta dari Yesung. Seandainya Yesung memang memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, Yesung pasti akan memberikan jawaban dengan cepat. Tapi, nyatanya selepas dia mengatakan perasaanya Yesung hanya diam saja. _Negatif thinking Seung Hyun_.

.

.

 **[Diwaktu yang bersamaan | Yesung Side]**

.

 _ **Brukk….**_ Yesung terjatuh tidak lama setelah TOP pergi dari taman. Kedua kaki yang terasa lemas tadi akhirnya ambruk. _**Dheg… Dheg….**_ sambil memegang dada kirinya, Yesung dapat dengan jelas merasakan jantungnya sedang berdetak cepat.

"Ta-tadi itu…"

 _ **Blush**_ … wajah Yesung langsung memerah padam saat mengingat perkataan TOP. Bahkan, ekspresi wajah TOP tadi masih terbayang di dalam pikiran Yesung. TOP benar – benar membuat pikiran Yesung saat ini _blank_.

"Dia mencintai ku…-." Lirihnya sambil menutup wajah dengan tangan.

"Tunggu! Bu-bukankah aku mencintai Kibum Hyung ?." Tanyanya pada diri sendiri _shock_. Disisi lain Yesung memang mencintai Kibum, tapi sejak TOP menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa menit lalu. _Catat_ , beberapa menit lalu, sudah berhasil membuat hati Yesung goyah. Debaran dan wajah memerah tadi ? bukankah itu tanda – tanda ketika seseorang jatuh cinta.

"Arrgh…! Kenapa aku jadi dilema begini." Teriaknya kali ini frustasi karena wajah Kibum dan TOP sudah berputar – putar di dalam kepalanya. Yesung bingung, Kibum dan TOP sama – sama memiliki rupa yang tampan, maskulin serta badan yang bagus. Dan itu benar – benar sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit jika harus memilih.

* * *

 _ **First Love**_

Chapter 3

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Kediaman keluarga Choi Siwon]**

.

Masih ingat dengan Choi Siwon ? Siwon murid _Senior High School_ yang ahli dalam _Taekwondo_. Dimana Siwon telah dikalahkan oleh Choi Seung Hyun beberapa jam lalu. Kondisi awal Siwon cukup parah ketika tiba dirumah, mengingat TOP memberikan pukulan telak di bagian perut, kaki dan pelipis matanya. Tapi kalian tidak usah khwatir karena Dokter pribadi keluarga Siwon telah memberikan pengobatan khusus ketika putra sulung pewaris Choi _Grup_ itu tiba.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_

Terlihat pemuda tampan sedang menaiki anak tangga, sesekali dirinya akan membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa pelayan rumah yang tidak sengaja ia temui di lorong.

" _Jangan – jangan dia tersesat."_

" _Kau pikir Kibum itu Yesung yang selalu tersesat dirumah mu, hahaha."_

" _Kau benar, tapi kenapa dia lama sekali."_

" _Sabarlah."_

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_ pintu kamar tuan muda keluarga Choi kini terbuka perlahan, membuat Siwon yang dari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangan pria didepannya hanya dapat menghela nafas karena sudah berani membuat seorang Choi Siwon…kelaparan.

"Apa kau membawanya ?."

 _ **Sraaak…**_ di angkatnya tinggi – tinggi kantung plastik berwarna putih, hingga sang tuan muda dapat melihat jelas bahwa ia sudah membawa pesanannya yaitu sekotak bubur lezat dan terenak di dunia seperti kata Yesung.

"Bubur _Abalon_ keluarga Kim."

"Kemarikan, aku sudah sangat lapar." Mendengar perintah Siwon, Kibum yang datang menjenguk hanya dapat terkekeh.

 _ **Tuk…**_ Ditaruhnya bungkusan bubur yang ia bawa di pangkuan Siwon. Sejenak Kibum melirik meja nakas Siwon, terlihat begitu banyak buah – buahan berkualitas baik tersaji di mejanya dan juga satu _set meal_ mewah yang sepertinya belum Siwon sentuh sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Siwon ?."Tanyanya pada Siwon yang sedang memakan bubur buatan keluarganya dengan lahap. Apakah bubur keluarganya benar – benar sangat enak, sehingga seorang tuan muda seperti Siwon lebih memilih memakan bubur ketimbang _Set – meal_ mewahnya.

"Baik, hanya cidera ringan saja." Mendengar kondisi Siwon yang tidak mengalami luka serius, Kibum seperti biasa hanya tersenyum.

 _ **Piip… Piiip…**_ mendengar suara tombol _stick game_ yang ditekan tidak beraturan, Kibum pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah satu pria yang sedang asik bermain game.

"Kyu, makanlah dulu… aku membawa bubur lebih."

" _Jinjjayo_ ? kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi."

 _ **Bruuggh**_ … tanpa peduli barang milik siapa, Kyuhyun langsung melempar _stick game_ begitu saja membuat Siwon mendesis kesal pada teman yang sama – sama memiliki status tuan muda, lagi – lagi Siwon harus membeli _stick game_ baru karena sikap kasar temannya itu.

"Apa dia segitu kuatnya sampai – sampai kau seperti ini Siwon-ah ?." Penasaran Kibum pada pria yang telah membuat Siwon cidera. Setahu Kibum, tubuh Siwon itu kuat jika pun dia terluka akibat perkelahian. Yah…yang bisa membuat Siwon terluka adalah perkelahian preman jalanan, karena dalam perkelaian preman tidak ada aturan apapun. Tapi, ini… Siwon berkelahi dengan cara _Taekwondo_. Dimana dia ahli dalam bidang itu.

"Tanyakan padanya." Dengan menggunakan dagunya Siwon menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun, kini berganti Kibum menatap Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan siapa orang itu.

"Akan ku ceritakan. Tapi tunggu aku selesai makan dulu." Balas Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk makan, melihat dua temannya makan dengan lahap Kibum pun tersenyum lagi, Kibum benar – benar pria yang memiliki hoby unik yaitu selalu tersenyum dimana pun ia berada.

.

.

 **[Back To School]**

.

 _ **DRAAAP….. DRAAAP….**_ Dengan langkah gusar dan panik Yesung berlari menuju kelasnya saat ini. Setelah menggembalikan kotak P3K yang ia pinjam untuk mengobati TOP ke klinik Sekolah, Yesung langsung bergegas kembali ke kelas agar tidak telat dijam pelajaran berikutnya.

" _Hosh… Hosh..."_ Deru nafas Yesung yang sudah ter-enggah – enggah akibat berlari.

 _ **CEKLEEEK…..**_ sesampainya dikelas, kedua mata Yesung langsung mencari sosok TOP, sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya Yesung sedikit melirik ke bangku TOP dan dia sedikit kecewa saat menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa TOP tidak ada dibangkunya, disana hanya ada Seungri saja teman sebangkunya yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Hei, Yesung kau habis lari _marathon_ ya, hahaha." Ledek Onew saat melihat keadaan Yesung yang sudah penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang terenggah – enggah.

"Berisik! Berikan aku minum." Balas Yesung galak dengan mata masih menatap bangku TOP. Sambil meminum air mineral yang diberikan Onew, Yesung terus berpikir kemana perginya TOP hingga dirinya belum tiba dikelas.

 _ **TAP…**_

Orang yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Yesung pun masuk kedalam kelas, membuat Yesung langsung memuncratkan minumnya akibat kaget atau lebih tepatnya belum siap (hati) bertatap muka akibat insiden pernyataan cinta TOP tadi.

" _Kyaaa…. TOP terluka!."_

" _Aduh… TOP ku sayang siapa yang membuat mu begini."_

" _Cinta ku, biarkan aku merawat mu."_

Semua wanita dan UKE yang melihat pangerannya terluka, tentu saja langsung menyerbu dan menawarkan diri untuk merawat dan mengobati TOP.

Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu mencuri _start_ untuk mengobati TOP, hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat TOP sepertinya senang di kelilingi oleh wanita dan UKE terlebih mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu. Dengan perasaan kesal (cemburu) Yesung kembali meminum air mineral dengan cepat.

"Plester macam apa ini ? norak sekali…"

 _ **Dheg…**_ Hati Yesung sakit bagaikan ditusuk saat mendengar perkataan teman wanitannya. Perlahan Yesung menatap TOP untuk melihat benarkah plester yang ia berikan di wajah TOP norak. Terlihat di wajah tampan TOP terdapat plester bercorak kura – kura. Apakah itu norak ? bukankah itu terlihat lucu.

"Siapa yang mengobati mu, apakah petugas UKS ? dasar petugas UKS itu kekanak – kanakan sekali."

"…" TOP memilih diam saat mendengar Sulli terus saja mengoceh di depannya untuk mengomentari plesternya dan tanpa mereka sadari TOP melirik kearah bangku dekat jendela, dimana seseorang yang telah merekatkan plester diwajahnya ini berada.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat menyadari TOP sedang melihat dirinya. Walaupun menatap dari samping, TOP bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Yesung yang sedang terluka dan sedih akibat ucapan teman wanitanya itu.

"Sini biar aku ganti Seung hy-." _**Greeb….**_ TOP langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Sulli yang baru saja ingin melepaskan plester di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang ini norak ? akan kuberitahu satu hal pada mu….Aku suka benda – benda yang terlihat norak." Ucap TOP yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Sulli begitu saja dengan kasar membuat anak – anak didalam kelas langsung terdiam.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_

Dengan cuek dan tidak peduli, TOP berjalan menuju bangkunya dimana saat ini Seungri sedang tertawa karena melihat aksi TOP barusan. Itulah akibatnya jika berani menghina benda yang diberikan oleh orang yang TOP sukai. Jika saja Sulli bukan wanita, sudah TOP pastikan dia akan masuk rumah sakit.

"YAK! Ada apa dengan kalian ? kembali ke tempat duduk!." Teriak Fanny Seongsanim yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas melihat murid – muridnya sedang berdiri dan terdiam bagaikan patung.

"Ye-Yesung…wa-wajahmu merah sekali." Panik Onew sekaligus bingung saat melihat wajah teman sebangkunya Yesung sudah memerah padam.

.

.

 **[Back Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum Side]**

.

"Namanya Choi Seung Hyun. Aku tidak bisa menilai apakah dia kuat atau tidak, yang jelas selama aku mengamati perkelahian Siwon dan dia, gaya berkelahinya seperti Woobin. Kalian tahu kan, Woobin itu suka sekali berkelahi brutal." Mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya mengganguk seperti sedang menganalisa dan membayangkan sosok Seung Hyun.

Jika orang yang bernama Seung Hyun itu seperti Woobin maka orang itu pasti sering berkelahi dan juga cerdik. Terbukti orang itu bisa berpikir untuk memancing Siwon agar marah lalu menyerangnya dengan pukulan telak.

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenalnya, Kyu."_

" _Aish…aku kenal karena aku satu Sekolah dasar dengannya dulu."_

" _Berarti Yesung juga kenal dengannya ?."_

" _Tentu saja dan Seung Hyun menyukai Yesung, upss."_

Merasa ucapannya sudah kelewat jauh, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Siwon langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sedangkan, Kibum yang sendari tadi terdiam karena sedang berpikir kini terlihat mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum seakan – akan ucapan Kyuhyun biasa saja.

"Aku harus kembali ke kampus, ada jadwal kuliah sore ini." Ucap Kibum yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantar mu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik _bus_." Mendengar jawaban Kibum, Siwon pun hanya mengganguk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bersiul – siul tidak jelas saat Kibum pamit untuk pulang.

Setelah kepergian Kibum, untuk beberapa saat keheningan melanda mereka (Kyuhyun dan Siwon), merasa Kibum yang sepertinya sudah menjauh dari kamarnya, Siwon dengan kilatan penuh amarah menatap Kyuhyun dan…

"Pabo! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu tadi." Teriak Siwon yang langsung menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun terus menerus hingga kepala Kyuhyun terkantuk – kantuk akibat guncangan Siwon.

"Yak! yak!."

 _ **Duuaagh…**_ Kyuhyun langsung meninju ringan perut Siwon yang sedang terluka hingga sang empu meringgis kesakitan dan melepaskan kerah bajunya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kibum, Lagi pula ucapan ku itu benar, TOP menyukai Yesung. Jika Kibum memang menyukai Yesung. Bukankah kita akan mendapatkan tontonan yang bagus ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil ber _smirk_ kearah Siwon.

"Ah….benar…. kau sangat jenius Kyu." Balas Siwon yang juga ikutan menyeringai. Tuan muda (Kyuhyun dan Siwon) benar – benar terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Apakah ini sosok asli mereka sebenarnya ?.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Haaa….Pada akhirnya aku menghindari Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung yang berjalan sempoyongan melewati lapangan sekolah. Akibat pernyataan cinta TOP, selama dikelas tadi Yesung jadi tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Hyuna~….tolonglah oppa mu ini." Sambil memeluk sang adik dari samping, Yesung terus menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Hyuna. Digelayuti oleh sang kakak seperti ini, Hyuna hanya dapat tertawa dan sesekali menepuk – nepuk lengan Yesung yang berada di lehernya.

"Oppa! Untuk apa kau bimbang, sudah jelas – jelas orang yang kau cintai itu adalah aku." Seru Hyuna dengan lantang membuat Yesung yang mendengar pengakuan Hyuna langsung terkejut.

"Hahaha… benar, aku sangat mencintai mu bahkan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu." Peluk Yesung kepada Hyuna dengan erat tanpa peduli saat ini mereka berdua sedang menjadi bahan tontonan para murid. Menyaksikan adegan KIM bersaudara yang memiliki hubungan murni ini membuat semuanya terpesona akan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

 _ **Brrrrmmm….TAK…**_

TOP langsung menstandarkan motornya begitu saat sampai dirumah. Sejenak TOP memeriksa luka – luka wajahnya di spion motor, sekarang bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada ibu dan ayahnya tentang luka ditubuhnya.

"Haaa." Hela nafasnya panjang sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

TOP bukannya takut dimarahi. Sejujurnya kedua orang tua TOP tidak pernah marah jika ia berkelahi untuk alasan membela diri, selama masalah itu bukan TOP duluan yang memulai. Dan, sekarang luka memar dan lebam ini ada karena ulah dirinya sendiri yang mencari masalah yang secara otomatis ini adalah salahnya.

"Aku pulaang..." Seru TOP memasuki rumahnya perlahan. Nyonya Choi yang sedang menonton TV pun menjadi terkejut saat melihat kedatangan putra tersayangnya pulang dalam kondisi penuh luka lebam.

" _Aigoo_ … Seung Hyun, apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak apa – apa eomma, hanya perkelahian biasa saja." Jelas TOP sebisa mungkin memberitahukan Ibunya agar tidak khawatir berlebihan. Bukan seorang Ibu namanya jika tidak mengecek setiap inci tubuh anaknya untuk tahu bagian mana saja yang terluka.

"Tenang eomma, hanya wajah ku saja yang kena pukul." Bohong TOP yang menyembunyikan luka di bagian punggung dan dadanya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan TOP, nyonya Choi mencoba menekan – nekan dada, perut, lengan dan punggung.

"Lihat, sudah ku bilang kan." Senyum TOP sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakit setelah bagian – bagian yang ia coba sembunyikan ditekan oleh sang Ibu. Sekuat apapun seseorang, jika dipukul dan ditendang oleh ahli _Taekwondo_ seperti Siwon akan meninggalkan rasa nyeri setelahnya.

"Sudahnya eomma aku ingin mandi." TOP pun pamit untuk beranjak ke kamarnya, selama menaiki tangga nyonya Choi terus memandangi punggung anak laki – lakinya itu dengan tatapan hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Eomma akan membawakan mu sup ayam gingsang." Tanpa menoleh, TOP memberikan jawaban dengan jari berkode OK pada sang Ibu.

.

.

 _ **Seerrrr….**_ kucuran air dari shower kini membasahi tubuh TOP, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya TOP membiarkan tubuhnya rileks oleh air hangat. Saat ini begitu banyak hal yang sedang TOP pikirkan hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berdiam diri dibawah shower selama 10 menit.

"Seung Hyun, jangan lupa makan sup mu." Mendengar suara sang Ibu dari luar, perlahan kedua mata TOP terbuka.

 _ **Kreet... Kreeet…**_ TOP mematikan kran showernya lalu bergegas menggeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, setelah memakai boxer ia pun keluar untuk segera makan sup yang sudah dibuatkan sang Ibu.

"YAK! _NOONA_!." Kaget TOP saat keluar dari kamar mandi melihat kakak perempuannya sudah tiduran diranjang sambil membaca majalah…tunggu, majalah ? perlahan namun pasti TOP mempertajam penghilatannya untuk melihat cover majalah itu dan TOP langsung terbelak kaget saat sadar bahwa kakaknya sedang membaca majalah _err_ … dewasa miliknya.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Dengan cepat TOP merebut majalahnya dari tangan CL. Kakaknya itu benar – benar mengerikan, padahal TOP sudah menyembunyikan majalah itu (dibawah tempat tidur) dengan baik agar orang rumah tidak bisa menemukannya dan ternyata dia salah.

"Hahaha…. Adik ku sudah besar ternyata." Ledek CL yang langsung tertawa saat melihat wajah TOP sudah merah padam akibat tertangkap basah memiliki majalah dewasa yang isinya Yo _u know_ lah.

"Aku disuruh eomma untuk memastikan, anak lelaki tercintanya menghabiskan sup." Mendengar tujuan CL ke kamarnya, TOP hanya mengganguk dan mulai menikmati sup ayam gingseng buatan sang Ibu.

 _Samgyetang_ atau biasa disebut sup ayam gingseng, selalu Nyonya Choi buatkan untuk TOP yang pulang kerumah dalam keadaan penuh luka karena sup gingseng dipercaya sangat baik untuk memulihkan tenaga. _Great Mother_.

"Apa ini ?." Gumam CL saat melihat sebuah salep (pemberian Yesung) yang keluar dari jaket motor milik sang adik. Diam – diam CL mengambil salep tersebut dan memperhatikan salep itu baik – baik, lalu tidak lama CL menatap tubuh (punggung) sang adik.

"Haaaa…setelah makan, _Noona_ akan oleskan obat pada punggung mu itu." Seru CL yang sudah tahu kegunaan salep tersebut.

.

.

 **[Disebuah rumah susun sederhana]**

.

"HYUNAAA…. AYOOO MAKAAAN." Teriak Yesung sambil membawa sepanci _ramyeon_ penuh dengan _topping_ di atasnya seperti telur, bayam, daun bawang, sosis dan lainnya. Makan malam KIM bersaudara hari ini adalah _Ramyeon_ dan _kimchi_.

"Sebentar oppa !."

"Yak! kau lama, oppa akan makan duluan!." Balas Yesung yang sudah sangat lapar.

 _ **Buugh….**_ Baru saja Yesung ingin memasukkan _ramyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya, sebuah handuk yang di yakini Yesung adalah milik Hyuna menempel di wajahnya.

"Oppa kau tega sekali, meninggalkan ku makan _hiks…_ " Sedih Hyuna yang sekarang sudah duduk di hadapan Yesung dengan begitu banyak _roll_ rambut terpasang di atas kepalanya.

 _ **Sluuurp**_ , terdengar suara seruput _Ramyeon_ yang begitu nikmat dari depan Yesung. Lihat sekarang, siapa yang tega ? dengan santainya Hyuna langsung makan setelah melempar handuk bekas pakainya ke wajah Yesung. Jika saja wanita di depannya ini bukan adiknya, sudah Yesung getok dengan pedang kayu _Kendo_ nya.

"Hei Hyuna." Panggil Yesung yang saat ini sedang ikut menikmati makan malam (Sepanci _Ramyeon_ berdua) dengan adiknya.

"Ne…oppa."

"Sudah berapa kali oppa bilang….JANGAN MAKAN DENGAN _SHEET MASK_!." Teriak Yesung di kalimat terakhir. Yesung tahu saat ini di negaranya sedang _trend_ dengan _Animal Sheet Mask_ , yaitu sebuah inovasi baru di dunia kecantikan dimana masker wajah berbentuk binatang – binatang lucu yang sering dipakai oleh artis – artis yang sering ia lihat di TV dan sekarang sang adik terkena atmosfir _trend_ tersebut.

"Hehehehe…."Dan, Hyuna hanya bisa nyengir polos melihat sang kakak sudah ter _pout_ kesal akan tingkahnya. Beginilah jika memiliki adik perempuan, Hyuna harus menjaga kulit wajahnya agar tetap kencang, kenyal dan mulus seperti kakaknya.

.

.

 **[Back To TOP]**

.

" _Noona_ …"

"Heem." Dehem CL yang sedang sibuk menggoleskan salep di punggung TOP.

"…." Sejenak TOP terdiam untuk berpikir, apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada sang kakak hari ini ? Jika TOP cerita, pasti kakaknya akan menertawakan dirinya. Tapi, saat ini TOP benar – benar sedang membutuhkan teman bicara untuk mengatasi kegelisahan yang sedang ia rasakan pada Yesung.

"Hari ini aku menyatakan cinta pada seseorang."

"Oh…APAAAAAA ?." Kaget CL yang terkejut, bahkan saking terkejutnya CL sampai tersedak dengan salivanya sendiri.

'Menyesal aku memberitahukan dia.' Batin TOP menatap malas pada sang kakak yang sudah tertawa terbahak – bahak disampingnya.

"Lalu kau diterima atau ditolak ?." Tanya CL yang sudah selesai mentertawakan adiknya, bagi CL itu sungguh lucu bahkan tidak pernah terbayang bahwa CL akan mendengar adiknya mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak keduanya."

"Maksud mu ?."

"Ketika aku menyatakan perasaan ku, dia hanya terdiam."

 _ **Hening**_ ….Untuk beberapa saat kedua kakak beradik ini terdiam ditempat. Dilihatnya sang adik yang saat ini sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan gaya dan ekspressi yang tenang serta _cool_ seperti biasanya.

"Haaaaa…." CL pun menghela nafas lalu beranjak bangun dari kasur sang adik. Kakinya kini mulai mendekati meja belajar TOP untuk mengambil mangkuk Sup yang sudah kosong.

 _ **Sreeeeet….**_ CL mengacak – acak rambut TOP dengan asal seperti yang ia lakukan untuk meledak sang adik. Jika biasanya TOP akan menepis tangan CL dari kepalanya, kini TOP membiarkan CL melakukan hal itu.

" _Noona_ senang kau menceritakan masalahmu, ini pertama kalinya adik ku menceritakkan masalah percintaan, hahahaha. Aku jadi penasaran dengannya, dia pasti benar – benar sangat cantik dan manis, sampai – sampai adik ku sekarang terlihat….. sangat lemah."

"….." TOP terdiam tidak membalas perkataan sang kakak. TOP hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat ini karena yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak itu adalah benar. Saat ini TOP merasa dirinya pecundang dan menyedihkan karena… cintanya, entah diterima atau ditolak.

"Seung Hyun… Cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar kata 'Aku mencintaimu', cinta itu harus kau tunjukkan dalam tindakan nyata. Karena, cinta butuh sesuatu yang bisa dipercaya."

"….."

"Orang yang kau sukai terdiam, mungkin karena dia terkejut. Sekarang, lakukanlah apa yang masih bisa kau lakukan untuknya sebelum dirimu menyesal."

"…."

"Hanya itu yang bisa _Noona_ katakan pada mu."

 _ **BLAAAM...**_ CL keluar dari kamar TOP, meninggalkan sang adik yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Pertama kalinya, malam ini mereka berdua (CL dan TOP) berbicara sebagai saudara. Bercerita pada CL adalah tindakan yang tepat karena semua perkataan yang CL berikan untuk TOP itu adalah benar.

"EOMMA, APPA…SEUNG HYUN MEMILIKI PACAR! AHAHAHA."

"CHAE RIIIIN! ." Teriak TOP tidak kalah kencang dari dalam kamarnya saat mendengar ucapan sang kakak. TOP lupa bahwa CL itu tetaplah seorang perempuan yang suka menyebarkan berita.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya, _gomawo_ _noona_ …."Lirih TOP sambil tersenyum, walaupun TOP ragu apakah Yesung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau bahkan Yesung memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, itu tidaklah penting. Bagi TOP yang terpenting adalah melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Yesung, seperti kata CL.

.

.

 **[Next Day | Morning]**

.

"Seung Hyun, hari ini biar Chae Rin saja yang mengantar mu ke sekolah." Seru nyonya Choi pada TOP yang sudah duduk diatas motornya. Setelah CL mengatakan keadaan TOP pada Ibunya semalam, nyonya Choi langsung panik dan cemas. Dan, walaupun pagi ini TOP sudah terlihat lebih baik tapi tetap saja nyonya Choi belum yakin akan keadaan TOP untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini dengan membawa motornya.

"Aku baik – baik saja eom-.." _**PLAAAAK**_ ….dengan sengaja CL memukul keras punggung TOP hingga sang empu meringgis kesakitan.

"Yak! _Noona_."

"Lihat, punggung mu masih sakit… di antar Chae Rin atau kau tidak pergi ke sekolah." Ancam nyonya Choi yang sudah memegang ponsel untuk menelfon wali kelas TOP. Melihat tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, akhirnya TOP mengganguk setuju.

.

.

 _ **Kriiiiiiiingg…..**_ Mendengar jam waker berdering dengan nyaring, pemuda tampan yang saat ini masih tidak ingin keluar dari selimut, bergumam dan mengumpat dengan kalimat – kalimat yang cukup kasar karena acara tidurnya telah terganggu.

 _ **BRAAAK….**_ Pemuda itu membanting jam waker ke lantai hingga hancur, membuat dua pelayan yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tu-tuan muda... bangunlah, bukankan hari ini anda akan ke sekolah ?."

"Sekolah apa, pergi sana."Ucapnya dengan suara parau. Tidak tahukah mereka, tuan mudanya masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ta-tapi, semalam tuan muda menyur-."

 _ **Sreeeet….**_ Tiba – tiba sesosok pemuda manis berseragam _Senior High School_ dari KyungHee masuk ke dalam kamar dan menahan sang pelayan tadi untuk tidak menarik selimut tuan mudanya. _Its danger_.

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan… kalian siapkan saja sarapan." Serunya sambil tersenyum sangat manis hingga kedua wajah pelayan tadi memerah saking terpesonanya. Kini di lihatnya pria yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang, perlahan dirinya mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk ditepi.

"Dia ini, kemarin menyuruh kami ke sekolah. Tapi dia sendiri tidak ingat, _ckckkc_." Herannya melihat tingkah laku Bosnya…..atau lebih dari sekedar bos ? Karena pria manis itu kini menatap sosok Bosnya dengan tatapan sangat lembut, melihat wajah Bosnya dalam keadaan sedang tidur nyenyak itu membuat ia senang karena terlihat damai.

.

 **[School Kyunghee]**

.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP….TAP….**_

Yesung berjalan menyelurusi lorong sekolah sambil tersenyum, tidak lupa menyapa teman – teman yang ia kenal saat tidak sengaja bertemu. Hari ini suasana hati Yesung sedang bagus. Kenapa ? karena hari ini dirinya tidak telat ke sekolah, sehingga dirinya tidak akan dihukum oleh Fanny Seongsanim.

"Selamat pagiiiiii." Sapa Yesung pada semua orang saat memasuki kelas.

 _ **Blush**_ …wajah Yesung langsung memerah dan malu saat menyadari TOP sedang melihat dirinya. Sambil bersikap setenang mungkin, Yesung berjalan ke bangkunya dan menaruh tas ranselnya.

"Woow… sepertinya hari ini akan terjadi badai, hahaha." Melihat Onew meledek dirinya, Yesung pun meninju lengannya dengan ringan. Apa maksudnya badai besar ? apakah onew bisa membaca masa depan, karena hari ini sesuai dengan perkataanya memang akan terjadi badai.

"Pagi Yesung."

 _ **Gleg…**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendenggar suara TOP untuk pertama kalinya menyapa. Haruskah ia menjawab ? atau ia diamkan saja, untuk masalah seperti ini saja logika dan perasaan Yesung bertengkar dengan sangat hebat.

"Pa-pagi…." Balas Yesung akhirnya dengan gugup dan hanya sebuah salam seperti itu saja sudah membuat TOP dan Yesung berdebar – debar tidak karuan di pagi ini. Ah… mereka berdua benar – benar sangat _cute_.

.

.

"Jika kalian sudah menemukan nilai X maka kalian gunakan rumus ini untuk mencari nilai Y, lalu untuk mencari nilai Z kalian gunakan rumus ini….mengerti ?." Seru Fanny Seongsanim menjelaskan rumus matematika pada seluruh murid dikelas, terlihat dikelas sudah banyak murid yang menggaruk – garuk kepalanya akibat tidak mengerti penjelasan sang guru.

"Haaa… akan ku panggil nama kalian satu persatu untuk mengerjakan soal di depan."

"APAAAA! Tidaaaak!." Teriak para murid panik saat mendengar keputusan Fanny Seongsanim yang dianggap sepihak oleh muridnya. Entah kenapa bagi semua murid sekolah, jika namanya dipanggil guru untuk mengerjakan atau menjawab soal membuat mereka semua ketakutan.

Tidak peduli pada murid yang sedang ketakutan, Fanny Seongsanim pun mulai mengambil buku absennya lalu memanggil nama murid sesuai absen untuk mengerjakan soal.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti jika tidak begini, Kim Sora kerjakan nomor 1." Dan, kini mereka (seluruh murid) hanya bisa pasrah menunggu namanya dipanggil.

"Bagaimana ini, nomor absen ku sebentar lagi." Melihat Seungri sudah mengalami _panic attack_ , TOP pun mengambil buku tulis Seungri tanpa izin hingga membuat Seungri bingung untuk apa TOP mengambil bukunya ? bukankah TOP sudah memiliki buku tulis sendiri.

"Nomor absen mu berapa ?."

"Du-dua lima."

Perlahan TOP mengambil pensilnya lalu dilihatnya soal nomor yang disebutkan Seungri, dibacanya sebentar dan TOP pun mulai mencoret – coret buku Seungri.

"Selanjutnya nomor dua lima, Seungri…"

"Ba-baik!." Dengan ragu, Seungri maju ke depan dengan membawa buku tulis yang sudah di coret – coret oleh TOP barusan lalu Seungri mulai menuliskanya di papan tulis sama persis dengan yang TOP buatkan.

"Bagus, tumben jawaban mu benar."

"Hahahaha…." Tawa Seungri girang dan bangga karena jawabannya benar, satu persatu semua murid dipanggil terus menerus seperti itu hingga kini di depan sudah giliran Yesung.

"Seongsanim, kau curang memberiku soal berbeda dari anak yang lain." Kesal Yesung yang diberikan soal tidak sesuai buku. Padahal, Yesung sudah mati – matian menghitung soal bagian yang akan ia kerjakan didepan. Tapi, ternyata Fanny seongsanim malah memberikan soal berbeda.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah meminta bantuan pada yang pintar untuk mengerjakan soal bagian kalian kan, itu sama saja kalian penipu." _**Uhuk….**_ Seungri dan anak lainnya merasa tertohok saat mendengar ucapan Fanny Seongsanim yang menyindir mereka.

"Tapi aku tidaaak Seongsanim!." Renggek Yesung yang tidak ingin disamakan oleh mereka.

"Soal berikutnya, Seung Hyun majulah." _**Dheg….**_ Kaget Yesung saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh gurunya, Yesung lupa bahwa setelah nama dirinya adalah nama TOP.

 _ **Gleg**_ …melihat TOP bangun dari duduknya Yesung langsung memalingkan badanya menghadap ke papan tulis kembali dan berusaha mengerjakan soalnya. Dengan lancar TOP menuliskan angka demi angka dipapan tulis dengan ringan tangan seperti soal didepannya itu bukanlah apa – apa untuknya. Sekilas Yesung yang saat ini sedang berada di depan bersama TOP, sedikit mengintip kearahnya.

 _ **Tuk**_ …..perlahan kapur di tangan Yesung terjatuh dan menggeliding ke kaki TOP. Apa sekarang dia sedang berhalusinasi ? tolong katakan iya, karena saat ini TOP sedang berjalan kearahnya dan….

"Kyaaaaa….." Histeris semua murid melihat adegan didepan kelas. Lihat saja itu, TOP berdiri di belakang Yesung sambil membantu dirinya mengerjakan soal, sehingga jika dilihat dari anak – anak yang sedang duduk, TOP seperti sedang memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Kau salah menghitung, seharusnya ini….lalu begini maka hasilnya akan…." Suara TOP yang sedang berbicara di dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat Yesung sedikit merinding lalu ditambah jarak tubuh mereka berdua yang begitu dekat membuat Yesung dapat merasakan suhu tubuh TOP dan juga ini yang lebih penting, Yesung merasakan…..debaran hati TOP.

 _ **Dheg… dheg… dheg…**_ seperti itu detak jantung TOP saat ini, detak jantung itu tidak seirama seperti dirinya (Yesung). Jika diperhatikan dari samping, terlihat Yesung sedang menundukkan kepalanya malu dan TOP sedang berusaha menunjukkan pada Yesung bahwa debaran ini untuk dirinya. _Agressif Seung Hyun_.

Melihat adegan dua murid didepannya, Fanny Seongsanim yang sepertinya sudah tidak heboh lagi untuk melihat adegan – adegan _sweet_ dua muridnya ini hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Hei kalian berdua, apa kalian berpacaran ?."

"APAAAA! NOOOOO." Teriak seluruh murid menjawab pertanyaan Fanny Seongsanim.

"Siapa yang pacaran!." Balas Yesung yang kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah memerah. Yesung tidak peduli jawabannya benar atau salah, sekarang yang lebih penting ia harus duduk dan segera menjauh dari TOP sebelum dirinya menjadi gila. Sedangkan, TOP yang baru saja di dorong oleh Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Membosankan, Haaa..." Kali ini terdengar hela nafas dari salah satu pangeran sekolah KyungHee. Hari ini teman sebangkunya Choi Siwon tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena kondisi kakinya belum membaik, sehingga tidak ada teman membuat kelas terasa membosankan terlebih pelajarannya (sejarah) juga mendukung.

Kini Kyuhyun, salah satu pangeran sekolah memilih menatap keluar jendela. Sepertinya menonton kelas _Hoobae_ nya yang sedang olahraga main basket lebih menarik, dari pada dia mendengarkan cerita sejarah negaranya lalu tertidur pulas dikelas.

'DIAAA!.' Kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat di ujung gerbang sekolah ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Seongsanim, aku izin keluar." Kyuhyun pun melesat lari keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa mendengar persetujuan sang guru. Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya Kyuhyun mengumpat tidak jelas, dengan cepat diraihnya ponsel miliknya disaku celana lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Ayo cepat angkat bodoh." Umpat Kyuhyun pada pemilik nomor yang tidak kunjung juga mengangkat panggilannya. Disaat gawat seperti ini kemana temannya itu, apakah ia sedang tidur atau sedang menikmati makanan enak buatan _Chef_ terkenalnya. Semakin lama dipikirkan membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Dia datang ke sekolah."Ucapnya langsung ketika sambungan telefonnya diangkat.

"…"

"Dia bersama teman – temannya!."

"….."

"Tidak, aku bisa mengatasinya." _**PIIIP**_ … panggilan telefon berakhir singkat, kini Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia harus tiba sebelum pria itu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dan membuat masalah.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_

segerombolan murid berseragam _Senior High School_ kini perlahan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:00AM, seharusnya mereka semua tidak boleh masuk mengingat waktu jam pelajaran sekolah sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi, untuk pria satu ini diberikan sedikit kebebasan yaitu kapan saja dirinya bisa masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Aah…Aku rindu dengan sekolah ini, sudah berapa lama kita tidak masuk ?." Tanya pria yang berjalan paling depan.

"Sudah dua bulan, hyung."

"Dua bulannya, aku ridu dengan mereka, khususnya Yesung hahaha." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar nama 'Yesung' disebutkan olehnya, seorang pria manis yang selalu berada disampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

" _OPER SINII…"_ Terdengar teriakan dari kelas satu yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan. Operan bola yang terlalu tinggi membuat seorang pemuda ini tidak bisa menangkapnya sehingga…

 _ **DUUGGH…**_ tanpa sengaja mengenai pria yang sedang melintas.

.

.

"LIHAT ITU DILAPANGAN ADA PERKELAHIAN." Teriak Onew heboh. Membuat Yesung yang sedang sibuk mencatat menjadi ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke lapangan yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela sampingnya.

 _ **Kreeet…**_ Yesung langsung menggeser bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelas seperti Kyuhyun. TOP yang duduk jauh dari jendela kelas, tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dilapangan. Tapi, melihat Yesung keluar dalam keadaan panik, TOP pastikan ada sesuatu yang benar – benar buruk terjadi.

 _ **Buugh… Buggh…**_ suara pukulan dan tendangan terdengar dilapangan saat ini, semua murid yang semula sedang bermain basket dengan riang kini berubah menjadi bencana dan ketakutan. Bahkan, beberapa murid menutup matanya ketika melihat salah satu teman mereka sedang dipukuli. Kemana guru – guru dan staff sekolah, tidak adakah yang datang menolong ?

 _ **Buggh… uhuk…**_

"Kyaaa….." Histeris beberapa wanita saat melihat muntahan darah keluar dari mulut temanya, melihat dan menonton hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini, karena salah satu _ex –prince_ mereka yang saat ini sedang membuat ulah adalah cucu dari pemilik sah yayasan KyungHee. Jadi, tidak ada yang berani ikut campur, yang bisa menolong murid malang itu hanyalah mereka (Siwon dan Kyuhyun).

"Nngh… Maaf uhuk… sunbae…arhh...aku tidak sengajaahh." Lirih pemuda yang sudah lemas tak berdaya dibawah kaki seorang pria bertubuh besar.

"Maaf kata mu ? gara – gara kau tidak bisa menangkap bola, kepala Bos kami kena ? tangan mu tidak berguna, akan ku singkirkan."

"AKHHH!." Erang kesakitan pemuda itu saat tangan kanannya mulai di injak dengan keras.

 _ **PUK…**_ sosok laki – laki yang terkena bola pun menepuk bahu temannya sebagai tanda untuk menghentikan aksi bermain (memukul) dengan salah satu _Hoobae_ nya. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah _Sunbae_ nya, jadi perlahan ia berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu murid yang kondisinya sudah sangat parah…

"Siapa nama mu ?." Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Suhh…sungjae." Jawabnya dengan susah payah menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Sungjae…berjalanlah merangkak mengelilingi lapangan ini satu putaran dan kau akan ku lepaskan, bagaimana ?." Melihat senyuman pria di depannya sudah berubah menjadi menyeringai, Sungjae bocah malang yang tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan karena tidak bisa menangkap bola operan temannya menjadi korban….

"Woobin…." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria bernama Woobin pun mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan teman sekaligus mantan sahabatnya..

"Hallo, teman lama ku…" Sapa Woobin sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat ramah, seperti tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikit pun atas apa yang telah anak buahnya lakukan.

"Angkat Sungjae dan bawa dia ke mobil ambulans, cepat!." Perintah teman lamanya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh beberapa murid. Dengan gerak cepat, mereka semua mengangkat tubuh lemah Sungjae untuk dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil ambulans yang sengaja ia panggil.

 _ **Prook….**_

 _ **Prook…**_ Woobin memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan atas aksi hebatnya (menolong Sungjae).

"Lihat ini, pahlawan sekolah kita sudah datang untuk menyelamatkan _Hoobae_ nya… tapi sayang sekali kau datang terlambat pangeran…..Kyuhyun." Ledek Woobin sambil menyeringai.

 _ **Sreeet…**_

"Kauu…!." Geram Kyuhyun yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju Woobin kuat, dengan kilatan mata yang marah Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan sebuah pukulan. Namun pukulannya tertahan karena anak buah yang berada dibelakang Woobin sudah lebih dulu memegang kepalan tanganya dan menempelkan sebuah pisau kecil dipinggangnya.

"Bergerak sedikit, pisau ini akan langsung menancap pinggang mu." Sial… Kyuhyun terlalu ceroboh dalam bertindak. Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa lebih sedikit tenang dalam menghadapi masalah didepannya, hal seperti ini (terjebak disituasi tidak aman) tidak akan terjadi.

"Dimana Yesung, dia tidak bersama mu ? ." Tanya Woobin santai sambil melirik kearah belakang Kyuhyun, padahal posisi Woobin masih berada dicengkaram tangan Kyuhyun tapi wajah Woobin benar – benar tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku yang akan melawan mu hari ini! Brengsek!." dan _**Buuugh**_ …. Kyuhyun memukul wajah Woobin dengan keras hingga tubuh Woobin sedikit oleng kebelakang akibat pukulan Kyuhyun.

 _ **Test…Test…**_ tetes demi tetes darah keluar dari pinggang kanan Kyuhyun, ini resiko yang harus ia ambil untuk bisa memukul Woobin.

"Baiklah, jika ini mau mu… aku juga memiliki seorang teman yang ahli dalam karate, mungkin kau kenal dengannya Kyu." Selepas ucapan Woobin, perlahan sosok laki – laki tinggi maju ke depan mereka membuat siapa saja yang melihat langsung terbelak kaget.

"Changmin…." Lirih Kyuhyun saat melihat lawannya, tentu saja Kyuhyun kenal. Changmin adalah teman satu eskulnya dan seluruh murid tahu Kyuhyun dan Changmin sewaktu kelas satu sering di banding – bandingkan karena kemampuan karatenya yang sama – sama kuat. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika kepala sekolah memutuskan Kyuhyun yang mewakili sekolahnya ke _Sydney_ untuk olimpiade, disitulah awal Changmin mulai menjauhi Kyuhyun sampai sekarang.

"Kau tahu Kyu, Changmin tidak terima kau yang mewakili olimpiade...tapi, berkat diriku kalian sekarang bisa bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat, benarkan ?." Smirk Woobin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya bahwa Changmin bergabung dengan dirinya.

 _ **Drap…. Drraap…**_..

"BERHENTIIII KALIAAAN SEMUAAAA!." Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari belakang Kyuhyun, membuat seluruh murid yang sedang berada di atmosfer tegang ini menjadi menatap sosok mungil yang perlahan semakin menampakkan dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang…Yesung." Gumam Woobin yang ternyata sosok mungil itu adalah Yesung.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." _**Cring**_ …. Senyum Kibum seperti pangeran dinegeri dongeng kepada pengujung yang sehabis makan bubur di restoran keluarganya.

"Kenapa setiap Kibum yang berjaga, PENGUJUNG KITA MEMBELUDAK SEPERTI INI." Teriak tuan Byung yang takjub melihat jumlah konsumennya. Lihat saja itu diluar sana banyak pengujung yang datang, sampai – sampai mereka semua rela membuat barisan seperti antrian ingin menonton konser.

"Itu karena semua pengunjung datang untuk melihat anak kita, Hahaha." Tawa Yoojin, istri tuan Byung yang senyum – senyum melihat anak lelakinya dalam balutan baju _waiters,_ itu membuat Kibum terlihat sangat tampan.

"Ibu, lima bubur _Abalon_ untuk meja nomor satu." Seru Kibum menyerahkan sebuah _note_ pesanan pada sang ibunda.

"Baik anak ku~…" Balas Yoojin gemes melihat anaknya.

"Suami ku! bubur Abalon 5, cepat!." Ucap Yoojin dengan nada berbeda pada suaminya. Ah… padahal dulu sewaktu tuan Byung muda ia sangat tampan seperti Kibum bahkan istrinya sangat tergila – gila padanya. Tapi sekarang, istrinya tergila – gila pada anaknya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Sosok pemuda tampan turun dari mobil mewah, walaupun saat ini dirinya sedang menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Tapi, kharisma dan ketampanannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Sela-….Siwon! kenapa kau kesini ?." Seru Kibum kaget melihat teman golongan atasnya datang ke restorannya.

"Hyung! Ini Gawat, kita harus cepat!." Ucap Siwon yang langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan keluar dari restoran begitu saja tanpa meminta izin pada kedua orang Kibum yang sedang menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan _shock_. Jika Kibum pergi, maka pengujungnya...tidak ada.

.

.

 **[Back To School]**

.

"Kau apa mau ? memukul ku ?." Tanya Woobin yang saat ini sudah mengunci pergerakan Yesung dengan memelintirkan pergelangan tangannya ke belakang punggung.

"WOOBIN!." Teriak Kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk melepaskan Yesung sekarang juga, saat ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak saja. Karena jika Kyuhyun mendekat, tangan Yesung akan semakin di pelintir oleh Woobin.

"Diamlah Kyu." Seru Woobin yang sedang sibuk menyentuh pipi dan leher Yesung dari belakang dengan jarinya, Woobin ingin sedikit bermain dengan kesolekan yang dimiliki Yesung. Woobin akui Yesung benar – benar pria yang sangat manis.

'Awas kau Yesung.' Batin pria manis yang saat ini sedang menggepalkan tangannya kuat –kuatnya karena melihat orang yang ia sukai (Woobin) sedang menyentuh Yesung.

 _ **PLAAANG….**_ terlihat sebuah pedang kayu yang dilempar sengaja oleh anak buah Woobin didepan Yesung.

"Ambilah pedang kayu itu, Yesung ? Karna aku sangat suka melihat mu bermain _Kendo_." Lirih Woobin dibelakang Yesung. Kendo adalah suatu seni bela diri yang menggunakan bahan kayu atau bambu untuk dijadikan pedang ketika melawan musuh, seperti _anime_ _Kenshin_.

"Tidakhh…." Balas Yesung disela menahan sakit. Sampai kapan pun Yesung tidak akan mengayunkan pedang kayu itu, karena pedang kayu adalah simbol dari janjinya dengan Woobin. Jika ia sampai mengayunkan pedang kayunya maka ia melanggar janji dan itu sama saja ia setuju telah memutuskan tali persahabatannya pada Woobin.

 **[Flashback]**

.

"Woobin, hiks… kenapa kau seperti ini… kita adalah sahabat." Isak tangis Yesung melihat keempat temannya dalam keadaan babak belur akibat saling berkelahi satu sama lain.

"Sahabat ? Kalian bukan sahabat ku lagi!." _**Greeb…**_ Kibum langsung mencengkram kuat kerah baju Woobin dengan tatapan murka dan marah. Beruntung Siwon langsung menahan Kibum untuk tidak memberikan Woobin Tinju andalannya.

"Woobin, kau pasti bercanda kan. Katakan bahwa kau bercanda, _Jebal_ ~." Yesung benar – benar tidak bisa menerima perkataan Woobin, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka semua bukanlah sahabatnya. Jika bukan sahabat, lalu waktu kebersamaan mereka selama ini apa ? apakah hanya semu dan fiktif saja ? Tidak!.

Melihat Yesung yang sedang dalam kondisi terpukul membuat Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjadi diam, tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat kali ini karena Woobin sangat keras kepala dan tipe anak yang sekali sudah mengucapkan maka tidak bisa ia merubah dengan mudah.

"Jika kau ingin ku anggap sahabat. Jangan bermain _Kendo_ lagi."

"KAU GILAA WOOBIN! KENDO ADALAH KESUKAAN YESUNG DAN KAU MENYURUH DIA BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL YANG IA SUKAI." Teriak Kyuhyun kali ini, bagaimana bisa Woobin mengatakan itu pada Yesung. _Taewondo, Boxing, Aikido, Kendo_ dan _Karate_ adalah hal – hal yang selama ini mereka berlima sukai.

"Aku akan menagih jawabannya besok." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Woobin pergi meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya begitu saja. Kini dalam keheningan Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum dan Yesung kembali terdiam.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung bangun dari duduknya membuat ketiga pria yang memang sedang menunggu jawaban Yesung menjadi sedikit resah.

"Aku akan berhenti bermain _Kendo_ , jika itu bisa membuat Woobin tetap mengangap ku sahabatnya."

"Aku akan menemani mu."

"Hyung!." Kaget Kyuhyun dan Siwon berbarengan saat mendengar ucapan Kibum yang ikutan berhenti dari hal yang ia sukai ( _Boxing_ ) untuk menemani Yesung.

"Kalian berdua tetaplah bermain _Taekwondo_ dan _Karate_. Karena, kami tidak ingin kalian menggorbankan harapan (Impian) orang tua kalian." Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut perkataan Kibum.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku ke sekolah hari ini tidak ingin bermain (berkelahi) dengan kalian. Tapi, karena kalian sudah datang menemui ku… bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar." Mendengar ucapan Bosnya (Woobin), semua anak buahnya pun menyeringai senang. Ini yang mereka tunggu sejak lama yaitu bermain dengan teman lama Bosnya.

"Aku akan memaksa mu untuk menggunakan pedang itu." _**Dheg….**_ Terkejut Yesung ketika melihat lima anak buah Woobin sudah menggepung Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Yesung, aku bisa mengatasi mereka semua!." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tahu arti dari tatapan (khawatir) Yesung.

"Kau bisa mengatasi mereka semua, tapi bagaimana kau mengatasi yang ini ?." _**PLAAAK….**_ Woobin menampar keras pipi Yesung hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan sekali lagi dengan kasar Woobin mengangkat kerah baju Yesung hingga ujung sepatu Yesung tidak menyentuh lantai.

 _ **TAP….TAP…**_ Bagaikan sebuah film dimana pahlawan akan selalu datang disaat – saat terakhir, terdengar gemaan langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Bahkan, Yesung yang sedang di angkat oleh Woobin perlahan mencoba menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, sepintas Yesung berharap Kibumlah yang datang untuk menolongnya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan Yesung." Minta pria itu secara baik – baik pada Woobin. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram (akibat dipukul Woobin), Yesung perlahan mempertajam penglihatannya dan Yesung kaget bukan main saat melihat orang tersebut.

"Se-seung Hyunhh.' Lirih Yesung yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh Woobin.

Dengan wajah _poker face_ dan cueknya, TOP melirik Woobin yang sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk menuruti perkataanya agar melepaskan Yesung. Sekarang TOP harus tenang dan mengamati keadaan yang saat ini sudah terjadi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada ditengah – tengah pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar dengan luka dipinggangnya lalu ada Yesung yang sedang berada di tangan Woobin. Kondisinya sekarang 50 – 50, dimana TOP harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Apakah menolong Kyuhyun atau Yesung ?.

"Kalian semua benar – benar pecundang." Ucap TOP pada akhinya mulai memprovokator pria – pria pembuat masalah di depannya ini. Sambil berpikir dan berjalan mendekati mereka, TOP terus mengucapkan kalimat hinaan dan merendahkan mereka semua.

"Kalian pikir menindas yang lemah itu membuat kalian hebat! tidak."

"Apa kau bilang!."

Smirk TOP yang sudah melihat beberapa orang termakan ucapannya.

"Kalian tidak bisa melawan yang kuat, makanya menindas yang lemah, Benarkan ?."

"Kau pikir kau kuat!."

"Tentu saja, bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian semua dan orang kuat harus bertanggung jawab pada yang lemah." Bijak TOP yang kini terlihat sangat _cool_ dimata seluruh murid atas ucapannya.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK LEMAAAH!." Terdengar juga protes untuk kalimat TOP yang sepertinya Kyuhyun ikut termakan ucapannya. _Ckckck, Kyu pabo_.

 _ **TAP…**_ TOP sedikit memundurkan langkah kakinya saat melihat orang – orang yang menggepung Kyuhyun kini mulai mendekati dirinya. Sepertinya, TOP berhasil memancing emosi anak buah Woobin dengan perkataanya. Tapi tidak dengan Woobin.

Woobin tidak termakan pancingan TOP sama sekali, malah Woobin terlihat semakin mengangkat kerah baju Yesung tinggi – tinggi hingga membuat TOP jadi harus memutar otaknya cepat untuk membaca prediksi apa yang akan Woobin lakukan.

'Dia akan melempar Yesung.' Batin TOP yang menyadari perbuatan Woobin, dan benar saja...Woobin melempar tubuh Yesung kedepan, namun dengan sigap dan _refleks_ yang cepat TOP langsung berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Yesung dan…

 _ **Brrrukkk….**_

'Aish…punggung ku.' Batin TOP yang meringgis kesakitan, walaupun ia telah berhasil menangkap Yesung namun punggungnya tidak selamat dari benturan kerasnya lapangan.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Yesung ?." _**Dheg**_ …Yesung yang sadar berada diatas tubuh TOP menjadi kaget dan memerah, dengan menggelengkan kepalanya Yesung memberikan jawaban pada TOP bahwa dirinya tidak apa – apa.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ TOP memegang kepala Yesung tiba – tiba dan langsung merubah posisinya menjadi diatas Yesung ketika melihat beberapa murid datang menyerbu dirinya.

 _ **Duuughh….. Buughh…. Buugggh...**_ Punggung TOP terus saja dipukuli dan ditendang saat ini oleh anak buah Woobin.

"Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung menyadari TOP mendekap tubuhnya kuat.

TOP benar – benar melindungi Yesung dengan rela menjadi sebuah perisai untuk ditendang dan dipukuli, padahal punggung TOP belum sembuh total akibat perkelahian kemarin dengan Siwon. Sekarang punggungnya sudah kembali di pukuli dengan brutal. Entah bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini, yang penting Yesung tidak boleh sampai kena pukul.

Melihat hidung Yesung keluar darah akibat dipukul Woobin tadi saja sudah membuat TOP sakit (hatinya), lalu bagaimana jika ia melihat Yesung mendapatkan luka lebih dari itu. Bisa – bisa hatinya hancur….

"ARGHHH." Terdengar erangan kesakitan dari TOP yang menandakan TOP sudah dalam batas maksimalnya untuk punggungnya menahan pukulan lebih lama lagi. Jika TOP terus seperti ini maka punggung TOP benar – benar akan hancur.

"Hiks…. Seung Hyun." Isak Yesung entah kenapa merasa takut. Yesung benar – benar takut pria yang saat ini masih berusaha mendekap tubuhnya mengalami hal buruk, TOP yang mendengar isakan tangis dari pria dibawahnya ini, walaupun tidak bisa menatap wajahnya karena ia harus mendekapnya. Tapi, TOP bisa membayangkan wajah Yesung sedang menangis.

"Waktu kau mengobati ku, arggh… kau pernah bilang aku ini tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak." Ucap TOP disela menerima pukulan dan tendangan.

"Sudah jangan bicara, menyingkirlah TOP… _Jebal_." Mohon Yesung pada TOP untuk segera menyingkir, Yesung tahu jika TOP menyingkir ia akan kena tendangan dan pukulan, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik karena TOP tidak menanggung rasa sakit sendirian.

"Uhuk…Dan, aku bertanya apakah kau takut aku ma….ti… akkhh."

"Kumohon… hiks Seung Hyunhh.." Sejenak TOP tidak bersuara lagi, membuat Yesung semakin takut karena hanya mendengar suara nafas TOP yang sudah semakin lemah.

"Aku takut…? Iya… AKU TAKUT KAU MATI SEKARANG, JADI JANGAN MATIIII SEUNG HYUUN…"

"Hahaha… Akuhh belum matihhh…tahuu.." Lirih TOP yang masih bisa tertawa disela situasi seperti ini dan entah kenapa Yesung merasa senang saat mendengar TOP bersuara lagi.

"Akuh…tidak ahkan mati, haaa…karena aku harushh melindungi oranghh… yang ku cintai dan jugahhh teman kuu!." _**Dheg…**_ entah kekuatan cinta atau memang TOP sebenarnya kuat, yang jelas dengan kekuatan penuh TOP bagkit.

 _ **BRUUKKK….**_ Semua orang yang tadinya menendang punggung TOP kini tersungkur akibat TOP yang bangkit secara tiba – tiba.

 _ **Buughhh…. Buughh…**_ TOP memukul rahang salah satu anak buah Woobin secara brutal dan tanpa ampun, hingga pria yang ia pukuli mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya begitu banyak. Setelah puas memukul, TOP menatap seluruh anak buah Woobin lainnya dengan tatapan 'Kalian akan bernasib seperti ini' membuat langkah mereka perlahan mundur. TOP benar – benar terlihat berbeda saat ini, tatapan membunuh dan aura kemarahan benar – benar terlihat sangat jelas.

"Haaah… Haaah… Seungri…"

"I-IYAAA." Teriak Seungri yang berada tidak jauh dari sisi lapangan, dengan setengah takut dan setengah berani Seungri menghampiri TOP yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Bawa Yesung dan jaga dia, kalau sampai lecet. Kau tahu kan akibatnya."

"BA-BAIIIK!." Dengan gerak cepat, Seungri langsung menarik tangan Yesung ke tempat yang agak jauh dari sumber perkelahian. _Aish_ ….Diancam TOP dengan tatapan membunuh seperti tadi sungguh membuat Seungri menyesal telah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya.

"Yesung sudah berada ditempat aman…Jadi…" Ucap TOP yang sengaja mejeda kalimatnya untuk melihat Woobin dengan tatapan tajam, sedikit menyekat darah yang keluar dari mulut. TOP berjalan mendekati temannya, membuat beberapa murid berandal tersebut langsung memasang sikap untuk melawan TOP.

"Butuh bantuan Kyu ?." Tawar TOP pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah berada disampingnya. Aaaah…Jika dua pangeran sekolah (TOP dan Kyuhyun) berdiri berdampingan disituasi perkelahian seperti ini benar – benar terlihat sangat keren.

"Ku kira kau mati."

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakan mu." Ucap TOP yang tidak kalah konyolnya saat membalas ejekan Kyuhyun.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP…**_

Terlihat kawanan Woobin mulai maju mendekati mereka berdua, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memasang kuda – kudanya untuk bertarung, begitu juga dengan TOP yang sudah siap untuk meninju mereka semua. 1…3…6…10…ada 10 anak buah Woobin yang mendekati.

"Hei, karate _Kids_ …Tunjukan kemampuan mu, jangan memalukan gelar mu sebagai ahli _Karate_." Pancing TOP seperti biasanya dan Yeah… Kyuhyun mengganguk, walaupun saat ini pinggangnya sedang terluka (tusukan) tidak akan menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk melawan sampah – sampahnya Woobin.

 _ **Prook…Prook…**_ Lagi – lagi Woobin memberikan sebuah tepukan tangan untuk Kyuhyun dan juga TOP, membuat anak buahnya yang semula ingin menyerang langsung berhenti dan bahkan mereka semua kembali ketempat semula (berdiri dibelakang Woobin). Terlihat wajah Woobin sangat senang, karena ia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa akan melihat hal yang menarik di sekolahnya hari ini, terlebih dengan TOP.

"Kau memang menarik, Seung Hyun." Ucap Woobin membuat TOP menyerngit bingung. Bagaimana Woobin tahu namanya. Apakah TOP yang baru saja pindah ke Korea sudah menjadi sangat terkenal sekarang sampai – sampai geng berandalan tahu namanya ? atau jangan - jangan TOP memiliki masalah yang belum selesai dengan Woobin ? tapi kapan dan dimana ? TOP saja baru bertemu dengan Woobin hari ini.

"Kau tidak ingat ? aku penggedara motor yang pekan lalu bertanding dengan mu di lampu merah." Jelasnya membuat TOP hanya membalas dengan kata 'Oh' saja sehingga Woobin yang hanya direspon oleh TOP seperti itu langsung benar – benar menarik.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajak mu bergabung dengan ku, tapi sepertinya kau sudah bergabung dengan _Vilcencius_." Ucap Woobin sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Aku bukan anggota _Vilcencius_." Balas TOP santai tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada disampingnya terbelak kaget.

"Yak!."

"Kita berteman bukan berarti aku juga anggota geng mu." _**Uhuk…**_ Kyuhyun tersedak dengan jawaban TOP, benar juga yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan kami." Tawar Woobin sekali lagi sambil tersenyum, melihat Woobin terus saja menawarkan TOP untuk masuk kedalam kelompoknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir. Jika TOP masuk kedalam kelompok Woobin, maka dirinya dan Siwon tidak akan mampu melawan TOP.

"Aku tidak tertarik, jadi bisakah kita selesaikan ini." Balas TOP jujur yang memang ingin segera menyelesaikan perkelahian ini. Kenapa ? karena punggungnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi setelah dipukul secara brutal tadi. Jadi, sebelum dirinya melemah, TOP ingin segera menyudahinya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_

Perlahan Woobin mendekati TOP, awalnya Kyuhyun yang berada disamping TOP ingin menyerangnya tapi dengan cepat TOP menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Karena, TOP melihat Woobin yang mendekati mereka tidak akan melakukan penyerangan.

"Bolehkan aku membunuh mu Seung Hyun." _**Dheg**_ …Mendengar ucapan pelan Woobin, membuat Kyuhyun yang dapat mendengarnya juga menatap tidak percaya dan kaget. Selama Woobin mencari masalah disekolah, Woobin tidak pernah mengatakan (pembunuhan) seperti itu.

"Boleh, jika kau bisa."

 _See_ …mendengar respon dan sikap angkuh dan tidak kenal takut serta _arrogant_ TOP membuat Woobin benar – benar ingin sekali menghajar dan menghabisinya saat ini, setidaknya membuat TOP masuk ke rumah sakit dengan beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah. Itu akan sedikit membuat ia puas.

"Hahahaha...tentu aku bisa, tapi diluar sekolah." Seru Woobin sambil ber _smirk_ , TOP yang menangkap maksud Woobin hanya dapat ikut ber _smirk_. Kyuhyun yang saat ini melihat keduanya sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam yang melebihi dirinya sendiri menelan ludahnya kasar. Sesungguhnya ia ingin melihat TOP melawan Kibum, tapi melihat TOP berhadapan dengan Woobin ternyata lebih menyeramkan lagi.

Woobin itu sama cerdiknya dengan TOP. Keduanya sama – sama berpengalaman di perkelahian jalanan, jadi TOP tahu bertarung didalam sekolah akan membuat mereka (khususnya TOP) terlibat masalah seperti hukuman dikeluarkan dan itu akan mencoreng nama orang tua TOP. Jadi dengan meminta bertarung diluar sekolah akan membuat mereka lebih bebas berkelahi bahkan yang diharapakan oleh Woobin yaitu mati bisa terjadi.

" _No problem_ , dan bolehkan aku meminta satu permintaan ?."

"Tentu saja."

"Jika kalian butuh teman bermain (berkelahi) datang saja padaku, aku akan melayani kalian dengan baik." Senyum TOP mengulurkan tangan kananya membuat seluruh murid yang sedang menyaksikan mereka menjadi bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Baiklah, aku dan teman ku tidak akan bermain (berkelahi) dengan mereka (semua murid Kyunghee) lagi." Balas Woobin dengan menyambut tangan TOP.

"Sepakat." Dan, bersamaan dengan kata sepakat tadi, TOP dan Woobin berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perjanjian mereka berdua telah terbuat.

"Ayo kita pergi." Seru Woobin pada seluruh temannya untuk meninggalkan sekolah _KyungHee_ , begitu juga dengan TOP yang langsung berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Hei, TOP tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu." Bisik Kyuhyun disela berjalannya, Kyuhyun benar – benar kaget bahwa TOP akan melakukan hal sejauh itu untuk sekolahnya.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun, cukup hanya dirimu saja yang tahu." Dan, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi saksi atas perjanjian Woobin dan TOP adalah beban terberatnya. Jika salah satu dari TOP atau Woobin mati, maka dirinyalah yang akan menyesal seumur hidup, terlebih dengan ucapan TOP tadi yang menawarkan diri sebagai bahan mainan geng Woobin.

"Aku akan membawa orang itu (Woobin) kembali pada kalian."

 _ **WUUSH….**_ Bersamaan dengan ucapan TOP, Kyuhyun merasakan angin harapan berhembus. Jadi, TOP melakukan ini semua bukan hanya untuk sekolahnya saja tapi juga untuk membuat gengnya (Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Yesung, Woobin) kembali seperti dulu.

"G _omawo_." Lirih Kyuhyun yang dapat didengar jelas oleh TOP, hanya kata itu saja yang dapat Kyuhyun berikan atas kebaikannya untuk mengembalikan persahabatan mereka (Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Yesung, Woobin). Kedatangan TOP entah kenapa seperti awan cerah yang akhir – akhir ini selalu Kyuhyun lihat di langit.

' _Kami ingin membawa Woobin kembali menjadi Woobin yang kami kenal dulu untuk Yesung.'_ TOP teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin ketika di taman. Mereka (Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kibum) berusaha untuk membuat Woobin kembali, sejujurnya TOP tidak yakin apakah tindakan yang ia lakukan nanti akan berhasil membawa Woobin seperti yang mereka inginkan atau tidak. Bahkan TOP tidak tahu ' _menjadi Woobin yang mereka kenal'_ itu bagaimana.

 _ **Greeeb…**_ Yesung memeluk lengan TOP begitu saja saat mereka (Kyuhyun dan TOP) tiba, membuat seluruh murid wanita dan UKE yang melihatnya langsung berteriak agar Yesung segera menjauhinya. Akibat aksi TOP yang ikut campur dalam membantu Kyuhyun tadi, membuat fans TOP menjadi semakin banyak karena tidakan TOP benar – benar menunjukkan seorang pria sejati yaitu berani melawan.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung khawatir yang masih belum sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini menjadi target seluruh murid (wanita dan UKE).

"Aku akan mengobati kalian (Kyuhyun dan TOP)." Dan, lagi – lagi Yesung mencuri _start_ duluan, hingga membuat seluruh murid yang sudah siap dengan kotak P3K mereka masing – masing hanya bisa gigit jari.

.

.

" _Sekarang kita aman!."_

" _Woobin tidak akan melukai kita lagi."_

" _Seung Hyun, terima kasihh!."_

" _Terima kasih Kyuhyun dan Seung Hyun Sunbae."_

Begitulah kalimat – kalimat yang TOP dengar saat melewati lorong koridor sekolahnya untuk menuju UKS. Semua murid sekolah terus menerus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada TOP dan Kyuhyun, mereka semua benar – benar senang karena mereka bisa bersekolah dengan rasa aman dan tenang (tanpa tahu bahwa TOP sudah mengorbankan dirinya).

"Kyu, lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit saja." Ucap Yesung yang sedang memapah tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perasaan khawatir karena mendapatkan luka tusukan itu tidak bisa diobati di UKS begitu saja.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memanggil dokter pribadi ku untuk ke UKS." Senyum Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan darah yang terus keluar dari pinggangnya, ini benar – benar terasa sangat sakit. Tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung, terlihat Seungri dibelakangnya sedang membantu TOP berjalan.

 _ **Drrrrrrt…**_ Merasakan getaran di ponselnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan dari rumah sakit yang biasanya korban (murid – murid) Woobin berada.

"Jadi, Sungjae baik – baik saja, syukurlah."

"…."

"Baiklah… bilang pada keluarga Sungjae jangan khawatir karena hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi dan juga katakan semua biaya rumah sakit aku yang menanggung."

 _ **PIIIP**_ ….telefon terputus, TOP yang mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak menyangkan, ternyata Kyuhyun itu anak orang kaya dan di dunia ini ada anak (kaya) yang memiliki jiwa sosial yang sama kayanya dengan harta miliknya.

.

.

"Aku harus membawa tuan muda ke Rumah sakit, karena luka tusukannya cukup parah." Ucap dokter pribadi Kyuhyun pada Yesung setelah memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kyuuu…" Lirih Yesung yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun terbaring diranjang UKS dengan nafas yang lemah. Wajah pucat dan darah yang terus merembes keluar dari perban dipinggannya itu membuat Yesung benar – benar menjadi merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia datang lebih cepat sebelum Kyuhyun, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU KE RUMAH SAKIT!." Teriak TOP dari samping ranjang Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yang tadinya sedang sibuk menggusap kepala Kyuhyun menjadi melangkah ke samping untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sampai – sampai TOP berteriak seperti itu.

 _ **Blush**_ … Wajah Yesung langsung memerah saat melihat TOP yang sedang duduk di ranjang UKS dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada ( _half_ _naked_ ). Badan TOP benar – benar bagus dan _err_..

"A-ada apa ini ?." Tanya Yesung pada dokter pribadi Kyuhyun yang baru saja memeriksa kondisi TOP.

"Aku ingin melakukan pengecekan (ronsen) untuk melihat apakah ada tulang punggung yang patah, itu saja." Jelas dokter pribadi Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal karena telah diteriaki TOP.

"Berikan saja kami obat dokter."Minta Seungri santai membuat Yesung yang mendengar langsung menatap tajam. Bagaimana bisa Seungri mengatakan hal itu, seharusnya Seungri sebagai temannya memaksa TOP untuk _chek – up_ karena siapa tahu TOP benar – benar mengalami patah tulang punggung.

"Benar." Timpal TOP yang membuat Yesung kali ini menghela nafas berat. TOP itu dimata Yesung terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya sok kuat, setelah Dokter memberikan beberapa obat dan resep pada Yesung untuk TOP. Kini dokter pribadi Kyuhyun kembali ke tuan mudanya.

"Seungri ambilkan tas ku dikelas." Mendengar perintah TOP, Seungri tentu saja tanpa banyak bicara langsung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membawa tuan muda ke rumah sakit." Dokter berserta perawat yang baru saja tiba langsung memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang lainnya untuk dibawa ke ambulans. Melihat ranjang dorong Kyuhyun lewat di depan matanya membuat Yesung tanpa sadar ikut melangkah keluar namun….

 _ **Sreeet**_ …. TOP menahan Yesung untuk pergi dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Siwon dan Kibum langsung menutup pintu mobilnya saat tiba di depan gedung sekolah. Terlihat semua murid _Kyunghee_ sepertinya dipulangkan lebih cepat akibat inside Woobin yang membuat kekacauan disekolah.

"Apa kalian melihat Yesung ?." Tanya Kibum yang mencegat salah satu murid di sekolah dan tidak jauh dari Kibum terlihat dibelakangnya Siwon berjalan menggunakan tongkat sehingga membuat jalannya menjadi sedikit lambat.

"Mereka berada di UKS untuk mengobati lukanya." Balasnya membuat keduanya makin panik.

 _ **DRRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAAP…**_ Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa perawat mendorong sebuah ranjang khas rumah sakit dengan terburu – buru, membuat seluruh murid yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah menjadi minggir termasuk Kibum dan Siwon.

"KYUHYUUUN!." Kaget mereka berbarengan saat melihat orang yang berada diranjang itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Aku akan ikut Kyuhyun!."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke UKS untuk melihat Yesung." dan mereka berdua (Siwon dan Kibum) berjalan berlawanan arah. Dimana Siwon ikut ambulans Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergegas ke UKS untuk melihat dan bertemu Yesung, tanpa tahu bahwa ia akan melihat suatu hal yang menarik.

.

.

"Seung Hyun, lepaskan aku, aku ingin ikut Kyuhyun." Mohon Yesung yang saat ini benar – benar khawatir pada kondisi temannya itu. Melihat Yesung yang berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tanganya, TOP pun menarik Yesung dengan satu kali tarikan hingga Yesung yang secara tiba – tiba di tarik kuat menjadi terbawa dan….

 _ **Brukk…**_ Yesung masuk kedalam pelukan TOP dengan sangat mudah.

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku benar – benar ingin tahu….." Jeda TOP yang masih memeluk tubuh Yesung. Saat ini diruangan UKS hanya ada mereka berdua sehingga TOP memanfaatkan _moment_ ini untuk menayakan perihal perasaanya.

'Jangan katakan...' Batin Yesung yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang ingin TOP katakan selanjutnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan jeratan (pelukan) TOP sebisa mungkin, tapi tetap saja Yesung tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana….perasaan mu pada ku, Yesung ?." _**Dheg…**_ TOP benar – benar membahas masalah yang selama ini Yesung sendiri tidak tahu jawabanya.

 _ **PRAAAANG….**_ Tidak sengaja terdengar suara gaduh diluar UKS, membuat TOP langsung berpikir mungkinkah itu Seungri yang lagi – lagi akan merusak _moment_ mereka. Jika benar, TOP akan membuat Seungri benar – benar masuk rumah sakit menyusul Kyuhyun nanti.

"Aku akan periksa du-."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, sebelum kau menjawab." Ancam TOP yang langsung memotong ucapan Yesung begitu saja. TOP tahu Yesung pasti akan menggunakan alasan untuk melihat keluar agar tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, sejujurnya aku memiliki orang yang ku sukai sejak _Junior High School_." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar perkataan Yesung, perlahan pelukan TOP mulai menggedur. Sakit…sangat sakit, bahkan perkataan Yesung lebih sakit dari pukulan preman – preman diluar sana.

Merasakan TOP sudah tidak memeluknya, Yesung perlahan duduk disamping TOP untuk mensejajarkan bahu mereka yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kontras itu.

"Hehehehe…" Kekeh Yesung yang melihat tingkah lucu pria disampingnya. Tingkah TOP benar – benar lucu dan manis saat ini, karena TOP memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja saat Yesung ingin melihat wajah TOP.

"Pergilah." Ucap TOP dingin akhirnya membuat Yesung terkejut atas perubahan drastis TOP.

"Kau tahu, semenjak ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku kemarin. Setiap aku melihatnya aku menjadi berdebar – debar, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Tapi, jika aku boleh jujur….." Yesung menjeda kalimatnya dan menaruh tangannya diatas tangan TOP lalu menggengamya.

"Seung Hyun aku ingin lebih mengenal mu….bolehkah ?." Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus, hingga TOP yang tadinya marah dan terluka (hatinya) menjadi luluh kembali akibat ucapan Yesung. Kini TOP membalikkan tubuhnya dan Yesung untuk saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Perlahan wajah TOP mulai mendekat kearah Yesung hingga membuat Yesung yang berpikir TOP pasti ingin menciumnya langsung menutup kedua matanya dan….

 _ **Tuuk….**_ TOP menjatukan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Yesung, membuat Yesung yang salah paham langsung tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku lelah (akibat berantem) tapi aku juga sangat senang, terima kasih…..Yesung." Dan, Yesung pun menepuk – nepuk kepala TOP yang saat ini sedang beristrirahat dibahunya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Yesung membuka hatinya untuk TOP. Sejujurnya Yesung sedih, bunga (cinta pertamanya) yang selama ini ia pelihara selama 5 tahun belum sempat ia berikan (sampaikan) pada pemiliknya (Kibum).

.

.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Terlihat Seungri dengan tas ransel milik TOP, berjalan santai menuju lorong sekolah untuk ke UKS sambil memainkan ponselnya, saking asiknya Seungri tidak melihat jalan didepannya.

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Seungri menabrak seorang pria.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Seungri sambil membungkukkan badannya, disela membungkuk Seungri melihat pria didepannya mengambil ponsel miliknya yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan mereka.

"Tidak apa – apa, lain kali hati – hati." Senyumnya yang memberikan ponsel berwarna putih pada Seungri, melihat pria didepannya tersenyum sangat menawan. Seungri menjadi kikuk dan nyengir tanpa dosa. Aih… ingatlah Seungri, kau adalah _SEME not UKE_.

"Tadi itu sepertinya aku kenal…emmm.." Gumam Seungri yang melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"HEEH… Tadikan, Ki-Kibum _Sunbae_." Sadar Seungri yang langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pria yang menjadi korban tabrakan dan ketika dirinya berbalik Kibum sudah tidak ada, cepat sekali Kibum jalannya.

"Eh… tunggu! Dia baru saja dari arah UKS, jangan – jangan…..TOP!." Kali ini Seungri menatap takut dan panik ketika teringat perkataan TOP saat mereka berdua diruang ganti kemarin.

Dengan langkah cepat Seungri segera melesat ke UKS untuk melihat kondisi TOP yang dibayangan Seungri, TOP pasti sudah di tinju habis – habisan oleh Kibum.

 _ **TAP…**_ langkahSeungri langsung berhenti ketika baru membuka pintu UKS ia melihat TOP sedang mengistrirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung.

"Wew… ternyata mereka pacaran, kikikiki." Tawa jahil Seungri yang melihat (mengintip) TOP dan Yesung beradegan sangat _sweet_.

.

.

 **[Kibum Side]**

.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun ? aku akan kesana sekarang."

"…"

"Tidak, Yesung sepertinya akan menyusul dengan temannya."

"…"

"Okey." _**PIIIP…**_ telefon terputus, kini Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedung sekolah KyungHee. Saat Kibum berjalan keluar gedung sekolah banyak _Hoobae – Hoobae_ Kibum menyapanya, tidak heran dulu semasa sekolah disini Kibum sangatlah terkenal dan ramah senyum sehingga mereka semua tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok Kibum.

"Haaaa…." Desah Kibum yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak bersemangat.

" _Tentu saja dan Seung Hyun menyukai Yesung, upss."_ Perkataan Kyuhyun waktu itu terlintas dikepala Kibum saat ini.

" _Baiklah, sejujurnya aku memiliki orang yang ku sukai sejak Junior High School."_

" _Kau tahu,_ _semenjak ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku kemarin. Setiap aku melihatnya aku menjadi berdebar – debar, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Tapi, jika aku boleh jujur….."_

" _Seung Hyun aku ingin lebih mengenal mu….bolehkah ?."_

Kali ini ucapan Yesung yang melintas dibenaknya. Ternyata Kibum mendengar semuanya yang Yesung bicarakan pada TOP, begitu juga sebaliknya. Walaupun Kibum belum pernah melihat wajah Seung Hyun seperti apa, karna Kibum hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka (TOP dan Yesung) dibalik pintu saja. Kibum bisa meyimpulkan orang itu pasti bisa menjaga dan melindungi Yesung lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Sejak _Junior High School_." Gumam Kibum ambigu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak tahu, ternyata kau menyukai ku selama itu Yesungie." Ucapnya lagi yang ternyata Kibum tahu bahwa Yesung selama ini menyukai dirinya. Dan, dia berpura – pura tidak tahu ? Kenapa ?

 _ **TAP…**_ Langkah kaki Kibum terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita sedang berdiri di ambang gerbang sekolah Kyunghee. Melihat wajah wanita itu cemberut, Kibum hanya dapat terkekeh. Selalu saja wanita itu akan berwajah cemberut jika ia kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Hyuna." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hyuna yang ternyata sedang menunggu sang kakak digerbang sekolah yaitu Yesung langsung berlari menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibum oppa! Sedang apa oppa disini ? oh ya apa kau melihat Yesung oppa ? kenapa dia tidak keluar juga ? apa dia meninggalkan ku ? tapi biasanya jika ia meni-." _**Cup…**_ Hyuna langsung berhenti mengoceh saat Kibum mencium pipi kirinya.

"Jangan bawel, kakak mu sedang sibuk. Kau ikut ke rumah sakit saja dengan ku. Ayooo…"Ajak Kibum yang langsung meyeret Hyuna untuk ikut menjenguk Kyuhyun di Rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Kibum menyayangi Yesung, sangat sayang tapi hanya sebagai adik dan jika ditanya siapa yang Kibum cintai ? dia akan menjawab Kim Hyuna (adik dari Kim Yesung). Tapi, semenjak dia mendengar ucapan Yesung kepada TOP tadi, dia merasa sedikit ada perasaan tidak rela.

.

.

 **[Beberapa hari kemudian]**

.

"Aku tanya atau tidak ya ?." Gumam TOP yang masih saja mondar – mandir di depan pintu seseorang. Sudah 30 menit lamanya TOP melakukan hal sia – sia (membuang waktu) seperti ini, gelisah dan bingung itu yang sedang TOP alami saat ini. Jika ia bertanya, pasti ia ditertawakan. Tapi jika tidak bertanya, ia akan menyesal.

Menyadari waktu yang akan semakin larut, akhirnya TOP membuka pintu kamar di depannya dengan perlahan.

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_ Sesaat pintu itu dibuka, TOP dapat dengan jelas melihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah majalah sambil memakan (cemilan) keripik kentang kesukaan keluarganya.

" _Noona_ , aku ingin bertanya…" Ucap TOP langsung tanpa basa basi, sehingga _Noona_ yang bernama CL pun menatap sang adik yang saat ini sedang berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa ? serius seka-. ." _**Gleg…**_ CL menelan ludahnya kasar ketika wajah sang adik sudah berada didepan wajahnya dengan tatapan serius dan aura yang begitu mencengkam. Seingat CL hari ini dirinya tidak ada jadwal meledek TOP, tapi kenapa TOP menatap dirinya dengan hawa menyeramkan sepert ini.

" _Noona_ …." Panggil TOP dengan suara yang berat dan huskynya.

"I-iya adik ku." Balas CL yang dibuat semanis dan seimut mungkin berharap ia tidak di apa - apakan. Bagaimanapun juga TOP adalah lelaki jadi untuk berjaga – jaga siapa tahu TOP hari ini ingin membalas dendam padanya karena sudah tidak tahan selalu diledek.

"Apa yang dilakukan saat kencan pertama ?."

"Ngh ?." Apa CL tidak salah dengar tadi ? TOP bilang apa ? Kencan pertama ? entah apa yang harus CL respon saat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya ini. Teriak ? tidak bisa, kaget ? tidak bisa juga… jadi…

"Hahahahahahahah." Tawa CL meledak merespon pertanyaan TOP, melihat sang kakak tertawa terbahak – bahak. TOP pun perlahan langsung membalik wajahnya. Apa yang ia prediksi terjadi kan ? ia ditertawakan. Bagaimana bisa TOP yang tampan, _manly_ dan _arrogant_ ini bertanya hal semacam itu ?

Faktanya, TOP yang _perfect_ ini buta dengan hal semacan kencan. Karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak suka didekati wanita atau UKE sembarangan, membuat TOP tidak pernah berkencan sekali pun selama ini. Dan, bodohnya satu jam lalu dia baru saja mengajak Yesung jalan diakhir pekan ini (besok). Alhasil Yesung yang baru saja menjadi… ehkem…kekasih TOP beberapa hari yang lalu menyetujui dan TOP pun gelisah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Yesung.

"Demi Tuhan TOP, kau benar – benar…hahahahaha."

"Yak! _Noona_.. _Shut_ _up_." Bentak TOP yang sudah mulai kesal pada sang kakak. Memang apa yang salah jika ia tidak tahu tentang kencan ? apa itu masalah ?.

" _Noona_ ….Aku ingin membuat dia bahagia, makanya aku bertanya pada mu apa yang biasa dilakukan orang – orang saat berkencan. Karena aku tidak mau membuat dirinya kecewa, apalagi menyesal karena menjadi kekasih ku." Cerita TOP membuat CL yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli, lihat itu betapa manisnya TOP ketika berusaha menjadi seseorang yang lain hanya untuk membuat Yesung senang dan tidak kecewa padanya.

"Dengar bingu TOP, kau hanya perlu menggengam tangannya dan jangan pernah melepaskan genggaman itu, _Noona_ yakin Yesung akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Seru CL sambil tersenyum, apakah dengan tindakan seperti itu saja akan membuat Yesung benar – benar senang besok ? tapi mendengar ucapan yakin dari sang kakak itu entah kenapa membuat kegelisahan dan ketakutan TOP kini hilang.

.

.

 **[Today | Dating]**

.

" _Kyaa….Kau tampan sekali."_

" _Kau sedang menunggu siapa ? teman ? atau kekasih mu ? ."_

" _Ugh…beruntung sekali yang menjadi kekasih mu."_

" _Kau sekolah dimana ?."_

" _Mau jadi pacarku tidak ?."_

"Menyingkirlah!." Bentak pemuda tampan pada orang – orang yang sendari tadi menatap, merayu dan menggodanya tanpa ampun. Bukannya menyingkir, mereka semua yang mendengar respon dari pemuda tampan itu entah kenapa malah semakin gencar mendekatinya. Pria tampan yang dingin dan cuek memang terlihat _err_.

Pria tampan ini atau yang biasa dipanggil TOP harus menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap kasar pada wanita atau UKE didepannya seperti biasa, kenapa ? kerena jika ia melakukannya maka ia akan menarik lebih banyak lagi orang – orang.

'Yesung cepatlah datang.' Batin TOP yang sudah mulai frustasi mendengar ocehan mereka, padahal TOP tidak melakukan appapun pada mereka, TOP hanya berdiri dan diam saja di depan stasiun kereta untuk menunggu Yesung lalu tidak lama mereka (wanita dan UKE) hanya dalam hitungan menit saja sudah mengelilingi dirinya seperti sesuatu hal yang harus dilihat dari dekat.

Tentu saja mereka semua mendekati TOP, lihat saja penampilan TOP saat ini dengan pakaian bebasnya. Mulai dari rambut yang ditata dengan asal namun terlihat rapi, lalu baju lengan panjang yang mempelihatkan bentuk tubuh tegap TOP, ditambah dengan jeans hitam _Calvin_ yang senada dengan sepatu _Nike_ nya. Keren, _manly_ , tampan lalu sendirian ? Wanita mana yang tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekatinya.

 _ **DRAP….DRAP….**_ Diujung jalan terlihat sesosok pemuda manis bernama Yesung dengan pakaian hari ini yang terlihat _casual_ tapi tetap modis sedang berlari menuju kearah stasiun kereta.

"Haaa…haaa…" Terenggah – enggah Yesung yang baru saja sampai di depan stasiun. Kini dilihatnya jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya menunjukkan waktu pukul 11:20AM dimana waktu janjian dengan TOP sudah terlewat 20 menit.

"Seharusnya dia sudah tiba kan." Yesung mulai mencari TOP, kanan – kiri – depan – belakang ia lihat untuk menemukan sosok TOP. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Yesung tidak melihat TOP sama sekali dimanapun.

" _Kyaaaaa."_ _**Dheg…**_ kaget Yesung saat mendengar beberapa teriakan wanita di depan stasiun. Telihat banyak sekali wanita dan UKE sedang bergerombolan membentuk lingkaran, Mungkinkah TOP disana ? ah tidak mungkin. Tapi bisa sajakan ? awalnya Yesung ragu, apakah yang sedang wanita dan UKE itu hebohkan adalah TOP ? perlahan Yesung berjalan mendekati kerumunan wanita dan UKE itu hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa.

 _ **TAP…**_

"Seung Hyun..." TOP yang sepertinya mendengar suara Yesung, perlahan menatap kearah depan. Dan dia tersenyum membuat beberapa wanita dan UKE yang merasa TOP seperti tersenyum untuk mereka menjadi kesenangan.

"Yesung." Senang TOP saat melihat Yesung sudah datang, tanpa peduli pada wanita dan UKE yang mengelilingi dirinya TOP langsung melewati mereka begitu saja dan…

 _ **Greeeb**_ … TOP memeluk pinggang Yesung dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku ada kencan dengan kekasih ku." Ucapnya sambil ber _smirk_ seperti memberitahukan pada mereka semua bahwa TOP sudah ada yang punya. Sontak saja melihat hal tersebut semuanya langsung patah hati. Sedangkan Yesung yang tiba – tiba di deklarasikan didepan umum hanya dapat terbengon dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo kita buat kencan hari ini, menjadi kencan yang tidak akan pernah kita lupakan." Ajak TOP yang membuat Yesung semakin memerah dengan perkataanya.

Kencan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan ?

kencan seperti apa yang TOP maksud ?

Mungkinkah kencan romantis ? atau kencan….ah.

Penasaran dengan kencan mereka ?

Akan ada di next chap ?

TBC

.

* * *

 **Note Author :**

Hahahhahaahaha :v

Pasti kesel ya di TBC pas disaat – saat nganu/?

Sengaja biar kalian pada bayangin sendiri dulu gimana mereka kencan 0(^w^)0

Semoga kalian suka dan tentunya tidak menggecewakan kalian yang sudah menunggu FF ini update :"

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

Ressalini | just henrylau | hermonie kim | milaa cloudslocketsparkyu | hana | jy | danharpa |kyutiesung | Jeremy kim84 | angel sprakyu | sekarzane | cloud | littleclouds | ismaneli | eun810 | aulchan12 | ajib4ff | higurashy sparkclouds | vipbigbang74 | yesung ukeku | choi yewon11 | kys134 | hlyeyenpls | zysha | ELFturtlefish | rikarika | guixiancho34 | kim rose | yuki | cloudsammy | hanna byun614 | elfcloud | elfclouds22 | arum junnie | yeni926 | beberapa Guest.

Saya suka senyum – senyuman sendiri baca KOMEN kalian yang unik – unik dan frontal haha.

Buat pembaca baru, uuh…saya ucapkan "Selamat datang" enjoy ya (/^-^)/

Karena _review_ kalian, saya tahu kesalahan apa saja yang harus diperbaiki seperti nama alat yang digunakan dilab untuk mengambil cairan itu dan juga masalah 'Woobin' itu. Saya bisa langsung meralatnya dan menjelaskan kepada kalian supaya ga bingung ^^

Jadi, jika selama membaca kalian menemukan kebingungan bilang saja, **OKE**.

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : First Love

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comfort, Humor, Action.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight Pair** : KiSung (Kibum  & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, Hyuna – 4minutes, Kim Woobin.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K+/T

 **Warning** **:** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! Crack Pair! adegan kekeraasan.

 **Note :** Di chapter ini akan banyak adegan _**Flashback**_ , jadi mohon diperhatikan agar tidak bingung^^ dan juga ada Lee Minho (aktor) yang saya ganti marganya menjadi ' _Kim'_.

* * *

 **First Love**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tapi, dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu **MENYEBALKAN**. _"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."_ Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung. " _Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis."_ Ucap Kibum, Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf, aku ada kencan dengan kekasih ku." Ucap TOP sambil ber _smirk_ seperti memberitahukan pada mereka semua bahwa TOP sudah ada yang punya. Sontak saja melihat hal tersebut semua para wanita dan UKE langsung patah hati. Sedangkan Yesung yang tiba – tiba di deklarasikan didepan umum hanya dapat terbengong dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo kita buat kencan hari ini, menjadi kencan yang tidak akan pernah kita lupakan." Ajak TOP yang membuat Yesung semakin memerah dengan perkataanya. Sekarang dipikiran Yesung sudah terlintas hal – hal yang tidak baik untuk mental masa pertumbuhannya.

 _/Kereta akan segera datang, mohon untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan garis berwarna merah\\\_

Mendengar suara peringatan dari _speaker_ stasiun, secara diam – diam TOP melirik kearah pria di depannya untuk memastikan apakah pacar tercintanya itu berada diposisi yang aman.

'Dia ini, selalu saja.' Batin TOP jengah melihat sang kekasih yang lebih memilih membaca lembaran _brosur travel_ ketimbang memperhatikan kakinya saat ini berada dimana.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ TOP memeluk leher Yesung dari belakang dan menariknya hingga dua kaki mungil Yesung ikut melangkah ke belakang untuk menjauhi garis berwarna merah, Yesung yang kaget tiba – tiba ditarik oleh TOP awalnya ingin protes namun…

 _ **Wuuuzzzzh….**_ sebuah _Korea Train Express_ lewat di depan matanya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Yesung langsung terbelak kaget dan keringat dingin. Hampir saja hidung mancungnya hilang karena tersenggol kereta lewat.

" _Go-gomawo_ , kau baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa ku." TOP hanya bisa tertawa geli saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang menampilkan _ekpressi_ lucu (kaget).

Kini TOP dan Yesung sudah berada di _Korea Train Express_. Suasana di dalam kereta yang sedang mereka naiki sekarang cukup ramai dan tidak sepadat seperti hari biasanya (jam kantor dan sekolah). Dan juga, di akhir pekan seperti ini kebanyakan penumpang berisi remaja, anak – anak dan beberapa paruh baya yang sepertinya ingin berjalan – jalan menikmati waktu libur mereka, seperti Yesung dan TOP.

"Di Amerika tidak ada makanan seperti ini memangnya ?." Tanya Yesung sambil menunjukkan berbagai foto makanan yang ada diponsel miliknya. TOP yang duduk tepat di samping Yesung, sejenak menatap tampilan foto yang perlahan Yesung geser ke kiri dengan jari telunjuknya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini sangat enak, kau harus mencobanya nanti." Senyum Yesung membuat TOP yang melihat tentu saja ikut merasakan senang juga, sepertinya bukan hanya TOP saja yang _excited_ dengan kencannya.

 _ **Greeb…**_ TOP mengenggam tangan kiri Yesung tiba - tiba dan menautkan jemari tangan mereka berdua, Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya kini menjadi berdebar tidak karuan dan kebersamaan mereka berdua membuat para remaja wanita yang berada di depannya langsung patah hati. Pasalnya remaja wanita itu ingin berkenalan dengan Yesung dan TOP.

"Haaaa..." kini pupus sudah harapan mereka saat melihat pria incarannya saling bertautan tangan, menyakitkan memang harus menerima kenyataan bawa dua pria itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung dengan wajah memerah malunya. Yesung mengerti saat ini mereka berdua sudah berkomitmen untuk berpacaran tapi Yesung benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa TOP akan menjadi seseorang yang sedikit _Agressif_ seperti ini.

Sudah dua puluh menit mereka berdua (TOP dan Yesung) saling terdiam untuk menikmati kebersamaannya. Kadang TOP dan Yesung yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu gerbong kereta menyibukan diri dengan melihat penumpang yang masuk dan keluar secara bergantian ketika berhenti di setiap stasiun.

 _ **Sreeet….**_

"Silakan..." Tawar TOP yang langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya saat melihat wanita yang baru saja masuk dalam keadaan perut besar. Wanita hamil yang diperlakukan baik oleh TOP hanya bisa tersenyum dan menolak secara halus. Namun, bukan TOP namanya jika tidak bisa memaksa ibu hamil itu untuk duduk, dengan sedikit memaksa memegang kedua bahunya, TOP menuntun wanita hamil itu untuk duduk dibangkunya.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya yang membuat TOP mengganguk.

"Kenapa kau ikut berdiri." Bingung TOP yang kali ini melihat Yesung bangun dari duduknya setelah ibu hamil itu duduk.

"Aku ingin menemani mu." Mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung, TOP hanya tersenyum simpul lalu tidak lama mengelus kepala Yesung dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu berdiri sendirian, karena disini banyak yang mengincar mu." Bisik Yesung sambil melirik wanita dan Uke yang ada di dalam gerbong dengan tatapan waspada.

'Padahal kan dia juga di incar.' BatinTOP yang juga melihat ke arah belakang dan samping dengan tatapan tajam, karena mereka (beberapa pria) diam - diam sedang curi pandang ke Yesung.

Ibu hamil yang melihat dua pemuda di depannya tanpa sadar menggusap perutnya, berharap kelak anaknya nanti akan seperti salah satu pria di depannya (tampan atau imut) karena mereka tidak hanya memiliki rupa yang menawan, tapi juga sikap _attitude_ mereka yang benar – benar sangat bagus dalam memperlakukan orang sekitarnya, Itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi anak idaman bagi ibu hamil tersebut.

"Maaf… jika aku menyinggung kalian. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apakah kalian pasangan ?."

"….." Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan wanita di depannya. Yesung tahu hubungan sesama jenis di seluruh dunia saat ini sudah diperbolehkan dan bahkan di negaranya juga sudah banyak pasangan _Yaoi_ berkeliaran di jalanan tanpa malu. Tapi, tetap saja bagi Yesung, ia masih takut untuk melihat reaksi _negative_ (jijik) orang – orang di sekitarnya.

"Iya, dan dia _UKE_ ku." _**Dheg…**_ terkejut Yesung saat mendengar jawaban lantang dari TOP.

"Sudah ku duga, kalian itu sangat serasi." Puji wanita hamil itu, membuat Yesung kali ini menatap kearah ibu hamil itu, jadi wanita itu tidak jijik padanya.

" _Gomawo_." Senyum Yesung tanpa sadar saat mendengar pujian (pasangan serasi).

"Kau (Yesung) sangat hebat bisa mendapatkan pria setampan dia, hahaha."

"Yah, begitulah karna dia mengejar – ngejar ku terus jadi aku menerimanya."

"Benarkah ?."

"Tentu saja, dia itu suka sekali mencari perhatian ku, Hahaha."

Alhasil, Yesung yang _notaben_ nya memiliki sikap cerewet mengajak wanita hamil itu mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya menggosip. Sedangkan TOP yang menjadi bahan gosipan kekasihnya, lebih memilih diam dan menatap Yesung dari samping lalu sesekali TOP akan tersenyum untuk memberikan respon atas ucapan Yesung yang sedang menjatuhkan dirinya (membuka aib) di depan wanita itu.

* * *

 _ **First Love**_

Chapter 4

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas tindakan putra ku Mr. Cho."

"…."

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda, sampai bertemu di Sanghai besok."

 _ **PIIP…**_ sesaat setelah telefon terputus, sosok pria paruh baya yang sekarang berusia 40 tahun ini menatap ponsel miliknya dan kemudian menghela nafasnya berat. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti atas tindakan putranya. Apakah putranya itu memang memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan _asset_ keluarga dengan cara mencoreng nama baik keluarganya sendiri. Jika itu benar, ia tidak bisa memasukkan anaknya sendiri ke dalam penjara karena sang putra sangatlah berarti untuk menjadi penerus keluarganya.

 _ **CEKLEK….**_ Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan _poker face_ nya masuk ke dalam ruangan, perlahan diputar kursi kerjanya untuk menghadap putra satu – satunya yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa kau menusuk anak tuan Cho ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya, Woobin yang ternyata adalah anak dari pria paruh baya itu langsung tertawa geli. Jadi ini alasan sang ayah memanggil dirinya , yang benar saja. Bukankah pertengkaran dirinya dan teman lamanya itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama dan sang ayah untuk pertama kalinya ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya.

"Jadi anak itu mengadu pada ayah ya, hahaha…." Kali ini Woobin tertawa untuk Kyuhyun, Woobin benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun bertindak seperti anak kecil dengan mengatakan hal itu pada orang tuanya, Kyuhyun benar – benar pecundang menurut Woobin.

"Besok kau harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun."

"Tidak akan." Balas Woobin singkat dan sinis, meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun ? yang benar saja, walaupun yang menusuk Kyuhyun adalah anak buahnya tapi bukan berarti dirinyalah yang harus meminta maaf atas kesalahan anak buahnya.

Melihat sikap keras kepala Woobin. Minho nama sang Ayah Woobin, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Woobin itu benar – benar membuat dirinya selama setahun ini harus memijit kening keheranan atas perubahan sikap putranya yang sangat drastis.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tahun lalu kau adalah anak yang baik dan sangat menyayangi teman – teman mu. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang menyakiti mereka." Mulai Minho mengeluarkan unek – uneknya pada sang anak. Sekali lagi Woobin melihat jelas raut wajah kesedihan dan terluka dari sang ayah akibat dirinya.

Biasanya ketika seorang anak melihat wajah sedih ayahnya, ia akan turut merasa sedih juga namun berbeda dengan Woobin, ia terlihat menyeringai senang dan tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya Woobin hanya punya urusan dengan satu orang saja yaitu Yesung. Tapi, karena Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum selalu melindungi Yesung, mereka pun terkena imbasnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa aku berubah…" Sejenak Woobin menjeda kalimatnya untuk melirik ke sisi dinding kanan ruangan. Dimana di sisi itu terdapat sebuah lukisan besar dengan gambar ayah dan mendiang Ibunya sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil dimana bayi itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

'Mom...' Batin Woobin menatap wajah cantik sang Ibu dengan penuh luka, di lukisan itu wajah mendiang Ibunya terlihat sangat cantik dan bahagia karena menyambut kelahiran dirinya 18 tahun lalu bersama sang Ayah. Namun, ketika melihat wajah sang Ayah, amarahan Woobin langsung bangkit.

"Ini semua karna mu…..Dad."

 _ **BLAAM….**_ Woobin langsung keluar ruangan dengan dentuman pintu yang sangat keras hingga membuat Minho terlonjak kaget dan bingung karena perkataan Woobin.

.

.

 _All my girls get down on the floor_

 _Back to back drop it down, real low…_

 _I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho_

 _Cause you know, I don't give a fuck so here we go_

 _Shittin all over the world_

 _Fuck you bitches…_

Terdengar musik _RnB_ begitu kuat dari dalam kamar Woobin, lagu _Fergie_ – _London Bridge_ yang memiliki lirik cukup kasar yang selalu mampu membuat _mood_ Woobin kembali.

Tidak peduli akan seisi penghuni rumah yang sebagian besar pelayan mendengarnya, Woobin terus saja menekan _remote volume_ nya hingga beberapa pelayan yang melewati kamarnya harus menutup telinga dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar lirik lagu yang di dengarkan oleh tuan mudanya sangat kasar.

"Brengsek!." Umpat Woobin yang ternyata _mood_ nya tidak kembali, Woobin bahkan semakin kesal ketika ingat dengan kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Kenyataan pahit yang selama ini tidak ia duga dan bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikit pun bahwa Yesung adalah kakak tirinya (usia Yesung dan Woobin berbeda 4 bulan).

 **[Flashback | 1 tahun lalu | sebelum kematian Ibu Woobin]**

.

 _ **Sreeet…**_

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Terlihat sosok perempuan secantik dewi sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya yang bagaikan sutra itu dengan lembut. Selesai menata rambutnya, ia pun mengambil sebuah _lipstick_ berwarna merah terang untuk di oleskan ke bibirnya. Lalu tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil _make_ – _up_ dipantulan cermin yang sudah terlihat sempurna dengan _dress_ ketat merahnya. Siapa dia ? dia adalah Suzy istri dari Minho sekaligus ibu dari Woobin.

"Mommy…" Panggil woobin yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Suzy yang melihat sang anak sudah pulang sekolah, perlahan mendekati Woobin yang sedang berguling – guling di tempat tidurnya.

"Mom, nanti malam teman – teman ku akan datang untuk menginap, bolehkah ?." Tanya Woobin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Suzy.

"Apakah pria yang bernama Yesung juga akan datang, eum ?." Goda Suzy kali ini pada anaknya dengan mencolek dagu.

"Tentu! dia sangat manis. Aku yakin Mommy akan menyukainnya." Mendengar balasan semangat dari Woobin, Suzy pun langsung memeluk anaknya dengan gemas. Suzy sudah tahu mengenai teman – teman Woobin yang mereka sebut dengan geng _Vilcencius_ itu. Ibu mana yang tidak senang saat melihat anaknya yang memiliki status _social_ atas mendapatkan teman – teman yang sangat baik dan _solid_.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Tiba – tiba sosok pria tampan datang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan cueknya seperti tidak peduli jika disana terdapat anak dan istrinya. Perlahan dirinya membuka lemari besar pakaiannya dan mulai mengganti kemeja beserta _tuxedo_ nya.

"Woobin, ganti bajumu lalu makan." Perintah sang Ayah dan Woobin yang saat itu sudah mengetahui perihal masalah kedua orang tuannya yang suka sekali bertengkar tentang masalah yang Woobin sendiri tidak mengerti, akhirnya Woobin keluar dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Minho, tidak bisakah kau melihat diriku ? apakah aku ini hanya patung untuk mu." Mulai Suzy bersuara membuat suaminya Minho langsung menghentikan aktivitas memakai kemeja yang hampir saja selesai.

"Aku tahu di hati mu hanya ada dirinya, tapi ini sudah 17 tahun lamanya dan ka-."

"Bilang pada Woobin, hari ini aku tidak akan pulang karena ada bisnis di Tiongkok." Selepas ucapannya, Minho langsung melesat pergi dari kamar membuat Suzy yang hari ini ah…tidak, bahkan hampir setiap hari ia selalu berdandan cantik untuk membuat suaminya sedikit saja melirik dirinya. Walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa secantik mantan kekasih suaminya dulu sekaligus mantan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Tuan muda, teman – teman anda sudah tiba." Mendengar ucapan salah satu pelayan wanitanya, Woobin yang sedang asik bermain video game di dalam kamar langsung menghempaskan _stick_ gamenya begitu saja dan melesat turun. Ini pertama kalinya Woobin mengajak teman – temannya menginap dirumah jadi jangan tanyakan bagaimana senangnya Woobin hari ini.

 _ **DRAAAP….DRAAAP…**_ dengan terburu – buru, Woobin menuruni setiap anak tangga rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Akhirnya…!." Teriak Woobin senang ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok teman – temannya yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Yesung!." _**Wuuzzz…**_ Woobin melewati Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kibum begitu saja.

"Hei… kami juga datang, kenapa kau hanya menyambut Yesung saja, ckckck." Protes Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Woobin yang tidak sopan, padahal Woobin juga seorang tuan muda sama seperti dirinya yang sejak dari kecil pasti sudah di ajarkan bagaimana bertata krama yang baik dalam menyambut tamu.

 _ **TAK…**_

 _ **TAK…**_ Terdengar langkah sepatu wanita bergema dengan nyaring di dalam ruangan, membuat Woobin dan teman - temannya langsung menatap ke arah tangga.

"Hallo, senang sekali melihat kalian semua datang, aku adalah ibu Woobin." Sapa Suzy dengan hangat membuat Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sudah biasa melihat wanita dewasa beraura anggun hanya mengganguk. Sedangkan, Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat wanita dengan _charisma_ luar biasa bak seperti ratu ini hanya terperangah. Jika kecantikan ibunya sendiri seperti malaikat maka kecantikan Ibu Woobin seperti dewi.

.

.

"Ahjumma, biar aku bantu." Tawar Yesung pada Suzy yang saat ini berada di dapur sedang membuat sebuah cemilan dan makan malam. Secara diam – diam Yesung memperhatikan Suzy dari bawah hingga atas, Yesung benar – benar kagum pada sosok ibu Woobin yang masih mmemiliki bentuk tubuh langsing, wajah cantik dan berkelas ini ternyata mau berkutak dengan peralatan dapur.

Di lain sisi, Suzy yang ternyata diam – diam juga memperhatikan ketelatenan Yesung dalam mengolah berbagai bahan makanan hanya bisa terkekeh. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Woobin, bahwa Yesung itu sangat manis seperti perempuan, baik dan juga hangat.

"Kau mengingatkan ku pada sahabat semasa kuliah ku dulu. Dia sangat cantik, lembut, baik dan juga jago sekali masak, hahaha." Tawa Suzy sambil memotong daun bawangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam panci sup. Sedangkan, Yesung yang mendapatkan pujian dari Ibu Woobin hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku biasa saja Ahjumma, aku pintar memasak karena aku harus mengurus adik perempuan ku agar tidak makan sembarangan."

"Mengurus adik mu ? memang kemana Ibu mu ?."

 _ **TAK….**_ Yesung langsung menghentikan acara memotong wortelnya lalu kembali menatap Ibu Woobin dengan wajah senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

"Ibu dan ayah ku sudah tidak ada."

"Ah... _mianhae_ , aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa – apa."

Kini mereka berdua melajutkan acara memasaknya. Suzy yang merasa suasana menjadi sedikit canggung akhirnya mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi. Yah… hitung – hitung mengenal lebih jauh lagi pada sosok pria yang sedang ditaksir anaknya ini.

"Bagaimana adik perempuan mu Yesung, apakah dia semanis dirimu ?."

"Hyuna ? Hem…entahlah. Dia itu kadang manis, cantik dan juga jelek, hahahaha." Tawa Yesung meledak ketika mengingat wajah jelek sang adik saat menangis tersedu – sedu dengan ingus yang turun dari hidung.

"Melihat dirimu, ahjumma bisa membayangkan. Ibu mu pasti sangat cantik dan ayah mu juga pasti tampan. Ahjumma benarkan ?." Mendengar godaan dari Suzy, Yesung pun menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri menandakan bahwa Suzy salah.

"Ayah dan Ibu ku itu sama – sama cantik." Nyengir Yesung mengingat wajah Ayah dan Ibunya yang memiliki kadar kecantikan yang sama. Sehingga, tidak heran jika Hyuna dan Yesung memiliki kombinasi kecantikan, kemanisan dan imut dalam satu waktu.

"Ayah mu cantik ?."

"Ayah ku itu tidak seperti ayahnya Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum dan Woobin yang memiliki ayah berwajah kategori tampan. Walaupun sama – sama pria tapi ayah ku pria cantik sama seperti Ibu ku yang seorang perempuan. Dan terkadang aku tidak ingin mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah, hahaha." Mendengar cerita Yesung, entah kenapa Suzy selalu teringat dengan sosok sahabatnya di masa ia berkuliah dulu.

"Dulu semasa kuliah, ahjumma juga memiliki seorang teman pria berwajah cantik. Jangan bilang dia adalah Ayah mu. Hahahah." Suzy pun ikut tertawa tanpa tahu bahwa temannya yang ia maksud memang adalah ayah Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika kita buktikan, siapa tahu orang tua ku memang teman Ahjumma." Tawar Yesung yang sudah mengeluarkan dompet miliknya dari saku celana. Perlahan Yesung membuka dompetnya, lalu mengambil selembar foto usang yang selalu tersimpan rapi disana.

"Ini ayah dan ibu ku, _Ahjumma_." Tunjuk Yesung yang memperlihatkan foto seorang pria bersama dengan wanita sedang saling padang dan tersenyum manis.

"AHJUMMAA…" Teriak Yesung ketika melihat ibu Woobin yang tiba – tiba melesat pergi begitu saja dari dapur, Woobin yang sedang bermain video game bersama Kyuhyun langsung menyerngit bingung saat melihat Ibunya berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hei, Kibum hyung gantikan aku main." Perintah Woobin asal tanpa tahu keadaan Kibum yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. Khawatir dan panik, akhirnya Woobin mengikuti sang Ibu untuk melihat keadaannya.

 _ **Bruuk…**_ Kibum melempar _stick game_ pemberian Woobin ke pangkuan Siwon yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Kalian saja yang main, karena jika kalian yang main lebih seru." Mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan kedua tua muda (Siwon dan Kyuhyun) ber _smirk_.

"Akan ku belikan mobil _Ferrari_ pengeluaran terbaru tahun ini untukmu, jika kau bisa mengalahkann ku Choi Siwon." Tantang Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum menggelengkan kepalannya heran saat mendengar barang taruhannya.

.

.

 _ **Ceklek…**_ Perlahan Woobin mendorong pintu kamar orang tuanya, dengan ragu dan sedikit takut Woobin masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melihat keadaan sang Ibu yang baru pertama kali Woobin lihat menangis sejadi - jadinya.

"Mom, _waeyo_ ?."

"Woobin–ah, hiks… _mian_ , Yesung… hiks…" Rancau Suzy dengan isak tangisnya yang tidak bisa berhenti.

"Wa – wae ? Yesung kenapa ? apa yang terjadi mom ?."

"Kau dan Yesung… hiks… Yesung adalah hiks….anak dari Shinhye…hiks dan…ayah mu." _**Dheg…**_ perlahan langkah kaki Woobin mundur kebelakang saat baru saja ingin menyentuh pundak sang Ibu.

 _ **Brukk…**_ Woobin tertunduk di tempat. Perkataan sang Ibu barusan sulit dicerna oleh otak dan hati Woobin saat ini. Tapi semakin hatinya menolak untuk menerima ucapan sang Ibu, ia semakin jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam yang membuat pikirannya kosong.

"Kau bohong mom." Gumam Woobin sambil mencoba tertawa dan berharap Ibunya sedang bercanda saat ini.

"Aku sudah sering melihat foto ayah Yesung, dan itu bukan dady ku mom."

"….."

"Dan, memang benar nama Ibu Yesung adalah Shinhye tapi nama ayahnya adalah Kim Heechul, bagaimana bisa Yesung adalah anak dady ? ini tidak masuk akal mom." Sekali lagi Woobin dengan otak Jeniusnya menjelaskan pada sang Ibu.

 _ **Buggh…Bugh…**_ Woobin memukul lantai kamar sang Ibu dengan keras seakan Ia tidak peduli bahwa tangannya akan terluka bahkan hancur akibat tindakan emosinya sekarang.

" _Jebal_ , katakan ini hanya bercanda mom! YESUNG TIDAK MUNGKIN KAKAK TIRI KUU! ARRRGH!."

"Woobin-ah." Melihat anaknya hancur, Suzy tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa dan sejak mengetahui kenyataan ini Suzy tidak memberitahukan pada Minho, bahkan hingga kematiannya akibat sakit keras. Suzy takut jika suaminya tahu bahwa Yesung adalah anaknya maka kasih sayang suaminya pada Woobin akan berkurang, Suzy tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

 **[Gyeongbokgung Palace]**

.

 _Gyeongbokgung Palace_ , siapa yang tidak tahu tempat wisata satu ini ? _Gyeongbokgung Palace_ merupakan satu dari lima istana kerajaan _Dinasti Joseon_ yang terletak di _Seoul Utara_ , _Korea Selatan_. Istana ini bisa dikatakan juga sebuah museum, karena kita bisa melihat dari dekat arsitektur, interior, adat istiadat, serta benda – benda peninggalan warisan _Dinasti Joseon_ secara langsung.

Istana yang dibangun pertama kali pada tahun 1394 ini wajib dikunjungi sebagai salah satu tempat wisata popular yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi liburan warga Korea sekaligus turis. Dan, disinilah lokasi pasangan Yesung dan TOP menghabiskan waktu kencan pertama mereka.

 _ **TAP….**_ Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di ambang pintu gerbang istana.

" _Daebak!_." Hanya kata itu yang keluar untuk menggambarkan betapa kagumnya Yesung melihat salah satu istana kebanggan Korea saat ini masih berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Kkkkkk~." Kekeh TOP saat melihat Yesung menatap istana di depannya dengan tatapan kagum dan senang seperti seorang turis yang baru pertama kali datang ke Korea. Padahal jika dipikir – pikir seharusnya TOP lah yang terkagum saat melihat bangunan besar di depannya ini, mengingat TOP sudah lama meninggalkan Korea, tapi malah terbalik.

"Ayoo, kita mendekat."

 _ **DRAP…DRAAP...**_ layaknya anak kecil, Yesung langsung menarik tangan TOP begitu saja untuk lebih mendekati bangunan istana. TOP yang ditarik oleh sang kekasih hanya bisa pasrah namun sesaat ia langsung menahan tarikan Yesung untuk berhenti sejenak.

" _Wae_ ? Akh… _Pabo_ , tentu saja kau tidak suka jika kita kesini (Museum), harusnya kencan itu kita ke restoran, _mall_ , atau taman dan danau yang indah, _mianhae_ hehe." Ucap Yesung dengan wajah yang sedih namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Yesung akui ia telah egois karena memutuskan tempat tujuan kencan mereka secara sepihak tanpa menanyakan kemana TOP ingin pergi.

Melihat wajah murung sang kekasih yang sepertinya salah paham, TOP pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka tempat ini kan."

"Lalu ?."

"Ada yang kurang." Jelas TOP singkat sambil mengusap dagunya dengan tangan. Berpikir dengan keras itu yang sedang TOP lakukan saat ini, entah kenapa TOP benar – benar merasa ada yang kurang jika ingin memasuki sebuah istana. Yah...walaupun ini sebuah museum tapi TOP ingin melakukan sesuatu hal di kencan mereka entah dimanapun lokasinya, TOP ingin memberikan kekasihnya sebuah kesan sehingga Yesung tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap moment mereka.

" _Yaa…OKE…bagus, seperti itu."_ Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara tidak jauh dari sisi kanan TOP, di lihatnya sejenak orang – orang yang sepertinya sedang melakukan sebuah syuting entah acara apa itu, yang jelas TOP tidak tertarik dengan artisnya, karena TOP lebih tertarik dengan pakaiannya.

"Seung Hyun." Panggil Yesung yang merasa TOP sudah berpikir terlalu lama.

"Aku sudah tahu, ayoo..." Kali ini berganti TOP yang menyeret Yesung untuk segera mendekati bangunan istana, tapi bukannya ke loket untuk membeli karcis TOP malah sedikit berbelok kearah sebuah _stand_ yang tidak jauh dari sisi loket tersebut.

.

.

" _Hanbok_." Gumam Yesung yang melihat tampilan dirinya sendiri.

Pakaian Yesung kini dari bawah sampai atas sudah berganti rupa menjadi pakaian zaman dulu. Dimana _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan, _Sokgui_ (bagian dalam) berwarna putih dipadu dengan _Durumagi_ (rompi) berwarna biru membuat Yesung yang memiliki wajah manis terlihat menggemaskan.

"Boleh juga." Sadar dirinya begitu tampan ( _cute_ ) dengan balutan _Hanbok_ , Yesung pun tersenyum lalu mengambil selca untuk diperlihatkan ke sang adik nanti ketika ia pulang. Saking asiknya mengambil foto, Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa sosok pria yang sama – sama sudah memakai _hanbok_ sedang mendekatinya.

"Kau sangat manis." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung langsung berbalik dan menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik punggung begitu mendengar suara TOP.

"Se-seung hyun!." Terkejut Yesung sekaligus takjub, kagum, terpesona atau apapun itu namanya yang jelas TOP terlihat benar – benar sangat….sangat…sangat tampan dalam balutan _Hanbok_.

"Bagaimana diriku, apakah cocok ?." Tanya TOP sambil memperlihatkan _hanbok_ pilihan Yesung tadi dengan memutar – mutarkan tubuhnya seperti seorang model.

 _ **Gleg…**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar dan bahkan ia sulit bernafas ketika melihat TOP memakai pakaian tradisional Korea seperti dirinya. Bedanya, _Hanbok_ miliki TOP berwarna kuning dengan rompi ungu ditambah dengan sebuah _Gat_ (topi pria korea pada zaman dulu). Jika Yesung menggunakan _Hanbok_ terkesan menggemaskan, entah kenapa saat TOP memakai _Hanbok_ ia terlihat gagah seperti seorang bangsawan kerajaan di zaman dulu.

"Sekarang kita sudah siap, ayo... berkencan (ala zaman duhulu)." Seru TOP sambil tersenyum membuat sang empu yang masih terpesona melihat TOP yang biasa terlihat _swag_ , _bad boy_ dan _err_ _manly_ kini dalam balutan _Hanbok_.

" _Kyaaaa…. Lihat itu, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan."_

" _My god! Apakah sekarang Negara kita mulai membuat drama kolosal bergenre Yaoi ?."_

" _Aku juga ingin memakai Hanbok, ayoo kita pakai."_

" _Berkencan dengan hanbok ? kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku."_

 _ **TAP… TAP….**_ Mereka (TOP dan Yesung) terus saja berjalan santai dan ceria dengan tangan masih saling bertautan yang seakan dunia ini adalah milik berdua. Lihat saja itu, mereka berdua benar – benar tidak peduli jika beberapa pengunjung remaja dan turis yang mengikuti mereka berdua layaknya selebritis memfoto sana sini dari berbagai sudut. Melihat pria _cute_ dan tampan dalam balutan _Hanbok_ di museum istana memang bisa menarik perhatian orang lain. _Great Idea Seung Hyun_.

" _Hi, Sweety…what your name_ ? _._ "

"Hah ." Bingung Yesung yang tiba – tiba di hadang oleh seorang turis pengunjung museum.

" _Can I take a picture with you_ ?." Ucap turis asal Kanada itu lagi yang kali ini dengan wajah malu – malunya. Turis itu benar – benar terpesona akan keimutan orang Korea seperti Yesung yang memakai pakaian tradisional ( _Hanbok_ ), tanpa peduli bahwa pria imut yang sedang ia ajak kenalan sudah memiliki kekasih. Apakah turis itu buta tidak melihat tautan tangan mereka (TOP dan Yesung) saat ini.

" _Go away_." Minta TOP sambil tersenyum ramah, bukankah orang Korea itu harus bersikap ramah kepada turis. Sedangkan, Yesung yang berada disamping TOP hanya menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat aura dibelakang tubuh TOP sudah mulai hitam pekat. Sepertinya TOP sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria bule di depannya ini, berani sekali dia menggoda kekasihnya didepan mata.

" _You can speak English_ ? _please tell your friend, I want to take pictures with him_." Dan, sepertinya orang bule ini memiliki sifat pantang menyerah atau tidak peka untuk merasakan aura membunuh dari TOP.

" _Friend_ ? hahaha." Tawa TOP meledak saat mendengar turis itu mengatakan Yesung adalah temannya, hanya dua langkah TOP mulai mendekati bule itu dan…

 _ **PUK…**_ TOP menepuk bahunya dan berbisik…

" _He is my boyfriend, go away! or I will kill you_." Selepas mengatakan ancamannya, TOP kembali membawa Yesung berjalan lagi untuk mengelilingi museum (istana) hingga membuat turis tadi langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa ?."

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'semoga anda nyaman di Korea' begitu ." Yesung yang polos dan tidak begitu mendengar jelas ucapan TOP tentu saja percaya.

.

.

"Kau tahu istana ini memiliki 330 bangunan dengan total 5.792 ruangan." Jelas Yesung bagaikan seorang pemandu tur pada TOP. Mereka berdua kini sedang menelusuri area taman belakang istana yang tentunya jumlah pengunjung yang masuk sedikit.

TOP memang cerdik, dia sengaja membeli tiket masuk yang begitu mahal untuk tiket VIP menyelusuri museum bangunan istana ini, dimana hanya dengan tiket itu saja mereka bisa ketempat area yang tidak boleh dimasuki pengunjung biasa seperti area kerajaan resmi, kuil, _pavilium_ kuno, danau, dan jembatan.

"Hei, Yesung..."

"Iyaa ?."

"Dengan total ruangan sebanyak itu, berapa banyak anak yang bisa kita miliki ?." _**Blush…**_ wajah Yesung langsung memerah saat mendengar kalimat TOP yang Yesung anggap _Vulgar_.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Dengan langkah besar Yesung meninggalkan TOP untuk ke tempat tujuan berikutnya. Sedangkan, TOP yang melihat tingkah marah (malu) Yesung hanya terkekeh, dengan sengaja TOP mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung dari samping sambil berjalan mundur.

"Yesung-ssi, anda ingin kemana ?." Tanya TOP _formal_ di sela jalannya, sepertinya TOP sedang mengoda Yesung sedikit dengan bermain – main untuk merubah _mood_.

"Ke tempat raja!." Balas Yesung dengan nada sedikit tinggi namun tertawa renyah.

"Yesung-ssi, ada hubungan apa anda dengan raja _Joseon_?!."

"Aku adalah selir beliau." _**Uhuk…**_ TOP langsung terbatuk saat mendengar balasan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu akan ku habisi dia, dasar raja tua bangka jelek."

"Yak! _Andwe_." Dengan segera Yesung menahan lengan TOP dan kemudian tertawa lepas sambil memukul – mukul lengan TOP akibat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya yang begitu lucu. Bagaimana bisa ia menghina raja semasa dulu, jika mereka saat ini hidup di zaman dinasti _Joseon_. Maka TOP pasti akan langsung di penjara.

 _ **Greeeb….**_ TOP memeluk leher Yesung dari belakang setelah melepaskan _Gat_ (topi khas pria korea) miliknya.

"Aku senang kau tertawa, mata mu jadi cantik (sipit = segaris)." Yesung pun hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai balasan ucapan TOP. Yesung sadar bahwa TOP selalu memiliki cara untuk bisa membuatnya _Mood_ dan _Bad Mood_ dalam satu waktu. Sudah dua menit mereka masih dalam posisi ini (TOP memeluk Yesung dari belakang), hari ini TOP merasa senang karena cinta pertamanya bisa ia peluk sesuka hati. Sedangkan, Yesung ia terdiam karena berada di dalam rengkuhan TOP sangatlah nyaman.

Di lihatnya wajah Yesung dari samping, TOP sangat suka melihat wajah Yesung dari samping karena setiap mata itu berkedip bulu mata lentik nan panjang Yesung akan terlihat indah lalu hidungnya yang mancung ingin rasanya ia mencubit hidung itu hingga memerah. Dan, bibir mungilnya ketika tersenyum selalu mampu membuat ia terbius.

"Yesung…" Panggil TOP lembut, hingga membuat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri begitu saja tanpa curiga bahwa TOP akan…

 _ **Cup**_ … mengecup bibir Yesung sambil menutupi wajah mereka berdua dengan topi _Gat_ miliknya agar tidak ada pengunjung lewat atau penjaga istana yang berjaga – jaga melihat, bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan tindakan tidak baik (berciuman) di area museum.

'Jadi, seperti ini namanya ciuman.' Batin Yesung yang merasakan basah dan manis ketika TOP sedikit melumat bibirnya lembut.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa Yesung ?." Tanya TOP yang saat ini sibuk melihat – lihat jejeran makanan dijalanan, mulai dari stand makanan pinggiran, restoran kecil sampai restoran mewah pun ada disini. Memasuki malam hari membuat hiruk pikuk dijalan khususnya area wisata menjadi sangat ramai dan itu membuat TOP bingung harus mengajak makan Yesung dimana.

"Yesung." Panggil TOP sekali lagi pada pria disampingnya yang tidak memberikan respon.

"Eh...i-iya ? makan ? te-terserah padamu." Balas Yesung dengan gugup lalu tidak lama kembali menundukkan kepalanya kembali. TOP yang melihat tingkah aneh Yesung semenjak moment dimana TOP mencium bibirnya terus saja menunduk dan terdiam, itu membuat TOP sedikit merasa tidak enak dan bersalah tentunya.

 _ **Syuur…**_ Air mengucur turun perlahan dari botolnya ketika seorang pelayan menuangkan cairan bening namun sedikit mengadung _alcohol_ ke dalam gelas TOP hingga setengah. Setelah sang pelayan sudah memberikan semua pesanan TOP, kini kedua pemuda itu terdiam.

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa pesan yang lain." Ucap TOP lebih dulu setelah meminum _wine_ nya. Makan di salah satu restoran barat yang cukup terkenal dengan masakan _Italian food_ nya adalah pilihan bagus. TOP sengaja mengajak Yesung ke sini bukan karena restoran ini mewah dan ingin pamer harta ke Yesung, tapi karena TOP suka dengan nuansa restoran ini yang klasik dan tenang untuk mereka mengobrol.

Melihat makanan dipiring sang kekasih tidak berkurang sedikit pun, TOP hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau marah pada ku ?." Kali ini TOP bersuara lagi untuk objek di depannya. Sungguh jika Yesung memang marah terhadap dirinya, TOP lebih suka Yesung berteriak dan memakinya dari pada diam seperti ini.

"Tidak…" Balas Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiami ku, apa jangan - jangan kau begini karena aku mencium mu tadi ?." _**Blush…**_ wajah Yesung langsung memerah kembali ketika adegan ciumannya dengan TOP tadi berputar di benaknya sekarang.

'Jadi benar dia begini karena ciuman tadi.' _Smirk_ TOP dalam hati saat ia berhasil menebak dengan benar penyebab sang kekasih terdiam.

"Itu ciuman pertama ku." _**Uhuk…**_ Tersedak TOP saat baru saja kembali ingin minum. Apa TOP tidak salah dengar tadi ? ciuman pertama ? sadar akan perkataan Yesung yang juga merupakan kenyataan bahwa ciuman tadi jugalah ciuman pertama TOP, mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Ada sedikit rasa senang sebenarnya saat TOP mengetahui itu merupakan ciuman pertama Yesung.

"Kemarikan tangan mu." Perintah TOP yang menyuruh Yesung untuk menyambut uluran tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Yesung yang awalnya ragu karena malu, akhirnya menaruh tangannya diatas uluran tangan TOP dan mulai menggengamnya.

"Apa kau menyesal karena ciuman pertama mu ku ambil ? Dengar, aku mencium mu karena aku benar – benar menyukai mu tadi. Tapi, jika yang ku lakukan tadi adalah salah. Sungguh aku minta maaf dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."Jelas TOP yang sejujurnya ciuman yang ia lakukan tadi benar – benar _refleks_ tanpa niat buruk sedikit pun, TOP benar – benar menyukai Yesung hingga tanpa sadar ia melakukan itu. Melihat tatapan mata TOP yang sedikit kecewa dan sendu, Yesung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau salah paham Seung Hyun, aku tidak menyesal."

"Jadi kau suka dengan itu."

"A-anu… itu, aish..." Menyadari dirinya keceplosan bicara, Yesung pun mengganguk. Percuma saja dirinya menggelak lagi toh perkataan dirinya tadi tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

 _ **Dheg…**_ terkejut Yesung saat TOP tiba – tiba mencium punggung tangannya dengan _gentle_.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?."

"Ini cara pria amerika memperlakukan kekasihnya." Ucap TOP selepas mencium punggung tangan sang kekasih, Yesung yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan oleh seseorang seperti ini hanya bisa melirik ke arah lain dan langsung menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman tangan TOP.

"I-ini sangat enak, apa namanya ?." Melihat Yesung sudah mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap, TOP pun tersenyum dan ikut bergabung dengan Yesung untuk menyantap makanan mereka yang sudah di pesan.

"Otak domba goreng."

"MWOYAA!." Kaget Yesung dengan tatapan horror pada piring di depannya, dengan menahan mulutnya dengan tangan, Yesung berusaha agar makanan yang sudah ia kunyah di dalam mulut tidak keluar.

"Hahaha…Aku hanya bercanda." Tawa TOP yang berhasil menjahili Yesung hingga pucat basi. Bagi TOP wajah kaget dan terkejut Yesung itu sangatlah lucu.

.

.

 **[Kediaman keluarga CHO]**

.

Ramai dan gaduh, itulah kondisi suasana di kediaman keluarga Cho setiap harinya khususnya di akhir pekan (sabtu). Biasanya di akhir pekan, Kyuhyun akan mengajak seluruh pelayan rumahnya untuk bertanding _game_ dan jika mereka kalah tentu saja Kyuhyun akan memberikan hukuman yang tidak masuk akal, entah itu menguras air kolam rumahnya yang luas bagaikan danau dengan menggunakan gayung atau menyuruh pelayannya meminum berbagai jus campuran dari berbagai sayur mayur yang ia tidak sukai. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu berbeda, rumahnya terasa lebih ramai dan ribet dari biasanya.

"Hyuna, sampai kapan kau disini ?." Tanya Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah sosok perempuan cantik bernama Hyuna. Tunggu, kenapa adik Kim Yesung berada di rumah Kyuhyun ? jawabannya, karena Yesung sedang berkencan dengan TOP jadi Yesung tidak bisa membiarkan sang adik sendirian dirumah. Sehingga ia pun melempar sang adik tercintanya ke salah satu rumah teman pangerannya untuk menjaga.

Kenapa tidak di titipkan ke rumah Siwon atau Kibum ? Siwon adalah tipe _perfectsionis_ , jika ada barang miliknya rusak, maka Siwon akan marah dan itu tidak baik untuk kondisi mental Hyuna menurut Yesung. lalu, Kibum. Yesung tidak mau menitipkan Hyuna ke tempat Kibum karena rumah keluarga Kibum saja sudah repot mengurus restoran dan Yesung tidak mau jika Hyuna yang memiliki hati baik seperti dirinya membantu pekerjaan mereka. Walaupun sebagai tanda terima kasih karena menjaganya, tapi Yesung tidak akan membiarkan adik cantiknya bekerja.

Maka dari itu di pilihlah Kyuhyun. Karena, dengan Hyuna berada di tempat Kyuhyun maka Yesung tidak perlu khawatir pada hidup dan keamanan Hyuna. Jika Hyuna lapar, dia bisa langsung meminta pada Kyuhyun yang memiliki sifat tidak tegaan.

"Aku disini sampai oppa selesai berkencan, uurrh...enak sekalihhh~." Jawab Hyuna sambil menikmati pijitan – pijitan lembut di wajahnya. Teman kakaknya benar – benar hebat, padahal Hyuna satu jam lalu hanya mengatakan ingin luluran wajah seperti biasanya saat ia di rumah, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ahli kecantikan yang entah dari mana datang untuk memijat wajah Hyuna.

"Aish…dia (Yesung) pikir, rumah ku ini penitipan adik – adik." Eluh Kyuhyun sambil memegang pinggangnya yang masih belum sembuh total akibat tragedy penusukan minggu lalu. Walaupun Kyuhyun mendumel, tetap saja apapun yang diminta Hyuna akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Apa oppa tidak suka jika aku di sini, eoh ? hiks…Yecungie oppa-iee~." Renggek Hyuna sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga seakan ingin mengadu pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan Hyuna ?." Pasrah dan mulai merayu sang adik Yesung agar tidak melapor. Bisa gawat jika Yesung tahu bahwa adiknya tidak dirawat dengan baik.

"Aku ingin ice klim~, boyehkah ?."

 _ **Damn**_ **!** Melihat tingkah imut Hyuna membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalanya ke dinding. Melihat Hyuna sama saja dengan melihat Yesung dalam versi wanita. Adik dan kakak sama – sama memiliki _heart attack_ untuk lelaki agar luluh dan terlena hanya dengan melakukan _aegyo_ _simple_ seperti itu saja.

"Apapun akan kuberikan pada kalian (Yesung dan Hyuna)." Dengan ponsel serba gunanya, Kyuhyun mendial nomor yang ia kenal lalu memesan berbagai rasa es krim untuk adik Yesung dan juga makan malam untuknya dan Hyuna, karena seharian ini jujur saja Kyuhyun belum makan karena sibuk menemani Hyuna.

 _Well_ … kehadiran sosok Hyuna dirumahnya sebenarnya tidak membuat Kyuhyun kesal, malah Kyuhyun senang karena dari Kyuhyun sekolah dasar ia sudah mengenal Hyuna yang pandai ber _aegyo_ dan lugu seperti Yesung.

"Kyu oppa, kau kan sudah berteman lama dengan Yesung oppa, apa kau tidak menyukai oppa ku ?." Tanya Hyuna sambil menyendokkan es krim _vanilla_ nya untuk di masukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Kau sendiri juga sudah lama mengenal ku, apa kau tidak menyukai ku ?." _**Uhuk…**_ Hyuna tersedak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang membalikkan pertanyaannya. Dilihatnya sahabat kakaknya yang saat ini sedang ikut makan es krim bersamanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apa maksud Kyuhyun berbalik mengatakan hal itu, apakah Cho Kyuhyun menyukai dirinya ?.

"Hehehe…oppa jangan bercanda." Terkekeh Hyuna yang sama persis dengan Yesung jika sedang tertawa renyah.

"Kau tahu ada pepatah di sekolah menggatakan, 'tidak dapat kakaknya, adiknya pun jadi.' Sekarang Yesung sudah ada yang punya, jadi hanya dirimu saja yang tersisa. Bagaimana jika salah satu di antara kami mengincar mu ?."

 _ **Pluk…**_ Sendok es krim Hyuna terjatuh tanpa sadar dari mulutnya, membuat Kyuhyun kali ini tertawa terbahak – bahak. Karena melihat wajah _blank_ Hyuna yang seakan – akan arwahnya perlahan terbang satu persatu ke atas.

"Hahahaha…aku hanya bercanda." Tawa Kyuhyun sambil nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi – gigi putihnya pada Hyuna.

"Iiish… akan ku adukan pada Yesung oppa." Cemberut Hyuna karena sudah di permainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, jujur saja di antara kami (Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Woobin) akulah yang paling kau sukai. Benarkan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit melirik Hyuna. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun berani dan percaya diri mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena sejak sekolah dasar Kyuhyun tahu setiap Hyuna menatap dirinya itu bukan tatapan seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak!." Melihat Hyuna membuang muka kearah lain sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh dan perlahan menggelus kepala Hyuna dengan lembut.

"Belajar yang benar dan tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang anggun seperti tuan putri. Karena aku sangat menyukai _princess_." Diam – diam tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kedua pipi Hyuna memerah.

.

.

 **[Back To Yesung & TOP]**

.

"Seung Hyun, seberapa besar kau menyukai ku ?." Tanya Yesung polos pada TOP yang sedang sibuk memakan pastanya kali ini, perlahan TOP menggembalikan gulungan _spaghetti_ yang baru saja ia gulung dengan garpu ke dalam piringnya dan tidak lama menatap Yesung.

"Kau ingin tahu ?." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"kau benar – benar ingin tahu ?." Sekali lagi TOP menyakinkan Yesung tentang pertanyaannya, dan Yesung mengangguk lagi. Melihat keyakinan Yesung, perlahan TOP meminum winenya lalu menggelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Baiklah, akan ku beritahu sebesar apa aku menyukai mu." Ucap TOP yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, ia malah menggeser bangkunya lalu berjalan ke seorang pelayan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sekitar lima menit TOP berbicara pada pelayan itu hingga pada akhirnya TOP berjalan kearah tengah – tengah restoran dimana di tengah restoran ini terdapat sebuah alat musik tua yang kondisinya masih bagus.

"Seung Hyun kau mau apa ?!." Terkejut Yesung yang segara bangun dari duduknya, namun ketika Yesung ingin medekati TOP dengan cepat TOP memberikan sebuah kode _stop_ dengan jarinya.

"Jangan coba – coba ke sini, mengerti." Perintah TOP mutlak sembari tersenyum dan Yesung mau tidak mau duduk kembali ke kursinya dengan perasaan campur aduk dan bingung.

 _ **Ting…Ting…**_ TOP sengaja menekan tuns piano di depannya sebagai isyarat agar para pengujung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada dirinya sebentar.

"Maaf jika aku menggangu kalian (pengunjung), aku disini karena… pria disana itu..." Tunjuk TOP pada sosok Yesung yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung restoran. Melihat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya, Yesung hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

"Dia bertanya pada ku 'Seberapa besar kau menyukai ku ?.' jika kalian ditanyai hal seperti itu pada kekasih anda, apa yang akan kalian jawab ? apa kalian akan menjawab sebesar gunung dan seluas lautan."

"Hahahahah." Semua orang yang berada di dalam restoran langsung tertawa saat mendengar perkataan TOP, yang benar saja sebesar gunung dan seluas lautan itu benar – benar kiasan yang norak dan berlebihan. Yesung yang pertanyaannya sedang ditertawakan oleh orang – orang hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Kenapa TOP memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini ? ini benar – benar keterlaluan.

"Tapi, aku SERIUS.…" Ucap TOP yang sengaja menekan kalimat terakhirnya dengan cukup tinggi hingga membuat semua pengunjung kembali terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar aku menyukainya, karena aku tidak bisa mengukurnya. _Noona_ ku pernah berkata, cinta itu butuh tindakan. Jadi…." Jeda TOP karena sedang menatap Yesung sejenak dari balik piano.

"Ini jawabannya." _**Teng…teng…teng…**_ TOP mulai menekan tuns – tuns piano di depannya sehingga menghasilkan sebuah irama melodi yang indah.

 _No one ever saw me like you do._

 _All the things that I could add up too._

 _I never knew just what a smile was worth._

 _But your eyes say everything._

 _Without single word._

 _Cause there's something in the way you look at me._

Lagu _Christian Bautista_ \- _the way you look at me_ , kini menggalun indah di dalam restoran. Semua orang yang mendengar permainan piano TOP dan nyanyiannya menatap tidak percaya. Seorang laki – laki muda Korea sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu barat seromatis itu untuk kekasihnya. Bahkan, pengucapan bahasa inggris TOP yang sangat fasih, membuat kata demi kata yang keluar menjadi indah.

 _Its as if my heart knws you're the missing piece_

 _You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be._

 _I never know what you see._

 _But there's something in the way you look at me._

Sambil menatap Yesung, TOP terus menekan tuns – tuns pianonya dengan lancar. Jika biasanya Yesung tidak mengerti seseorang berbicara bahasa inggris tapi entah kenapa mendengar lagu berbahasa inggris, ia bisa mengerti.

 _If I could freeze a moment to my mid_

 _It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine._

 _I'd like to stop the clock make time stands still._

 _Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel._

Tersenyum dan tersenyum hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan ketika melihat TOP yang sesekali menatap dirinya disela memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi. Bahkan Yesung disela permainan TOP, bisa mendengar rasa iri kepadanya karena betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan kekasih seperti TOP.

" _The way you look at meee~."_ _**Ting….**_ TOP selesai memakainkan lagunya.

 _ **Prook….Proook…**_ Semua pengunjung langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dengan tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah atas pertunjukan TOP yang malam ini memberikan mereka semua sebuah pertunjukan hiburan yang menggangumkan.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Perlahan TOP mendekati Yesung yang sedang melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arahnya, namun bukan hanya sebuah senyuman saja yang TOP temukan melainkan juga jejak – jejak air mata dikedua pipi kenyal kekasihnya itu. Di depan semua orang (pengunjung restoran), TOP menangkup wajah Yesung lalu menggusap jejak air mata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apakah kau puas dengan jawabannya ?."

"Heem… sangat." Jawab Yesung dengan suara seraknya, Yesung benar – benar ingin kembali menangis saat ini karena terlalu senang dan tersentuh. Cinta TOP padanya tidak perlu di ukur dan di pertanyakan lagi karena sudah terbukti sangat besar, bahkan Yesung merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk menerima cinta sebesar ini.

.

.

.

"OPPAAAAA…CEPAT PULAAAANG!." _**PIIIP…**_ Telefon langsung terputus begitu saja, membuat Yesung yang baru saja turun dari bus beberapa menit lalu menyerngit heran. Jadi, adiknya menelfon hanya untuk berteriak itu saja.

"Adik mu ?."

"Hem, dia itu cerewet."

"Seperti mu." Mendengar balasan TOP, Yesung pun mendengus kesal lalu di cubitnya lengan TOP sangat keras hingga membuat TOP sedikit meringgis kesakitan. Tidak terima di _bully_ Yesung, akhirnya TOP membalas. Alhasil, disela perjalanan pulang mengantar Yesung, TOP tidak henti – hentinya menjahili sang kekasih lagi, entah itu untuk mencubit hidung Yesung atau pinggangnya. Kencan hari ini yang singkat namun berkesan seperti kata TOP, membuat keduanya merasa tidak canggung lagi untuk melakukan _skin ship_.

"Yesungie…"

 _ **TAP…**_ Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melewati sebuah restoran bubur _abalon favorite_ nya. Yesung benar – benar lupa bahwa arah ke rumah susunnya akan melewati rumah cinta pertamannya yang belum sepenuhnya ia lupakan.

"Paman Byung." Seru Yesung yang tanpa sadar melepaskan tautan jari TOP yang berada dijarinya, TOP yang kaget karena Yesung menghempaskan tanganya begitu saja langsung menyerngit bingung. Tidak mau berpikiran buruk tentang Yesung, TOP hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa pria paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ayah Kim Kibum.

"Baru pulang eum ?."

"Ah… ne, heheheh." Kekeh Yesung kikuk tapi matanya secara diam – diam melirik ke bagian lantai 2 bangunan restoran, dimana dibagian itu terdapat beranda yang langsung menghubungkan kamar Kibum.

'Sepertinya dia sudah tidur.' Batin Yesung tanpa sadar merasakan kelegaan dihatinya, karena Kim Kibum tidak melihat dirinya saat bersama TOP.

"Ka-kalau begitu kami pamit paman Byung." Seru Yesung yang kali ini langsung mengapit lengan TOP dengan erat. TOP yang tiba – tiba diseret Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang cukup aneh.

'Tadi, sepertinya aku merasa di awasi.' Batin TOP disela berjalannya, karna penasaran TOP pun akhirnya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang ketika jarak restoran yang baru saja mereka berdua tinggalkan sudah agak jauh. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan disana.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun." Gumam sosok laki – laki tampan yang tidak lama muncul dan langsung bersandar dipagar beranda lantai dua. Ternyata perasaan di awasi seseorang yang TOP rasakan itu benar, Kim Kibum tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Yesung dan TOP saat keduanya sedang berbincang – bincang dengan ayahnya.

.

.

 **[Other Side | Flashback! ]**

.

" _Selamat, anda sedang mengandung…"_

" _Benarkah ?."_

" _Usia kandungan anda sudah memasuki 4 minggu."_

"Hihihihi." Tawanya geli saat mengingat perkataan dari dokter yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia temui. Sambil memegang perutnya yang masih terlihat rata, ia terus saja tersenyum disepanjang jalan membuat siapa saja yang melihat dirinya semakin terpesona akan kecantikan bidadari dan aura periangnya.

"Minho oppa, pasti senang mendengar ini..." Lirihnya lagi yang saat ini benar – benar merasakan kebahagian luar biasa karena mengandung anak dari orang yang ia cintai merupakan berita yang sangat menggembirakan untuknya.

 _ **Wuush…**_ Merasakan angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang, sejenak ia berhenti untuk menahan rambut panjangnya dengan tangan lalu perlahan didonggakkan wajahnya keatas langit untuk sekedar melihat betapa cerahnya hari ini.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ kakinya kembali melangkah, siapakah dia ? Gadis berparas sangat cantik ini adalah Park Shin hye (Ibu Yesung & Hyuna), Shinhye yang tidak hanya cantik namun memiliki sifat yang _friendly_ ini banyak sekali dikagumi oleh pria di seluruh kampusnya.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin ku katakan." Ucap Shinhye malu – malu sambil memainkan ujung pakaiannya, saat ini Shinhye sedang berada disebuah café bersama dengan kekasihnya (Ayah kandung Yesung). Terlihat seorang pria tampan bertubuh tagap dengan balutan _blazer_ abu – abu duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum secangkir kopi hitamnya.

 _ **Tuk…**_ diletaknya kembali cangkir kopi miliknya ditempat semula, lalu menatap gadis yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia pacari. Shinhye benar – benar sangat cantik dan manis, tidak heran dulu ia bisa menyukai bahkan mencintai gadis ini.

"Kita berpisah." Ucapnya lebih dulu sebelum Shinhye mengatakan sesuatu. Mendengar sang kekasih meminta putus, Shinhye hanya bisa menatap nanar. Apa kekasihnya ini sedang bercanda ?

"Oppa…apa yang kau katakan."

"Kita akhiri saja, ayah ku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita." Jelasnya yang sudah menyerah akan nasib cintanya kali ini. Sejak pertama kali mereka berdua berpacaran, keluarga Minho tidak setuju jika anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan dari keluarga yang sederhana dan biasa.

"Baiklah." Sambil menundukkan kepalannya Shinhye menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar. Sakit, hatinya benar – benar sakit, sungguh bukan ini yang ia ingin dengar dari kekasihnya. Tapi, Shinhye juga tidak bisa memaksa lelaki didepannya ini untuk bertanggung jawab. Karena, lelaki ini sudah lebih dulu menyerah untuk mengakhiri hubungannya daripada menghadapinya bersama.

"Hye…"Melihat tubuh wanita didepannya sedikit bergetar akibat menahan tangis membuat Minho tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, sesungguhnya Minho sangat mencintai Shinhye, tapi kelangsungan perusahaan ada ditangannya. Demi menjaga keutuhan perusahaan, Minho harus memilih mengorbankan orang yang ia cintai.

 _ **Drrrttt….**_ Merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar, Minho langsung mengambilnya lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut, terdengar percakapan seperti biasanya yaitu dimana seoarang direrktur dipanggil untuk segera ke kantor.

"Aku harus pergi. Tapi, tadi kau bilang ada yang mau katakan… apa itu ?." Tanya Minho lembut sebelum pamit pergi. Shinhye yang sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kehilangan kendali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aniya, lupakan saja." Senyum Shinhye yang dipaksakan, untuk terakhir kalinya setidaknya Shinhye harus terlihat baik – baik saja dan tegar di putusi oleh seorang pria.

"Maafkan aku, jagalah kesehatan mu." Minho pun pergi meninggalkan Shinhye sendirian di cafe. Sejak saat itu Shinhye yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah menjadi murung. Di tingalkan pacar dalam keadaan hamil, membuat Shinhye tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana akan nasib anaknya kelak.

 _ **Braaakk…**_

"Bagaimana bisa Suzy melakukan hal ini pada mu! Sahabat macam apa itu! dia bahkan tahu perihal kehamilan mu kan, brengsek!." Terdengar amarah yang begitu dahsyat dari pemuda berwajah cantik bernama Kim Heechul. Dengan perasaan kesal Heechul meremas Koran pagi ini, membuat Shinhye yang sedang mencoba meminum susu (hamil) kontaknya hanya bisa menatap sepatunya.

"Oppa sudahlah…" Lirih Shinhye yang sudah tidak mau membahas soal pertunangan mantan kekasihnya dengan sahabatnya itu.

Faktanya, sebelum berita itu keluar di media Koran, Shinhye sudah tahu lebih dulu. Dan, bodohnya ia yang memaksa Suzy untuk menerima pertunangan itu. Karena, jika Minho tidak bisa bersama dengannya setidaknya Shinhye lebih percaya jika wanita yang bersama Minho adalah sahabatnya sendiri (Suzy) yang akan mengurus Minho kelak. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Shinhye masih memikirkan yang terbaik untuk sang mantan ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Shinhye, menikahlah dengan ku. Aku akan menjadi ayah dari anak mu." _**Dheg…**_ mendengar sahabatnya mengajak menikah, Shinhye menatap tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Heechul berbicara seperti itu ? Suzy dan Minho akan menikah, lalu ia dan Heechul juga menikah.

"Oppa, apa yang kau katakan. Kita adalah sahabat."

"Memangnya kenapa ? Minho dan Suzy juga sahabat. Kita berempat (Minho, Suzy, Heechul, Sinhye) adalah sahabat dan apa salahnya menikahi sahabat." Seketika ucapan Heechul membuat darah Shinhye berdesir, tatapan mata Heechul sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Ada apa dengan sahabat pria cantiknya ini ? baru kali ini Shinhye melihat aura _manly_ dan _gentle_ dari Heechul.

" _Gomawo_."

Sejak saat itu dua minggu kemudian Shinhye menikah dengan sahabatnya Kim Heechul. Heechul tidak ingin sahabatnya menanggung beban penderitaan sendirian. Tujuh bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Kim Jong Woon atau yang saat ini kita kenal dengan nama Yesung lahir ke dunia. Dan, tidak lama hanya berselang waktu 3 tahun Shinhye melahirkan seorang anak perempuan dari pernikahanya dengan sahabatnya (Heechul) yang ia beri nama Kim Hyuna.

"Jong woon, lihatlah adik mu… sangat cantik bukan. " Lirih Shinhye pada putranya yang saat ini baru menginjak usia 3 tahun, Jong woon kecil yang berada digendongan Heechul hanya bisa menatap adik perempuannya sambil tertawa khas anak balita yang sepertinya menunjukkan rasa senangnya karena memiliki adik yang sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih." Lirih Heechul yang kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Shinhye selepas melahirkan lima jam lalu. Betapa senangnya Heechul memiliki anak dengan sahabatnya yang bahkan Heechul sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mencintai Shinhye melebihi seorang sahabat begitu juga dengan Shinhye. Sejak Jong Woon lahir, Heechul sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri.

Seorang ayah, ibu lalu dengan dua orang anak (perempuan dan laki – laki). Bukankah itu terlihat seperti keluarga yang benar – benar ideal dan bahagia.

Tapi keluarga bahagia itu, tidak berlangsung lama. Saat usia Yesung 8 tahun dan Hyuna 5 tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil saat mereka ingin membawa Hyuna yang sedang demam tinggi ke rumah sakit ditengah hujan deras menggunakan taksi. Beruntung, Yesung dan Hyuna selamat. Karena saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, Heechul langsung mendekap tubuh Yesung begitu juga dengan Shinhye yang mendekap tubuh Hyuna untuk dijadikan sebuah temeng.

"Appa! Eomma!." Teriak Yesung disela dekapan sang Ayah. Yesung kecil yang tahu bahwa kondisi mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, terus saja meneriaki nama kedua orang tuanya tanpa henti.

"Woonie haaah…jahhngan pernahh tingalkan adik mu, arrahh ?."Lirih Shinhye disela kondisinya yang sudah sangat parah, wajah cantik Shinhye kini berlumuran darah akibat serpihan kaca mobil yang menancap di seluruh wajahnya.

"Jong woon…ahh…haa tidak peduli siapa pun dirimuhh, kau adalahh anak kuuh."

"Appa… hiks…" Yesung hanya bisa menangis dan mengganguk mendengar permintaan – permintaan ayah dan Ibunya yang saat itu belum ia mengerti sepenuhnya.

"EOMMAAA, APPAAA!." Akibat teriakan dan tangisan kencang dari Yesung yang tanpa henti, petugas yang datang pun segera membongkar mobil taksi tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya mobil itu meledak setelah Yesung dan Hyuna berhasil di selamatkan. Mereka berdua rela mengorbankan nyawa demi anaknya. Bahkan sampai maut menjemput mereka berdua, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya mengatakan kebenaran kepada Yesung, bahwa Yesung bukanlah anak kandung Kim Heechul.

 **[Flashback END]**

 **.**

.

"Appa, eomma kami datang." Seru Hyuna yang meletakan sebuah buket bunga matahari di dua gundukan tanah yang saling berdampingan. Setiap dua bulan sekali, KIM bersaudara akan selalu datang ke tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya mereka saat ini sudah berisrirahat dengan tenang di surga.

 _ **Tuuk… Tuuk…**_ dengan telaten dan rapi, Yesung menaruh sedikit buah dan makanan manis untuk sesajian kedua orang tuanya di surga lalu tidak lupa membersihkan gundukan tanah tersebut dari tumbuhan liar.

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka berdua duduk di depan kuburan. Disini hanya ada kuburan orang tua Kim bersaudara saja, karena Yesung secara khusus memilih menguburkan jasad kedua orang tuanya di dekat sebuah pohon rindang yang berada di atas bukit tidak jauh dari kota tempat ia tingal. Karena, Yesung ingat tempat ini adalah tempat favorite ayah dan ibunya.

 _ **Wuushh…**_ selama sepuluh menit mereka berdua terdiam, entah untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus atau memang mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing sambil menatap kedua kuburan orang tua mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oppa menurut mu, appa akan suka dengan _mochi_ itu ?." Tanya Hyuna memecahkan keheningan sekaligus merasa aneh saat melihat tumpukan 12 mochi berbentuk kepala kucing disajikan diatas kuburan ayahnya.

"Entahlah, appa kan suka makanan yang bentuknya lucu – lucu."

"Hahahaha…kau benar oppa, hahaha…" Tawa Hyuna meledak menginggat kebiasaan sang ayah cantiknya. Walaupun saat kepergian kedua orang tua mereka Hyuna masih berusia 5 tahun. Tapi sang kakak kadang memperlihatkan foto dan menceritakan tentang ibu dan ayahnya dulu ketika masih hidup kepada Hyuna.

"Appa….eomma, apa kalian tahu ? Jong woon oppa sudah punya pacar dan dia pria yang sangat keren."

"Yak! jangan menceritakan hal seperti itu pada mereka." Yesung yang malu karena sang adik menceritakan hal pribadinya pada orang tuanya, langsung saja mencekik (bercanda) Hyuna. Alhasil di depan kuburan ayah dan Ibunya, mereka berdua bertengkar layaknya perempuan karena saling menarik rambut satu sama lain. Cukup lelah dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua menyudahinya.

"Oppa, tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang mereka…"

"….."

"Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sedih, jika appa sedang bersama eomma katakan padanya…bahwa eomma jangan kawatir, karena setiap malam oppa akan selalu menyisir rambut ku lalu dia juga tidak pernah lupa memberikan ku makan…hiks…lalu…" Perlahan Hyuna menekuk kedua lututnya dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya disela lengan yang sudah ia lipat.

"Hisk…oppa juga membelikan ku pakaian yang bagus dan cantik…oppa…hiks…appa...eomma… _mianhae_."

 _ **Greeeb….**_ Yesung merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh adiknya kali ini dari depan, inilah yang Yesung tidak sukai ketika mereka datang berkunjung ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Hyuna akan merasa kematian mereka adalah salahnya yang pada waktu itu dirinya sedang demam tinggi. Jika saja Hyuna tidak sakit, Hyuna pastikan saat ini mereka sedang berjalan – jalan di hari minggu layaknya keluarga.

" _Uljimma_...berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu Hyuna."

.

 **[Di waktu bersamaan di kediaman keluarga Choi Seung Hyun]**

.

Hari minggu, hari yang selalu di nanti oleh para remaja dan banyak orang. Karena hanya satu hari itu saja mereka semua bisa bersantai dan bermalas – malas entah untuk tidur, bermain video game atau menonton TV seharian penuh, begitu juga dengan Choi Seung Hyun. Jika sang kekasih berada di area pemakaman untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya maka pemuda tampan ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur.

 _ **DRAAP….DRAAAAP…**_ terlihat seekor Anjing ber- _ras_ _Siberian Husky_ menaiki anak tangga kediaman keluarga Choi satu persatu dengan penuh semangat, anjing berbentuk srigala ini sudah sangat hafal akan setiap sudut rumah majikannya. Dengan perlahan anjing itu mendorong pintu salah satu kamar yang ada dirumah besar ini dengan kepalanya, _Captain_ nama anjing tersebut. Kini mulai masuk secara diam – diam dengan langkah kaki yang begitu pelan seperti seekor anjing yang sedang mengintai musuh.

"Nggggh." Mendengar leguhan sosok manusia di dalam kamar yang ia masuki, _Captain_ yang sudah dilatih oleh majikannya dan memiliki perilaku yang menggemaskan khas anjing tanpa sadar merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai agar tidak ketahuan majikannya bahwa ia baru saja meyelinap masuk.

Merasakan keadaan kembali tenang, ia pun kembali menggangkat kepalanya lalu dengan sekali lompatan, _Captain_ sudah berada di atas ranjang majikan tercintanya. TOP sang majikan _Captain_ , perlahan memaksakan kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibuka lalu melihat siapa yang menganggu tidurnya, dan ternyata matanya menangkap sosok anjing sedang menjulurkan lidah dengan ekor yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" _Captain_ …pergi sanaahh." Perintah TOP dengan suara serak khas orang tidur dan ia pun kembali menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _ **GUUK….**_

 _ **GUUK… GRRR…**_ Bukannya mendengar perintah sang majikan, _Captain_ menarik kuat selimut TOP dengan mulutnya, hingga membuat TOP dan _Captain_ di pagi hari ini menjadi tarik menarik selimut.

"Aish!" Jengah TOP yang akhirnya mengalah pada _Captain_. Lihat saja tingkah anjingnya itu, dengan tidak sopannya _Captain_ mengigit selimutnya lalu menyeretnya ke lantai, seperti menjauhkan selimut dari sang majikan.

Dengan kondisi masih setengah mengantuk, TOP melihat _Captain_ dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang begitu mencengkam karena sudah berani menggangu tidurnya, _Captain_ yang di tatap membunuh oleh TOP tentu saja langsung meletakkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mengeluarkan suara memelas khas anjing memohon ampun.

"Tetap disana! Mengerti." Perintah TOP lagi sambil menunjuk _Captain_ seperti seorang anak yang akan menuruti perintah sang Ayah. Melihat sang majikan kembali tidur, _Captain_ yang sedang ingin bermain dengan TOP kembali mendekatinya dan mulai menjilati wajah TOP.

"Aish…Baiklah, baiklah… aku bangun. Kau puas ?!."

 _ **GUK…**_

 _ **GUUK**_ …Gonggong _Captain_ senang, setelah menggaruk – garuk leher anjingnya sebentar. Seperti remaja pada umumnya, TOP mengambil ponsel dimeja nakasnya untuk mengecek siapa tahu kekasihnya mengirimi pesan. Dan, ternyata itu hanya harapan saja karena kekasihnya itu tidak peka seperti TOP. Setidaknya Yesung mengirimi _chat_ ucapan selamat pagi begitu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini ?." Gumam TOP yang mengirim sebuah pesan pada Yesung persis seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi. Sepuluh menit berlalu tapi Yesung tidak kunjung juga membalas pesan TOP.

"Haaah….mungkin dia sibuk." _Positive Thinking_ TOP pada sang kekasih, beruntung TOP bukan tipe pria yang gampang marah hanya karna masalah sepela (pesan tidak dibalas), itu bukanlah gaya TOP.

 _ **Tuuk…**_ Diletaknya kembali ponsel miliknya ke meja nakas, lalu sejenak menatap _Captain_ yang sedang sibuk menggendus – endus karpet kamarnya. Sepertinya, mengajak _Captain_ berjalan – jalan di taman tidak buruk. Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur bangun, jadi kembali tidur pun percuma karena si anjing tercintanya pasti akan membuat rusuh kembali.

.

.

 **[Back To Yesung dan Hyuna | Di sebuah kedai Restoran]**

.

"Ini pesanan mu…Jika kau butuh apa – apa, segera panggil bibi ne." Seru Ahjumma pemilik restoran setelah meletakan semua makanan di meja Yesung. Biasanya di jam istrirahat Yesung bekerja, Yesung akan selalu makan dan memesan makanan disini karena letaknya tidak jauh dari MoBit dan juga masakan Ahjumma Sunmi mirip dengan masakan ibunya.

"Oppa! Ini boleh ku makan semua ?!." Terkejut Hyuna melihat meja makan mereka sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam hidangan. Hampir seluruh makanan yang Yesung pesan adalah makanan kesukaan Hyuna seperti _Bulgogi_ , _Bonchon_ , _Kimbab_ , _Japchae_ dll.

"Makanlah, ini memang untuk mu."

" _Yeey_! _Yuummy_ …" Girang Hyuna yang melihat surga makanan di depannya, Yesung tahu Hyuna yang sehabis menangis di pemakaman tadi pasti membuat perutnya lapar. Maka dari itu, Yesung sengaja mengajak Hyuna makan, melihat sang adik makan dengan lahap Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh lalu perlahan Yesung menyumpitkan sepotong irisan daging untuk dipindahkan ke mangkuk Hyuna.

"Makanlah yang banyak."

"Pathii..nyamm…opphhah." _**PLETAK…**_ Yesung mengetok kepala Hyuna dengan kesal karena sang adik makan sambil berbicara. Sebenarnya makan sambil berbicara tidak masalah, hanya saja ketika Hyuna berbicara sambil makan membuat nasi – nasi yang berada di dalam mulut Hyuna yang sedang ia kunyah sedikit terbang ke wajah Yesung.

"Jika kau makan seperti itu, tidak akan ada pria yang menyukai mu." Seru Yesung menakuti – nakuti sang adik sembari mengambil sebutir nasi yang telah mendarat di pipi dan keningnya. Sedangkan, Hyuna yang mendengar ancaman bualan sang kakak hanya tertawa sambil sibuk menyumpit lauk pauk yang ada didepannya lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Tidak apa, karena aku hanya butuh oppa." Darah Yesung berdesir ketika mendengar jawaban Hyuna. Adik yang selalu manja, _childish_ dan senang ber _egyo_ itu mengatakan hal yang begitu indah untuknya. Sungguh Yesung benar – benar terharu dan senang mendengarnya sampai – sampai Yesung tanpa sadar menitikan sedikit air mata.

" _Oppaie_ ~" Panggil Hyuna imut membuat Yesung langsung mengusap matanya kasar.

"Iya adik ku sayang."

"Hari ini kata Gayoon, di mall ada banyak diskon pakaian."

"Lalu ?." _**Triingg… Tring…**_ Hyuna memberikan serangan _sparkling_ _eye_ miliknya, dimana matanya kini sedang menyilaukan sinar – sinar bintang yang begitu dahsyat ke arah Yesung hingga Yesung tidak akan mampu untuk menangkisnya.

"Ba-baiklah, nanti kita ke sana." Balas Yesung sambil memakan sepotong _Kimbab_ dengan wajah cemberut. Yesung kesal dengan dirinya, dia ini gampang sekali terkena serangan Hyuna. Entah kenapa kalimat Hyuna 'Aku hanya butuh oppa' membuat Yesung sedikit mengerti maknanya. Tentu saja Hyuna butuh Yesung. Karena untuk pergi berbelanja ia membutuhkan seseorang yang akan membayar dan membawa barang – barang belanjaannya nanti. Tahu sendiri wanita itu jika sudah berbelanja tidak akan puas dengan hanya membawa pulang satu _paper bag_ saja.

"Okey! Ayo segera kita habiskan makanan ini, lalu pergi ke mall!." Semangat Hyuna yang langsung mengambil nasi sesendok penuh lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hingga wajah mungil Hyuna kini membengkak akibat asupan makanan yang di kunyah tidak dalam porsi normal.

"Kau ini…hehehe." Kekeh Yesung ketika melihat wajah aneh adiknya, sekesal atau semarah apapun Yesung pada Hyuna, itu hanya sebuah rasa kesal tidak serius.

"Tapi, uang oppa akan habis nanti, tidak jadi saja."

"Tidak apa, selama hal itu mampu oppa beri akan oppa belikan untuk mu." Jelas Yesung sambil menggusap pucuk kepala Hyuna. Benar, apapun akan Yesung lakukan dan berikan untuk bisa melihat senyum Hyuna, itulah alasan Yesung bekerja sangat keras. Bekerja untuk membiayai kelangsungan hidup mereka dan juga membiayai keperluan Hyuna sebagai seorang perempuan.

" _Gomawo, salanghaeyo my oppaie~_."

"Akh… _cuteee_!... _Nado calanghae_." Histeris Yesung yang ikutan berbicara imut saat melihat Hyuna membentuk sebuah ' _Love'_ dengan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya.

.

 **[Back To kediaman Choi Seung Hyun]**

.

"Seung Hyun kau sudah bangun nak, ayo sarapan."

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Sambil mengacak – acak asal rambutnya dengan tangan sebelah, TOP turun ke lantai satu bersama _Captain_ dan menuju ruang makan dimana keluarganya sedang berkumpul untuk menikmati hari minggu mereka.

Di gesernya kursi tepat disamping sang Ayah yang sedang sibuk membaca, sambil menggoleskan roti dengan selai coklatnya, TOP melirik sang ayah. Jika biasanya para ayah membaca koran untuk melihat perkembangan ekonomi negaranya maka berbeda dengan ayah TOP.

"Bagaimana perkembangan angka kriminalitas di daerah Nohwon selatan, appa ?."

"Sudah menurun 10%." TOP pun mengganguk mendengar perkataan sang ayah, ayahnya memang sangat hebat karena bisa menurunkan angka kejahatan sampai sebesar itu. Sambil menguyah rotinya, TOP terus mengajak ngobrol ayahnya dan sesekali menjahili CL ketika ia ingin mengambil selai _strawberry_ tetapi TOP menjauhinya, sehingga membuat TOP sedikit terkekeh.

"Seung Hyun….."

" _Yes, Sir_ ?." Jawab sigap TOP setiap dipanggil oleh sang ayah. Hidup sebagai anak dari seorang polisi membuat Sung Hyun tanpa sadar ikut terbawa suasana. Perlahan tuan Choi menutup map berkas bacaanya dan menaruhnya di meja. Sambil menikmati kopi panasnya, sang ayah menatap TOP dengan tatapan datar membuat TOP menyerngit bingung.

"Kemarin, Appa banyak menerima laporan dari kantor cabang kepolisian. Katanya, akhir – akhir ini banyak anak – anak sekolah di pukuli oleh anak – anak berandal."

"Lalu ?." Bingung TOP mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Sekilas tuan Choi melirik CL dan istrinya tanpa TOP ketahui. Mereka berdua (CL & nyonya Choi) seakan tidak ada yang mau berbicara dan nimbrung ke pembicaraan ayah dan anak ini.

"Apakah itu dirimu ?." _**Pruuuffft….**_ TOP sedikit menumpahkan susu yang baru saja ia minum saat mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. Di usapnya kasar sisa – sisa cairan susu di bibirnya dengan tangan lalu menatap tidak percaya ke sang ayah.

"Appa! Bagaimana bisa kau mencurigaiku!."

"Seung Hyun! Jaga nada suara mu." Mendengar teriakan nyonya Choi yan begitu lantang, TOP pun tersentak dan sadar bahwa ia baru saja meninggikan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan sang ayah.

"Maaf appa, aku tidak bermaksud melawan mu."

 _ **Gleg…**_ CL yang sedang menyaksikan keluarga tercintanya berdebat tidak biasa, menelan potongan rotinya dengan kasar bahkan _Captain_ yang seekor anjing pun langsung mendekati kaki CL seperti meminta perlindungan.

'Adik ku yang malang.' Batin CL tidak tega melihat adiknya di sudutkan. Jika CL berada di posisi TOP sekarang, CL pastikan ia akan memilih pura – pura pingsan saja ketimbang menghadapi orang tuanya. Ayah yang seorang jendral polisi lalu Ibu yang seorang mantan pengacara hukum terkenal Korea sedang bersatu melawan (mengintrogasi) TOP yang hanya anak SMU biasa. _Ckckck_.

"Benar bukan dirimu ? di laporan tersebut tertulis, yang menyerang adalah orang yang sama dan itu dari sekolah mu. Anak buah appa sedang menyelidikinya. Karena korban kebanyakn bungkam, tidak mau menyebutkan siapa orang yang sudah melukainya. Dan, Eomma mu juga bilang beberapa hari yang lalu kau pulang sekolah dalam keadaan babak belur. Jadi appa berpikir itu adalah dirimu …" Jelas tuan Choi yang memiliki alasan kenapa dirinya bisa sampai menuduh anaknya sendiri.

"Aku berani bersumpah appa. Aku tidak pernah menindas kaum lemah, masalah aku pulang dalam keadaan babak belur itu, hanya perkelahian kecil dengan sahabat ku Siwon. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa menelfon teman ku, Aku ini hanya anak sekolahan biasa." Bohong dikit TOP menyebut Siwon adalah sahabatnya. Sedangkan, CL yang mendengar ucapan TOP ketika menyebutkan dirinya adalah anak sekolah biasa langsung menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bantu appa dengan menyebutkan nama anak – anak disana yang sering membuat masalah ? kau pasti tahu." _**Gleg…**_ TOP menelan ludahnya kasar, tentu saja TOP tahu siapa yang sang ayah maksud. Tapi, ia tidak bisa memberitahukan geng Woobin kepada sang ayah.

"Aku tidak tahu appa, aku akan baru saja pindah beberapa minggu lalu. Jadi, tidak banyak orang yang ku kenal." _**PUK… PUK…**_ tuan Choi menepuk bahu putranya dan tersenyum.

"Ingatlah Seung Hyun, menyembunyikan seorang pelaku kejahatan sama saja kau seorang penjahat."

" _I know_."

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

Terlihat sebuah gedung tua yang kondisinya sudah cukup kumuh serta aura mistis yang sangat kental terpancar, jika bangunan ini di lihat dari luar maka akan seperti sebuah bangunan tidak berpenghuni. Menurut cerita dari penduduk setempat, gedung ini dulunya adalah sebuah kantor berlantai tiga. Namun, karena sebuah kebakaran yang disebabkan oleh seputung rokok menewaskan 10 pakerja yang terjebak di lantai paling atas, sehingga sejak kejadian itu banyak suara – suara aneh terdengar dan mereka semua percaya bahwa gedung itu berhantu.

Tapi, itu 40 tahun yang lalu dan seharusnya penduduk setempat harus mencoba masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut, karena didalam gedung itu sudah bukan hantu lagi yang mendiami. Tapi, sudah banyak pria – pria muda nan tampan yang sekarang mendiami tempat tersebut. Siapa saja mereka ? mereka adalah kawanan Woobin.

" _Dimana Woobin Hyung ?."_

" _Ada dilantai tiga."_

" _Jika nanti ada seseorang mencari Woobin hyung, katakan saja untuk naik."_

" _Baik, Jong suk sunbae."_

Tempat menyeramkan (menurut penduduk) kini sudah Woobin sulap menjadi sebuah markas tempat dimana ia dan anak buahnya menghabiskan waktu. Di lantai satu ia rombak menjadi sebuah bengkel, tempat dimana motor dan mobil bisa di modifikasi. Lalu dilantai dua terdapat berbagai meja permainan seperti _billyard_ dan berbagai mesin – mesin _game_ yang ada di _game center_ ada semua disini. Terakhir di lantai paling atas, banyak sekali ruangan kecil kosong untuk istrirahat atau ekhem…untuk hal lain, karena di lantai ini lebih terlihat seperti _club house_.

"Hyuung." Seru Jong Suk senang ketika baru sampai di lantai tiga sudah melihat Woobin sudah duduk asik di _mini_ _bar_ menikmati segelas minuman berakohol bersama teman yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Heeem." Balas Woobin cuek tanpa melihat ke arah Jong Suk.

"Apa dia akan datang, hyung ?." Mendengar pertanyaan lucu Jong Suk, Woobin yang awalnya sedang bersikap tenang kali ini langsung berubah tertawa.

 _ **Klaang…**_ Suara benturan balok es yang berada di dalam gelas kecil bening saling berbenturan akibat Woobin yang mengoyongkan isi minumannya, perlahan di teguknya kembali air bening itu lalu ia menyeringai.

"Dia pasti datang, lihat saja."

.

.

 _ **Brrrreeem...Brrreemmm….**_

 _ **Wuuuzh…**_

" _YAK! KAU PIKIR JALANAN INI MILIK NENEK MOYANG MUU!."_

" _BERHENTI KAUUU."_

Teriak beberapa pejalan kaki yang sudah terjatuh ambruk di tengah jalan akibat terkejut bahkan hampir mati saat sepeda motor _sport_ berwarna _red-black_ melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mentang – mentang jalan raya kota Seoul hari ini terlihat renggang, tidak seharusnya penggendara itu menerobos hak pejalan kaki (lampu merah).

' _Mianhae_ …' Batin penggedara sepeda motor itu dalam hati ketika melihat di spion motornya, ia dapat melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang hampir saja nyaris keserempet sedang memungguti belanjaannya yang telah berserakan di jalanan. Sungguh dirinya tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menyusahkan dan melukai wanita itu, ia hanya sedang terburu – buru mengejar waktu.

" _Damn!_."Umpatnya yang merasa sudah di permainkan. Choi Seung Hyun nama penggendara itu, selama ini tidak pernah di perintah oleh siapa pun. Tapi sekarang karena sikap ikut campurnya dan sikap sok menjadi pahlawan, TOP harus menahan emosinya untuk menuruti permintaan sekaligus ancaman pembuat masalah, Woobin.

 _ **Breeem…**_

 _ **Breem…Nggeeeng…**_ Dengan sorot kemarahan ia menarik gas motornya berkali – kali, seakan menyuruh motor sport ini dalam hitungan detik bisa membawanya ke tempat tujuan tepat waktu.

 **[TOP side| beberapa menit yang lalu]**

.

 _ **Syuuung…Wiiingss…**_ TOP melempar sebuah piringan berbahan plastik ke langit – langit dengan kuat hingga _Captain_ yang melihat piringan itu terbang melayang hingga keluar rumah langsung bergerak lincah untuk mengejarnya.

"Jangan pulang sebelum kau menemukannya,hahahaha." Tawa jahat TOP mengerjai sang anjing. Setelah terlepas dari introgasi menyeramkan sang ayah dan ibunya, TOP pun mengajak _Captain_ bermain di taman depan rumahnya.

 _ **Drrrrrt….**_ Merasakan getaran ponselnya, TOP dengan wajah berharap bahwa yang menelfon adalah sang kekasih dengan cepat merongoh saku celananya dan ia pun menyerngit ketika melihat nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

" _Datang ke xxx dalam waktu 25 menit."_ _**PIIIP…**_ Telefon mati begitu saja membuat TOP menatap ponsel miliknya dengan tatapan 'Siapa ini ? dasar gila, tidak jelas.'

Namun, tidak lama si penelfon tidak jelas itu menghubungi ponsel milik TOP kembali dan TOP pun mengangaktnya dengan malas.

" _Aku lupa bilang, ini aku Woobin. Jangan lupa simpan nomor ku dan ku peringatkan, jika kau telat semenit… aku akan mencabik – cabik pakaian Yesung dengan gunting."_ _ **PIIIP…**_ telefon terputus lagi.

"YAAAAK! BRENGSEK! AWAS KAUUU." Teriak TOP geram dan murka pada ponselnya yang sudah mati, _Captain_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kondisi mengigit mainannya langsung tekejut saat melihat majikannya sedang marah.

 **[TOP side END]**

.

.

 **[Back Woobin Side]**

.

 _ **PLATAAK….**_ bola bundar berwarna merah dengan nomor 8 berhasil di sodok oleh Woobin hingga masuk ke dalam lubang. Kini ia pun berpindah posisi setelah melihat peluang bola _bilyard_ mana yang memiliki peluang berhasil. Sekali lagi dia menyodokan bola bundar tersebut hingga menggelinding masuk ke dalam lubang.

 _ **PLATAAK….**_ bersamaan dengan masuknya lagi bola tersebut, tamu yang di tunggu pun datang. Dengan nafas terenggah – enggah dan sorot mata tajam, TOP menatap Woobin.

"Dimana Yesung ?!."

"Mungkin di rumah sedang tidur nyenyak." Jawab Woobin santai sambil tersenyum, merasa dirinya di bodohi oleh Woobin. TOP pun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dengan cepat TOP mendekati Woobin.

 _ **Grebb….**_ Tanpa basa basi TOP langsung mencengkram kerah baju Woobin dan memukulnya hingga Woobin tersungkur kebawah.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak (maju) sebelum ku suruh." Perintah Woobin ketika melihat beberapa anak buahnya ingin memukul TOP. Sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang habis di pukul TOP, Woobin perlahan bangun dan duduk disebuah sofa merah cukup besar lalu mengambil handuk berisi batu es yang dibawakan oleh Jongsuk dan menempelkannya ke pipi.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat lelucon seperti ini, maka tamatlah riwayat mu." Gumam TOP dengan tatap sinis dan tajamnya.

 _ **TAP… TAP…**_ Baru beberapa langkah TOP berjalan meninggalkan tempat Woobin, terdengar gelak tawa yang semakin lama tawanya semakin keras.

"Bukankah kau menawarkan diri untuk bermain (berkelahi) dengan kami, apa kau lupa ?." Dan, TOP pun berbalik untuk menatap Woobin, lalu di liriknya beberapa pria yang ada di ruangan. TOP yakin mereka semua yang ada disini bukanlah murid sekolah. Karena, terlihat jelas sekali dari tato – tato dan tubuh besar mereka semua tidak lazim untuk ukuran anak sekolahan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak suka keroyokan." Ucap TOP sembari melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnnya. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11:30AM, tapi TOP sudah harus menemani mereka bemain (berkelahi).

 _ **TAP…**_ Dengan tangan kosong, tanpa perlengkapan apapun. TOP siap kapan saja untuk bermain dengan mereka. Sekali jentikan jari Woobin, satu pria bertubuh besar dengan gambar tato naga di dadanya maju untuk menjadi lawan pertama TOP.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melawan ku ? apa kau takut."

"Hahaha, hanya belum saatnya saja." Sambil duduk santai di sofa besarnya sembari menikmati minuman dinginnya, Woobin kini terlihat seperti raja Romawi yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan _Gladiator_ yaitu pertunjukan perkelahian antara manusia dengan manusia atau binatang buas.

 _ **BUUUKK…**_ Tanpa membuang waktu, TOP langsung meninju perut lawannya. Jika biasanya sekali serang TOP dapat menjatuhkan lawannya tapi kini sepertinya berbeda. karena, sang lawan yang baru saja ia pukul tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, minimal berteriak kesakitan begitu. Namun, bergerak sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri saja tidak.

"Dia adalah mantan atlit pesumo negara Jepang." Jelas Woobin memperkenalkan lawannya pada TOP. Ternyata keputusan Woobin mengambil mantan pesumo yang sering terlibat masalah (kriminal) tidak buruk.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini…."

 _ **DUUUAGHH…**_ dengan memutarkan badannya, TOP menendang leher samping lawan dengan gaya khas anak _karate_. Dan, _see_ … serangan tiba – tiba dan kombinasi akan kekuatan yang di miliki oleh TOP membuat leher pesumo tersebut untuk beberapa hari ke depan tidak akan bisa menoleh dengan baik. Sepertinya TOP sudah sedikit mempelajari gerakan menyerang _karate_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Siapa lagi berikutnya ?." Tantang TOP membuat Woobin sedikit menyeringai, ternyata TOP memang bukan lawan kelas teri.

.

.

 **[ Back To Yesung & Hyuna | 08:00PM ]**

.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_

"Hyuna, cepatlah sedikit naik tangganya… haah...haah." Perintah Yesung yang sedang berusaha menaiki anak tangga rumah susunnya satu persatu atau bahasa kerennya apartement.

" _Wae_ ?."

"Karena pantat mu di depan wajah kuuu!." Teriak Yesung kesal pada pantat sexy Hyuna yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, jika saja Yesung adalah pria mesum sudah di pastikan pantat Hyuna habis karena ia pegang dari tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali pada mu, jangan pakai celana jeans terlalu ketat."

"Tapi, ini kan celana oppa, ukuran celana jeans kita kan sama."

'Benar juga, jangan - jangan waktu aku pakai juga terlihat seperti Hyuna.' Batin Yesung yang malu sendiri.

"Sudahlah, pokonya cepat jalan." Omelnya lagi sambil mengangkat _paper bag_ berjumlah lima di tangan kanan dan kiri hasil berburu pakaian Hyuna di mall tadi. Dari sekian banyak _paper bag_ yang ada, Hyuna hanya membawa satu _paper bag_ mini yang isinya parfum dan bedak saja. Ckckck.

"Oppa, aku ingin ke kamar mandi…aku duluan ne." Hyuna yang kebelet ingin buang air kecil pun meninggalkan sang kakak begitu saja membuat Yesung berdecak sebel. Setelah naik dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya ia sampai di lantai tempat ia tinggal yaitu lantai empat.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok di depan pintu, Hyuna ?." Seru Yesung ketika melihat sang adik bukannya masuk ke dalam rumah malah berjongkok di depan pintu.

"Jangan – jangan kau menunggu oppa ya, uuh~… manisnya (sikap) adik ku ini…" Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Hyuna yang masih memunggungi Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, lalu perlahan Hyuna bangun dari jongkoknya dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

 _ **BRUUUK…**_ Semua _paper bag_ yang Yesung bawa terjatuh, Yesung terkejut karena dirinya melihat sosok pria yang ia kenal sedang duduk bersandar di depan pintu mereka dalam keadaan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

"Se-seung Hyun." Panggil Yesung lirih sambil sedikit menepuk bahu TOP agar ia bangun dan tidak bersandar di depan pintu rumahnya.

"….." Nihil, TOP tidak membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Seung Hyun! _Andweee_ ….Kenapa kau mati di depan rumah kuuu!." Akhinya Yesung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan hasil kesimpulan itu membuat Yesung menjadi histeris dan panik. Hyuna yang sedang melihat sang kakak sudah berlinangan air mata karena tidak kuasa melihat pacarnya, ekhem… mati hanya menghela nafas.

"Nggh ? kau sudah pulang." Sambil mengucek – ngucek kedua matanya dengan tangan, pangeran TOP pun perlahan bangun dari tidur tampannya. Tidur ? Yah… TOP tidak mati, ia hanya tertidur karena pada waktu dia datang ke tempat Yesung tiga jam lalu, dirinya yang lelah sehabis bermain (berkelahi) dengan pasukan Woobin yang berdurasi lima jam itu, akhirnya tertidur di sela menunggu kekasihnya pulang.

" _Pabo_ , Oppa…" Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari bibir sang adik, Kim Hyuna.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku, aku kan bisa pulang lebih cepat tadi."

"…."

"Kemarin wajah mu masih bagus (tampan), kenapa sekarang ada goresan luka (bibir sedikit robek) ?."

"….."

"Lihat ini…tulang jari tangan kanan mu berdarah."

Bertubi – tubi Yesung terus mengoceh pada TOP layaknya ahjumma yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang telah berbuat salah. Mungkin jika di dalam komik, ocehan Yesung akan terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan api seperti naga disela ocehannya.

 _ **TUK…**_ Hyuna meletakan segelas teh dingin di depan TOP, hingga Yesung yang sedang mengoceh menjadi terhenti tanpa alasan. Apakah ada yang salah, bukankah TOP adalah tamu disini jadi Hyuna harus memberikan suguhan bukan ?.

" _Thank you_ Hyuna."

" _Urwell_ , oppa." Melihat moment adik perempuan dan kekasihnya saling melempar senyum manis seperti drama, Yesung pun menatap TOP dan Hyuna bergantian.

"Masuk kamar sana!." Akhirnya sang kakak mengeluarkan perintah mutlaknya, sedangkan Hyuna yang mendengar perintah sang kakak hanya bisa tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan nampan mini yang ia bawa. Yesung yang sedang cemburu itu sangatlah lucu.

"Baiklah… Jika TOP oppa butuh sesuatu, aku ada dikamar, Oceey~." Goda Hyuna dengan menggedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah TOP, TOP yang melihat kejahilan adik Yesung hanya terkekeh di sela minumnya.

"YAK! Iblis kecil ini…ma-."

"BAIIIIK!."

 _ **Wuuushh**_ …Sambil membawa _paper bag_ miliknya, Hyuna lari sekencang mungkin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum sang kakak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

Dengan telaten Yesung memperban luka di tangan kanan TOP lalu tidak lama memberikan obat di sudut bibir TOP seperti biasanya.

"Aku ini bukan perawat pribadi mu tahu." Protes Yesung yang setiap TOP terluka selalu dia yang mengobati.

"Tapi kau kan kekasih ku, bukan kah tugas seorang kekasih harus merawat pacarnya yang sedang terluka." _**Blush….**_ Balasan kalimat TOP membuat Yesung memerah, TOP ini kenapa pandai sekali dalam mengombal dan membalikan kata yang Yesung sendiri tidak bisa melawannya.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang membuat mu begini padaku, eum ?." Sedih Yesung saat TOP tidak mau memberitahukan kepada dirinya, siapa pelaku yang sudah membuat ia terluka seperti ini.

"Tidak, ini urusan pria."

"Yak! aku kan juga pria." Kali ini Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena TOP tidak menganggap ia seorang pria, walaupun ia tidak se _manly_ TOP. Melihat sang kekasih ngambek, TOP pun perlahan menaruh sikunya di atas meja.

"Baiklah, jika kau menang adu panco melawan ku. Ku anggap kau pria, bagaimana ?." _**Gleg…**_ melihat posisi tangan TOP yang sudah siap di atas meja, Yesung pun hanya tertawa kikuk. Adu panco dengan kekasihnya ? yang benar saja, tentu saja Yesung akan kalah telak hanya dalam dua detik.

"Ah… maaf, lengan ku sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik karena tadi membawa banyak _paper bag_. Bukan kah pria sejati tidak melawan musuh yang sedang lemah."

" _Lie_ …"

"Hahahahha…iyaa iyaa,hahaha maafkan aku hahahha." Tawa Yesung meledak seketika saat TOP menyerang (menggelitik) pinggangnya secara brutal. Ini adalah hukuman Yesung ketika ia banyak alasan untuk menghindari situasi.

 _ **Krrryuuuk…**_ terdengar suara dari salah satu perut mereka (TOP atau Yesung) disela sesi hukuman. Merasa bukan suara miliknya, Yesung perlahan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah malu TOP yang sedang disembunyikan dengan sangat baik olehnya sekarang.

"Kau lapar ? aku akan membuatkan mu ma-." _**TEEEET….**_ terdengar bel rumah Yesung di tekan. Di liriknya jam mungil di dekat TV, sudah jam setengah sembilan siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya ? ingat dirinya belum membayar air pada Ibu pemilik rumah susun, Yesung dengan langkah cepat membuka pintu dan langsung menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

" _Mianhae_ Bibi Han, aku lupa me… Ki – Kibum Hyung!." Terkejut Yesung melihat sosok di depannya ternyata bukan perempuan berbaju daster dengan banyak _roll_ rambut yang biasanya menagih uang bayaran pada penghuni rumah susun.

"Ke-kenapa kau kemari, Hyung." Dengan sedikit panik dan gugup Yesung menatap Kibum dan melirik ke arah dalam rumahnya, Yesung seperti tidak ingin TOP yang saat ini berada di rumahnya bertemu dengan Kibum.

 _ **SRAAK…**_ Kibum mengangkat kantong plastik putihnya tinggi – tinggi.

"Ini dari Ayah…tadi pagi ayah melihat mu pergi ke pemakaman, jadi beliau menyuruhku memberikan kalian bubur untuk mu dan Hyuna." Jelas Kibum menyerahkan plastik berisi bubur pada Yesung.

" _Gomawo_ hyung, akh…tunggu."

"Wae ?." Bingung Kibum saat dirinya ditahan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Yesung.

'Apakah ada seseorang di dalam, sehingga Yesung….tidak membiarkan ku masuk.' Curiga Kibum yang kecurigaannya adalah benar. Pasalnya, sikap Yesung sekarang seperti tidak biasanya dengan menahan (melarang) Kibum masuk. Biasanya, Kibum sudah biasa keluar masuk ke dalam rumah Yesung. Bukankah sejak kematian orang tua Yesung, keluarga Kibum yang mengurus dan menjaga mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sedang bersama laki – laki di dalam rumah ?." _**Dheg…**_ Tebakan Kibum membuat Yesung langsung mengalami _panic attack_.

"A-anu…" Yesung tidak harus mengatakan apa ke Kibum sekarang. Karena, jujur Yesung belum siap untuk mengatakan pada cinta pertamannya bahwa ia sudah memiliki pacar.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ langkah kaki dari dalam rumah terdengar mendekat, membuat Yesung yang mendengar semakin panik.

"Yesung…" Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

.

.

"A-anu… Kibum Hyung, perkenalkan dia Seung Hyun." Ucap Yesung memperkenalkan siapa pria yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Dengan duduk bersila, TOP menatap Kibum dengan datar.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu TOP." Senyum Kibum seperti biasanya, TOP yang mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya dengan n _ickname_ T.O.P menyerngit bingung. Dari mana pria di depannya itu tahu.

"Kau mengenal ku ?."

"Aku mengenal mu karena Kyuhyun dan Siwon banyak cerita tentang mu."

"Oh." Hanya dua huruf TOP membalas ucapan panjang lebar Kibum. Kini suasana menjadi tidak enak dan sedikit canggung membuat Yesung menjadi serba salah. Di liriknya TOP dan Kibum saat ini, dimana Yesung berada di tengah mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian berpacaran ?." Tanya Kibum memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Menurut mu ?." _**Cup…**_ Dengan berani, TOP mengecup salah satu pipi Yesung di depan Kibum tanpa permisi dan perlahan memeluk Yesung dari samping secara _possesif_ , membuat Yesung mau tidak mau hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah dengan wajah memerah karena super malu, berdebar – debar dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Melihat TOP telah mengecup pipi Yesung dan memeluknya, Kibum hanya tertawa renyah dan tersenyum hangat namun tidak lama senyuman hangat itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi aura…dingin.

" _I see_ …Apa kau tahu Jong Woon sangat menyukai nama Yesung karena itu pemberian dari ku…." Seperti tidak punya dosa, dengan senyum santai khas seorang Kim Kibum, ia mengatakan hal tersebut di depan TOP.

"Bummie hyung, apa yang ka-."

"Lalu kenapa ? apakah aku harus kaget dan bilang wow pada mu." Potong TOP menyela ucapan Yesung. Sungguh jika TOP boleh jujur, saat ini hati TOP panas saat Kibum membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahaha…tidak perlu, Yesungie kenapa kau tidak bilang..."

"Bilang apa ?." Bingung Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Kalau kau menyukai ku." _**Dheg…**_ Kaget TOP dan Yesung saat mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"A-anu… Kibum hyung… a-aku…." Gagap Yesung karena pikirannya _blank_ , sungguh Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa Kibum akan membuat Yesung terpojok dan serba salah seperti ini di depan TOP. Di pikiran Yesung saat ini begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas, bagaimana bisa Kibum tahu bahwa ia menyukainya ? apakah mungkin Hyuna yang memberitahu Kibum ? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku juga menyukai mu, Yesungie ?."

"MWOYAA! Kenapa tib-."

"Apa kau akan menerima ku dan memutuskan dia (TOP) ?." Tanpa memberi waktu pada Yesung untuk menyelesaikan bicaranya, Kibum terus melontarkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang semakin memojokkan Yesung.

 _ **Gyuut…**_ Kepalan tangan mulai terkepal kuat dan rahang wajah mulai menggeras, itulah yang dilakukan TOP yang sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Sakit, sangat sakit sampai – sampai TOP terdiam karena jujur saja, bibir TOP terasa kelu saking sesaknya (sakit hati) mendengar perkataan Kibum.

'Brengsek.' TOP hanya bisa membatin, baru saja kemarin dirinya merasa senang karena kencan dengan orang yang selama 10 tahun ini ia cintai. Sekarang, apakah TOP harus mengorbankan (merelakan) cintanya, agar Yesung bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya (Kibum).

Tuhan, sesingkat inikah waktu yang kau beri untuk TOP memiliki Yesung ? Jika iya, TOP lebih memilih tidak bertemu dengan Yesung dan terus membenci Yesung seumur hidupnya dari pada ia hanya di permainkan seperti ini.

"Jawablah." Seru TOP dingin pada Yesung hingga menusuk ke relung hatinya.

"Seung Hyun…" Lirih Yesung yang rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat tatapan mata penuh luka dari TOP. Tidak ada yang tahu apa niat dan maksud Kibum mengatakan hal – hal tersebut pada Yesung di depan TOP sekarang. Mungkinkah Kibum cemburu dan sadar bahwa Kibum ternyata menyukai….Kim Yesung.

Siapa yang akan Yesung pilih ?

Kibum atau tetap dengan TOP ?

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hello… '-')/ masih adakah pembaca setia FF ini yang menunggu ?

Udah ga penasaran lagi kan kenapa Woobin selalu cari masalah sama Yesung^^

Dan, saya bingung si Hyuna kopelnya siapa XD

Mohon maaf untuk waktu _publish_ yang lama ^-^), awal bulan kemarin saya wisuda jadi banyak hal yang harus diurus dan setelahnya saya liburan ke beberapa kota, hehehehe. _**Refreshing**_ duluuu /-\

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

Milaa cloudslocktesparkyu | Tiara Lau | Dan Harpa | Angel sparkyu | Kyutiesung | Eun810 | HaNa | Hiurashya sparkclouds | Deraelff | Kim rose | Rynsapphireblue | Hermonie kim | Aura kim | Ajib4ff | Cloud | Kys134 | Cloudsammy | Sukayesunguke | Leethakim | Jeremy kim84 | NoharaNabilla | Elfcloud22 | Hlyeyenpls | elfcloud | Cloud | Yesung ukeku | ELFturtlefish| LittleClouds | Choi Yewon11| Yeni926 | vipbigbang74 | Nur clouds | Aulchan12 | Olla | Sekarzane | Rikarika | Cimey | Dian417 | Rosita818 | Kyuwiw |

Aku ga tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena kalian semua sudah menyukai cerita ku. Aku seneng, kalian menceritakan kesan kalian yang senang, sedih, marah, girang, histeris sehabis membaca FF liar ku ini :" Terus support karya anak bangsa Indonesia, biar semangat buat FF ya *korban _WebToon_ , hahaha :"v

Oke… segitu aja deh...

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : First Love

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comfort, Humor, Action.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight Pair** : KiSung (Kibum  & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, Hyuna – 4minutes, Kim Woobin.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : K+/T

 **Warning** **:** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! Crack Pair! adegan kekeraasan.

* * *

 **First Love**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tapi, dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu **MENYEBALKAN**. _"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."_ Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung. " _Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis."_ Ucap Kibum, Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.

.

* * *

" _I see_ …Apa kau tahu Jong Woon sangat menyukai nama Yesung karena itu pemberian dariku…." Seperti tidak punya dosa, dengan senyum santai khas seorang Kim Kibum, ia mengatakan hal tersebut di depan TOP.

"Bummie hyung, apa yang ka-..."

"Lalu kenapa ? apakah aku harus kaget dan bilang wow pada mu." Potong TOP menyela ucapan Yesung. Sungguh jika TOP boleh jujur, saat ini hati TOP panas saat Kibum membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahaha…tidak perlu, Yesungie kenapa kau tidak bilang..."

"Bilang apa ?." Bingung Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Kalau kau menyukai ku." _**Dheg…**_ Kaget TOP dan Yesung berbarengan saat mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"A-anu…Kibum hyung…a-aku…." Pikiran Yesung mulai _blank_ , sungguh Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa Kibum akan membuat Yesung terpojok dan serba salah seperti ini di depan TOP. Dipikiran Yesung saat ini begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas, bagaimana bisa Kibum tahu bahwa ia menyukainya ? apakah mungkin Hyuna yang memberitahu Kibum ? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sang adik tidak akan menceritakan hal pribadi kakaknya kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku juga menyukai mu, Yesungie ?."

"MWOYAA! Kenapa tib-…"

"Apa kau akan menerimaku dan memutuskan dia ?." Tanpa memberi waktu pada Yesung untuk menyelesaikan bicaranya, Kibum terus melontarkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang semakin memojokkan Yesung.

 _ **Gyuut…**_ Kepalan tangan mulai terkepal kuat dan rahang wajah mulai menggeras, itulah yang dilakukan TOP sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Sakit, sangat sakit sampai – sampai TOP hanya bisa terdiam karena jujur saja, bibir TOP terasa kelu saking sesaknya mendengar perkataan Kibum.

'Brengsek.' TOP hanya bisa membatin, baru saja kemarin dirinya merasa senang karena kencan dengan orang yang selama 10 tahun ini ia cintai. Sekarang, apakah TOP harus merelakan cintanya agar Yesung bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Tuhan, sesingkat inikah waktu yang kau beri untuk TOP memiliki Yesung ? Jika iya, TOP lebih memilih tidak bertemu dengan Yesung dan terus membenci Yesung seumur hidupnya dari pada ia hanya dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Jawablah." Seru TOP dingin pada Yesung hingga menusuk ke relung hatinya.

"Seung Hyun…" Lirih Yesung yang rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat tatapan mata penuh luka dari TOP. Tidak ada yang tahu apa niat dan maksud Kibum mengatakan hal – hal tersebut pada Yesung di depan TOP sekarang. Mungkinkah Kibum cemburu dan sadar bahwa Kibum ternyata menyukai….Kim Yesung.

.

.

"YESSUUNG TUNGGUU!." Teriak Onew saat baru saja sampai dilantai kelas 2 melihat teman sebangkunya sedang berjalan dikoridor. Namun, Yesung bukannya berhenti dan menunggu Onew untuk pergi ke kelas bersama, Yesung tetap berjalan seperti tidak mendengar panggilan Onew.

 _ **PUUK…**_ Onew menepuk bahu kanan Yesung dan itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Hai, Onew." Sapa Yesung dengan aura gelap dan suram tingkat tinggi saat berbalik, Onew yang melihat aura kesuraman dibelakang Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar. Ada apa dengan temannya hari ini, Yesung yang biasa terkenal ceria kini berubah menjadi manusia yang tidak memiliki semangat sama sekali untuk hidup.

"Yesung, kau kenapa ? apa ada masalah ? kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau mau, kita kan teman seharusnya bla…bla…..bla…" Yesung yang mendengar celotehan Onew yang tidak kunjung berhenti hanya menatap kosong dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi.

 _ **TAP…TAP….**_ Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk berjalan ke kelas, di ikuti oleh Onew yang masih saja terus bicara tanpa lelah. Hari ini dunia Yesung sedang jungkir balik, jiwanya seakan pergi entah kemana. Semangatnya pun bahkan hilang seperti telah dicuri, lalu kulit kusam dan tidak bersinar seperti biasanya membuat Yesung nampak sangat menggerikan.

" _Seungri, PR itu dikerjakan di rumah bukan di sekolah."_

" _Hahaha….aku lupa TOP, semalam aku bermain game sampai larut."_

 _ **TAP…**_ Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari dalam kelas, Yesung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelasnya membuat Onew yang ada dibelakang Yesung menatap bingung. Kenapa Yesung tidak menggeser pintu kelasnya dan masuk.

"Yesung, _waeyo_ ?." Tanya Onew dengan pertanyaan singkatnya dan Yesung masih tetap diposisinya, yaitu berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil memegang knop pintu tanpa ada niat sedikit pun menggesernya.

"Hiks…" Mendengar suara lirih isakan tangis, Onew yang awalnya ragu perlahan berjalan ke samping Yesung dan merundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan apakah suara isakan yang ia dengar berasal dari Yesung atau bukan. Dan, saat Onew merundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yesung ia terkaget.

"Ye-yesung." Bingung harus melakukan apa, Onew pun refleks memeluk Yesung agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya. Baru kali ini Onew melihat wajah Yesung penuh dengan bulir – bulir air mata yang terus turun dikedua pipinya tanpa henti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan teman sebangkunya ini.

 _ **GREEEET….**_ Tanpa diduga salah satu teman sekelas mereka dari dalam menggeser pintu dan melihat adegan di depan kelasnya. Taemin sang penonton pertama langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan akibat terkejut dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, lalu tidak lama Taemin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"CIEEE….TEMAN – TEMAN LIHAT ONEW SAMA YESUNG MESRA – MESRAAN DI DEPAN PINTU, HAHAHAHA." Dengan suara lantang, Taemin berteriak yang tentu saja membuat seluruh murid dikelas langsung berkumpul di depan pintu.

" _Suiiit…..suiit…Cieee…Onew."_

" _Onew, si lucky boy."_

" _Onew sudah menjadi pria sejati, hahaha."_

Begitulah ledekan – ledekan candaan teman sekelas yang Onew dapatkan. Bukan rahasia umum lagi memang, Onew adalah teman sebangku Yesung jadi jika Yesung dipeluk Onew dia tidak akan marah. Merasa sudah merepotkan temannya, Yesung perlahan menjauhkan diri dari Onew dan mengusap kedua pipinya dengan tangan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT! AWAS KAMI MAU MASUK." Teriak Onew sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung untuk melangkah ke dalam kelas. Disela dirinya berjalan ke bangku, di antara celah – celah murid yang sedang memberikan jalan, Yesung melirikkan matanya kearah bangku pojok paling kiri dimana sesosok pria tampan juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Kau dan Yesung, apa kalian…" Tanya Seungri dengan sangat hati – hati disela menyalin PR milik teman sebangkunya itu. TOP, pria yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa si manis bernama Yesung hari ini menangis menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Kami baik – baik saja, jika nanti Fanny Seongsanim tanya bilang aku di UKS karna sakit perut." Balas TOP yang kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, sedangkan Yesung yang sudah duduk di bangkunya hanya bisa menatap kepergian TOP begitu saja. Apakah TOP sedang menghindari dirinya ?

Hari ini TOP membolos pelajaran sekolah sampai jam makan siang, sama halnya dengan Yesung. Baik TOP atau Yesung keduanya hari ini tidak ada semangat untuk belajar bahkan gairah untuk melakukan apapun entah itu makan, berjalan, bicara juga tidak ada, yang ada di antara mereka berdua saat ini hanya kehampaan.

* * *

 _ **First Love**_

Chapter 5

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **[Flashback ]**

.

"A-aku menyukai mu, Bummie hyung…."

 _ **Gyuut…**_ sakit, kenapa Yesung bisa melakukan hal sejahat ini kepada TOP. Apakah hal yang TOP lakukan selama ini tidak ada artinya untuk Yesung, atau seharusnya TOP sadar bahwa peluang dirinya untuk Yesung bisa menyukainya hanya sedikit. Bukankah jelas – jelas Yesung sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyukai pria di depannya ini, Kim Kibum sejak _Junior High School_.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah kakinya untuk mendekati TOP lalu duduk tepat disamping pria yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kini, digenggamnya salah satu tangan TOP lalu tersenyum polos membuat TOP yang awalnya ingin menepis tangan Yesung menjadi mengurungkan niatnya setelah Yesung dengan tiba – tiba menautkan jemari mereka di depan Kibum.

"Tapi itu dulu…karena, sekarang ada satu pria yang membuatku setiap hari terus memikirnya. Tentu saja jika aku ditanya siapa yang harus aku pilih, aku akan memilih dirimu Seung Hyun." Jelas Yesung membuat TOP tanpa sadar bernafas lega, karena jantungnya telah berdebar kembali dan hatinya tidak jadi hancur berkeping – keping.

 _ **PROOK….**_

 _ **PROOK….**_ Kibum menepukkan tangannya sebagai ucapan selamat atas terpilihnya TOP dan ia kembali tersenyum, tidak ada terbesit rasa kecewa sedikit pun di wajah Kibum sekarang.

"Jika kau memilihku, tadinya aku ingin memukul kepala besar mu, Yesungie."

"Me-memukul kepala ku ? _wae_ … _wae…wae_?." Horor Yesung yang langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan. Dipukul oleh Kibum yang seorang ahli _Boxing_ tanpa persiapan, tentu saja Yesung akan mengalami gegar otak ringan.

"Agar kau sadar, memilihku itu jawaban salah. Benarkan Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Kibum yang membuat TOP sedikit menyerngit bingung. TOP tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, bukankah Kibum tadi menantang Yesung untuk memilih dan sekarang Kibum berlagak seperti seorang teman padanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku ?." Tanya balik TOP kali ini dengan wajah tidak sukanya. Mengerjai dirinya dengan menggunakan Yesung itu adalah hal yang tidak disukai oleh TOP. Terlebih lelucon yang TOP anggap serius malah dibuat bercanda.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" Senyum Kibum sambil menggaruk tengku belakangnya, Kibum bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada TOP agar tidak salah paham. Diliriknya Yesung kembali yang masih _stay_ disamping TOP.

"Karena, kau ada disini…mau menemaniku ke minimarket tidak ?." Tunjuk Kibum pada TOP yang membuat Yesung langsung menunjukkan ekspressi kagetnya karena menunjuk kekasihnya. Jangan – jangan Kibum menyukai TOP dan berniat merebutnya, pikir Yesung yang suka sekali mengambil kesimpulan tanpa _observasi_.

.

.

 _ **CTAAK….**_

 _ **CESSSS….**_ TOP membuka minuman kalengnya dengan malas lalu meneguknya perlahan. Saat ini kedua pemuda yang memiliki rupawan sama – sama masuk dalam kategori tampan dan _manly_ berjalan beriringan setelah membeli beberapa makanan kecil seperti _onigiri_ dan roti untuk TOP makan. Padahal Yesung tadi ingin membuatkan dirinya makan malam, tapi entah apa niat dari pria disampingnya mengajak ke minimarket.

"Kau berencana membuat Woobin kembali pada kami, kan ?." _**TAP…**_ langkah kaki TOP terhenti dan ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kibum dengan roti di dalam mulut.

"Apakah bocah karate itu yang memberitahu mu ?."

"Yup…Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya padaku."

 **Breeeet….** TOP menarik roti dari mulutnya dengan kasar. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang memiliki _rute_ sama dengan mereka menjadi kaget dan ngeri, betapa kasarnya TOP merobek roti dimulutnya dan menggunyahnya.

'Awas kau bocah karate.' Batin TOP membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain _game_ dikamar mewahnya langsung merinding.

"Apa kau suka kekalahan Seung Hyun ?."

"Tentu saja tidak. Jadi kau mengajak ku keluar untuk membahas ini." Kibum pun mengganguk, kini mereka berdua mengobrol disebuah gang kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari restoran Kibum berada.

"Woobin itu sama, dia tidak suka kekalahan. Perjanjian yang kau buat itu berlaku hanya di sekolah. Bagaimana diluar sekolah ? apa kau tidak berpikir sampai ke sana ? Kau juga tidak suka kekalahan bukan, Woobin akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirimu menjadi seorang pecundang, jika ia tahu kelemahan mu maka bersiaplah melibatkan…..."

"Yesung…." Sambung TOP ketika Kibum tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan, lagi – lagi Kibum tersenyum sambil menjentikkan jarinya untuk membenarkan ucapan TOP. Berbicara dengan TOP itu mudah ternyata, karena ia cepat mengerti berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang harus di jelaskan dengan detail.

 _ **PUK…**_ Kibum menepuk bahu TOP yang memang posisinya sekarang sedang berjongkok.

"Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan pada kami TOP, karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama...itu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kibum berjalan keluar dari gang meninggakan TOP yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Berbicara dengan Kibum membuat TOP sedikit berpikir, selama ini dirinya memang bertindak hanya untuk Yesung tanpa tahu resiko dari tindakannya.

.

.

 _ **CEKLEEEK…**_ Yesung yang sudah menunggu kedatangan TOP kembali ke apartementnya, membuka pintu dengan wajah senang.

"Eh…dimana Kibum hyung ?." Tanyanya ketika tidak menemukan sosok Kibum dibelakang TOP, bukankah tadi mereka pergi bersama, kenapa pulang TOP sendirian.

Melihat wajah TOP yang sedikit lesu, Yesung menautkan alisnya. Munginkah terjadi sesuatu selama mereka berdua diluar sana tanpa Yesung tahu. Pikiran tentang TOP dan Kibum berkelahi pun terlintas di dalam benaknya. Tapi, tidak ada luka baru ditubuh TOP jadi Yesung dapat menyimpulkan mereka tidak berkelahi.

"Yesung, sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak." _**Dheg…**_ Sepertinya Yesung baru saja mendengar sesuatu hal yang tidak baik untuk kondisi mentalnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan ? jangan bercanda Seung Hyun, ini tidak lucu. Aish…kenapa kau dan Kibum hyung suka sekali bercanda seperti ini." Seru Yesung yang menanggapi ucapan TOP barusan adalah sebuah candaan dan lelucon, ia pun menarik tangan TOP agar masuk ke dalam apartementnya karena mengobrol di depan pintu itu tidak sopan. Namun, pria tampan yang sedang di ajak masuk menahan tangannya bertanda ia tidak ingin masuk.

"Apa kau memutuskan ku ?." Yesung kali ini menatap nanar TOP. Perlahan tangan TOP yang Yesung genggam tadi dilepaskan dan dengan cepat TOP meraih kembali tangan mungil itu, untuk meluruskan bahwa apa yang sedang Yesung pikirkan adalah salah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Yesung. Kita hanya menjaga jarak saja. Maksud ku…ini demi kebaikan mu."

"Kebaikan apa ? katakan padaku apa yang terjadi ? apa yang telah Kibum hyung katakan padamu, sampai – sampai kau berbicara seperti ini." Yesung mulai emosi pada pria di depannya, sungguh Yesung tidak mengerti pada dua pria yang datang kerumahnya hari ini, mereka seperti sedang mencari masalah dan mengajak ribut dengannya.

 _ **Greeb….**_ TOP langsung membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, berharap pria manis di depannya ini tidak menumpahkan air dipelupuk matanya. Sejujurnya TOP tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, namun ini demi kebaikan Yesung agar dirinya tidak terlibat masuk ke dalam masalah. Jika Woobin tahu ia dan Yesung berpacaran, maka Woobin akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yesung. Karena, Yesung adalah kelemahan TOP. Bukankah, rencana TOP untuk membawa Woobin kembali tanpa melibatkan Yesung.

"Berarti kita akan _Backstreet_ ? apa orang tua mu, tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita ?." _**Uhuk…**_ Kekasihnya ini kenapa lucu sekali sampai – sampai ia berpikir seperti itu. Orang tuanya mana mungkin tidak setuju dengan Yesung. Malah keluarganya akan sangat senang sekali jika melihat dirinya. Tapi jika Yesung berpikir seperti itu, apa boleh buat.

"Dengar, aku sangat mencintaimu Yesung. Ini hanya sebentar saja, aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama." Ucap TOP yang sedang menangkup kedua pipi Yesung lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka secara bersamaan dengan gemas.

" _Jeongmal_ ? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Di sekolah pun kita harus menjaga jarak juga, Oke."

"MWOYAAA! Bahkan di Sekolah pun kita _Backsreet_ ? _Andweeee_!." Kali ini Yesung merungut kesal dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya menandakan ia tidak setuju. Melihat tingkah sang kekasih, TOP menghela nafasnya. Jika Yesung tahu, TOP juga sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi Woobin dan mereka satu sekolah bukan.

"Itu sangat berat Seung Hyun, bagaimana bisa aku menggangap mu hanya sebatas teman. Kau tahu sendiri, di sekolah penggemar mu sangatlah banyak dan mereka selalu mencari perhatian mu."

"Bukankah penggemar mu juga begitu."

"Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

"Begitu juga denganku."

"…" Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Yesung tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyetujui perkataan TOP. Yesung sudah terlanjur mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangan TOP. Lagipula TOP mengatakan ini tidak akan lama, jadi Yesung akan mencoba melakukan apa yang TOP inginkan yaitu menjaga jarak.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

 _ **BRAAAKHH….DUAAAGHH...**_

 _ **BRUUUGHH…BRAAAKK…**_

Disaat seluruh murid sedang belajar dikelas masing – masing dengan gurunya, di gedung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah yaitu ruang klub _karate_ , terlihat dua pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama sedang asik mengobrol dengan cara yang cukup _ekstream_ dan tidak biasa dilakukan kebanyakan murid.

"Hosh…Hosh..Kenapa kau membocorkannya."

 _ **BRUUUKHH….**_ Pria bermata elang membanting tubuh seorang pemuda berambut ikal dengan satu tangan. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, ia kembali mengangkat baju khas pakaian _karate_ tersebut hingga sang pemuda berambut ikal berdiri tegak.

"Sudah kubilang kan itu rahasia kita berdua, Cho Kyuhyun."

 _ **BRAAAKKK…**_ Sekali lagi ia menyengkat kaki pemuda berambut ikal yang memiliki nama Kyuhyun hingga jatuh ke matras lalu mengunci pergerakannya dengan kuat.

"YAK! YAAAK! TOP…BAIK AKU MENGAKU SALAH, AKKHHH!." Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah satu jam di banting sana – sini oleh TOP seperti sebuah adonan mie. TOP yang puas memberi pelajaran kepada Kyuhyun akibat membocorkan perjanjian yang seharusnya hanya Kyuhyun saja yang tahu menghentikan acaranya.

"Aish….kalau tahu, kau mengajak ku membolos untuk ini, aku menolak tadi. ckck." Kesal Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meraih handuk disisi luar matras untuk menyekat keringat yang ada di wajah dan lehernya.

"Ambilah." _**HAP…**_ Kyuhyun menangkap sebotol air putih yang baru saja dilempar oleh TOP dengan susah payah. Diberi air, Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung membukanya dan meneguk air tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah ?." TOP yang sedang melepaskan pakaian _karate_ yang dipijami oleh Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali melepaskan pakaian itu untuk menyekat keringat yang ada ditubuhnya dan ia mulai duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Ini…masih ada sedikit." Ditawari sebotol air yang masih sisa setengah oleh Kyuhyun, TOP pun terkekeh lalu mengambilnya dan meneguknya sampai habis tanpa sisa. Melihat tubuh _half naked_ TOP dari samping, Kyuhyun kembali tidak menyangka bahwa teman sekolah dasarnya dulu yang awalnya bertubuh gendut kini memiliki tubuh atletis seperti Siwon, sedangkan dirinya ? Yah…setidaknya walaupun tidak se-atletis mereka berdua, Kyuhyun memiliki otot di lengannya yang sama kuatnya dengan mereka.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau bukan tipe ku." Gumam TOP yang melirik Kyuhyun disela menggancing seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang kepergok telah menatap TOP hingga membuatnya salah paham mendengus kesal dan berlagak seperti mau muntah.

"Cih…aku masih normal! Dan aku ini seme!." Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang marah karena tidak terima dengan ucapannya, TOP hanya bisa tertawa terbahak – bahak. Menggoda _karate kids_ sangat menyenangkan ternyata.

"Hei, TOP saat kau membanting diriku tadi, itu bukanlah kemarahan karena aku telah membocorkan rahasia kita, melainkan kau sedang marah pada dirimu sendiri. Apa aku benar ?."

"….." Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, TOP menghentikan tertawanya dan terdiam. Diruangan sepi ini, TOP sengaja memilih melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengajak Kyuhyun dengan memakai alasan ingin memberi pelajaran akibat ingkar janji, ternyata ketahuan.

 _ **Brruk…**_ TOP menjatuhkan punggungnya ke matras lalu menatap langit – langit ruangan klub _karate_ yang perlahan bayangan sosok Yesung yang tiba dikelas tadi pagi tergambar disana. Sebenarnya TOP butuh teman bicara maka dari itu ia mengajak Kyuhyun membolos, itulah alasan utamanya.

"Kau benar Kyu, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena hari ini aku melihat Yesung menangis."

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menepuk matras dengan keras.

"Kau! Kenapa bisa Yesung menangis." Kyuhyun mulai emosi, terlihat tangan kanannya sudah menggepal kuat dan siap melayang ke wajah TOP. Namun, dengan cepat serangan kecil itu bisa TOP tahan dengan tangannya sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Kau itu, tenanglah. Dengarkan alasan ku dulu...aku juga tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi, kau tahukan aku dan Yesung sudah berpacaran. Bagaimana jika Woobin tahu kami berpacaran ?."

"…."

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak denganku dan aku tidak menyangka dia akan menangis tadi pagi." Kini TOP mulai frutasi melihat Yesung yang tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa padanya. Padahal semalam Yesung mengatakan akan melakukan apa yang ia suruh namun baru sehari Yesung sudah seperti itu, sikap Yesung tadi seakan – akan Yesung baru saja ia putuskan.

.

.

 **[Kantin Sekolah]**

.

Suasana kantin di sekolah _Kyung_ _-_ _hee_ hari ini seperti biasa sangat ramai karena ada pangeran sekolah yang bisa mereka lihat dari dekat. Gaya makan Siwon yang menawan membuat beberapa murid yang berada disana tidak lelah untuk terus menatap dan menggaguminnya. Lihat cara Siwon memakan _steak_ nya, Siwon memakan potongan demi potong daging sapi berbalur kuah kental _BBQ_ dengan gaya bangsawan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, tidak salah mereka menobatkan Siwon sebagai pangeran. Karena, sejak lahir Siwon sudah menjadi pangeran dikeluarganya.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang terlahir dikeluarga kaya dan terbiasa makan dengan cara _high class_. Salah satu pria yang masuk ke dalam perkumpulan pangeran sekolah dengan latar belakang keluarga biasa, Kim Yesung makan dengan cukup beringas entah karena memang sangat lapar atau melampiaskan rasa amarahnya dengan makan.

"Dia benar – benar menyebalkan wonnie! Dia benar – benar tidak mengangap diriku ada." Gumamnya sambil memakan _Ramen_ yang dipesankan oleh Siwon tadi dengan lahap. Siwon yang melihat cara makan temannya sesekali akan mengganguk untuk memberikan reaksi atas curhatan Yesung disela makannya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Dari kejauhan dibelakang punggung Yesung, terlihat dua pria yang salah satunya adalah orang yang sedang Yesung bicarakan datang mendekati. Keduanya membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, sepertinya mereka ingin bergabung.

"Kau sangat marah dengannya. Jika dia ada dihadapan mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Yesungie ?." Tanya Siwon yang sudah selesai memakan _Steak_ nya, kini tuan muda Choi sang ahli _Taekwondo_ beralih ke secangkir kopi hangat kesukaanya, _ekspresso_.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan ? tentu saja aku ak-…"

"Menciumnya." Bisik TOP dibelakang leher Yesung hingga sang empu yang mendengar terbelak kaget dan…

 _ **Prruuuufff….**_ Yesung memuncratkan makanannya dan Siwon yang sudah siap siaga langsung memiringkan badannya ke kiri untuk menghindari arah semburan Yesung.

"Se-seung Hyun." Yesung pun menjadi salah tingkah ketika TOP duduk disampingnya.

" _Wae_ _?_." Tanya TOP dengan memberikan senyuman menawannya pada Yesung. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan mereka, kini makan dan melanjutkan acara minum kopinya dengan cuek karena urusan pribadi TOP dan Yesung tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

" _Mianhae_." Lirih TOP yang dapat di dengar oleh Yesung.

 _ **Greeeb…**_ Tanpa sepengetahuan orang, TOP yang duduk disamping Yesung mengenggam tangan Yesung dibawah meja dan itu membuat Yesung terdiam membeku. Yesung yang awalnya kesal dan marah kepada TOP, hanya dengan digenggam dan diberikan sebuah senyuman saja sudah membuat hatinya yang tidak karuan menjadi luluh dan tenang kembali.

"Lihat itu, mulut cerewetnya sudah terkunci." Ledek Siwon sambil menyeringai disela meminum kopinya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Dan, TOP yang melihat wajah Yesung memerah malu hanya terkekeh. Menjaga jarak bukan berarti TOP harus menjauhi kekasihnya ini bukan.

.

 _ **[Night | 06:30 PM]**_

.

"Hem…jangan khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri."

"….."

"Ne, aku akan langsung pulang."

"…."

"Hehehehe… _nado saranghae_."

 _ **PIIIP….**_ Yesung yang baru saja menerima telefon dari sang kekasih menatap ponselnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum tanpa sadar saat melihat _wallpaper_ diponselnya, diusapnya foto dirinya dan TOP saat kencan menggunakan _hanbok_ , mereka berdua tersenyum dengan senang di _selca_ tersebut dan Yesung sangat menyukai _ekspressi_ TOP disana. Sejak berpacaran dengan TOP, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Yesung tersenyum manis seperti ini.

"Yesung, waktu istrirahat mu sudah selesai."

"Baik, manajer."

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Yesung perlahan bangun dari duduknya, kini dimasukkannya ponsel ke dalam saku celana kerjanya dan bersiap diri untuk kembali bekerja. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan mengambil lembur, mengingat _weekend_ lalu dirinya izin tidak bekerja, membuat bonusnya menjadi berkurang.

"Yosh! Semangat!." Teriak Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk membiayai kehidupan sang adik dan juga dirinya dengan mencari uang. Setelah ke kamar kecil sebentar, Yesung kembali naik ke atas untuk membantu Eunhyuk melayani konsumennya.

 _ **CEKLEEEK…**_ Jika biasanya Yesung akan melihat pemandangan ruangan café tempat ia bekerja dengan penuh pelanggan berwajah senang karena menikmati lezatnya kue buatan sang koki dan segarnya minuman sang barista yang bertugas membuat minuman aneka buah dan kopi. Kali ini pemandangan yang Yesung lihat membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit.

 _ **PRAAANG….**_

 _ **PRAAANG….**_

 _ **PRAAANGG….**_ di depan matanya, Yesung melihat segerombolan pemuda yang usianya sama dengan Yesung sedang menghancurkan tempat ia bekerja mencari uang. Piring, gelas banyak yang hacur lalu meja dan bangku berantakan dimana – mana. Kue yang seharusnya di nikmati kini hancur terinjak – injak. Ingin rasanya Yesung menangis melihat Mobit yang hangat dan nyaman ini sekarang berubah menjadi hancur.

" _To-tolong…jangan rusak café ku, jika kalian ingin uang…akan kami berikan."_

" _Ma-manajer…"_

Kini Yesung mengalihkan matanya ke sosok pemilik café sekaligus manajer yang dulu dengan sangat baik dan ramah menerima Yesung untuk bekerja disini. Kebaikan hatinya tidak akan pernah Yesung lupakan seumur hidupnya. Dan, juga Eunhyuk dengan tubuh kecilnya ia terus memeluk sang manajer agar tetap tenang.

"Si-siapa ? SIAPA KALIAN ? KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAMI, ARGGH!." Teriak Yesung yang tidak bisa membiarkan tempat dan orang – orang yang ia sayang dihacurkan. Orang – orang yang sedang asik merusak apa saja yang ada di dalam café kini menjadi terhenti dan memandangi Yesung.

"KELUAR KALIAN!." Dengan nafas memburu dan emosi, Yesung mengambil sebuah kursi kayu disampingnya lalu berlari ke salah satu pemuda yang telah merusak tempat ia bekerja lalu memukulnya dengan keras.

 _ **BRAAAAK….**_ Dengan punggungnya, pemuda yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yesung menangkisnya dan dengan cepat ia menarik kemeja kerja Yesung dan mengangkatnya.

"Yesung!." Teriak Eunhyuk dan manajer berbarengan yang takut dan khawatir saat melihat sepatu yang Yesung gunakan tidak menyentuh lantai.

 _ **SRAAAAK…..**_

"Tolong lepaskan karyawan ku! Ambilah uang kami dan pergilah… _Jebal!_." Teriak manajer Yuu setelah melempar uang yang baru saja ia ambil di mesin kasir. Sungguh manajer Yuu tidak peduli jika Mobit hancur berantakan dan uang dirinya habis, yang terpenting sekarang adalah nyawa karyawannya yang tidak akan bisa dibeli oleh apapun di dunia ini.

"Lempar dia, Yongguk."

 _ **BRRRUKKK….**_ Sesuai perintah sang Bos, pria yang tadi menggangkat tubuh Yesung kini melemparnya ke sebuah meja hingga meja yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut hancur remuk tanpa sisa. Beruntung Yesung adalah seorang atlet _Kendo_ , dimana daya tahan tubuhnya sedikit lebih kuat dan Yesung pintar dalam membaca situasi sama seperti TOP, dimana ia dengan cepat tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya saat dilempar.

" _Gwe-gwechana_ Hyung…" Gumam Yesung kepada Eunhyuk dan manajer Yuu agar tidak khawatir, dengan perlahan Yesung mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan serpihan – serpihan kristal kaca dari tubuhnya.

"Bos, bagaimana sekarang ?."

"Keluarlah bersama yang lain lebih dulu, karena aku ada urusan dengan….Kim Yesung." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung terbelak kaget tidak percaya sesaat setelah Yongguk berjalan keluar café. Terlihat satu sosok pria manis sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu sambil menikmati kopinya.

"Jongsuk…"

"Hai…Kim Yesung, maaf jika cara ku berkunjung ke café mu seperti ini, tapi ku akui kopi café ini sangat enak." Seru Jongsuk yang sudah selesai meminum habis _avocado ekspresso_ nya. Perlahan Jongsuk bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau melakukan ini ?." Tanya Yesung heran dan bingung karena jujur saja, Yesung tidak pernah punya masalah dengan pemuda satu ini.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…SRAAKK…**_ Semua benda yang menghalangi jalan Jongsuk ditendangnya dengan cuek, hingga akhirnya Jongsuk tiba di depan Yesung. Di angkatnya dagu Yesung dengan tangan kanannya dengan kasar lalu menatap lekat wajah Kim Yesung. Hemm….kulit putih, bersinar, kenyal, imut seperti anak – anak. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Woobin, orang yang selama ini ia sukai tidak pernah menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa ? tentu saja karena aku tidak suka dengan dirimu, hahaha."

 _ **PLAAK….**_ Yesung menampar wajah Jongsuk dengan keras hingga sang empu yang pipinya sedang memerah hanya terbelak kaget. Berani sekali Yesung menampar dirinya. Apakah Yesung sudah lupa, seberapa penggaruhnya keluarga Jongsuk bagi Korea ?

"Apakah ini lucu bagi mu ? kau menghancurkan kehidupan dan mata pencaharian orang lain hanya karena tidak suka denganku…kau pikir kau Tuhan." _**Dheg…**_ Jongsuk kaget bukan main saat melihat sorot mata Yesung yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan penuh emosi.

"KAUU!." Jongsuk siap melayangkan tangannya untuk membalas Yesung. Namun, tangan Jongsuk sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh seseorang yang tiba – tiba entah kapan datangnya sudah berada disamping Jongsuk.

"Kau ini benar – benar, aishh…" Frustasi pemuda itu saat melihat kelakuan Jongsuk yang sudah diperbuat tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Café Mobit benar – benar hancur berantakan sekarang, sejauh matanya memandang ia tidak melihat ada barang yang selamat, sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyeret Jongsuk untuk pergi dari sana.

"Woobin…" Panggil Yesung dan itu membuat Woobin, pemuda yang sudah tepat waktu datang disaat Jongsuk ingin membalas menamparnya tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada dirinya, itu membuat Yesung kecewa. Kenapa ? Kenapa Woobin tidak mau menatap dirinya ?

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang sudah ia perbuat."

"Hyuung!." Jongsuk menahan diri untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Woobin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Jongsuk.

"Jangan melawan ku Jongsuk-ah!." _**Dheg…**_ Melihat sorot tajam membunuh dari Woobin, Jongsuk menelan ludahnya kasar. Woobin benar – benar akan marah padanya karena sudah melakukan tindakan seperti ini tanpa memberitahukan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Apa lagi ini menyangkut Yesung dan Woobin pasti sudah melihat luka – luka goresan di tubuh Yesung tadi.

"Saya akan menyuruh pekerja kontruksi untuk memperbaiki café ini besok. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir dan semua kerugiaan hari ini akan saya ganti." Pesan Woobin pada manajer Yuu, Jongsuk pun pasrah dibawa keluar oleh Woobin dan Yesung hanya menatap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jongsuk menghancurkan café tempat ia bekerja, lalu tiba – tiba Woobin datang dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang sudah Jongsuk perbuat. Apakah orang – orang yang seperti mereka memiliki harta dan kekuasaan bisa seenaknya seperti ini.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP….BRAAAK…**_ Yesung langsung menutup kembali pintu mobil audi hitam milik Woobin setelah dirinya berhasil mengejarnya. Melihat tangan mungil Yesung menyentuh tangannya, Woobin tersenyum dan bersikap ramah untuk menyapa Yesung.

"Apakah kau ingin berbicara pada ku, Yesungie ?." Tanya Woobin sambil ber _smirk_ dan Yesung pun mengganguk dengan mantap.

"Jongsuk-ah, pulanglah dulu ak-…"

"Tapi Hyung!."

"Dengarkan perintah ku! setelah urusan ku selesai, aku akan ketempat mu dan bicara dengan mu karena urusan kita belum selesai." Melihat kilatan marah Woobin, akhirnya Jongsuk mengganguk dan menuruti apa kata sang Bos sekaligus orang yang ia sukai. Setelah menyuruh sang supir untuk mengantar Jongsuk ke apartementnya. Woobin kini menatap Yesung dari bawah kaki hingga kepala, lihat itu bahkan saat pakaiannya berantakan dan penuh dengan goresan luka Yesung masih terlihat manis.

"Kalau begitu kita butuh tempat untuk mengobrol berdua….saja kan ?." Tanya Woobin sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

"Hahaha…. _Captain_ , sudah hentikan hahaha." Tawa TOP yang saat ini sedang bermain dengan anjing lucunya. Bukannya berhenti sang anjing terus saja menjilati wajah TOP dengan menindihi dada TOP agar sang manjikan tidak bergerak.

 _ **CEKLEEK…**_ Pintu kamar TOP terbuka dengan lebar, tanpa menunggu pemilik kamar mempersilakan dirinya masuk. Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki kekuasan penuh dirumah masuk ke dalam kamar TOP dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa _cookies_ untuk cemilan sang anak.

"Seung Hyun, kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu." Melihat sang Ibu datang dan meletakkan sepiring _cookie_ s di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. TOP bangun dari acara bermain dengan _Captain_ lalu mengambil beberapa potong _Cookies_ untuk diberikan sebagian pada _Captain_.

"Sudah ku kerjakan. Oh ya, appa sudah pulang eomma ?."

"Belum, sepertinya ia akan lembur hari ini." Mendengar balasan sang Ibu, TOP mengganguk dan mulai bermain dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada balasan pesan dari sang kekasih atau tidak. Nyonya Choi yang tidak sengaja melihat _wallpaper_ di ponsel TOP terdapat sesosok pria manis dan imut pun langsung menggoda anak bungsunya.

"Apa itu pacar mu ?." Goda nyonya Choi sambil menyenggol lengan TOP. Berbeda dengan pemuda lainnya, jika biasanya anak digoda oleh orang tuanya tentang kekasih mereka, mereka akan sebisa mungkin menutupi kekasihnya karena takut mendengar tanggapan orang tua mengenai pacarnya atau takut ditanya – tanya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh yang sang anak sendiri malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Begitulah, bukankah dia sangat manis eomma." Seru TOP memperbesar foto Yesung pada sang ibu. Dengan wajah semangatnya, TOP terus menceritakan tentang Yesung hingga nyonya Choi yang mendengar pun menjadi penasaran dibuatnya.

" _Aigo_ … kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumah ?." Tanya nyonya Choi yang sibuk menggeser foto – foto Yesung di dalam galeri ponsel milik TOP. Begitu banyak eskpressi wajah Yesung yang nyonya Choi lihat dan ia yakini beberapa foto yang ada adalah hasil jepretan TOP yang di ambil secara diam – diam. Nyonya Choi jadi geli sendiri membayangkan betapa lucunya tingkah TOP saat mengambil foto Yesung, ternyata putranya sangat menyukai Yesung.

"Aku takut membawa Yesung ke rumah eomma, dia pasti pingsan melihat appa." Jelas TOP yang membayangkan Yesung saat bertemu dengan sang ayah yang seorang jendral polisi, pasti Yesung akan gemetar ketakutan dan ciut hanya dengan ditatap saja oleh sang Ayah.

"Yak! appa mu itu pria yang lembut walaupun dari luar seram sih, hahaha." Tawa nyonya Choi setelah menggetok kepala TOP, kalau di pikir – pikir suaminya memang menyeramkan jika orang lain belum mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Baiklah, eomma akan membawa _Captain_. Jangan tidur malam – malam, nee."

"Siap madam!." Hormat TOP pada sang Ibu, kini ditutupnya pintu kamarnya setelah ibu dan anjingnya keluar lalu tidak lama TOP menghela nafasnya ketika melihat jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Entah kenapa disela mengobrol dengan sang Ibu tadi, jujur saja TOP sedikit merasa khawatir pada Yesung. Seharusnya ia menjemput Yesung hari ini, tapi karena motornya di pakai oleh kakaknya yang sama – sama suka balap motor, TOP jadi tidak bisa menjemput sang kekasih kerja.

 _ **TIIING….**_ Dentingan bertanda sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel milik TOP berbunyi. Dengan wajah penuh harapan di ambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak dikasur dan membuka pesan _kakao_ nya.

 **[My Jongwoon]** Aku sudah dirumah dan pulang dengan selamat.

 **[My Jongwoon]** Tidurlah, _nice dream_ …

 **[My Jongwoon]** Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah, Chuuu~ (^3(^-^).

Dahi TOP menggerut dan ia terdiam saat membaca pesan dari sang kekasih. Apakah ada yang salah dengan isi pesan Yesung hingga membuat TOP terdiam seperti ini ? bukankah itu terlihat biasa saja.

 _ **Blush….**_ TOP jadi malu sendiri saat melihat sebuah _emoticon kissue_ di akhir pesan. Biasanya Yesung tidak akan memberikan _emoticon_ seperti itu pada dirinya. Ingat Yesung itu sangat kaku, belum _pro_ dalam berpacaran dan sekarang Yesung memberikan _emoticon_ tersebut untuknya. Apakah sang kekasih sedang demam ? Merasa aneh, tidak biasa dan janggal dari pesan yang Yesung kirimkan untuknya, TOP pun menelfon hanya untuk memastikan apakah Yesung sedang dalam keadaan normal hingga memberikan dirinya sebuah _emoticon_. Tapi setelah beberapan deringan yang ia dengar bukan suara imut Yesung yang di dapat, melainkan kotak suara untuk panggilan yang tidak bisa diterima, Yesung _menon-aktifkan_ ponselnya.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur." Akhirnya pemuda tampan berpikir postif tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada pria manisnya sekarang.

.

 **[Di sebuah kamar Hotel mewah]**

.

" _Well….well_ , aku tidak menyangka kau dan dia berpacaran." Seru Woobin yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar sambil menikmati segelas minuman ber- _alkohol_. Di putar – putarnya ponsel milik Yesung yang saat ini berada di tangan satunya dengan pelan.

"Ku kira kau menyukai Kibum ? Harusnya kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Yesungie ? kau mematahkan hati ku." Ucap Woobin yang menampilkan wajah sendunya kali ini. Ditaruhnya gelas dan ponsel milik Yesung di meja nakas dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Yesung yang saat ini sedang duduk manis di atas kasur.

"Mmmhh…."

"Apa yang kau katakan ? ah…aku lupa bibir mugil mu tertutup kain, kkkkk~." _**Sreeet…**_ Woobin menyentuh wajah Yesung dengan kain hitam yang membungkus mulutnya. Sangat disayangkan memang, Woobin tidak bisa mendengar suara indah Yesung. Padahal, disamping Yesung pintar mengayunkan pedang, Yesung juga pandai bernyanyi.

 **[Flashback | Beberapa jam yang lalu]**

.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Yesung berjalan mengikuti Woobin yang saat ini berada di depannya. Sejak turun dari taksi, semua orang terus melihat dirinya dengan tatapan heran, penasaran dan penuh tanda tanya. Yesung yang memang sudah biasa ditatap seperti ini ketika berjalan bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bisa bersikap tenang. Woobin sama seperti keduanya teman yang seorang tuan muda, jadi tidak heran jika banyak pasang mata melihat dirinya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Tuan muda, selamat datang..." Sapa salah satu pelayan yang ada di _lobby_ hotel yang Yesung bisa lihat dengan jelas bahwa pria yang menyambutnya itu bukanlah pelayan biasa, lihat _name-tag_ itu. Ia seorang manajer hotel yang menyambut Woobin langsung.

"Anu….Woobin ak-."

"Kau mau bicara denganku kan ? Jadi diam dan ikuti saja." Potong Woobin melirik tajam Yesung yang saat ini sedang merundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam sembari meremas ujung jaket hitam yang Woobin pinjamkan padanya.

"Aku pesan yang biasanya dan tolong bawakan sebuah pakaian baru untuknya." Manajer hotel pun mengganguk dan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam mengikuti Woobin yang membawanya ke sebuah Hotel mewah. Bagaimana pun juga Yesung masih seorang pelajar tidak seharusnya mereka mengobrol di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatan Yesung untuk berbicara dengan Woobin perihal masalah persahabatan mereka.

 _ **PIIPP….**_

 _ **CEKLEK…**_ Pintu kamar 1004 terbuka setelah _key card_ yang Woobin tempelkan ke mesin deteksi pintu ter-akses. Betapa kagumnya Yesung saat masuk ke dalam kamar yang Woobin pesan.

'Ini bukan kamar tapi sebuah rumah.' Batin Yesung yang melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar macam apa ini ? ada dapur, ruang TV, bahkan ada ruang keluarga. Tanpa sadar Yesung berlari ke sebuah jendela besar yang membentang luas dikamar ini untuk melihat apa yang akan ia temukan dari kamar ini dan Yesung terbelak tidak percaya. Yesung melihat pemandangan seluruh kota _Seoul_ hanya dengan berdiri di kamar ini.

"Kau suka, eum ?." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung tersadar dari acara kagumnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap sosok pria tampan yang menjadi misteri dalam hidupnya. Yesung kembali teringat akan tujuan dirinya mengikuti Woobin dan tanpa membuang waktu, Yesung mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Woobin.

"Woobin-ah, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu ? maksud ku…persahabatan kita dulu sangat indah, kita berempat berlatih eksul bersama, tertawa dan bermain…."

"…."

"Kau dan Kyuhyun selalu bertanding bermain _game_ , lalu dengan Siwon kau selalu beradu untuk menentukan siapa tuan muda terbaik, karena Siwon bagi mu selalu terlihat _Perfect_ …dan Kibum, kau selalu bertengkar dengannya karena aku selalu menempel padanya…"

"….."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kami Woobin ?."

 _ **Sreeeet….**_ Yesung mendonggakkan kepalanya saat Woobin menyodorkan pakaian ganti untuk dirinya, selama Yesung mengoceh tadi sudah banyak hal terjadi seperti pelayan yang datang membawakan baju baru untuknya lalu sebuah _trolli_ makanan berisi hidangan mewah yang sudah berada di samping dirinya.

"Ganti baju mu di kamar mandi."

"Nee…Woobin-ah." Yesung tersenyum hangat dan menerima pakaian ganti itu dengan wajah senang. Perlakuan baik Woobin sekarang membuat Yesung yakin, Woobin di depannya masihlah Woobin yang dulu, Woobin yang baik dan penuh dengan perhatian.

Setelah Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan terdengar kunci yang telah ter- _lock_. Woobin langsung menduduki diri diranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Haaaaa…apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Woobin." Hela nafasnya yang heran dan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menolong dan memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik, bahkan dirinya dengan sengaja memesan semua makanan yang Yesung sukai untuk diberikan padanya.

 _ **Drrrttt….**_ merasakan getaran dari bawah pantatnya, Woobin perlahan mengambil sebuah benda kotak panjang yang tidak sengaja ia duduki.

"Ponsel milik Yesung." Gumam Woobin yang awalnya cuek dan ingin menaruh kembali ponsel tersebut ke tempat semula. Namun, dirinya menjadi sedikit tertarik ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama Choi Seung Hyun dengan tanda _love_ dibelakang namanya. Penasaran dan memang Woobin adalah pria seenaknya, ditekannya pesan tersebut lalu dibacanya dengan seksama.

 **[Choi Seung Hyun]** Jika kau sudah pulang ? kabari aku..

 **[Choi Seung Hyun]** Aku merindukan mu… _saranghae_ , _my Love._

 _ **Dheg…**_ rasa sesak dan emosi kini Woobin rasakan saat membaca pesan dari TOP untuk Yesung. Rasanya Woobin sakit hati untuk ke-sekian kalinya, dulu Woobin pernah menyukai Yesung dan ia sakit hati ketika Yesung menyukai Kibum dan sekarang perasaannya tersakiti lagi walaupun tidak jelas apakah dirinya masih menyukai Yesung atau tidak sebagai seorang pria. Tapi, rasanya sesak sekali. Entah kenapa timbul perasaan tidak terima, Yesung sudah menjadi miliki orang lain.

"Cih….Jadi mereka pacaran." Desis Woobin yang dugaannya semakin kuat setelah melihat foto – foto kebersamaan Yesung dengan TOP di dalam ponselnya.

 _ **CEKLEK….**_ Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai ganti baju, Yesungie ?."

"Nee… _gomawo_." Woobin terkekeh saat melihat Yesung tersenyum padanya dengan polos. Perlahan Woobin mendekati Yesung dengan membawa ponsel milik Yesung yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya, lalu….

 _ **Greeb….**_ Woobin melingkarkan lenganya di leher Yesung lalu menekannya kuat, hingga Yesung sulit untuk bernafas.

"Uhuk…Woohh...woobin akh…uhuk." Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan Woobin yang membuat dirinya sulit bernafas. Berbagai cara ia lakukan, seperti dengan memukul – mukul lengan Woobin kuat. Namun, Woobin tidak juga melonggarkan cengkramannya. Apakah Woobin benar – benar berniat ingin membunuhnya.

 _ **Bruuk….**_ Woobin mendorong Yesung hingga dirinya jatuh ke atas ranjang. Yesung yang dilepaskan Woobin pun langsung memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit dan meraup udara sebanyak – banyaknya. Melihat ada serbet kain berwarna hitam di _trollie_ makanan, Woobin mengambilnya dan mendekati Yesung kembali sambil tersenyum.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

 _ **Srreeet…**_ Woobin melepaskan perlahan kain hitam yang mengikat tubuh Yesung dan membungkus mulutnya. Ditatapnya kembali wajah Yesung dari dekat, walaupun Yesung sudah ia sakiti tapi dari sorot matanya tidak ada sedikit pun rasa ketakutan pada Woobin. Kenapa ? kenapa dua mata itu tetap menatap dirinya dengan tatapan teduh. Woobin benar – benar tidak mengerti pada Yesung, segitu gigihnya kah Yesung menginginkan dirinya kembali menjadi seperti dulu ? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa aku selama ini menyakiti mu, hyung ?." Tanpa sadar Woobin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi kanan Yesung dengan lembut. Sekarang, Yesung yang dibuat heran oleh tingkah Woobin yang sebentar – bentar berubah seperti bunglon.

"…."

"Hyung….kenapa kau yang harus jadi Hyung kandung ku…Aku benar – benar membencinya." Dahi Yesung mengerut bingung kali ini.

"Aku adalah kakak kandung mu ?." **Dheg…** sadar dirinya sudah kelepasan bicara, Woobin beranjak bangun dan menjauhi Yesung. Terlihat wajah Woobin mulai panik dan terdiam tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Sebuah rahasia jika disembunyikan pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar dan ini adalah saatnya Woobin mengatakan pada Yesung sebuah fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Ini uang untuk mu, pulanglah dengan naik taksi."

"Aku tidak butuh uang, perkataan mu tadi apa maksudnya ?." _**Greeb…**_ Yesung menahan tangan Woobin dengan cepat sebelum Woobin pergi jauh, ia tidak peduli pada lembar uang yang Woobin lemparkan ke dirinya, yang Yesung butuhkan sekarang adalah penjelasan maksud dari kalimat Woobin tadi.

"Lepaskan!." Woobin menepis tangan Yesung dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan jatuh kembali ke kasur.

"Percaya atau tidak, kita adalah saudara kandung." _**BLAAAAM…**_ Woobin menutup pintu dengan keras setelah meninggalkan Yesung dengan ribuan pertanyaan di dalam kamar. Jadi, mungkinkah itu alasan kenapa Yesung sulit sekali menerima bahkan melepaskan Woobin dari hidupnya. Karena, kenyataannya mereka adalah kakak – adik berbeda Ibu.

.

 **[Morning | di keluarga Choi Seung Hyun]**

.

" _Morning_ _appa, eomma, noona_." Sapa TOP yang baru datang ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Sang Ibu yang sudah biasa menyiapkan makan pagi, menuangkan sesendok nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatannya ke atas piring TOP.

" _Noona_ bagaimana semalam ? apakah ada yang menarik ?." Tanya TOP sembari memakan sarapannya, sang appa yang sedang membaca Koran sedikit menguping obrolan kedua anaknya.

"Aku bertemu dengan pria yang cukup menarik, haha…kau tahu dia sangat sempurna. Tapi bodoh dalam mengontrol emosinya." Cerita CL yang juga sibuk memakan salad sayurnya, TOP yang mendengar cerita CL merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti itu. Pria sempurna tapi bodoh dalam emosi karena gampang terpengaruh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"Benarkah ? hahaha….siapa pria itu ?."

"Tidak tahu."

" _Pabo, Noona_ …"

"Yaishh..." Umpat CL kesal yang sudah siap melempar sendok di tangannya karena dibilang bodoh oleh sang adik. Jika saja sang appa tidak ada didekat mereka, sendok itu sudah dipastikan akan melayang ke kepalanya dari tadi. Nyonya dan tuan Choi yang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mempunyai seorang putri yang masuk dalam kategori cantik, tapi kelakuan sama seperti putra bungsunya yaitu suka membalap dan tantangan. Apakah cara didik tuan Choi selama ini salah.

 _/Pemirsa, tadi malam sebuah café di persimpangan jalan XXX di rusak oleh sekawanan preman tidak diketahui. Menurut saksi, penyerangan itu dilakukan secara tiba – tiba dan brutal. Beruntung tidak ada korban yang terluka….bla…blaa/_

Siaran berita pagi terdengar dari saluran TV yang biasa di lihat oleh tuan Choi sebagai media untuk mengawasi keamanan warga Korea Selatan. TOP yang posisinya sedang membelakangi TV, menghentikan acara makannya dan menajamkan telinga.

"Wah…padahal itu café kesukaan eomma membeli kue." Sedih nyonya Choi yang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan tidak akan menikmati kue lezat dari café langganannya.

"Bagaimana bisa Café itu di serang, apakah tidak ada polisi patroli appa ?." Kali ini CL menggeluarkan keluhannya sebagai warga Korea kepada jendral polisi langsung yaitu sang ayah. Tuan Choi yang langsung dapat keluhan pun langsung melipat korannya dan meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Para preman atau berandal itu su-."

"KAU DIMANA SEKARANG ? APA KAU BAIK – BAIK SAJA ? KATAKAN PADAKU, KAU DIMANA SEKARANG." Ucapan tuan Choi terpotong oleh sesosok pria yang keadaannya sekarang sudah panik tingkat dewa. Ada apa dengan putranya itu, tidak pernah selama ini sang ayah melihat TOP sepanik sekarang.

"TUNGGU AKU, POKOKNYA…JANGAN KEMANA – MANA, AKU AKAN MENJEMPUT MU…" _**Wuuush….**_ TOP langsung melesat pergi setelah mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya dengan kilat. Tanpa membuang waktu TOP mengeluarkan motornya dari bagasi dan melaju kearah rumah sang kekasih.

.

.

"Oppa…aku berangkat duluan ne." Seru Hyuna yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di jok belakang motor sport salah satu temannya. Karena, hari ini Yesung akan dijemput oleh TOP maka Yesung memanggil sahabatnya untuk mengantar Hyuna.

"Heem…pelan – pelan membawa motornya Kyu-.."

"Gyaaaa! OPPAA!." Teriak Hyuna refleks ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja langsung menarik gas motornya tanpa pemberitahuan pada Hyuna untuk berpegangan. Beruntung adik manis Yesung sigap dengan memegang bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh, jika jatuh habislah Kyuhyun ditangannya.

Kini giliran Yesung yang harus menunggu pangeran tampannya datang menjemput. Sambil memainkan sepatu sekolahnya, Yesung menendang – nendang batu krikil dan merudukkan kepala lalu berpikir. Perkataan Woobin tentang mereka adalah saudara masih berbekas dibenaknya. Benarkah yang di ucapkan Woobin itu benar ? tapi melihat sorot mata Woobin semalam, tidak ada tanda bahwa Woobin membohonginya.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan pria lain, Jong woon ?." Mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal, Yesung terkekeh dan menatap lurus ke depan. Pangeran Yesung sudah berada dihadapannya, sepertinya Yesung terlalu banyak berpikir sampai – sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran TOP.

" _Aniya_ , mana mungkin aku berani memikirkan pria lain selain dirimu, hehehe." Balas Yesung yang baru saja ingin naik ke jok belakang motor, TOP sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya untuk tidak naik. Karena TOP perlu bicara dengan Yesung sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau semalam café mu diserang ? katakan padaku siapa yang menyerang mu ? Lihat ini mereka menyakiti mu ? brengsek..." Emosi TOP ketika menemukan luka goresan di lengan Yesung dan wajahnya. Sedangkan, Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat TOP menjadi bawel seperti dirinya hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencubit hidung TOP dengan gemas.

"Kau lihat berita di TV ? kami tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, karena kami tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah mereka, karena saat itu lampu padam dan juga CCTV café tidak menyala." Bohong Yesung yang berharap TOP akan mempercayainya.

Awalnya TOP menduga ini adalah perbuatan Woobin, tapi melihat senyuman Yesung yang entah kenapa seperti ada matra yang membuat TOP yang ragu jadi percaya pada sang kekasih memilih mengganguk. Pembicaraan sudah selesai, Yesung kembali naik ke motor TOP.

"Peluk aku." Perintah TOP yang sudah memakai helm melirik kearah belakang.

"Haruskah ?." Malu – malu Yesung bertanya, perlahan Yesung memegang tas ransel TOP. Melihat Yesung hanya memegang tas ranselnya saja, TOP menatap tajam Yesung dengan mata elangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku memeluk mu, jika ada tas mu. Hahaha." Tawa Yesung canggung dan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya adalah kode.

"Tas sudah ku pindahkan, sekarang peluk." _Smirk_ TOP di dalam helm yang sudah memakai tas ransel di depan tubuhnya. Sekarang Yesung sudah tidak bisa menggelak lagi untuk mendekap punggung TOP dengan erat. Jika Yesung masih mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi, maka mereka berdua akan kena hukuman fanny seongsanim karena telat.

 _ **GREEB….**_ Dengan wajah memerah Yesung memeluk punggung TOP, untung saja TOP tidak bisa melihat wajah Yesung.

"Kau bilang kita harus menjaga jarak, tapi apa sekarang." Ledek Yesung untuk perkataan TOP tempo lalu.

"Kau akan ku turunkan di gang yang tidak jauh dari sekolah."

"MWOYAA! Jahat…" Ngambek Yesung yang memukul – mukul punggung TOP sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kalau begitu, lebih baik Yesung pergi ke sekolah naik Bus saja dari pada ia di turunkan di gang dan jalan lagi sejau 5KM.

"Hahaha…aku bercanda." TOP pun perlahan melajukan motornya dan Yesung dengan senang hati memeluk TOP kembali. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka buang untuk bicara dan bercanda tidak jelas di pagi hari ini. Semoga mereka berdua tidak telat, karena sepertinya TOP tidak ingin menggebut dan tiba di sekolah dengan cepat sebab _moment_ seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

.

 **[Kyung-Hee High School]**

.

" _The stars in the sky are not twinkling…Without you, dream is monochrome_ …" Terdengar sepenggal lirik lagu dari ruang musik. Suara _baritone_ yang lembut membuat siapa saja murid yang tidak sengaja lewat klub musik menjadi berhenti sejenak untuk mendengar suara merdu ini hingga menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Langkah kaki pria tampan terhenti ketika melihat beberapa murid pria berstatus _seme_ berdiri di sebuah jendela kelas dengan penuh sesak, apa yang sedang mereka lihat ? Jangan – jangan mereka sedang melihat murid wanita ganti baju ? tapi itu tidak mungkin, jendela itu terbuka dengan lebarnya.

" _The last memory deep inside my heart quiety…I will burn them in and sleep…_ " _**Dheg…**_ Suara itu terdengar familiar di telingannya. Awalnya pria tampan bernama TOP ini tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak para seme di depannya, tapi suara merdu itu entah kenapa seperti memanggil dirinya.

"Minggir, aku mau lihat juga." Seru TOP yang masih menyilangkan tangan di dada. Namun, segerombolan pria di depannya tidak menoleh ke belakang. Mereka semua menggibas – ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir TOP agar tidak menggangu kesenangan mereka yang sedang melihat dan menggangumi Yesung bernyanyi.

"Jika kau mau melihat Yesung, antrilah…" Balas mereka kesal, karena mereka semua tidak akan memberi tempat pada orang yang seenaknya menyelak. Mereka semua sudah berdiri lama disini untuk melihat Yesung. Jadi, mereka tidak akan memberikan tempat mereka.

"Melihat Yesung ? antri ?." Dahi TOP mengyerngit sekarang. Jadi mereka semua sedang melihat kekasihnya. Dan, bahkan tadi mereka dengan berani menyuruh dirinya antri ? yang benar saja, TOP adalah kekasih Yesung dan dia harus antri hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya juga. _No_.

"EKHEEEM…" TOP sengaja memberikan deheman cukup keras hingga semuanya bisa mendengar. Mereka semua saling melirik, mungkinkah itu guru ? secara bersamaan, mereka semua menoleh dan melihat TOP sedang menyeringai dengan aura kegelapannya sambil membunyikan jari – jari tangannya yang kaku.

" _GYAAA….MIANHAE SUNBAE_." Ternyata mereka murid – murid kelas satu yang masih polos dan lugu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, mereka semua langsung kabur dan sekarang TOP bisa dengan jelas dan leluasa melihat Yesung di ruang musik.

" _If you're the sun, I'll be the moon…Tooooonight, I dedicated everything to you…_ "

 **Uhuk….** mendengar lirikan bait terakhir Yesung, TOP tersedak dan membelak kaget. Kenapa kekasihnya itu menyanyikan lirik lagu yang membuat TOP jadi berpikir macam – macam.

 _ **TUUK….**_

 _ **TUKKK….**_ Dari dalam kelas, murid klub musik berhenti memainkan alat musiknya ketika melihat sesosok pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap menggetuk – ngetuk jendela klub mereka dari luar, menandakan bahwa siapa saja yang melihat dirinya tolong beritahu Yesung untuk menoleh.

Yesung yang posisinya membelakangi TOP dan menghayati lagu nyanyiannya, tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti memainkan alat musiknya ?."

"A-anu… _Sunbae_ , dibelakang mu." Lirih Yoseob sembari menunjuk arah belakang Yesung dengan gesekan biolanya.

"Ada apa dibelaka-..MWOYAA…SEUNG HYUUNG!." Kaget Yesung setelah menoleh melihat TOP sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Ki-kita istrirahat 20 menit." Perintah Yesung selaku ketua klub musik dan semua _Hoobae_ Yesung yang mendapat perintah untuk istrirahat memutar bola matanya malas, bukankah mereka baru mulai. Dengan agak berlari, Yesung mendekati jendela luar yang menghubungkan ruang klub musik dengan taman belakang sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?." Tanya Yesung yang mencondongkan badannya sebagian keluar jendela. Sedangkan, TOP menyenderkan punggungnya menyamping ke dinding agar lebih mudah berbicara dengan Yesung sambil memandanginnya.

"Hei…nyanyikan lagi lagu tadi untuk ku."

"Nggh ?."

"Setelah kata _Tonight..."_

" _I dedicated everything to you._ "

"Aku pegang janji mu." _**Blush…**_ Mengerti maksud TOP, Yesung tanpa pikir panjang langsung memukul – mukul lengan TOP dengan kesal karena sudah di jebak olehnya. Sedangkan, TOP yang telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia dengar hanya terkekeh sambil memegangi kedua tangan Yesung yang sudah berhasil ia tahan untuk diam agar TOP bisa mengecup bibir Yesung.

"Se-Seung Hyuunn!." Kaget Yesung memegangi bibirnya sendiri yang sudah dikecup. Dan, sang pencuri ciuman nampaknya sudah tahu bahwa Yesung pasti akan memukulnya lagi, jadi sebelum itu terjadi TOP pun beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke sang kekasih.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yesung langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah teman satu eksulnya tadi melihat dirinya dikecup oleh TOP.

"Kami tidak lihat…tidak lihaaat~." Seru semua _Hoobae_ berbarengan yang sebenarnya dari tadi memperhatikan pasangan unyu ini layaknya _paparazzi_.

"KEMBALI LATIHAN DAN LUPAKAN APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT TADI!." Teriak Yesung yang malu luar biasa. TOP suka sekali menjahili kekasihnya, apa lagi sampai membuat wajah Yesung memerah malu. Mulai sekarang latihan akan terasa sulit bagi Yesung, karena para _Hoobae_ nya akan menggolok – olok dirinya atas perbuatan TOP hari ini. _Ck…_

.

.

.

"Bosan." Gumam TOP yang sedang menyelusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan tatapan malas, sepanjang mata yang ia lihat hari ini setiap kelas sibuk mendekor ruangan lalu memasang berbagai bendera warna – warni dan juga Yesung sibuk dengan klubnya. TOP yang tidak ikut klub apapun di sekolah menjadi menganggur tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Apa aku ke tempat karate _kids_ saj-.."

"Yak! Siwon _pabo_! Bantu aku angkat kardus ini."

 _ **Sreeet….**_

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Baru saja dirinya ingin berkunjung ke tempat salah satu pangeran sekolah yang ahli dalam karate, Cho Kyuhyun sekaligus teman barunya. Orang tersebut sudah nonggol duluan di depan matanya dengan menyeret – nyeret kardus besar dan berat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kelasnya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Mellihat sebuah sepatu di depan kardusnya, Kyuhyun mendongkkan kepalanya ke atas dan langsung terkejut saat melihat TOP sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas ku ?." Tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menunjuk – nunjuk TOP dengan tatapan kagetnya tidak percaya. Bukankan kelas TOP dan Kyuhyun ujung ketemu ujung.

"Ku kira kau di Klub, ternyata kau sedang jadi babu disini." _**Uhuk…**_ mendengar ucapan TOP, Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok. Babu ? kalau di pikir – pikir Kyuhyun memang terlihat seperti itu sekarang. Rambut coklat emasnya sedikit berantakan namun tetap terlihat tampan, koas hitam bergambar _anime_ sedang ia pakai sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja melepas kemeja sekolahnya agar tidak kotor, lalu sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di leher putihnya ditambah sibuk mengangkat kardus besar yang entah isinya apa. _Prince_ Kyuhyun sedang berubah menjadi upik abu.

"Yayaya…aku sedang membantu kelas ku untuk menyiapkan acara sekolah. Aish…harusnya ini kerjaan ketua kelas." Runggut Kyuhyun yang kesal, walaupun merunggut namun tetap saja pekerjaan yang sedang ia keluhkan itu dikerjakan dengan sangat baik. Kyuhyun memang seorang _Prince_ sekolah paling _Good_.

Tidak bisa melihat orang kesusahan, akhirnya TOP membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat kardusnya dan saat masuk ke dalam kelas Kyuhyun, tentu saja murid – murid disana semakin menjerit melihat pria tampan dikelasnya bertambah.

" _Gomawo_ , TOP." Seru Kyuhyun yang bernafas lega karena semua kardus diluar kelasnya sudah masuk semua dan ini berkat TOP yang tidak sengaja lewat depan kelasnya.

"Kau bilang ini adalah kerjaan ketua kelas, memang siapa ketua kelasnya ?."

"DIIIIAAAAA!." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil menunjuk sosok pria tampan paling pojok yang sedang asik meminum secangkir kopi hangatnya tanpa dosa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, _Prince Perfect_.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua murid hari ini sibuk dengan klubnya dan mendekor kelas ?." Tanya TOP yang masih belum mengerti dengan sekolahnya. Jujur saja selam ia sekolah di Amerika tidak ada hal seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan kue manis kesukaannya tidak mengubris pertanyaan TOP, ia terlalu lapar karena sudah bekerja membantu kelasnya mempersiapkan sesuatu.

" _Aku ingin semua benda di dalam kardus berada di tempat yang sudah ku gambar disini."_

" _Baik Siwon, serahkan pada kami."_

Siwon yang baru saja memberi perintah pada teman – temannya dikelas langsung menatap TOP. Bagaimanapun juga pria di depannya ini pernah mengalahkan dirinya dalam perkelahian _Taekwondo_ illegal yang ia sendiri adalah korbannya. Jadi, jika dirinya berani mengabaikannya maka Siwon akan dipermalukan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. _Big No.._

"Kau tidak tahu, sekolah kita ini selalu bersaing setiap tahunnya dengan _Hann-young High School_. Entah bagaimana sejarahnya setiap tahun selalu di adakan suatu pertandingan untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang lebih baik."

"…." TOP memilih diam sembari mendengarkan cerita Siwon, sesekali dirinya akan mengganguk untuk memberikan respon bahwa ia mengerti.

"Murid disana juga sangat tidak bekelas dan tidak tahu aturan, aku membencinya." Nada bicara Siwon kini berubah. Awalnya Siwon bercerita dengan nada biasa saja, namun semakin dalam Siwon bercerita nada bicaranya menjadi semakin emosi.

"Kau membencinya karena sekolah kita kalahkan." Ledek Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai memakan kuenya, perlahan Kyuhyun menyederkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah kesal Siwon sudah tercetak disana.

"Menang kalah apa pengaruhnya ?." Kali ini TOP sedikit tertarik untuk membahas lebih lanjut tentang sekolahnya, melihat wajah kesal Siwon. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat acara ini begitu penting bukan.

"Jika kalah, tentu saja murid sekolahnya di anggap pecundang." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan bersamaan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun itu, Siwon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memainkan cangkir gelasnya tidak semangat. Dan, TOP yang melihat tingkah galau Siwon memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk bertanya 'Teman mu kenapa ?.'

"Tahun lalu sekolah kita kalah dan Siwon tidak suka disebut pecundang."

"Kita kalah karena tidak ada…..aish, sial !." _**Bugh…**_ Tiba – tiba Siwon menggebrak mejanya menandakan betapa kesal dan marahnya Siwon saat ini. Siwon yang tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya membuat TOP menjadi penasaran. Apa yang membuat mereka kalah ? padahal jika TOP lihat, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat bagus dalam bidangnya, apakah mungkin….

"Coba ku tebak, tahun lalu hanya ada kalian berdua saja. Tidak ada Kibum, Woobin dan Yesung. Sehingga, sekolah kita tidak bisa menang. Apa aku benar ?."

" _Bingo_ …Teng…teng, jawaban anda benar. Hahahah." Tawa Kyuhyun yang seperti berpura – pura menjadi MC di acara kuis. Benar yang dikatakan oleh TOP, kekalahan mereka tahun lalu di sebabkan oleh ketidak adanya Kibum, Woobin dan Yesung untuk mewakili lima kategori utama pertandingan yang di adakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut klub _Boxing_. Kau bisa menempati posisi Kibum dan ikut bertandingan tahun ini. Ku pikir menang dari 3 kategori yang ada akan membuat kita tahun ini menang. Bagaimana menurut mu Siwon ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah senang karena menemukan ide yang sangat berlian menurutnya. Kenapa baru sekarang ide itu terpikirkan olehnya.

 _ **TUK….**_ Siwon meletakkan siku kanannya di meja lalu menopang dagunya sambil menatap TOP dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ikut klub sekarang pun percuma, acaranya akan berlangsung 3 minggu lagi… Aku tidak berpikir dia akan sehebat Kibum, karena Kibum itu merupakan atlet _Boxing_ terbaik."

' _Pabo_! Siwon _Pabo_! apa yang kau katakan barusan.' Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati yang rasanya ingin sekali menjedutkan kepala Siwon ke tembok sekencang – kencangnya. Apa Siwon sudah gegar otak dan lupa pada orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara saat ini. Kenapa dia malah menantang TOP.

 _ **TUK…**_ TOP pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon, meletakan sikunya diatas meja untuk menopang dagunya dan menatap balik Siwon dengan tatapan tidak kalah seramnya.

"Apa kau sedang meremehkan ku ? _Boxing_ itu hanya memukul saja, apa susahnya…"

"….."

"Lihat saja, aku ini lebih baik dari Kim Kibum."

 _ **Kreeeet…**_ TOP bangun dari duduknya lalu menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membara sebelum dirinya pergi dari kelas Kyuhyun untuk membuktikan bahwa TOP bisa.

.

.

Awalnya TOP mengatakan _Boxing_ itu mudah dimana olahraga yang kegiatannya hanya memukul saja dan TOP juga mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik dari Kibum, itulah yang ia katakan pada kedua tuan muda disekolahnya 1 jam lalu.

 **BUUGH….BUUGHH…**

"Satu, dua, tiga…lanjut." Seru seorang pelatih tinju di dalam Ring setelah pria tampan bangun dari serangan pukulan yang mengenai pelipisnya. Setelah ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk menghilang rasa pusing akibat pukulan tadi, ia kembali berdiri dan memposisikan kedua tangannya yang sudah terbalut sarung tinju dengan posisi siap.

"Kau masih ingin lanjut ?." Tanya lawannya yang sedang melompat – lompat kecil seperti pemain tinju lakukan untuk mengambil ancang – ancang.

"Tentu saja, akan ku buktikan bahwa Choi Seung Hyun layak masuk klub ini."

 **BUUGH…**

 **BUUGHH…** Disinilah TOP sekarang, berada di klub _Boxing_. Tempat dimana dulu Kim Kibum pernah belajar dan berlatih untuk memuaskan hasrat hal kesukaannya dalam seni olahraga tinju.

"Kau bilang ingin masuk klub _Boxing_ , tetapi kau langsung jatuh dari satu serangan _Hook_ yang ku berikan." ( _Hook_ : pukulan yang mengarah ke kepala untuk menghilangkan konsentrasi)

"…."

"Dan, kau bilang tadi kau lebih baik dari Kibum _Sunbae_ ? yang benar saja, hal mendasar dari tinju saja kau tidak bisa, ku akui stamina mu sangat bagus. Tapi dalam tinju stamina saja tidak cukup." Setelah mengatakan keluh kesah dan nasehat pada TOP, Lee Joon keluar dari Ring tinju dan melepaskan sarung tinjunya dengan wajah datar.

Seluruh _Hoobae_ yang baru saja menyaksikan pertandingan tinju yang awalnya mereka pikir akan seru menjadi sedikit kecewa menginggat TOP tadi datang ke klubnya dengan berani dan tidak takut untuk menerima tantangan dari ketua klub.

'Sial….bagaimana bisa aku kalah.' Batin TOP.

"Masukkan aku ke dalam klub ini dan biarkan aku ikut serta dalam pertandingan itu!." Ucap TOP yang membuat Lee Joon menjadi ketua klub setelah Kibum lulus membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap TOP dengan tatapan tajam.

'Menarik.' Batin Lee joon setelah melihat kesungguhan TOP untuk masuk ke dalam klubnya. Sejujurnya, bukan hanya stamina saja yang Lee Joon temukan di diri TOP melainkan ambisi dan kekuatan pukulan yang sangat kuat seperti Kibum ada di dirinya. TOP hanya kurang teknik saja, ia bermain tanpa aturan itulah yang membuat Lee Joon bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau sangat ingin ikut serta dalam pertandingan itu. Kenapa ?."

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin ikut saja." Balas TOP sembari menyekat keringat yang ada di lehernya. Mana mungkin TOP mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membuktikan pada bocah pangeran sempurna Choi Siwon itu, bahwa ia lebih baik dari Kibum.

"Hahahaha….baik, kau ku terima dan ada sisa 21 hari sebelum acara itu di mulai. Kita akan bertanding 2 hari sebelum Festival dimulai. Jika kau menang, aku akan mendaftarkan dirimu mewakili klub _Boxing_. Bagaimana ?."

 _ **TAP...**_ TOP keluar dari Ring tinju dengan melompati tali pembatas ring dan langsung berjalan menuju Lee Joon yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

"Setuju." Ucap TOP yang tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya dan ber _smirk_. Meremehkan dan memberikan TOP tantangan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Jika kalian memberikan TOP sebuah tantangan maka dengan senang hati TOP akan menerimanya.

.

 **[Di waktu yang bersamaan | Café Mango SIx ]**

.

 _Café Mango Six_ adalah _café_ yang memiliki konsep serba buah mangga. Dengan interior cerah dan _ornament_ yang menampilkan kesegaran buah mangga mulai dari warna kursi serta dinding yang menggambarkan ranting pohon mangga itu sendiri, membuat tempat ini layak dijadikan tempat nongkrong seperti _Mobit_.

" _Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Festival sekolah kita."_

" _Tahun ini, sepertinya sekolah kita akan menang lagi."_

" _Sudah pasti! sekolah kita memiliki WINNER."_

" _Ah…aku ingin masuk ke dalam geng itu~."_

Lihat, sudah ku katakan tempat ini sangat asik untuk dijadikan tempat nongkrong. Terlihat beberapa pemuda yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya duduk santai mengobrol sambil menikmati _juice_ mangga segar yang baru saja datang beberapa menit lalu.

"Berisik sekali…aish, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Gumam pemuda tampan yang tidurnya sedikit terganggu akibat obrolan para pelanggan yang datang ke Café hari ini. Jika saja ini bukan café kenalannya, sudah ia pastikan ia akan mengusir beberapa pelanggan yang berisik bahkan ia tidak segan – segan menutup cafenya hanya untuk tidur pulas.

"Woobin, kau seharusnya ke sekolah bukan ke sini. Ckck…dasar anak nakal." Seru sang pemilik café yang berada di balik mesin kasir. Selain Kim Yesung, hanya wanita paruh baya ini saja yang berani mengomeli Woobin seperti seorang Ibu kepada anaknya.

"Lim Kim diamlah, aku sudah pintar jadi tidak perlu ke sekolah." Balasnya sembari melihat suasana café siang ini. Banyak pengunjung anak sekolah, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa café ini sangat berisik.

 _ **Slurrph….**_

 _ **Slurrrph…**_ Di minumnya juice mangga buatan wanita yang sudah seperti Ibu baginya dengan malas dan tidak sengaja Woobin menemukan hal menarik di café yaitu melihat beberapa murid berseragam sekolah _Hann-young High School_. Dimana sekolah itu adalah musuh bagi sekolahnya.

" _Aku terkejut ketika mendengar geng Vilcencius bubar. "_ Mendengar nama gengnya dulu dibicarakan, Woobin hanya menautkan kedua alisnya heran dan penasaran untuk apa mereka membicarakan mantan Gengnya.

" _Baguslah mereka bubar,_ _itu akan memudahkan sekolah kita mengalahkan mereka lagi tahun ini."_ Mendengar obrolan murid _Hann-young High School_ tanpa tahu bahwa mantan anggota _Vilcencius_ yaitu Woobin ada di sana, Woobin hanya bisa terkekeh, ternyata mereka senang Gengnya bubar. Di nikmatinya kembali _juice_ yang tinggal setengah itu dengan tenang.

" _Hann-young akan mengalahkan Kyung-Hee lagi tahun ini."_

" _Itu berarti sekolah Kyung-Hee akan mendapatkan gelar Pecundang selama dua tahun berturut – turut, hahaha."_

" _Dasar sekolah berisi pecundang."_

 **KRRATAAAK….** gelas plastik di tangan Woobin remuk seketika saat mendengar obrolan para murid _Hann-young_ yang sudah tidak bisa di toleransi lagi olehnya. Mungkin jika mereka membicarakan mantan Gengnya tidak masalah bagi Woobin, tapi mengatakan sekolah _Kyung-Hee_ berisi pecundang adalah kesalahan besar. Bagaimanapun juga Woobin masih berstatus pelajar disana dan juga sekolah itu adalah milik keluarganya. _So…_

"Hei Lim Kim, kau ada asuransi untuk café mu kan ?."

"Aihh… _Jebal_ , aku lelah merenovasi ulang café ku, Woobin."

"Hahaha…akan ku usahakan hanya rusak beberapa saja."

 **TAP…**

 **TAP….** Woobin melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat dimana para murid _Hann-young_ berada. Lihat itu betapa senangnya wajah mereka yang sedang tertawa setelah menggolok – olok sekolahnya.

 _ **TAAK….**_ Woobin meletakan satu tangan diatas meja mereka hingga membuat beberapa gelas minuman yang sudah kosong terjatuh dari meja akibat gebrakan Woobin.

"Permisi, kalian baru saja mengatakan sekolah ku berisi pecundang, apa itu benar ?." Tanya Woobin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Siapa kau ?." Tanya salah satu murid tersebut, melihat _emblem_ yang ada di blazer sekolah yang di pakai Woobin mereka semua tersentak kaget.

"Kau murid _Kyung-Hee_ ? Hahaha…benar, sekolah mu itu berisi para pecundang kan."

"Aih…anak ini benar – benar….." _**BUUUGH…**_ Woobin langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah murid yang dari tadi sudah membuat Woobin gatal ingin memukul wajah jeleknya. Dengan paksa, Woobin menarik kerah baju seragam anak yang sudah ia pukul untuk keluar dari Café. Dan, sesampainya diluar Café , Woobin memukul semua murid tersebut tanpa ampun hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di luar menjadi teriak ketakutan karena melihat antar pelajar berkelahi secara brutal.

 _ **Seeeet…**_

"Siapa kau ?." Tanya Woobin yang tangannya ditahan oleh murid yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan pemuda yang ia pukuli saat ini. Berani sekali pemuda ini menggangu permainan Woobin.

"Aku adalah Mino, murid _Hann-young High School_ dan juga ketua Geng dari _Winner_." Perlahan Woobin bangun dari tubuh sang murid yang sudah habis babak belur di tangannya.

"Kau Kim Woobin mantan anggota _Vilcencius_ kan, seorang atlet yang ahli dalam _Aikido_. Dan, sekarang menjadi Bos untuk para anak berandal dengan bersenang – senang memukuli anak lemah..."

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Woobin langsung menarik kerah baju depan pemuda tinggi berperawakan cukup tampan ini sebelum mengoceh lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang ku."

"Tentu, di Sekolah _Kyung-Hee Vilcencius_ sangat terkenal dan aku menggagumi kalian. Tapi, ternyata kalian menggecewakan ku. Padahal aku sudah membentuk segerombolan orang untuk mengalahkan kalian di Festival sekolah kita."

"Hahahaha." Woobin tertawa lucu saat melihat dibelakang tubuh anak yang sedang ia gertak. Bocah murid _Hann-young High School_ ini sengaja membuat Geng yang persis seperti _Vilcencius_.

"Dengar bocah, aku tidak peduli kau menggangumi _Vilcencius_ atau tidak dan membuat berapa banyak Geng. Dan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu, tahun lalu kau mengalahkan sekolah kami karena hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja kan. Tahun ini kita lihat…apakah kau bisa mengalahkan sekolah kami ?."

 _ **BRUUUK….**_ Dengan sengaja Woobin melempar tubuh pemuda bernama Mino itu hingga ia tersungkur. Dan, tidak lama beberapa teman berandal Woobin datang yang tentu saja langsung Woobin tahan agar tidak menyerangnya.

"Hyung kita harus mengahabisi mereka, dia sudah mencari gara – gara dengan mu." Seru _Chanwoo_ yang sudah siap dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya.

"Sudahlah, Chanwoo…kita pergi." Cuek Woobin yang tetap berjalan ke depan, semua anak buahnya tentu saja tidak ada yang berani melanggar perintah sang Bos. Mereka semua kini berjalan mengikuti Woobin layaknya _Bodyguard_.

'Ada apa dengan ku akhir – akhir ini ? aku tidak peduli dengan _Vilcencius_ , aku hanya tidak terima mereka mengatakan sekolah ku berisi pecundang. Bukankah itu sama saja mereka menghina ku.' Batin Woobin yang masih belum mengerti kenapa tubuh, otak dan hatinya seperti berjalan sendiri – sendiri. Ketika hati mengatakan tidak peduli, tubuh mengatakan sebaliknya.

.

.

 **[Next Day | 16:40 ]**

.

Di suatu sore yang cerah, terlihat satu sosok pelajar dari _Kyung-Hee_ duduk manis disebuah bangku berbentuk jamur berwarna merah. Earphone yang ada di telinganya tidak henti – hentinya terus menyuarakan lagu yang tersambung di Ipodnya, berharap ia menemukan inspirasi tapi sepertinya tidak. Itu terlihat di buku note yang ada di tangannya, tidak ada satu coretan lirik lagu yang berhasil ia buat.

"Arrghh! Lagu apa yang harus ku buat untuk pertunjukkan Festival nanti." Teriak Frustasi Seungri yang sedang berada di taman. Di letakkannya buku _note_ tersebut di meja berbentuk daun didepannya lalu menghela nafas.

"Tinggal 18 hari lagi, dan aku belum membuat lagu, hiks." Seungri pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan tidak semangat.

 **TAP…**

 **TAP…** Dari kejauhan tanpa Seungri sadari, pemuda tampan sedang berlari kecil dengan menggunakan pakaian klubnya. Melihat ada orang yang ia kenal di taman, pemuda tampan itu berlari mendekatinya dan…

"DOOORR…" Kagetnya hingga membuat Seungri terkejut dan refleks langsung memukul orang yang dengan sengaja membuatnya jantungan. Namun, pemuda tampan yang seorang atlet dengan mudah bisa membaca gerakan lawan dan menangkisnya.

"Eiit….ternyata kau berbahaya juga teman TOP."

"Kyu-Kyuhyun! _Prince_ Kyuhyun….MWOYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI." Seungri semakin terkejut dan panik melihat Kyuhyun salah satu pangeran sekolahnya ada di taman. Bagaimana bisa pangeran sekolahnya ada di taman biasa seperti ini.

"Aku sedang berlatih dengan berlari mengelilingi taman ini, apa aku menggangu mu teman TOP ?."

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa kau memanggil ku teman TOP terus ?."

"Hehehe…. _mian_ , aku tidak tahu nama mu. Tapi, aku pernah melihat mu bersama TOP. Jadi, aku memanggil mu teman TOP." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Seungri, nama ku Seungri." Ucap Seungri dengan malu – malu. Tunggu ? tanda merah apa itu di kedua pipi Seungri, mungkinkah sebenarnya Seungri selama ini adalah seorang UKE ? sepertinya iya, _gesture_ tubuhnya saat ini berada di depan Kyuhyun menunjukkan hal seperti seorang UKE. Dimana, pipi memerah malu dan tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"A-anu, Seungri…apakah kau ingin minum sesuatu ? aku ingin ke minimarket." Tawar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya merasakan hawa canggung disini.

"Cola-cola." Kyuhyun pun mengganguk dan berjalan ke luar taman lalu menyebrang untuk membeli minuman sebagai cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ada apa denganku, kenapa melihat wajah memerah anak itu aku jadi salah tingkah." Gumam Kyuhyun yang berada di minimarket dengan debaran jantung yang tidak berhenti berdetak cepat. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menghirup udara dan membuangnya kembali untuk membuat dirinya tenang dan rileks.

" _Gomawo_ , _Prince_ Kyuhyun."

"Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun, itu terdengar lebih baik." Seungri pun mengganguk, perlahan mereka berdua membuka minuman kalengnya dan terdiam. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin _say hello_ saja pada sesama murid _Kyung-hee_. Bukankah Kyuhyun pangeran sekolah yang paling _friendly_ di antara yang lainnya.

"Apa minumannya enak, Seungri ?."

'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu! Tentu saja rasanya enak!.' Batin Kyuhyun yang menjerit karena tidak bisa menemukan topik yang menarik untuk dibahas oleh mereka berdua.

"Iya, ini enak." Jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum.

'Apa lagi yang harus ku tanyakan ?.' Batin Kyuhyun yang kembali frustasi untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa kau sedang menulis sesuatu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat sebuah buku di meja berbentuk daun di depannya.

"Ah…iya, aku adalah murid dari klub band. Di Festival nanti klub ku akan mengisi acara di penutup. Tapi, aku belum menemukan inspirasi untuk lagu yang akan ku bawakan. Jadi, aku ke taman dan berharap…"

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat lagu dari perasaan yang kau rasakan saja." Potong Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menyela ucapan Seungri yang belum selesai.

 _ **Dheg….**_

 _ **Dheg…Dheg…**_ Jantung Seungri berdebar cepat saat ini. Perasaan macam apa ini, kenapa melihat senyuman Kyuhyun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan begini. Seungri tahu Kyuhyun sangat tampan, kaya, baik hati dan ramah. Apakah ini perasaan menggaguminya atau perasaan bahwa Seungri telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pulang." Seru Kyuhyun yang melihat matahari sore sudah mulai tenggelam perlahan untuk bergantian dengan sang malam. Dibuangnya kaleng bekas minumannya ke tempat sampah dengan sekali lemparan dan Kyuhun perlahan beranjak pergi.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Baru saja Kyuhyun berbalik untuk pergi, Seungri dengan cepat dan tiba – tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Ma-maukah kau mendengar lagu ku saat penutupan Festival nanti."

"Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya dan perlahan pegangan di tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dan Seungri hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari itu dengan wajah memerah dan _blank_ nya.

.

.

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENCERITAKAN SEMUA TENTANG KYUHYUN PADAKU BESOOOOK, SEUNG HYUUN!." _**PIIIP**_ ….TOP memutuskan telefonnya begitu saja dengan kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Padahal teman sebangkunya itu sedang jatuh cinta pada sahabat kekasihnya.

"Siapa yang menelfon ?." Tanya Yesung bingung dan heran, kenapa kekasihnya tidak berbicara sama sekali pada orang di telefon tadi.

"Hanya orang gila." Mendengar balasan TOP, Yesung hanya terkekeh. Di masukkannya kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celana setelah me-n _onaktifkan_ ponselnya. Dan, kini TOP memilih menggandeng tangan mungil Yesung karena malam ini dia akan memperkenalkan Yesung kepada keluarga tercinta.

"Rileks saja, Okey." Nasehat TOP pada sang kekasih di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu puluhan kali Seung Hyun." Jengah Yesung yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Dari pagi sampai sekarang, TOP terus saja mengatakan 'rileks' padanya hingga membuat Yesung yang awalnya tegang sekarang menjadi kesal.

"Benarkah ? sepertinya aku yang tegang, hahaha." Tawa TOP yang sejujurnya memang khawatir bagaimana nanti sang ayah saat bertemu dengan Yesung.

 _ **CEKLEKK…**_ pintu berwarna merah terdorong ke dalam, perlahan TOP membawa Yesung masuk ke rumahnya. Saat masuk ke dalam, Yesung dibuat melonggo dan sedikit ciut nyalinya saat melihat beberapa foto keluarga TOP yang ada di dinding ruang tamunya.

"Eomma…Appa." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung refleks langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung TOP dan itu membuat sang kakak CL yang melihat langsung terkekeh.

"Kura – kura mu bersembunyi, eoh ?." Tanya CL yang membuat TOP sadar dan langsung menarik – narik Yesung agar tidak bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Namun, Yesung yang takut terus saja memegangi kemeja belakang TOP seperti parasit yang menempel disebuah pohon.

"Chae Rin, jangan meledek."

"Lihat _Eomma_ , kekasih putra mu itu takut bertemu dengan _Appa_. Hahahaha."

"Apa wajah ku seseram itu."

" _A-aniyo_ , _mianhae_ _Ahjussi_." Lirih Yesung yang perlahan menampakkan diri di keluarga TOP. Yesung pun membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf karena dirinya sudah bersikap tidak sopan dengan bersembunyi.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , _Noona_ …kenalkan dia adalah Jong Woon, kekasihku." TOP memperkenalkan kekasihnya di depan keluarga dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung, salam kenal." Yesung sedikit menambahkan dan tersenyum hangat untuk keluarga TOP yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarganya jika mereka menikah nanti.

"Ayo kita mengobrol sambil makan malam." Ajak Nyonya Choi yang menggapit lengan Yesung, sepertinya nyonya Choi senang melihat Yesung, itu terlihat dari ia menyambut hangat kedatangan kekasih putranya itu.

"Ku dengar, kau bekerja di _Café_ _Mobit_ yang di rusak oleh sekelompok preman. Apakah kau ada di TKP saat itu ?." _**Uhuk…**_ baru saja mereka memulai makan, tuan Choi sudah bertanya – tanya pada Yesung. Dan, pertanyaan macam apa itu ? itu terdengar seperti sang ayah sedang mengintrogasi seorang saksi mata.

" _Appa_ , Ja-…" _**Sreeet….**_ Yesung memegang tangan TOP yang berada disampingnya, menandakan bahwa TOP jangan bersuara untuk membatu Yesung mengatasi hal ini.

"Iya, saat itu saya ada di TKP, tapi saya tidak begitu jelas melihat pelakunya, _Ahjussi_." Jawab Yesung sambil terseyum lalu melanjutkan memakan sayur campurnya lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak jelas melihatnya, apa preman itu mengancam kalian agar tidak memberikan Informasi apapun pada polisi ?." Sejenak Yesung terdiam, tidak lama diletaknya sumpit yang berada ditangan kanannya lalu meminum sedikit air putih untuk membantu mendorong makanan yang ada di tenggorokannya turun ke lambung.

"Tidak, kami memang tidak jelas melihatnya karena kami waktu itu sedang ketakutan. Kami hanya manusia biasa tidak bisa melawan, jadi yang kami lakukan adalah saling berpelukan untuk melindungi diri kami."

 _ **Gyuuut….**_ Sudah cukup, TOP tidak tahan melihat sikap sang ayah yang sedang mewawancarai kekasihnya seperti seorang tahanan seperti ini. TOP sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya dengan kepalan tangannya. TOP ingin menggebrak meja makan di depannya ini untuk menghentikan sikap sang Ayah.

"Aduh, suami ku jangan serius begitu."

 _ **Plak…**_

 _ **Plak…**_ Nyonya Choi memukul – mukul lengan suaminya ringan dan itu membuat sang suami meringgis kesakitan. Sepertinya nyonya Choi menyadari sikap sang suami yang sudah keterlaluan terhadap kekasih anaknya walaupun itu tidak disengaja.

"Apa kau menyukai tumis lobak Yesung ? Seung Hyun sangat menyukai masakan ini."

"Ah…iya, aku suka makanan apapun, Ahjumma."

"Panggil saja aku Ibu, hahaha."Melihat ibunya senang dan tertawa tidak jelas, TOP dan CL yang melihat hanya saling lirik. Ada apa dengan Ibu mereka. Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi seperti bukan nyonya Choi yang tegas dan penuh aura wibawa begitu. Tapi, berkat Ibunya sang appa menjadi tidak bertanya – tanya lagi kepada Yesung.

.

.

"Aku minta atas sikap ayah ku tadi." Lirih TOP yang kini sedang memeluk Yesung dari belakang dengan _gentle_. Setelah makan malam, nyonya Choi menyuruh putra kesayangannya membawa Yesung untuk melihat – lihat kamar TOP dari pada ikut menonton TV bersama, itu akan membuat Yesung kembali di tanyai hal- hal aneh oleh suaminya yang seorang jendral polisi .

" _Gweachana_ , aku mengerti…hahaha, hentikan Seung Hyun." Yesung sedikit tertawa karena geli saat merasakan TOP entah kenapa mulai nakal sekarang dengan bermain – main di lehernya. Bahkan, tangan TOP yang melingkar di perut Yesung semakin erat menekan perutnya.

"Nnngh…Seung Hyun, hentikan gelihh." Lirih Yesung yang merinding saat merasakan telinga kirinya sedang di gigit – gigit oleh TOP. Ini membuatnya _Dejavu_ , pertama kali bertemu dengan TOP di kelas dulu, TOP juga melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Seung Hyun makan siang."_

" _Kenapa Seung Hyun suka sekali makan donat ?."_

" _Ka-karena donat itu enak."_

Kenangan demi kenangan saat bersama TOP di Sekolah Dasar terbayang dibenak mereka berdua saat ini. Sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka berdua hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti tentang rasa cinta sesungguhnya. Bocah gemuk yang merasa nyaman ketika bersama dengan bocah ceria yang memiliki banyak teman yaitu Kim Jong Woon. Lalu, bocah ceria yang senang melihat tingkah menggemaskan bocah gemuk saat memakan donat kesukaannya membuat ia menyukai Choi Seung Hyun.

" _So, ur name is Yesung."_

" _Ye-yes, My name is Yesung."_

" _Kau tidak ingat aku, Jong woon."_

" _Seung Hyun, benarkah ini kau ?."_

Bahkan, moment – moment mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dan tahu satu sama lain teriang dipikirannya. Betapa lucunya mereka berdua yang tidak mengetahui satu sama lain dan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan kembali dengan kondisi tubuh dan rupa yang mengalami banyak perubahan. Pria manis yang sudah berubah menjadi idaman kekasih para Seme dan pria gemuk yang sudah berubah menjadi kekasih idaman para Uke.

"Apa kau mencintai ku, Yesung ?."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi…tu-tunggu dulu Seung Hyun kita masih kelas 2. Ti-tidak boleh melakukan hal ini." Yesung mulai gugup saat merasakan tangan TOP mulai nakal dengan menggusap – usap perut ratanya.

"Berarti jika sudah lulus aku boleh melakukan itu pada mu."

"Seung Hyun!." Yesung langsung berbalik dan mulai memukuli kepala TOP dengan brutal. Dan, TOP hanya bisa menerima pukulan ringan dari sang kekasih sambil tertawa renyah. Yesung benar – benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. TOP tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari – harinya jika tidak ada Yesung, pasti hidupnya akan sangat membosankan.

.

.

 **[Next Day |17 hari sebelum Festival]**

.

"Seung Hyun, hari ini aku tidak ada latihan. Mau makan siang bersama ku ?." Tawar Yesung yang sudah berdiri di samping meja TOP dengan memberikan wajah imutnya yang ia miliki. Siapa pun yang melihat tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, _mian_. Aku ada urusan." TOP pun beranjak dari kursi dan langsung keluar kelas membuat Yesung yang baru kali ini _aegyo_ -nya gagal mempoutkan bibirnya. TOP tidak memberitahukan perihal dirinya yang mengikuti klub _Boxing_ pada Yesung. Sehingga, disela waktu kosongnya, TOP harus diam – diam berlatih untuk ikut serta dalam pertandingan antar sekolah itu.

 _ **TAP…**_

"Seung Hyung." Senang Yesung yang melihat TOP kembali ke kelasnya. Apakah TOP tidak jadi pergi dan sadar bahwa memilih menemani makan siang bersama sang kekasih adalah hal terbaik dari pada urusannya.

"Aku lupa sesuatu."

 _ **Chuu…**_ TOP mencium kening Yesung lalu pergi lagi dari kelas yang kali ini tidak kembali seperti tadi. Yesung yang diberikan kecupan, hanya membelakkan matanya dan menatap sekeliling kelas. Apakah tadi mereka melihat ?

"Tidak…kami tidak melihat~."

"KA-KALIAN BOHOONG!." Teriak Yesung sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya marah dengan wajah memerah malu. Dengan tingkah seperti itu, mana ada orang yang akan takut padamu Kim Yesung.

"Yesung, mau makan siang bersama ku ?." Tanya Seungri yang sedang tersenyum canggung karena ini pertama kalinya Seungri berbicara kepada Yesung padahal mereka teman sekelas selama ini. Memang satu kelas tidak menentukan apakah kita dekat dengan seseorang.

"Jika tidak ma-."

"Tentu saja aku mauuu!." _**Dheg…**_ Seungri terkaget saat Yesung menjawab dengan penuh semangat, ternyata benar geng _Vilcencius_ itu suka sekali membuat orang jantungan.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Kini Seungri dan Yesung berjalan beriringan setelah mendapatkan makan siang mereka, di lihatnya sekeliling kantin hampir semua meja sudah penuh dengan para murid. Melihat ada siswa yang sudah selesai makan, Yesung langsung gerak cepat menempatinya agar tidak keduluan orang lain dan Seungri yang melihat kekasih teman sebangkunya hanya dapat tertawa.

'Ayo…Seungri ini saatnya kau mencari info tentang Kyuhyun.' Batin Seungri yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya tapi mata terus saja melihat kearah Yesung. Alasan Seungri mengajak Yesung makan siang bareng tentu saja untuk mencari informasi mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Ye-yes…"

"Bagaimana rasanya duduk sebangku dengan Seung Hyun."

"Hah ?." Melongo Seungri yang ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang memiliki tujuan dibalik makan siangnya. Jadi, Yesung menerima ajakannya karena ada maksud yang sama dengannya yaitu mencari informasi tentang TOP.

"Duduk dengan TOP, hem…banyak untungnya, dia sangat pintar jadi ketika aku sulit memahami pelajaran dia akan menolong ku." Jelas Seungri jujur sambil menggunyah udang gorengnya pelan. Sedangkan, Yesung yang mendengar hanya bisa meratapi nasib betapa beruntungnya Seungri bisa duduk sebangku dengan kekasihnya. Itu terdengar _sweet_.

Seandainya Yesung duduk sebangku dengan TOP dikelas. Pasti tiap hari Yesung akan berbunga – bunga, dimana saat Yesung tidak mengerti maka TOP akan mengajari Yesung, lalu tangan mereka berdua tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat menulis, dan TOP yang tidak tahan melihat wajah merona Yesung perlahan mulai mendekati wajahnya, lalu tidak lama Yesung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas TOP yang menerpa wajahnya hingga bibir tebal TOP menyentuh…..

"Yesung!." Panggil Seungri dengan keras hingga Yesung yang sedang mengkhayal mesum kepada TOP menjadi tersadar.

"Anu…Yesung, ku dengar kau dan Kyuhyun sudah berteman sejak SD. Ba-bagaimana dia ketika itu ?." Tanya Seungri sangat lirih bahkan Yesung yang ada di hadapannya hampir tidak jelas mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyun ? heem…dia suka menolongku dari anak – anak nakal, dia juga selalu menjagaku…Kyunnie sangat berarti untuk ku, hehehe." _**Gyuut…**_ menyesal Seungri bertanya pada Yesung, bukannya sebuah informasi yang ia dapat, malah rasa cemburu yang ia dapatkan saat mendengar cerita Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung salah menangkap arti maksud pertanyaannya.

'Sudahlah, lebih baik memang aku tanya Seung Hyun.' Batin Seungri yang menyerah untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Di makannya kembali makan siangnya dengan malas.

 _ **PLATAK…**_ Tanpa di duga orang yang dibicarakan datang ke meja mereka dan duduk tepat disamping Yesung setelah memukul kepala Yesung dengan cukup keras.

"Kyunnie!." Seru Yesung yang meringgis kesakitan, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya dapat menjulurkan lidahnya bertanda bahwa Yesung pantas mendapatkan jitakan itu.

"Ah, kau disini Seungri." Sapa Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Seungri di depannya. Seungri yang gugup hanya mengganguk dan mencoba memakan nasi kotaknya dengan tenang.

"Makan siang bersama, sejak kapan kalian dekat ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan nasi campurnya, Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat Yesung makan selain dengan anggota _Vilcencius_. Sedangkan, Seungri yang sedang di tatap Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja.

"Seung Hyun ada urusan dan Seungri mengajak ku makan siang bersama. Oh ya, tadi Seungri bertanya tentang mu padaku." _**Uhuk…**_ Seungri tersedak saat melihat tingkah Yesung yang sangat polos dan lugu. Kenapa Yesung harus mengatakan hal itu pada orangnya. Apakah Yesung itu tidak peka akan maksud dirinya tadi bertanya.

 _ **Tuk…**_ Kyuhyun meletakkan sikunya di meja lalu menopang dagu dan menyeringai.

"Bertanya tentangku ? benarkah ? kkkkk~…Jika kau ingin tahu banyak tentang ku, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung. Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada bertanya pada teman ku, Seungri."

 _ **BRAAAK….**_ Yesung terkaget saat Seungri tiba – tiba menggebrak meja mereka.

"A-aku kembali ke kelas duluan!." Seungri dengan kemampuan kaburnya, langsung berlari secepat kilat untuk pergi dari Kantin. Seungri sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa gugup dan malunya ketika Kyuhyun iseng menggodanya.

"Hahaha, dia lucu sekali sama seperti mu Yesungie." Gumam Kyuhyun yang melanjutan makannya. Sedangkan, Yesung yang di samakan oleh Seungri hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

 **[Di waktu yang bersamaan | Universitas Kyung-Hee]**

.

"Tolong ajarkan aku untuk menjadi atlet _Boxing_ seperti mu." Ucap TOP yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapan Kibum untuk diajarkan dan dilatih olehnya. TOP sudah tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa, tinggal 17 hari lagi sebelum acara utama sekolah dimulai dan tinggal 15 hari lagi melawan ketua klub _Boxing_. Walaupun TOP sangat percaya diri untuk menang, tapi untuk mengalahkan ketua klub _Boxing_ tidak cukup dengan percaya diri, stamina bagus dan kekuatan saja seperti yang Lee Joon katakan, jadi setidaknya TOP harus tahu dasar dan teknik dalam tinju. Dan, Kibumlah orang yang bisa menolongnya.

"Jadi, kau datang ke kampus ku disela jam makan siang hanya untuk ini." Kibum sendiri sedikit terkejut melihat TOP masuk ke dalam lingkungan universitasnya dan bersusah payah mencari dirinya. Beruntung sebelum ke sini, TOP bertanya pada Kyuhyun dimana tempat biasa Kibum sering menghabiskan waktu disela kegiatan kuliahnya dan Kyuhyun menjawab kantin, perpustakaan, kolam renang.

"Jangan meminta ku untuk membungkuk pada mu dan memohon karena itu tidak akan ku lakukan."

"Hahaha…tidak, duduklah. Kau mau minum sesuatu ? akan ku traktir." Setelah TOP menyebutkan minuman yang di inginkan, Kibum pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

"Apa kau selalu sendirian ?." Tanya TOP penasaran karena sesaat sebelum dirinya menghampiri Kibum. Kibum sedang duduk sendirian di kantin sambil membaca buku.

"Tidak, biasanya aku bersama dengan teman ku. Tapi hari ini dia datang ke kampus terlambat. Jadi, kau berencana mengikuti pertandingan festival sekolah nanti ?." TOP mengganguk dan meminum _sprite_ kalengnya dengan pelan namun terlihat sangat _err_ …dimata mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang makan siang di kantin kampus.

"Tapi aku harus melawan ketua klub _Boxing_ , dia tidak akan mendaftarkan ku jika aku tidak menang melawannya. Kenapa kau memilih ketua klub seperti itu."

"Lee Joon selalu disiplin dan tidak sembarang dalam bertindak. Karena, itulah aku menitipkan klub padanya. Lagipula mengalahkan Lee Joon sangat mudah jika kau mengerti teknik tinju." Kibum tidak kalah dalam membalas perkataan TOP agar ia terdiam dan tidak melawan.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku secepatnya"

"Panggil aku Hyung, maka akan ku ajarkan dirimu." Kibum tersenyum misterius pada TOP, menyuruh TOP memanggil dirinya 'Hyung' adalah awal permulaan untuk mengajarkan TOP menurunkan gengsinya.

"Hyung, mohon bantuannya." Ucap TOP sangat pelan dan halus.

"Apa ? aku tidak dengar ?." Seru Kibum untuk TOP menggulangi perkataannya sekali lagi. Namun, sikap gengsi TOP yang tinggi membuat TOP hanya bisa menatap tajam Kibum. Diliriknya arloji di pergelengan tangannya dan Kibum mulai membereskan buku – buku yang ada di meja lalu beranjak pergi melangkah keluar Kantin.

'Sialan.' Batin TOP sesaat tadi dengan jelas dapat melihat _smirk_ meremehkan andalan Kibum keluar, sebelum dirinya beranjak dari duduknya.

"HYUNG, MOHON BANTUANNYA." Akhirnya TOP berteriak dengan lantang dan Kibum hanya terkekeh. Sejujurnya Kibum tidak akan menolak permohonan TOP untuk mengajarinya olahraga tinju, malah Kibum sangat senang jika TOP bisa meneruskan kesukaannya itu.

"Tempat dan jam latihan akan ku kirim lewat Kakao mu." Seru Kibum tanpa menoleh kearah TOP. Keputusan TOP untuk menjadikan Kibum sebagai pelatihnya adalah hal yang tepat karena Kibum merupakan atlit _Boxing_ berbakat dan _Pro_.

.

.

"Jadi, seperti tahun kemarin klub _Karate_ akan mengirim Kyuhyun, lalu _Taekwondo_ adalah Siwon." Seru kepala sekolah saat membaca selembar kertas yang sudah _FIX_ akan mengikut sertakan murid – murid yang akan bertanding dengan musuh sekolahnya.

"Aku berharap, klub _Boxing_ , _Kendo_ , _Aikido_ akan mengirim wakil mereka seperti…ah, kalian tahulah siapa mereka." Seluruh guru di ruang rapat menjadi ikut bersedih ketika melihat wajah kepala sekolah mereka tidak bersemangat.

 _ **TOK… TOK…**_

"Kepala sekolah ketua klub _Boxing_ ingin menyerahkan berkas formulir peserta."

"Suruh saja dia masuk." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Lee Joon sang ketua klub _Boxing_ masuk ke ruang rapat yang tentu saja langsung disambut hangat oleh beberapa guru. Besar harapan mereka kepada Lee Joon untuk memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah ini.

Lee Joon menyerahkan selembar berkas kepada Kepala Sekolah dan kepala sekolah sangat terkejut saat melihat nama peserta yang tertera disana.

"Kau memilih Choi Seung Hyun sebagai perwakilan klub _Boxing_ ? Ke-kenapa ? ku kira kau akan mencalonkan dirimu sendiri."

"Awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi ada seorang _Sunbae_ yang mengatakan kepada saya untuk menuliskan nama Choi Seung Hyun, sejujurnya saya tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Tapi, saya percaya pada pilihannya."

"Kim Kibum, apa bocah itu yang menyuruh mu?." Lee Joon pun tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"Jika bocah itu yang mengatakannya, apa boleh buat." Kepala Sekolah juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Jika Kim Kibum yang merekomendasikan TOP untuk ikut serta, pasti Kibum memiliki alasan tersendiri yang kuat.

"Jadi, kita memiliki Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Seung Hyun…itu sudah cu-."

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Pintu kepala Sekolah berhasil di tendang hingga pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dengan lebar.

"Hei, kakek tua….kau melupakan aku."

"Kim Woobin!." Geram Sooman yang melihat cara berkunjung Woobin yang agak liar. Selalu seperti itu jika ia masuk kedalam ruangannya. Walaupun Sooman adalah kakeknya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah juga tapi bukan berarti Woobin bisa seenaknya seperti ini.

"Kau memang murid sekolah ini ?."

"YAK! Kakek tua! aku masih ketua klub _Aikido_! Aku mencalonkan diriku sendiri!." Inilah sifat Woobin asli, penuh dengan kekonyolan. Disela kakek dan cucu yang sedang bertengkar ini, tidak jauh dari mereka berdua terlihat para guru membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil dimana mereka semua berkumpul untuk bergosip.

" _Jadi, sekolah Kyung-Hee memiliki perwakilan Siwon di Taekwondo, Kyuhyun di Karate, Woobin di Aikido dan Seung Hyun di Boxing sebagai pengganti Kibum. "_

" _Vilcencius is back_."

" _Sepertinya ada yang kurang…."_

" _Kendo ? "_

" _Kim Yesuuuuung!."_

.

.

Sangat disayangkan, orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang sibuk berlatih bernyanyi di klub musik saat ini. karena, sang kekasih entah sibuk apa Yesung tidak tahu, akhirnya Yesung menghabiskan waktu untuk bernyanyi di dalam ruangan khusus kedap suara dari luar setelah selesai makan siang.

 _For me, when you're not here._

 _I really feel lonely._

 _When you're sick, I can't sleep._

 _I worry about you._

 _There is only one of you in this world my friend._

 _You're my joy and my soul._

 _I swear to GOD, I love you_

 _My Friend._

 _(SNSD – Best Friend)_

Sepertinya, _Vilcencius_ memang ditakdirkan untuk bersahabat selamanya. Karena selepas Yesung mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan bernyanyi, secara bersama diwaktu yang sama dan dilain tempat Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum dan Woobin memandang ke arah langit. Dimanapun mereka berada, mereka tetap akan menatap langit yang sama. Begitu juga persahabatan mereka, dimana pun mereka berada hati mereka akan tetap saling terikat.

Apakah Vilcencius akan benar - benar kembali setelah Festival selesai ?

Dan, Berhasilkan mereka membuat sekolahnya menang?

Kisah asmara TopSung akan terus berlanjut disela menggembalikan persahabatan indah ini.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author note:**

Yosh! Chapter 5 update^^

Chapter 5 ini lebih panjang loh dari chapter sebelumnya _ aku sih yang buat ngerasa panjang karena ada 14.500 word lebih, hahahha. Tapi kalau bagi pembaca mah kurang kek ya :V secara saya juga _reader_ LOL

Karena banyak yang minta Kyu jangan sama Hyuna, akhirnya aku sandingin Kyu dengan Seungri (maknae line) Untuk Siwon udah ada kan _clue_ ya dia bakal sama siapa :^)

Woobin juga udah ketahuan dia bakal sama Jong suk. Lalu gimana sama Kibum? nah ini yang masih jadi rahasia... ^-^)v

Kali ini publishnya benar – benar telat pake bangetnya,

Maafnya aku udah sibuk kerja sekarang jadi biasanya paling lama update 1 bulan, ini malah ampe 2 atau 3 bahkan ada yang 4 bulan baru bisa update -..-" maklumin aja ya :"v

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

Ismaneli | Wijayanti628 | Yeni926 | Ajib4ff | Hana | Cloud | Kim Rose | Jung Naera | Jenny | Angel Sparkyu | Eun 810 | D3raelf | Vipbigbang74 | Choi Yewon II | Higurashy SparkClouds | Rosita818 | Hlyeyenpls | Suka Yesung uke | Kyutiesung | Zysha | Jy | Aura Kim | Rikarika | Dewinyongakang | Dian417 | Crownita | Hermonie Kim | ELFturtlefish | Cloudsammy | Aulchaniz | Tiara Henry | Yesung ukeku | Leethakim | Olla | Yewikyu Clouds | Mingyoukes | Inayokito | Aichan | Park hana | Guest

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengatakan, terima kasih banyak atas _Review_ kalian^^

Pasti capenya baca FF ku yang panjang ini, hehehe…terima kasih telah meluangkan banyak waktu untuk membaca FF ya dan juga meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberikan komentar yang positif mengenai FF saya, senang sekali membaca ya :D

Oke… segitu aja, sekian...^^

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle** : First Love

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comfort, Humor, Action.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung).

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, Hyuna – 4minutes, Kim Woobin.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : T/17+.

 **Warning** **:**

\- YAOI (Boy X Boy)

\- Yesung UKE! _Crack Pair_! * _Don't like pairing, don't read._

\- Konten berisi adegan dewasa, kekerasan dll.

 **First Love**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

Cinta pertama selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kehidupan masing – masing orang. Tapi, dalam kehidupan Choi Seung Hyun Cinta pertama itu **MENYEBALKAN**. _"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."_ Hanya lima kata itu sudah membuat TOP membenci Yesung. " _Aku memanggil mu Yesung, karena itu terdengar manis."_ Ucap Kibum, Cinta pertama Yesung. Inilah kisah cinta segi tiga yang mengatasnamakan Cinta pertama.

.

.

Diruangan khusus klub paduan suara kini terdengar kombinasi antara suara, lirik lagu dan dentingan piano yang mengalun harmonis menjadi satu menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa salah satu anggota _Vilcencius_ yang terkenal memiliki kemampuan diatas rata – rata dalam hal seni bela diri ternyata memiliki suara indah selain mengayunkan pedang kayu miliknya.

 _For me, when you're not here._

 _I really feel lonely._

 _When you're sick, I can't sleep._

 _I worry about you._

 _There is only one of you in this world my friend._

 _You're my joy and my soul._

 _I swear to GOD, I love you_

 _My Friend._

 _(SNSD – Best Friend)_

"Rupanya kau ada disini."

 _ **TIING…..**_ Jemari yang sudah terbiasa menekan – nekan tuns piano kini terhenti, lalu mata yang semula terpejam untuk menjiwai lagu perlahan terbuka, sang pemilik iris mata berwarna coklat muda kini memandangi sesosok pria yang sepertinya sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan mereka ?." Tanya pemuda tampan yang masih saja setia berdiri diambang pintu seakan dirinya tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari sana sejengkal pun.

 _ **Tiing…**_

 _ **Tiinng…**_ Sambil menekan tuns – tuns piano secara asal dan acak, Yesung tersenyum manis lalu perlahan beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang Yesung yakini tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruang musik walau hanya lima menit saja.

 _ **Greeeb…**_

"Aku sangat merindukan mereka, tapi aku lebih merindukan mu." Dengan suara lirihnya, Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria tampan yang saat ini sedang ia peluk dengan erat. Aroma parfum _Dior Homme_ yang terkenal akan kemaskulinan seorang pria menyeruak keluar, lalu ditambah dengan dua lengan kekar yang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Sungguh itu membuat Yesung benar – benar nyaman bagaikan di surga.

"Puuft…Hahahahaha." Akhirnya tawa pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi ditahan meledak, Yesung yang semula sibuk memeluk kini mendongakkan kepalanya.

"YAK! Apa yang lucu!." Sambil tangan masih memeluk pria tegap didepannya, Yesung menggembungkan kedua pipinya menandakan bahwa dirinya kesal ditertawakan.

"Kau yang lucu, hahah…apa tadi itu sebuah gombalan untuk ku ?."

"Kau menyebalkan Seung Hyun!." Dengan wajah khas cemberutnya, Yesung mendorong tubuh besar TOP lalu berjalan melewati kekasihnya begitu saja sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Sedangkan TOP melihat Yesung mendumel tidak jelas hanya bisa tertawa geli. Sejujurnya TOP tertawa karena ini pertama kali bagi telinganya mendengar kalimat gombalan atau rayuan seperti itu dari bibir Yesung.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP…TAP….**_ Dengan sengaja TOP mengikuti Yesung dari belakang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke masing – masing saku celana. Selain hobby mencintai Yesung, TOP juga memiliki hobby akan selalu mengikuti kekasihnya kemana pun ia pergi. Langkah demi langkah TOP ikuti, kanan – kiri TOP menyamakan langkahnya pada sang kekasih.

"Jangan ikuti aku!." Yesung mulai salah tingkah dan grogi sekarang akibat TOP yang terus saja mengikuti dirinya dilorong sekolah. Perasaan malu sekaligus senang karena diikuti oleh sang kekasih membuat Yesung diam – diam tersenyum tanpa TOP tahu.

"Siapa yang mengikuti mu, kita kan sekelas."

"Aish…Menyebalkan." Decis Yesung yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan TOP.

Lama TOP memperhatikan Yesung dari belakang dan gerak – gerik Yesung pun semakin tidak jelas untuk menyembunyikan saltingnya, sepertinya TOP harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Yesung tidak marah dengannya lagi, walaupun TOP sudah tahu Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya.

 _ **Tuing….**_ TOP mulai menggoda Yesung dengan mencolek pinggang kanannya dan sontak saja tubuh Yesung yang tidak tahan geli menjadi goyang ke kiri.

"Kkkkkkk~." TOP terkekeh pelan karena tidak kuat melihat reaksi Yesung yang sangat lucu. Namun, sang empu tetap diam tidak bergeming seakan – akan TOP tidak ada disana.

 _ **Tuiing….**_ sekali lagi TOP mengoda Yesung, dimana pinggang kiri Yesung sekarang menjadi korban colekannya. Terus seperti itu, TOP mencolek kedua pinggang Yesung bergantian kanan – kiri hingga sang empu bergoyang tidak jelas.

"SEUNG HYUUN, hahahaha hentikan! hahaha." Tawa Yesung yang sudah tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan tawa. Sambil memeluk perutnya sekaligus menutupi kedua pinggangnya dengan tangan, Yesung masih saja tertawa bahkan wajahnya kini sudah memerah akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

"Aku sangat menyukai mu Yesung." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung berhenti tertawa dan menatap pria yang kini sudah menjadi dunianya sekarang. Atmosfer suasana diantara mereka berdua pun menjadi sedikit berubah seperti suasana musim semi, TOP memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan teduhnya dan tersenyum manis mempesona khas seorang Choi Seung Hyun.

 _ **Kruyuuk~**_

Untuk masalah perut lapar memang tidak bisa diduga dan tidak kenal tempat atau pun waktu. Contohnya sekarang, disaat TOP sudah terlihat penuh pesona dan keren dimata Yesung. Cacing – cacing didalam perutnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Salahkan dirinya yang membolos waktu makan siang untuk bertemu dengan Kibum di gedung Universitas.

"Uhuk…" Yesung sengaja batuk untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit akwakward bagi Yesung dan memalukan bagi TOP.

"Masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit makan siang. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menemani mu makan dikantin." Tawar Yesung yang sedikit menahan bibirnya agar tidak tertawa, sedangkan TOP terlihat sedang sibuk memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat sangat bodoh didepan Yesung, ini sudah kedua kalinya Yesung mendengar suara perut TOP yang lapar.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Yesung memeluk lengan TOP dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau harus malu dengan suara perut mu yang lapar. Itu kan wajar jika kau belum makan."

"Ugh."Melihat tingkah manja menggemaskan Yesung saat ini,TOP berani bersumpah jika saja perutnya sedang tidak lapar, ingin rasanya TOP membawa Yesung ke tempat sepi untuk menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Haaaaaah…" Tanpa sadar TOP membuang nafasnya berat sambil memijit keningnya seperti orang pusing.

"Jangan pingsan dulu Seung Hyun, _Kajja_ …kita ke kantin." Dengan wajah panik, Yesung melangkah terburu – buru dan bahkan TOP hampir tersandung akibat tarikan Yesung membawanya ke kantin untuk segera makan.

'Aku tidak akan pingsan, _baby_. Aku sedang menahan diri agar tidak memakan mu.' Batin TOP disela perut lapar dan juga nafsunya. Jujur saja antara lapar dan nafsu sepertinya lebih berat nafsu. Tapi, kelangsungan perut juga tidak kalah penting untuk TOP. Karena, jika TOP tidak makan, maka di jam pelajaran berikutnya suara perut lapar miliknya akan semakin besar dan itu akan berbahaya untuk karir TOP di sekolah sebagai murid tampan dan populer.

 _ **First Love**_

Chapter 6

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 _ **TUK...**_ Dengan perlahan seorang kepala pelayan meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula dimeja kerja majikannya. Sudah 40 tahun lebih dirinya mengabdi untuk melayani semua kebutuhan keluarga KIM. Bahkan pria yang saat ini genap berusia 64 tahun, sudah menjadi sosok ayah ke dua bagi tuan muda di kediaman tempat dirinya bekerja.

"Kenapa hari ini rumah tenang sekali ?." Seru Minho yang saat ini sedang beristrirahat sejenak dari penatnya menganalisa dokumen yang baru saja ia baca. Sambil meminum kopinya, Minho memutar kursi kerjanya lalu menatap kepala pelayan yang selalu menemani dirinya di rumah.

"…." Melihat kepala pelayan kepercayannya tidak mengeluarkan suara, Minho sedikit menajamkan matanya. Biasanya, jika Minho mengajak mengobrol seperti ini. Paman Yeoksoo akan selalu menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari Minho tanpa ada rahasia sedikit pun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres disini ?." Mendengar nada Minho sedikit serius, sontak saja Paman Yeoksoo langsung menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Tidak tuan, rumah terasa sepi karena hari ini tuan muda Woobin menghabiskan waktunya di _Dojo_." _**Uhuk**_ …Minho memuncratkan kopi yang baru saja ia sruput saat mendengar ucapan paman Yeoksoo.

" _Do-dojo_ ? dia sekarang ada di _Dojo_ ?!." Kaget, tidak percaya, senang sekaligus heran. Itulah ekspressi wajah Minho saat ini. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa kemeja biru mudanya terkena tumpahan kopi.

"Tuan, pakaian anda."

"Tidak usah paman. Kembalilah bekerja, aku tidak apa – apa." Cegah Minho tersenyum ramah pada paman Yeoksoo yang semula ingin memberikan sebuah handuk untuk dipakai membersihkan kemejanya.

"Suruh Bibi Lee siapkan air panas dan pakaian kerja ku." Mendengar perintah dari majikannya, dengan sigap dan cepat Paman Yeoksoo menjalankan perintahnya. Setelah kepergian paman Yeoksoo, Minho meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Hallo ayah, aku ingin bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu pada Woobin di sekolah ?."

"…."

"Dia ikut festival olahraga itu ?! Ayah sedang tidak bercanda padaku kan ?."

"….."

"Pantas saja dia kembali ke tempat itu lagi."

"….."

"Aku juga berharap begitu Ayah, aku ingin melihat anak ku kembali menjadi Woobin yang dulu."

Sambil menelfon sang ayah, Minho sejenak melirik figuran foto yang letaknya tidak jauh berada di meja kerja. Perlahan diangkatnya bingkai foto kayu berukiran klasik tersebut, dalam figuran itu terdapat sosok Woobin saat berusia 15 tahun sedang memegang piala dan mendali emas, lalu disamping sisi kirinya juga berdiri sosok mendiang istrinya yang sedang tersenyum bangga atas kemenangan Woobin dikejuaran internasional dua tahun lalu.

"Baik ayah, aku akan datang untuk melihatnya. Jaga kesehatan mu Ayah, jangan terlalu keras pada murid di Sekolah, ingat penyakit jantung mu. _Arraso_." Sambungan telefon pun terputus dan kini hanya ada dirinya di dalam ruang kerja besarnya. Hening, kosong dan hampa itu yang Minho rasakan sekarang.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menggantikan mu melihat kemenangan Woobin, Suzy-ah." Lirih Minho terfokus pada sosok mendiang istrinya. Walaupun dirinya dulu menikah atas dasar desakan keluarga, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ada sedikit rasa cinta dihatinya untuk sang istri.

.

.

 **[Dojo di kediaman keluarga KIM]**

.

"Woobin, apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu itu ?." Tanya pemuda manis diluar sisi lingkaran garis berwarna merah. Sambil memegang sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil berwarna putih, pria manis bernama Jongsuk dengan setia berdiri dan menunggu.

 _ **BUUGHHH…**_

"Tentu saja." Jawab Woobin setelah berhasil menjatuhkan satu dari sekian puluh anak buahnya sebagai lawan tanding main dalam latihan _Aikido_ hari ini. Sudah banyak keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Woobin sekarang, mengingat sudah lama Woobin tidak melakukan _sparing_ seperti ini membuat dirinya harus membiasakan otot – ototnya kembali lentur agar gelar juara bisa ia raih di festival sekolah nanti.

"Kau pasti melakukan itu untuk Yesung kan ?." Dengan wajah penuh curiga, Jongsuk menunjukkan kecemburuannya kali ini secara terang – terangan kepada pria yang sudah lama ia sukai dan bukan Woobin namanya jika tidak bisa peka terhadap suatu hal.

 _ **CTAAK…**_ Sekali lagi Woobin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, dengan sekali jentikan tangan semua anak buah Woobin yang sudah tergeletak akibat menjadi bahan latihannya sesegera mungkin bangun dan keluar dari _Dojo_ – tempat latihan.

"Kemarilah, kita _Sparing_." Ucap Woobin menantang sambil menggeratkan sabuk _Obi_ hitamnya yang menandakan bahwa Woobin ingin Jongsuk menjadi lawannya kali ini.

"Jika aku bisa menjatuhkan mu, maukah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi dengan jujur ?." Dahi Woobin menggerut, apa Woobin tidak salah dengar tadi bahwa Jongsuk bisa menjatuhkan dirinya ? baiklah, itu sebuah lelucon yang lucu bagi Woobin. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, akhirnya Woobin menyetujui permintaan Jongsuk dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Selama ini aku selalu mengalah padamu, tapi kali ini tidak akan." Jongsuk memberikan _smirk_ disela melepaskan dasi sekolahnya perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku akan melihat wujud asli Lee Jongsuk lagi, _I'm So lucky_." Goda Woobin yang juga tidak kalah seramnya mengeluarkan _smirk_ untuk membalas Jongsuk. Inilah yang Jongsuk sukai dari Woobin, pemuda bermata elang ini selalu menggunakann cara yang _err_ …berbeda dari pria lain untuk berbicara serius.

.

.

"Kau tahu kan _Café_ _Mobit_ sedang dalam tahap _renovasi_ dan aku bosan dirumah. _Jebal_ , kita kencan sebentar saja… _please~_." Sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalan _turtle eye_ , Kim Yesung yang sedang berusaha meluluhkan hati sang pujangga cintanya yang ingin pulang dari sekolah dengan terburu – buru mencegatnya.

"Seung Hyun~…. _Jebalyoo_ …." Sekali lagi Yesung melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya yaitu merayu, bukan tanpa alasan Yesung seperti ini kepada sang kekasih. Pasalnya, sudah tujuh hari ini TOP tidak ada waktu untuk Yesung, bahkan untuk sekedar mengobrol berdua didalam kelas pun terasa sulit. Entah kenapa selama beberapa hari ini di dalam kelas, Yesung sering sekali melihat TOP menguap ngantuk dan saat jam istrirahat TOP lebih memilih tidur dari pada ke Kantin bersama dengannya.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa Yesung _._ " Lagi – lagi TOP menolak dirinya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan sang kekasih, kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Semakin Yesung berpikir positif tentang TOP, lama kelamaan pikiran itu berubah menjadi negatif karena sikap TOP dimata Yesung seperti sedang menjauhi dirinya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak peduli padamu!."

"Heeh." Dahi TOP sedikit menyerngit mendengar ucapan Yesung. Namun, sedetik kemudian TOP terkekeh saat melihat bibir Yesung mulai mengumpat tidak jelas.

 _ **Sreeet….**_

 _ **Sreeet…**_ TOP mengacak – acak rambut Yesung dengan gemas, hingga sang empu hanya bisa memeganggi tangan TOP yang ada di atas kepalanya agar berhenti melakukan perbuatan yang dapat merusak tatanan rambut yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

"Nanti malam aku akan menelfon mu."

"Janji ?."

"Aku berjanji. Dan, Jangan berpikir macam – macam tentang ku, karena aku hanya mencintai mu saja." _**Blush….**_ Baru saja beberapa menit lalu Yesung marah, kini wajahhnya sudah dibuat bersemu kembali oleh kalimat – kalimat yang dilontarkan TOP.

"Aish…ada Tomat disini." Goda TOP sambil mencubit pipi kanan Yesung.

"Jangan menggebut, OK." Nasehat Yesung setelah TOP memakai helm, dengan telaten bagaikan seorang istri, Yesung merapatkan jaket kulit TOP hingga membuat seluruh murid yang sejak tadi melihat pasangan ini hanya menatap iri, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua melakukan hal itu di depan umum tanpa rasa canggung dan malu. Oh benar, istilah _– dunia bagaikan milik berdua –_ sedang berlaku untuk TOP dan Yesung saat ini.

 _ **Brrrmmmm….**_ Melihat TOP sudah keluar dari sekolah, kini Yesung menghela nafasnya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan selama café – tempat ia bekerja diperbaiki ? sejujurnya, Yesung memiliki pengetahuan minim akan tempat – tempat anak gaul atau seru untuk pria seusianya main saat jam pulang sekolah.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Tepat dari arah samping, sebuah tangan sudah melingkar dan memeluk lengan Yesung dengan erat.

"Gagal lagi eoh."

"Hyuna-yaa~…" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hyuna hanya bisa terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dibahu sang kakak tercinta.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita beli sesuatu untuk dimakan dirumah ?." Ajak Hyuna yang mengingat sudah lama sekali dirinya dan sang kakak tidak jajan sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Ide bagus, ayo kita beli _ice cream double choco and mint_."

"Yeey…Donat, _jelly bean_ dan gula – gula jangan lupa."

"Baiklah, _Kajja_ …"

 _ **Brrmm….**_

 _ **Brrmm…**_ Baru saja KIM bersaudara berjalan menelurusi trotoar, dua motor sport berwarna putih dan hitam berhenti tepat disisi pinggir jalan raya. Tanpa membuka helm mereka, Yesung dan Hyuna sudah tahu siapa penggendara motor tersebut.

"Kalian mau kemana ?." Tanya penggendara motor sport berwarna putih, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kebetulan sekali. Kami mau pergi ke daerah _Soondae_ , antar kami ne." Dengan gaya santai dan akrab, Hyuna langsung naik ke motor Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat dibelakang motornya begitu saja. Yesung yang melihat sikap adik manisnya hanya bisa melonggo tidak percaya, sejak kapan Iblis kecil itu berani memerintah Kyuhyun seperti ini. Apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi ? Yesung mencoba mencubit pipinya untuk menyakinkan diri.

'Sssh…Ini nyata.' Batin Yesung menggusap pipinya yang terasa sakit, kini diperhatikannya lagi Kyuhyun yang sedang memberikan helm kepada Hyuna, mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Mungkinkah diantara mereka berdua ada sesuatu.

" _Oppa_ , _Oppaa_ …YAK! _Paboya_." _**Dheg…**_ Sadar dirinya melamun, dengan cepat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan pikiran tidak jelasnya. Sambil bibir mendumel tidak jelas, Yesung berjalan mendekati penggendara motor berwarna hitam, Choi Siwon.

" _Ppaliwa!_." Sekali lagi Hyuna berteriak tidak sabaran diatas motor Kyuhyun ketika melihat sang kakak memakai helm dengan gerakan lambat seperti seekor kura – kura. Bagaimana tidak lambat, Yesung mengalami kesulitan dalam menemukan pengait tali dibawah helmnya.

"Yaish, awas kau jika kita sudah dirumah." Ancaman Yesung pada Hyuna disela masih berusaha menemukan lubang pengait untuk tali bagian bawah helmnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Kim bersaudara hanya bisa tertawa terbahak – bahak.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Tanpa diduga Siwon menarik lengan Yesung untuk sedikit lebih mendekati dirinya agar bisa membantu memakaikan Yesung helm.

 _ **CLIK….**_ Terdengar suara pengait tali helm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, setelah memastikan helm motor sudah terpasang kencang dikepala Yesung. Kini, Yesung perlahan naik ke motor Siwon yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibagian belakangnya.

"Woonie, pelan – pelan sa- GYAAAAA."

 _ **Brmmmmm…..**_ Terlambat sudah Yesung meminta permohonan agar tidak menggebut. Beruntung mereka berdua bersahabat, sehingga Yesung tidak canggung untuk memeluk Siwon erat demi keselamatan dirinya. Karena, baik Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak akan melajukan motornya dibawah rata – rata standar normal.

Setiap jalan _track_ lurus, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menggebut satu sama lain seperti sedang balapan. Hyuna terlihat bersemangat ketika Kyuhyun menarik gas motornya untuk lebih kencang bahkan menyuruh Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon, jika Siwon berhasil mendahului mereka. Sedangkan, Yesung hanya bisa menutup matanya erat, tidak berani melihat jalanan.

'Oh…Tuhan, lindungi kami.' Dan terus berdoa tentunya.

.

.

 **[Disebuah gudang tidak terpakai]**

.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, _Push – up_ 100 kali."

 **TAP…** Baru saja TOP tiba, sang pelatih sudah memberikan dirinya sebuah hukuman atas kesalahan yang tidak ia sengaja perbuat. Sekali lagi demi tujuannya, TOP hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk meredamkan emosinya. Jangan sampai ia menghajar pelatih sekaligus teman sang kekasihnya ini karena masalah sepele.

"Ayolah, tadi Yesung menahan ku." Belanya pada sosok pria yang sudah tujuh hari ini hanya duduk diam disofa membaca buku tanpa menjadi lawan tandingnya sebagai teman berlatih, padahal TOP ingin sekali memukul wajah pemuda yang menurutnya sok ganteng itu, tapi apalah daya ia hanya bisa meninju _samsak_ tinju saja.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan, cepat lakukan dan panggil aku Hyung."

"Baiklah, Hyung." Tanpa banyak bicara, TOP melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kim Kibum setelah melepaskan pakaian seragam sekolahnya untuk diganti kaos oblong. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjadi anak penurut.

"Satu…dua…tiga…-." TOP mulai menghitung disela _Push – Up_ nya dan Kibum kembali fokus pada bukunya namun masih tetap mengawasi.

Kibum dan Seung Hyun, disinilah mereka berdua sekarang sama seperti yang Woobin lakukan yaitu berlatih mempersiapkan diri untuk acara festival sekolah nanti. Disebuah gudang tidak terpakai yang sengaja dibeli oleh seorang teman dekat Kibum kini sudah dirubah menjadi tempat latihan khusus dengan isi berbagai alat penunjang lainnya dan jangan lupakan hal terpenting dalam tinju yaitu sebuah Ring yang terpasang ditengah ruangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Yesung bahwa kau ikut Festival mewakili klub _Boxing_." Kali ini Kibum mengajak TOP berbicara cukup lebar setelah dirinya selesai menjalankan hukuman. Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk TOP menyelesaikan 100 kali _push-up_ yang dinilai sangat mudah.

"Jika aku beri tahu, dia akan berisik dan berteriak _'Gya…Seung Hyun kau terluka'_ atau _'Gyaa…hentikan, aku tidak kuat melihat kalian_ _saling pukul'_ seperti itu kan." Melihat TOP sukses meniru suara dan tingkah Yesung, Kibum pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ternyata dibalik sikap _manly_ TOP tersimpan jiwa _humoris_ yang tinggi.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Kibummie ?." _**Dheg**_ , Kibum langsung terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya kesisi kiri untuk melihat sosok pria yang berdiri dibelakang TOP, sambil membawa _paper bag_ berisi penuh makanan sehat, pria ber _hoodie_ putih itu menatap dirinya tajam.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, kkkk~." Balas Kibum sambil terkekeh dan kembali membuka buku bacaannya. Sedangkan, pria bertubuh mungil dan berwajah sangat manis yang telah diacuhkan oleh Kibum hanya bisa mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

 _ **Brrukk…**_ Dengan kasar kantong belanjaan diletakkan di meja depan Kibum, hingga beberapa barang yang ia beli seperti buah jeruk, pisang dan minuman kaleng tergelincir keluar.

"Jiyong, apa yang kau bawa ? boleh aku min-." _**Sraak…**_ Bagai kucing yang murka jika makanannya direbut,Jiyong atau biasa dipanggil GD oleh teman – temannya langsung merebut pisang dari tangan TOP lalu menutup kantong belanjaannya.

"Ini untuk K-I-B-U-M." Eja Jiyong pada nama Kibum sambil menatap tajam, berani sekali TOP mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

" _Cih…dasar pelit."_

" _Kau mau matinya ? aku ini calon kekasihnya Kibum."_

" _Haha, dengan Kibum saja aku tidak takut apalagi dengan mu."_

" _Baiklah, ayo buktikan."_

" _Siapa takut."_

 _ **PUK…**_ Dengan sengaja Kibum menutup buku tebalnya dengan keras hingga TOP dan GD yang sedang adu argument langsung menatap dirinya. Perlahan buku fiksi miliknya diletakkan di meja lalu beranjak bangun dan melepaskan jaket _Adidas_ nya hingga tubuh _six pack_ Kibum yang terbentuk sempurna itu kini terpampang jelas.

"Ayo naik dan lawan aku." Ajak Kibum yang lebih dulu berjalan ke Ring tinju disela kegiatannya memakai sarung tinju warna merah. Sedangkan, TOP masih berdiri di tempat sambil menatap bingung. Bukankah tadi yang mengajak berkelahi adalah GD kenapa jadi Kibum yang maju.

"Kau akan menjadi _Sparing partner_ ku ?." Kibum yang sudah berada di arena Ring tinju mengganguk dan tersenyum misterius. Sedangkan, TOP yang masih belum mengerti maksud Kibum akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam arena lengkap dengan sarung tinjunya.

"Jangan ragu untuk memukul diriku, TOP."

"Haha, tentu saja."

Setelah saling memberi salam hormat, TOP dan Kibum mengambil posisi siap bagaikan seorang peninju profesional. Tanpa basa – basi dan tidak ingin membuang waktunya, TOP langsung menyerang Kibum dimana rahang bagian bawah adalah target sasaran. Namun, Kibum bisa membaca gerakan TOP yang di nilai masih lambat.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Kibum menghindar dengan memundurkan langkah kakinya. Dan, TOP hanya bisa mengumpat kesal karena tidak berhasil mengenai Kibum.

"Kendalikan emosi mu." Ucap Kibum memberi nasehat dan tanpa TOP duga Kibum langsung menyerang dirinya secara brutal.

 _ **BUUGHH…**_

 _ **BAAGH…BUUGH…**_ Kibum memberikan tinjunya tanpa henti dan TOP tentu saja membuat suatu pertahanan dengan menyatukan kedua lengannya agar pukulan Kibum tidak ada yang mengenai wajah. Selama 10 menit Kibum terus menyerang dirinya tanpa henti.

"Jika kau terus menahan serangan ku, kau akan kehabisan tenaga dan kalah." Seru Kibum memberikan evaluasi pada TOP, walaupun Kibum sedang menyerang dengan serius namun tetap memberikan arahan pada pria _arrogant_ ini.

 _ **Sreeet….**_

 _ **BRUKK…**_ Sial bagi TOP, sudah menemukan celah untuk menyerang Kibum. Tapi, ia lebih dulu kena pukul hingga kepalanya berkunang – kunang. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya, padahal sudah 7 hari TOP melakukan pelatihan pada Kibum, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa mengenai Kibum seujung rambut pun.

"Apakah kau sedang kesal karena tidak bisa mengenai ku, TOP ?." _**Dheg…**_ TOP terkejut melihat _smirk_ Kibum yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, jadi Kibum benar – benar serius dan sengaja menyerangnya tadi. Sambil membuang ludahnya ke sembarangan tempat, TOP bangun dan memposisikan dirinya kembali untuk menyerang Kibum.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Bosan melihat pertarungan TOP dan Kibum yang berat sebelah, GD mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Ring tinju hingga membuat dua pria yang tadinya sedang saling pukul terpaksa menghentikan aksinya karena GD masuk ke dalam arena.

"Bisa pinjam sarung tinju mu sebentar ?." TOP menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung melempar sarung tinju tersebut kearah GD setelah melepaskannya. Sedangkan, Kibum yang melihat GD masuk kedalam arena dan ikut campur hanya tersenyum saja.

"Jika kau ingin mengenai Kibum. Perhatikan baik – baik diriku." _Smirk_ ambigu GD kali ini.

" _Ready or not, I'm coming Kibummie_." Teriak GD yang langsung berlari menyerang Kibum. Sedangkan TOP yang berada di pinggir Ring hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya, gerakan GD dan Kibum sangat cepat. Dengan tubuh mungilnya, GD bergerak sangat lincah begitu juga Kibum, mereka berdua bisa membaca gerakan lawan dengan baik.

 _ **Buughh...**_ Lantai arena tinju bergetar ketika satu lawan berhasil jatuh.

"Serang dirinya tanpa ada keraguan, bertubi – tubi dan konsisten. Kepala – perut – kepala – perut seperti itu, hingga tiba saatnya Kibum akan sedikit goyah dan lakukan pukulan pendek dengan posisi tangan dan siku membentuk huruf V lalu serang perut, uluh hati atau dagu maka dia akan KO." Jelas GD yang entah kapan melepaskan sarung tinjunya, yang jelas sarung tinju yang baru saja digunakan oleh GD ada dikedua tangan TOP sekarang.

"Di-dia ? siapa dia sebenarnya ?." Tanya TOP pada Kibum dengan tatapan tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini pria yang baru saja TOP kenal selama tujuh hari yang ia anggap lemah, kekanakan dan berwajah manis seperti kekasihnya itu bisa membuat Kibum jatuh.

"Aissh…niatnya aku ingin menyelamatkan mu, malah aku yang tidak selamat." Ringgis Kibum yang merasakan pukulan GD di perutnya sangatlah luar biasa sakit. Sudah lama Kibum tidak merasakan pukulan GD, kalau tidak salah ingat sudah 3 tahun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dikejuaraan olahraga.

"Hah ?." Bingung TOP kali ini yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kibum barusan, sambil membantu Kibum berdiri, dua pria yang masuk dalam kategori _manly_ dan _macho_ ini menatap GD yang sudah duduk kembali di sofa sambil minum susu.

"Apa kau tahu kepanjangan dari GD ?."

"Tidak."

"Naga sering disebut sebagai hewan legendaris di China. G-Dragon, itulah sebutannya. Dia itu jenius dan selalu berhasil mengalahkan lawannya di berbagai kejuaran nasional Korea termasuk aku."

" _WHAT_! Jiyong!." TOP kaget bukan main dengan kenyataan yang ada sekarang, pantas saja GD bisa menjatuhkan Kibum dengan mudah, karena GD pernah melawan Kibum dan tahu kelemahannya.

"Hei, Jiyongie kau harus tanggung jawab merawat ku sampai sembuh."

" _Arra_! Itulah tujuan ku memukul mu. Hahaha."

"Lihat, dia itu sangat manis jika menjadi anak penurut seperti itu." Seketika TOP langsung menatap horror Kibum dan G-dragon. UKE bertipe lemah lembut diluar namun garang jika sudah serius. Apakah Yesung seperti itu juga, mengingat Yesung dulu adalah seorang ahli pemain pedang Kendo.

"Arghh…sudahlah, cepat ajarkan aku untuk menang!." Sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya kasar, TOP kembali memfokuskan diri untuk latihan bersama Kibum. Karena, sisa waktu yang tersisa tidak lebih dari satu minggu.

.

.

 **[3 hari sebelum acara Festival dimulai]**

.

" _Shining star…like a diamond, make me love~…_ " Sambil mengaduk potongan kentang dan daging ayam yang dicampur sayuran berwarna hijau dan _orange_ lalu ditambah bumbu _kare_ yang pedas, Yesung dengan wajah penuh keceriaan bernyanyi disela memasaknya. Yesung sengaja membuat _kare_ sebagai menu makan malamnya hari ini, karena sang adik sendirilah yang meminta dirinya untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya.

 _ **Drrtttt…..**_

 _ **Drrrttt…**_ Baru saja dirinya menuangkan air putih ke dalam panci, ponsel yang berada di atas kulkas berdering dengan nyaring. Merasa akan kerepotan menjawab telepon sambil memasak, Yesung akhirnya mengecilkan api kompor dan tidak lupa menutup panci berukuran sedang tersebut untuk menunggunya mendidih hingga siap dihidangkan.

"Heng ? _private number_ ?." Seru Yesung ketika melihat layar ponselnya tidak ada identitas sama sekali, sejenak Yesung ragu untuk mengangkatnya lalu pada panggilan kedua Yesung memutuskan menjawab panggilan nomor tidak dikenal tersebut.

" _Yeboseyo_ …"

"…."

"Tentu saja bisa."

"…."

"Apa ? Yak Tu-tunggu."

 _ **Tuuut…Tuut…**_ sambungan telepon terputus sepihak, Yesung yang masih memakai apron birunya dan memegang ponsel hanya bisa menatap panci yang berada dikompor secara bergantian, diliriknya jam berbentuk _hello kitty_ yang bertengger manis di dinding. Sepertinya pergi keluar sebentar tidak akan masalah.

"Hyuna-yaa, bisakah kau menjaga panci ku sebentar." Seru Yesung setelah melepaskan apron. Hyuna yang sedang asik menonton acara komedi di TV pun menoleh dengan mulut berisi kue kering.

"Oppa mau kemana ? apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjaga panci mu itu ?." Tanya Hyuna polos dan lugu hingga membuat Yesung sedikit tertawa. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang sudah masuk kategori dewasa ini bertanya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau hanya perlu mematikan kompornya ketika _Kare_ itu sudah mendidih dan oppa ingin ke mini market karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli. Apa sudah jelas, eum ?." Bohong Yesung mengenai alasannya pergi keluar.

"Sangat jelas dan bolehkan aku memesan _Pocky_ Ba-... ?."

" _Pocky Banana_ satu dan _Potato Honey Chip_ satu, _arra_." Sela Yesung yang sudah mengetahui keinginan sang adik, sedangkan Hyuna terkekeh sambil memberikan jempolnya. Yesung benar – benar kakak terbaik di dunia. Setelah memakai jaket dan mengambil dompet dikamar, Yesung dengan cepat menuju lokasi dimana sang penelfon barusan meminta dirinya bertemu.

.

.

 _ **KLING…..**_ mendengar pintu bel pertanda tamu telah datang, pelayan yang sudah berjaga di dekat pintu secara otomatis datang menyambut sang tamu dengan sopan dan penuh keramahan.

"Selamat datang, untuk berapa orang ?."

"A-anu…aku janjian dengan seseorang untuk bertemu disini."

"Apa anda tuan Yesung ?." Mendengar namanya disebut dengan embelan kata tuan, Yesung hanya mengangguk canggung dan pelayan wanita yang berpenampilan sangat menarik serta cantik bagaikan seorang model itu menuntun Yesung untuk mengikutinya.

 _ **Gleg…**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat makanan lezat nan mewah tersaji rapi di meja tamu yang Yesung lewati, terbesit rasa menyesal ia tidak mengajak Hyuna. Karena, Yesung sempat mengira dia akan bertemu disebuah restoran biasa. Tapi, ternyata restoran mewah bintang lima.

"Ah…Yesung kau sudah tiba, duduklah."

"Anu…Aku ti-."

"Sebentar akan ku pesankan minuman untuk mu." Percuma berbicara tapi tidak di dengarkan, akhirnya Yesung pasrah dan duduk manis di sebrang pemuda yang sedang sibuk berbicara ke pelayan wanita tadi.

"Kau tahu minuman coklat disini sangat enak, kau harus menco-…Eh apa yang kau bawa ?." Tanya pemuda tersebut saat melihat sisi samping meja Yesung terdapat plastik putih berlogo _Lawson_ dengan isi makanan ringan dan beberapa bumbu masakan seperti kecap asin.

"Aku bilang kepada Hyuna akan pergi ke mini market, jadi aku harus membeli pesanannya agar dia tidak mengira aku berbohong. Jadi…apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan ku Jongsuk-ah ?." Wajah yang semula ramah dan ceria, perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Jongsuk sang penelfon yang mengajak bertemu Yesung, kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku sudah melakukan hal buruk padamu hanya karena aku…em…cemburu padamu."

"Hah ? Ce-cemburu ? apa maksud mu." Kaget Yesung dan juga gelisah mendengar pernyataan Jongsuk. Cemburu karena apa dan pada siapa ? Sungguh pernyataan ambigu Jongsuk membuat Yesung bingung. Jika Jongsuk cemburu akan kehidupannya itu tidak mungkin, karena level kekayaan Jongsuk dan dirinya sangat jauh. Lalu, jika ia cemburu pada kepintaran Yesung juga tidak mungkin, Yesung lemah dipelajaran akademik. Sedangkan Jongsuk, walaupun ia murid nakal namun kepintarannya diatas rata – rata. Jadi, bolehkan Yesung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jongsuk…

"Apa kau menyukai Seung Hyun ?."

"APAAA ? TIDAAAK!." Teriak Jongsuk refleks hingga Yesung harus menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Woobin."

"Haaa…Syukurlah. _Chukkae_ ~." Tanpa sadar Yesung menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum senang sambil memberi selamat. Jongsuk yang melihat reaksi Yesung diluar prediksi, melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap bingung.

"Kau tidak menyukai Woobin ?." Tanya Jongsuk menyelidik, sepertinya Jongsuk belum mengetahui perihal atas hubungan Yesung dan TOP.

"Tentu saja aku meyukai Woobin ta-." _**BRAAAK…**_ Jongsuk menggebrak meja makan hingga membuat pengunjung disana dan Yesung sendiri menatap Jongsuk dengan tatapan ngeri. Yesung tahu betul, Jongsuk itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Merusak dan menghacurkan satu restoran mewah seperti ini bukanlah apa – apa untuknya.

"YAK! Kim Yesung, tadi kau mengucapkan selamat padaku dan sekarang kau bilang kau menyukai Woobin ? Aish…yang benar saja." Melihat Jongsuk emosi, Yesung langsung berdiri dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tu-tunggu, sepertinya kau salah paham padaku. Aku memang menyukai Woobin tapi sebagai sahabat. Sungguh, dan aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Seung Hyun."

" _Jinjjayo_ ?." Melihat Jongsuk tidak percaya pada ucapannya, Yesung dengan bangganya menggeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memperlihatkan beberapa foto dirinya dan TOP ketika mereka kencan, bahkan Yesung tidak malu membiarkan Jongsuk sedikit melihat foto selca ketika TOP mencium pipinya.

"Hahaha….baguslah. Sudah seharusnya kakak – adik tidak boleh pacaran."

"Jadi kau tahu tentang hal itu ?."

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku tahu dia akan ikut festival sekolah ?."

"Dia ? _Nuguya_ ?." Sadar dirinya sudah berbicara terlalu jauh, Jongsuk dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa ia tidak tahu apapun dan memilih meminum coklat panasnya tanpa menatap Yesung sama sekali.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak informasi, bisakah kau menceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui padaku." Sambil memainkan cangkir yang berisi coklat panas, Yesung berbicara selembut mungkin untuk merayu Jongsuk agar dirinya mau bercerita. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil Jongsuk masih bungkam.

"Baiklah, Jika kau tidak mau….tidak apa – apa, padahal kau sudah tahu aku dan Woobin adalah kakak – adik yang berarti secara tidak langsung aku adalah kakak ipar mu kan." _**Blush…**_ Kedua pipi Jongsuk memerah, bagaimana bisa Yesung mengatakan hal itu. Bukankah mereka berdua masih kelas 2 SMA dan Yesung sudah berlagak seperti seorang kakak yang tidak akan memberikan restu pada Jongsuk. Ini benar – benar situasi yang menjebak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritannya." Yesung ber _smirk_ , berhasil juga dia menaklukkan Jongsuk.

.

.

 **TAP….**

 **TAP….TAP…** Sambil berjalan tertatih, Yesung yang pulang dalam keadaan melamun mencoba tetap menjaga keseimbangannya ketika bahunya tidak sengaja ditabrak seseorang yang melewatinya.

" _Ayah Woobin adalah ayah kandung mu, yang aku tahu orang tua Woobin dijodohkan dan sampai kematiannya pun bibi Suzy tidak memberitahukan kepada paman Minho bahwa ia memiliki satu putra lagi yaitu dirimu."_

" _Kenapa ? apa Bibi Suzy membenci ku karena aku anak dari wanita lain paman Minho."_

" _Aku kenal baik bibi Suzy, dia bukan tipe pembenci. Mungkin saja bibi tidak ingin cinta paman Minho terbagi, karena yang ku lihat selama ini paman sangat menyayangi Woobin, tapi bisa saja bibi tidak ingin Woobin memiliki saingan dalam memperebutkan harta warisan hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda…"_ Percakapan serius antara Jongsuk dan dirinya ketika di Café tadi terus teriang didalam benaknya. Walaupun Jongsuk mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada bercanda, tapi Yesung menanggapi dengan serius.

"Aku tidak percaya, dia adalah _appa_ ku…" Lirih Yesung yang mengingat sosok Minho. Yesung ingat sekali dulu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Minho dirumah Woobin, Yesung hanya bisa terpaku menatap kagum akan pria penuh kharisma itu. Senyumnya yang menawan membuat Yesung terpesona, lalu kebaikan hatinya dalam memperlakukan teman anaknya juga sangat baik.

" _Appa_ …" Senyumnya senang ketika membayangkan bagaimana nanti Yesung memanggil pria tampan itu dengan sebutan _appa_.

" _Woonie …jangan pernah tingalkan adik mu, arra ?."_

" _Jong woon…tidak peduli siapa pun dirimu, kau adalah anak ku."_

Tiba – tiba kalimat terakhir mendiang Ibu dan Ayahnya saat kecelakaan beberapa tahu lalu berputar didalam benaknya. Sekarang Yesung mengerti maksud pesan terakhir orang tuanya tersebut. Pesan sang Ibu, jika Yesung sudah mengetahui kebenarannya ia tidak boleh meninggalkan sang adik. Lalu, sang ayah yang tidak peduli jika Yesung bukan anak kandungnya, ia akan tetap menganggap Yesung adalah anaknya.

"KYAAAA….Tolong!." Tiba – tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar di samping gang yang gelap gulita. Sejenak Yesung terdiam untuk melihat kondisi didalam sana, dalam gang tersebut ada dua pria beradalan sedang asik merampok seorang wanita yang jika Yesung bisa prediksi, usianya sama dengan sang adik.

Dilihatnya orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di Trotoar, Yesung heran tidak ada satu pun orang datang untuk menolong wanita itu. Yesung sangat yakin, wanita itu sudah berteriak sangat keras, terbukti Yesung langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi, kenapa mereka semua seakan memasang wajah tidak tahu dan tidak mendengar.

"Jangan ku mohon, Kyaaaa." Yesung terbelak kaget saat melihat salah satu perampok tersebut mencoba untuk memperkosanya. Ini sudah tidak bisa Yesung biarkan, bagaimana pun Yesung adalah seorang pria dan dia juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

 _ **Sraak…**_

 _ **Srraaak…**_ Dengan cepat Yesung merogoh botol kecap asin yang ada didalam plastik belanjaanya dan melempar botol kaca berukuran besar itu tepat di kepala salah satu perampok yang sudah berhasil merobek pakaian wanita tersebut.

"LEPASKAN WANITA ITUUUU!." Teriak Yesung yang sudah menggeratkan kepalan tangannya emosi.

"Brengsek! Jangan jadi sok jagoan kau bocah ingusan!." Geram salah satu perampok yang tidak terima kepala temannya dibuat berdarah. Sedangkan, wanita yang sudah berhasil meloloskan diri dengan sigap mengambil tas miliknya yang tergeletak bebas lalu berdiri dibelakang Yesung.

" _Go-gomawo_." Lirih wanita itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yesung di dalam sebuah gang gelap berisikan dua perampok amatir.

 _ **Gleg**_ …Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat perampok tersebut menyeringai, sekarang apa yang ia lakukan ? Selepas kepergian wanita tadi, di lorong gang kini hanya terdengar suara pukulan dan hantaman saja. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi disana dan siapa yang menang.

.

.

"Kenapa oppa lama sekali." Gumam Hyuna yang sejak tadi menunggu Yesung pulang. Berkali – kali Hyuna melirik jam dindingnya dan menghela nafas. Kemana perginya sang kakak, ini sudah terlalu lama untuk pergi ke _mini market_.

"Cepatlah pulang Yesung oppa, aku sudah sangat lapar." Kali ini Hyuna memainkan makanan yang sudah ia tata rapi di meja biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hyuna sejak kecil makan bersama Yesung. Bagi Hyuna makan tanpa sang kakak membuat dirinya hampa.

" _Pabo_ , aku lupa meletakkan minuman. Yesung oppa kan tidak kuat makan pedas. Jadi aku harus menaruh banyak botol air disisinya." Sadae Hyuna yang lupa meletakkan air minum untuk Yesung. Di ambilnya tiga botol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menutup pintu kulkas tersebut dengan kaki kanannya.

 _ **PRAANG…**_ Tanpa disengaja, bingkai salah satu foto yang ada diatas kulkas terjatuh dan buru – buru Hyuna memunggutnya. Bisa gawat jika sang kakak tahu dia memecahkan _frame_ foto keluarga, karena sikap cerobohnya.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Dada Hyuna berdegup kencang sekarang saat melihat _frame_ foto yang baru saja ia ambil ternyata berisikan foto Yesung.

" _Oppa_ …" Lirih Hyuna yang merasa cemas dan takut hal buruk terjadi pada sang kakak. Tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah dengan perasaan campur aduk seperti ini, akhirnya Hyuna bertindak dengan mengambil ponsel yang berada di kantong celana panjangnya. Berkali – kali Hyuna mencoba menelfon Yesung tapi tidak ada satu pun panggilan yang di angkat.

"Aish, apa aku telefon TOP _oppa_ saja ya ? akh… _Jinjja_ , aku tidak menyimpan nomornya, _Pabo_!." Frustasi Hyuna yang meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak memiliki nomor kekasih kakaknya. Tunggu, bukankah dirinya memiliki nomor telefon teman – teman Yesung.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun atau Siwon _oppa_ ? siapa yang harus ku telefon ?." Disaat seperti ini pun, Hyuna mengalami dilema, bukankah siapapun yang ia telefon akan sama saja.

"Baiklah, Kyu oppa sa-."

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_ Baru saja Hyuna ingin menekan _icon call_ , pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok pria mungil yang sukses membuat dirinya khawatir sampai seperti orang gila.

"OPPAAAAAAAA!."

"MWOYA! Kau mau membunuhku eoh ?!." Omel Yesung yang langsung kaget bukan main saat masuk kedalam rumah sudah dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng Hyuna. Beruntung Yesung tidak memiliki penyakit jantung, jika ia punya sudah dipastikan dia akan kejang – kejang didepan rumahnya sendiri.

" _Oh my god_! apa yang terjadi pada mu _oppa_ ? siapa yang melakukan ini pada _oppa_." Terkejut Hyuna saat melihat luka di kening, pipi dan sudut bibir sang kakak, sambil memegang dagu sang kakak. Hyuna menggerakkan kepala Yesung ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengecek luka lainnya.

"Anu Hyuna ak-."

"Luka ini pasti akan berbekas oppa, kau harus memakai obat khusus untuk menghilangkannya nanti dan juga ka-…"

"Yak! Kim Hyuna, bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh dan dengarkan aku dulu!." Kesal Yesung kali ini, sudah tahu dirinya terluka bukannya cepat di obati malah di komentari. Dan, Hyuna yang melihat aura membunuh sang kakak hanya bisa memberikan tanda 'V' dengan jarinya dan cenggiran polos khas keluarga KIM.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Tawa menggelegar hebat dari sebuah rumah susun, bahkan ada beberapa tetangga yang sengaja keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah suara yang mereka kenal itu berasal dari pintu yang bertuliskan 'KIM bersaudara.'

"Berhenti tertawa dan cepat obati aku." Gerutu Yesung sambil memberikan kotak P3K ke pangkuan Hyuna.

"Habisnya, oppa berniat menolong seorang wanita yang dirampok tapi malah oppa yang dirampok. Hahaha, itu kan lucu sekali."

"Untung saja uang di dompet ku isinya hanya 10.000 won saja, issh…pelanlah sedikit." Ringgis Yesung saat merasakan Hyuna menekan plester dilukanya sengaja, setelah selesai mengobati luka sang kakak, Hyuna menadahkan kedua tangannya terbuka.

"Lalu dimana pesanan ku ?."

"K-I-M….H-Y-U-N-A."

"Hahaha… _Arra_ , _arra_ aku hanya becanda, _Kajja_ …kita makan." Dalam diam, KIM bersaudara makan dengan tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka berdua makan dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini, biasanya mereka berdua akan makan dengan saling menghina atau bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi, sekarang Yesung terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

"Hiks…" Merasa mendengar suara isakan tangis yang di tahan, Yesung akhirnya menatap kearah depan dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sang adik makan sambil menangis.

"Hyu-Hyuna, kenapa kau menangis ?."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hiks…yang jelas aku senang oppa pulang…hiks..." Sambil menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, Hyuna mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi, tetap saja gagal. Hyuna merasa hatinya benar – benar lega, maka dari itu ia menangis saat melihat sang kakak kembali pulang walaupun dalam keadaan babak belur akibat sifat sok pahlawannya.

"Aku takut hiks…di dunia ini hanya oppa keluarga yang ku miliki, jika oppa tidak ada…hiks apa yang akan terjadi padaku..." Yesung tersenyum miris, sekarang ia tahu alasan Hyuna menangis. Adik kecilnya itu takut kehilangan dirinya. Dan, bodohnya ia sesaat tadi berpikir akan menceritakan kepada Hyuna bahwa ia masih memiliki ayah kandung. Jika ia bercerita, pasti Hyuna akan semakin terluka dan berpikir ia akan meninggalkannya.

" _Mianhae_ sudah membuat mu cemas, oppa disini…oppa tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu Hyuna." Dengan lembut Yesung menepuk – nepuk ringan kepala adik manisnya. Makan malam hari ini dipenuhi oleh tangis haru dari KIM bersaudara.

.

.

 **[NEXT DAY | KYUNGHEE SCHOOL]**

.

 _ **TOK…TOK…**_

 _ **TAK…TAK…**_ Hari ini sekolah _SMA Kyunghee_ sangat berisik dan sibuk, khususnya dikelas Fanny Seongsanim terlihat beberapa murid laki – laki mengayunkan palu ke di dinding kelas agar paku tertancap dengan kuat.

"Pasang papan itu disana." Sambil diarahkan oleh ketua kelas, papan nama bertuliskan ' _HAREM CAFÉ class_ _2-A'_ diletakkan tepat didepan pintu kelas agar para murid yang lewat bisa melihat dan tentunya memudahkan murid sekolah lain menemukan lokasinya jika ingin berkunjung.

"Taemin, bagaimana kostumnya ?." Tanya ketua kelas sekali lagi untuk memastikan

"Sedang dicoba oleh...Ye….sung."

 _ **TUK….**_ pulpen yang semula digigit oleh Taemin didalam mulut seketika jatuh saat sebuah tirai yang sengaja disediakan untuk berganti pakaian terbuka.

 _ **TAP…**_ sambil berdiri rapi dan sejajar satu sama lain, murid wanita dan beberapa murid pria yang memiliki rupawan kategori cantik jika didandani ala perempuan membuat murid tidak percaya dan melonggo saat melihat mereka.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS PAKAI INI JUGA." Teriak Yesung murka sambil menggibaskan gaun _pink soft_ selutut miliknya yang dipadu dengan pita besar _baby blue_ yang menjuntai dibelakang punggungnya.

"Yesungie, kau melupakan _Wig_ mu."

 _ **CROOOT….**_ darah keluar dari hidung murid laki – laki saat Bora memasangkan rambut panjang palsu berwarna coklat lengkap dengan poni diatas alis kepada Yesung.

"Sesuai tema kelas kita yaitu _'Harem café'_ dimana target kita adalah murid laki – laki yang ingin merasakan bagaimana dikelilingi oleh perempuan cantik, maka dari itu kita hadir untuk memberikan mereka kesempatan,hehehe." Sambil memberikan penjelasan Onew tertawa mesum, bahkan hidungnya juga tersumpal tisu akibat melihat UKE incarannya Key memakai gaun yang memperlihatkan punggung putihnya terpampang jelas sekali.

"Mati kau onew! Mati…"

"Ukhh…Yesung, ampun akkhhh."

Melihat Yesung berpakaian _princess_ sambil mencengkek (becanda) leher Onew sontak saja seluruh murid tertawa dibuatnya. Lihat saja, Yesung yang sudah cantik bagaikan seorang _princess_ di negeri dongeng, mengunci leher Onew dengan lenganya dari belakang.

Sejujurnya, Yesung heran bagaimana bisa Fanny Seongsanim menyetujui ide si ketua kelas mesum itu. Onew harusnya sudah tahu dari awal bahwa murid perempuan dikelasnya berjumlah sekian dan dia entah sengaja atau tidak memesan gaun lebih, lalu memakai alasan _'Tidak baik mengabaikan kostum yang tersisa'_. Sehingga, dengan santainya Onew beberapa jam lalu menyuruh dirinya dan murid pria yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan rupawan cantik untuk ikut ambil bagian.

"POKONYA AKU MENOLAK!." Teriak Yesung lagi yang tidak mau berpakaian seperti ini.

 _ **GREEEET**_...Tiba – tiba pintu kelas bergeser dengan keras hingga menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup membuat murid di dalam kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak ke arah sosok pria mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang terenggah – enggah.

"Teman – teman ada _duel_ di gedung olahraga."

" _Nuguya_ ? Jika Siwon _sunbae_ dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ , itu kan sudah biasa."

" _Aniya_ , tapi TOP dengan Lee Jon." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar nama salah satu temannya disebutkan tentu saja seluruh murid di dalam kelas langsung berhamburan keluar, dalam benak mereka semua berpikir bahwa pasti TOP yang membuat masalah dengan kapten klub Tinju itu. Dan, pasti sangat seru melihat TOP berkelahi dengan Lee Jon.

"Seung Hyun…." Gumam Yesung tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Ye-Yesung." Lirih Onew yang perlahan merasakn cekikan Yesung mulai menggedur. Tidak percaya jika belum melihat secara langsung, akhirnya Yesung ikut berlari di antara kerumunan anak – anak kelasnya yang ingin menonton.

" _MWOYA, itu siapa ?."_

" _Cantiknya!."_

" _My god! gadis Anime keluar ke dunia nyata."_

"Dia salah satu _Harem_ kami, jangan lupa besok lusa datang ke kelas 2-A." Tanpa peduli keadaan temannya, Yesung yang lupa bahwa dirinya masih memakai gaun dan _Wig_ yang terpasang dikepala berlari – lari dilorong sekolah, membuat Onew sang ketua kelas yang pintar dalam menggunakan kesempatan, akhirnya mempromosikan kelasnya dengan membagikan brosur.

.

.

 _ **BAAGH…**_

 _ **BUGGH….**_ Terlihat pintu gedung olahraga sudah penuh sesak berisi murid – murid yang sedang menonton. Bahkan, Yesung yang jaraknya 1km dari gedung olahraga dapat mendengar jelas sekali suara pukulan – pukulan saling bersahutan, sorakan gemuruh yang terdengar juga membuat debaran jantung Yesung semakin kencang, karena di sana ada sang kekasih yang sedang melawan kapten klub Tinju.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat." Seru Yesung sambil menyelak kerumunan orang dengan tubuh mungilnya, sambil memaksakan diri, Yesung berusaha mendorong dan menarik tubuh anak yang lebih besar darinya agar ia bisa masuk.

"Menurut mu siapa yang akan menang ?." Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang ternyata mereka juga menonton, bahkan mereka berdua mendapatkan spot yang bagus untuk menyaksikan _duel_ ini yaitu di ruangan khusus berisikan monitor yang menyambung ke CCTV yang terpasang di gedung olahraga.

"Lee Jon." Jawab Siwon penuh percaya diri saat melihat TOP hanya bisa menghindari serangan Lee Jon saja tanpa membuat perlawan sama sekali.

 _ **BUUGHH…**_

"Wooah…pukulan dengan tangan kiri, bukankah itu seperti Kibum hyung."

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Siwon sama kagetnya dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat serangan pukulan mematikan persis seperti milik Kibum.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendaftarkan mu…Tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin melihat kemampuan mu. Dan, yah kau berhasil menjatuhkan ku, Kkkkk~." Sambil tertawa Lee Jon menyambut uluran tangan TOP, Lee Jon telah berhasil dijatuhkan oleh TOP dengan sekali pukulan _Hook_.

"Sekarang, kau wakil dari klub Tinju. Jadi berusahalah." Pesan Lee Jon sebelum dirinya pergi dari gedung olahraga, awalnya semua murid yang sedang menonton tidak ada yang tahu alasan apa yang membuat dua pria yang masuk dalam kategori tangguh ini berduel. Tapi, mendengar ucapan pesan Lee Jon tadi barulah mereka semua mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Serahkan padaku." Balas TOP penuh percaya diri dan mantap. Sedangkan, Yesung yang juga mendengar dan melihat perkelahian tersebut perlahan memundurkan langkah kakinya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan di depannya. Ada perasaan senang, marah sekaligus kecewa.

" _Maaf baby aku tidak bisa."_

" _Aku ada acara hari ini, lain kali saja ne."_

" _Maaf, aku terlambat tadi ada urusan."_

Perlahan namun pasti, ucapan TOP yang selama seminggu lebih menolak dirinya untuk pergi bersama terlintas dibenaknya sekarang. Jadi, alasan TOP selalu menolaknya adalah karena ia diam – diam berlatih Tinju untuk melawan Lee Jon. Tapi, kenapa TOP merahasiakan itu darinya ? dan kenapa juga TOP merahasiakan dirinya yang ingin mengikuti festival olahraga sekolah.

 _ **BUUGHH…**_ Karena terlalu banyak memikirkan TOP membuat Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu sosok pria bertubuh tegap sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _Hello_ , _Alice wonderland_." _**Dheg**_ …Betapa kagetnya Yesung saat membalikkan badan, ia melihat Kibum tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada urusan apa Kibum datang ke sekolahnya ? bukankah acara sekolahnya akan dimulai lusa.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir pada Seung Hyun, tapi syukurlah dia berhasil." Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengar ucapan Kibum. Sejak kapan Kibum khawatir kepada TOP, seingat Yesung kekasihnya itu tidak suka dengan Kibum karena Kibum adalah cinta pertamanya dan sekarang tahu – tahu Kibum mengatakan rasa cemasnya seperti takut TOP kalah dari Lee Jon dan terluka.

'Kibum hyung datang ke sekolah ku untuk melihat TOP. Berarti Kibum hyung sudah mengetahui bahwa ini akan terjadi. Lalu, TOP menghindari ku dan sekarang ia tiba – tiba bisa menang melawan kapten klub tinju…kalau begitu TOP…Kibum hyung….' Batin Yesung mulai menganalisa apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

"Hyung! mungkinkah kau…melatih TOP bertinju..." Hanya itu yang bisa Yesung simpulkan dari menganalisanya. Dan, Kibum pun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membenarkan perkataan Yesung.

.

.

"Dengan bergabungnya TOP, aku yakin sekolah kita akan menang tahun ini. Bagaimana menurut mu Siwon ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggepalkan tangannya ke atas penuh semangat. Sedangkan Siwon yang sedang berjalan beriringan disamping Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah kesal. Karena, TOP berhasil mewakili klub Tinju dan ikut serta.

"Bagi ku dengan adanya dia sama saja seperti antara mati atau hidup." Jelas Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh lalu mengusap dagunya sejenak untuk berpikir. Benar juga yang dikatakan Siwon. Sekolah mereka memiliki 3 perwakilan, jika Kyuhyun atau Siwon kalah dan TOP menang mereka akan tetap kalah. Atau, jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon menang belum tentu TOP akan menang juga, tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kemenangan mereka nanti. Setidaknya sekolah KyungHee harus memiliki minimal 4 kandidat.

"Seandainya saja Yesung atau Woobin bisa ikut." Lirih Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui perihal ikut sertanya Woobin dalam festival lusa. Sejujurnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun walaupun terlihat membenci Woobin tapi mereka berdua masih menaruh harapan yang sangat besar untuk Woobin kembali berkumpul pada mereka semua.

 _ **Drrrt….Drrrttt….**_ Merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar, sejenak Siwon membaca nama si penelfon dilayar ponselnya dan terlihat wajah Siwon sedikit gusar.

"Siapa yang menelfon ?."

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Apakah yang menelfon itu seorang wanita." _**Blush…**_ Seketika wajah Siwon yang tadinya terlihat gusar kini berubah memerah malu. Merasa tebakannya benar, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat sahabatnya itu gampang sekali ditebak.

"Angkat sana, tidak baik mengabaikan telefon dari seorang wanita." Mendengar Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya berbicara sebijak ini. Siwon sejenak menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun untuk mengecek apakah bocah Cho itu masih sehat atau tidak.

"BODOH! CEPAT ANGKAT." Sadar telefonya masih bordering, dengan cepat Siwon berlari ke ujung lorong untuk menerima panggilan tersebut sambil tertawa karena melihat Kyuhyun mengamuk.

"Sepertinya teman ku itu sudah menemukan cintanya, kkkkk~." Geli Kyuhyun saat melihat mimik wajah Siwon dari kejauhan sangatlah lucu, dimana Siwon sedang berbicara sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Haaa…Aku juga harus segera menemukan belahan jiwa ku, tapi dimana…." Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit melas. Bagaimana bisa pria tampan, keren, kaya dan baik hati seperti dirinya tidak memiliki pacar ? apa yang kurang dari dirinya ? Sambil menunggu Siwon menerima telefon, Kyuhyun menyadarkan punggungnya ke sebuah pintu kelas yang tertutup. Sedikit menikmati hembusan angin yang lewat dari jendela lorong kelas yang terbuka tidak buruk juga.

 _Let's talk about Love._

 _Let's talk about You._

 _Let's talk about Love._

 _Let's talk about Me._

Dilorong yang hening ini perlahan Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dan beberapa alat musik seperti drum, gitar yang dimainkan secara bersamaan. Suara ini terdengar Familiar ditelinganya dan terasa begitu dekat, mungkinkah…

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat pintu yang ia sandarkan tadi bertuliskan.

'Klub _band_.' Baca Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Penasaran ingin melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka sedikit pintu itu dan ia terkejut saat melihat Seungri ada didalamnya. Kyuhyun baru ingat bahwa Seungri adalah anggota klub band. Jadi, suara dan permainan musik yang ia dengar tadi adalah ulah mereka yang sedang latihan untuk pertunjukan festival besok.

'Suaranya boleh juga.' Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Seungri perform. Mereka semua benar – benar tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sedang mengintip.

You're surprised by this, why ?

 _I have a strong aura._

 _You still wait, Why ?_

 _You're Venus tonight,_

 _You're scent is like coconuts,_

 _What's the the use of saving it ? I want You_

 _Let's talk about Me._

 _Let's talk about You._

 _Let's talk about Love._

 _Let's talk about X._

 _ **Deg…Deg…**_ Melihat perform Seungri, entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis. Suara Seungri sangat imut dan terlihat sangat sexy saat menyanyikan lagu itu.

" _Ma-maukah kau mendengar lagu ku saat penutupan Festival nanti."_ Ingat akan perkataan Seungri tempo lalu ketika mereka bertemu di taman. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bahwa mungkinkah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Seungri ini adalah lagu yang ia maksud. Lagu yang Seungri sengaja siapkan khusus untuk dirinya. Karena, Seungri jelas – jelas meminta Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jangan ke-pede-an Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

 _ **PUK…**_

"Arggh…Yak! Siwon kau mengejutkan ku!." Teriak Kyuhyun refleks saat Siwon menepuk bahunya. Sadar akan tindakannya yang membuat gaduh, Kyuhyun menggerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk berpikir. Tadi dirinya kan sedang mengintip Seungri dan dia telah berteriak sangat kencang.

" _Prince_ Kyuhyun." Bagaikan seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir polos sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat Seungri berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah kaget. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan pada Seungri, tidak mungkinkan dia mengatakan bahwa ia tadi sedang mengintip ? mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai pria terpopuler di sekolah.

"He-hello Seungri, apa kabar ?." Kali ini Siwon yang dibuat heran oleh tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedang salting.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyuhyun ?."

"Tadi dia mengin-." _**BUUGHHH…..**_ Tanpa belas kasihan dan rasa persaudaraan, Kyuhyun menonjok kuat perut Siwon hingga sang empu terdiam tidak berkutik akibat pukulan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa.

"Aku ? ah….hanya sedang lewat, hahaha. Sudahnya Seungri." Sambil menarik kerah baju seragam Siwon, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyeretnya pergi untuk kabur sebelum harga dirinya jatuh. Kyuhyun benar – benar menjadi seseorang yang berbeda ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

"Yesungie…ayolah _baby_ , aku minta maaf."

"Huuh." Yesung membuang wajahnya ke kanan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembuyikan ini dari mu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Huuh." Kali ini Yesung membuang wajahnya ke kiri. TOP yang sedang berusaha meluluhkan hati sang kekasih hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Sejak mereka pulang sekolah, Yesung terus saja mencueki dirinya karena sudah merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Dia benar – benar marah padaku." Gumam TOP yang tidak menyangkan bahwa Yesung akan semarah ini padanya. Merayu, melucu dan bahkan memohon sudah TOP lakukan semua namun tetap saja Yesung tidak memaafkan dirinya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Menyadari langkah kaki yang mengikuti dirinya tidak terdengar lagi dibelakang, dengan sengaja Yesung berhenti dan menoleh hanya untuk memastikan apakah sang kekasih masih berada dibelakangnya atau tidak.

"Issh… _Pabo_! Apakah dia sudah menyerah, Seung Hyun _pabo_! Dasar Jelek!." Yesung menjadi tambah kesal saat berbalik tidak mendapati sosok TOP. Seharusnya TOP terus meminta maaf padanya hingga Yesung memaafkan dirinya bukan, tapi apa yang ia dapat. TOP malah pergi tanpa bilang apapun padanya. Apakah itu namanya _Seme gentle_ ? atau mungkin Yesung yang sudah bertindak terlalu berlebihan pada TOP dengan memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Hyung…." Merasakan ada yang memanggil dan menarik – narik ujung seragam sekolahnya, Yesung perlahan menoleh ke sisi kanan dan melihat ada seorang bocah kecil berseragam sekolah dasar memegang sebuah balon.

"Ini untuk mu." Dahi Yesung sedikit berkerut saat anak kecil itu memberikan balonnya. Awalnya Yesung ragu apakah ia harus menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi, melihat senyuman manis dari anak kecil itu, Yesung perlahan menerimanya dan anak kecil itu langsung pergi entah kemana sebelum Yesung mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Permisi, ini untuk mu." Sama dengan anak kecil yang tadi, kali ini seorang wanita dewasa memberikan Yesung sebuah balon berwarna kuning.

"Permisi, ada titipan untuk mu."

"Permisi ini untuk anda."

"Kau sangat beruntung, ini untuk mu."

"Ini ambilah."

Sepanjang trotoar yang melewati Yesung baik itu pria atau wanita yang berusia anak – anak, dewasa bahkan lansia, entah kenapa ditangan mereka semua masing – masing membawa sebuah balon dengan berbagai warna lalu memberikannya kepada Yesung. Sekarang, tangan mungil kanan dan kiri Yesung sudah penuh menggengam benang balon.

"Siapa lagi sekarang ?." Gumam Yesung yang melihat dari kejauhan ada seseorang lagi membawa balon dan jumlahnya kali ini tidak sedikit, mungkin sekitar 50 balon. Banyaknya balon yang ia bawa membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang – orang dijalan ini. Yesung tidak menggenal mereka semua dan tiba – tiba saja mereka memberikan dirinya balon. Untuk apa dan dari siapa ? itu saja yang ingin Yesung ketahui.

 _ **TAP…**_ si pembawa balon banyak itu kini berdiri di depan Yesung dan perlahan mulai mengangkat tangannya agar balon yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya bisa terlihat.

" _Please, forgive me_."

"Se-seung Hyun." Terkejut Yesung saat melihat sosok itu adalah TOP. Jadi ini semua adalah ulah sang kekasih. Menghilangnya TOP tadi bukan karena ia pulang dan menyerah untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung. Namun, menghilangnya TOP adalah ia melihat tukang penjual balon disebrang jalan. Dan, dengan ide cermelangnya, TOP mencegat setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat trotoar untuk memberikan Yesung balon yang ia beli.

"Aku menyesali perbuatan ku, jadi kumohon maafkan aku." Seru TOP lagi kali ini yang benar – benar sudah putus asa jika rencana ini gagal.

"Berapa balon yang kau beli ?."

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sekitar 142 balon."

"Bolehkan aku melepaskan balon yang ku genggam ini ?." TOP pun menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah sedikit sedih, apakah ia sia – sia membeli balon ini ? sejujurnya, Yesung memang sudah lelah menggengam balon yang jumlahnya masing – masing 40an lebih ini. Perlahan Yesung melepaskan benang balon dari tangan mungilnya hingga balon itu terbang menghiasi langit diatas kepala Yesung dan…

 _ **GREEB….**_ Yesung langsung memeluk TOP tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun bahwa ia akan menjadi tontonan banyak orang di jalan raya.

"Yesung…"

"Jika aku menggengam balon, aku tidak bisa memeluk mu kan." Seutas senyuman manis dan senang kini terpancar dari wajah TOP.

"Jadi apa artinya ini ?."

"Aku memaafkan mu, _pabo!_." _**Buggh…**_ Cemberut Yesung sambil memukul dada TOP ringan karena berpura – pura tidak mengerti. Dan, TOP hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Yesungnya sudah kembali seperti biasa. _Mission complete_.

"Lihatlah ke atas langit." Mendengar perintah, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit dan disana terlihat balon yang dipegang oleh TOP tadi dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Indah…" Gumamnya melihat balon berwarna – warni itu terbang mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Tapi bagiku kau lebih indah, Yesung."

" _Saranghae_ , Seung Hyun." Tidak bisa Yesung pungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang dan gembira mendengar ucapan TOP barusan. Bahkan, rasanya Yesung ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa ia beruntung memiliki TOP.

.

 **[D-Day | Festival sekolah Kyunghee and Hann-young]**

.

 _ **SYUUUNG…DOOOR**_

 _ **SYUUUNG…DOOOR…DOOR.**_

Tepat pukul 08:00AM, petasan demi petasan di luncurkan di atas langit gedung sekolah _Kyung-hee_ sekarang. Dengan diluncurkannya petasan tersebut menandakan bahwa festival sekolah yang sudah berlangsung sejak dulu antara Sekolah _Kyung-hee_ dan _Hann-young_ kini dimulai.

"Yesung, disini….disini." Panggi Onew yang sudah berada dibarisan tengah melambaikan tangan untuk Yesung yang datang terlambat. Bagaimana pun juga Yesung adalah teman terbaiknya, jadi sudah sewajarnya Onew menyediakan tempat untuknya.

"Hosh…Hosh…Syukurlah." Lirih Yesung yang berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Semua murid yang telah hadir dari dua sekolah hari ini terlihat sangat kontras, dengan perbedaan warna seragam sekolah membuat barisan murid di lapangan sekolah _Kyung-hee_ yang cukup luas ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, di sisi kanan adalah barisan untuk murid _Hann-young_ dan sisi kiri untuk barisan murid _Kyung-Hee_.

"Kenapa kau telat Yesung ?." Bisik Onew disela pidato kepala sekolahnya.

"Semalam aku membuat ini untuk teman – teman ku." Lirih Yesung yang mengeluarkan beberapa ikat kepala dari saku celananya. Inilah alasan kenapa Yesung datang telat, semalam Yesung telah begadang membuat ikat kepala sebagai tanda memberikan dukungan.

"Baiklah, mari kita dengar sambutan dari ketua yayasan _Kyung-hee_ , tuan Minho kami persilakan." _**Dheg…**_ Dada Yesung langsung bergemuruh saat mendengar nama Minho. Dengan gagah dan penuh percaya diri, Minho bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke podium panggung.

' _Appa_ …' Batin Yesung saat melihat Minho sudah berada di podium. Dari awal Minho berjalan hingga ke panggung, mata Yesung tidak pernah lepas menatapnya. Walaupun Yesung sudah bertemu dengan Minho sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Yesung melihat Minho setelah mengetahui bahwa pria diatas sana adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Ingatlah, Festival ini di selenggarakan bukan untuk membuktikan sekolah mana yang lebih baik. Tapi, acara ini dibuat untuk mempererat hubungan antara sekolah _Kyung-hee_ dengan _Hann-Young_. Jadi, bertandinglah dengan jujur dan selamat bersenang – senang." _**Blush….**_ Wajah Yesung seketika memerah saat melihat Minho seperti tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

Setelah dari pihak sekolah _Hann-young_ memberikan sambutannya yang cukup panjang, kini pengumuman nama – nama yang akan bertanding dibacakan. Terlihat wajah semua murid sudah antusias dan tidak sabar mendengar siapa saja mereka.

" _Baiklah dari sekolah Kyung-Hee, dari klub Karate adalah Cho Kyuhyun…"_

"KYAAAA…. _Prince_ Kyuhyun!." Histeris seluruh murid perempuan saat melihat Kyuhyun perlahan naik ke atas panggung, melihat banyaknya penggemar yang ada untuk memberikan dukungan padanya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebagai salam _say Hello_.

" _Selanjutnya dari klub Taekwondo adalah Choi Siwon…."_

"KYAAAAA! _MY DIMPLE PRINCE_ SIWON." Sama dengan rekannya, Siwon pun tidak kalah hebohnya mendapatkan sambutan histeris dari murid perempuan serta UKE. Dan, untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada penggemar, dengan sekali senyum _dimple_ nya ia berhasil membuat seluruh murid mabuk kepayang.

" _Selanjutnya dari klub Tinju adalah Choi Seung Hyun…."_

" _KYAAAAA! TOOOPPP...KYAAA_!." Murid perempuan dan UKE dari sekolah _Hann-Young_ kaget saat melihat histeria yang dikeluarkan oleh anak _Kyung-hee_ kenapa begitu _fantastic_. Pasalnya murid _Hann-Young_ belum pernah mendengar nama atau melihat wajah TOP seperti apa. Biasanya mereka melihat Kibum untuk wakil klub Tinju, tapi karena Kibum sudah lulus mereka tidak tahu bahwa ternyata sudah ada penggantinya.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Untuk sesaat semua murid _Hann-Young_ terpana melihat satu pria keluar dari barisan dan berjalan ke panggung dengan penuh kharisma. Wajah yang tampan, garis rahang yang tegas, bahu yang lebar, lalu sikap cuek, acuh serta gaya berpakaian sekolah yang agak berantakan itu membuat TOP terlihat err… _liar_.

" _KYAAAAAAA! SIAPA NAMANYA TADI."_

" _MY GOD! AKU HARUS MENDAPATKAN NO TELEPONNYA NANTI."_ Melihat reaksi untuk TOP yang sangat wow, Yesung yang berada dibarisan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

'Dia itu pacar ku!.' Batin Yesung yang cemburu namun hanya bisa dipendam. Seharusnya tadi Yesung menempelkan kertas di jidat TOP dengan menuliskan bahwa pria tampan itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

" _Selanjutnya dari klub Aikido adalah Kim Woobin…."_

 _ **Hening….**_ untuk sesaat seluruh murid _Kyung-Hee_ terdiam dan saling pandang saat mendengar nama Woobin disebutkan. Reaksi apa yang harus mereka berikan ? jika dulu mereka memberikan reaksi kekaguman dan dukungan penuh, sekarang yang ada hanya keresahan dan ketakutan dari wajah murid _Kyung-hee_ begitu juga dengan _Hann-Young_.

" _Sekali lagi saya panggil Kim Woobin, apakah dia ada ?."_ Panggil sang MC yang menyadari Woobin tidak kunjung naik ke atas panggung.

"Hei, MC periksa sekali lagi catatan mu." Seru Siwon kepada pembawa acara agar memastikan kembali catatan yang ia baca apakah sudah benar tertulis nama Woobin atau tidak.

"Kau sepertinya tidak suka jika nama ku disebutkan, Choi Siwon." _**Dheg….**_ Semua mata kini memandang ke arah satu pria dengan barisan anak buah dibelakangnya. Setelah memberikan perintah kepada teman – temannya untuk ikut berbaris, perlahan Woobin berjalan ke arah panggung. Terlihat Woobin ber _smirk_ saat melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon dan TOP menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa Woobin akan datang ke sekolah dan ikut serta. Sedangkan, Yesung yang mengetahui perihal Woobin datang hanya diam, karena Yesung sudah tahu Woobin akan datang.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, bahwa Woobin akan datang kan."

"Jongsuk!." Kaget Yesung saat melihat Jongsuk sudah berdiri disampingnya. Ternyata ucapan Jongsuk ketika di _café_ tempo lalu tidak bohong. Woobin benar – benar datang untuk ikut serta dalam festival dan bertekad untuk menang seperti dua tahun lalu. Festival tahun ini benar – benar membawa banyak kejutan untuk Yesung.

" _Baiklah, selanjutnya dari klub Kendo adalah Kim Jong Woon…."_

"HEEEEH/APAAAAA." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Yesung berbarengan saat MC membacakan nama selanjutnya. Dua sahabat dari kecil ini benar – benar kompak dalam memberikan reaksi untuk rasa terkejutnya. Sedangkan TOP dan Siwon, mereka berdua sama terkejutnya namun dalam penyampaiannya tidak seheboh Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"A-aku ? Tidak mungkin! A-aku ini dari klub paduan suara." Tunjuk Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Tapi, nama mu tertulis di catatan ku."_ Merasa mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung menatap ke arah kepala sekolah mereka yaitu Sooman. Karena, hanya dia saja yang memiliki kekuasaan memasukkan nama peserta.

" _Jika kau tidak naik keatas panggung, berarti kau akan dikeluarkan tanpa bertanding."_ Seru MC kepada Yesung yang masih terdiam dibarisannya.

Semua mata murid _Kyung-hee_ kini memandang ke arahnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan ? diliriknya Jongsuk dan Onew yang berada di samping dirinya bermaksud meminta bantuan dan mereka berdua hanya bisa menepuk punggung Yesung sebagai tanda bahwa ia harus ke atas panggung. Namun, logika Yesung menolak keras, ia bukan lagi anggota klub Kendo. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaan senang menyelimuti dirinya bahwa ia akan mewakali klub Kendo lagi seperti dulu.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi karena nama sudah tertulis, Yesung akhirnya naik ke atas panggung dan bergabung dengan teman – temannya membentuk barisan sejajar _horizontal_. Mulai dari sebelah kiri terlihat Yesung – Woobin – Seung Hyun – Siwon – Kyuhyun, mereka berlima siap melawan Team sekolah lawan.

" _Seperti Dejavu, melihat Woobin bersama dengan mereka."_

" _I MISS THIS MOMENT, FINALLY!."_

" _VILCENCIUS IS BACK!."_

Teriak beberapa murid yang benar – benar tidak menyangkan akan melihat pemandangan ini sekali lagi. Walapun tidak ada Kibum, tapi dengan hadirnya TOP dalam mengisi kekosongan mereka dalam Team membuat kelima pria yang berada di atas panggung benar – benar terlihat sempurna.

.

.

"Yaaaa~…Kibum, _wait me_ …" Lirih G-dragon yang berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Kibum didepannya. Sebagai mahasiswa yang masih satu yayasan dengan _Kyung-hee_ , Kibum mahasiswa semester dua Universitas _Kyung-hee_ sekaligus pelatih TOP, bukankah harus datang untuk melihat muridnya dan teman – temannya bertanding.

 _ **BRUUKH…**_ Karena terlalu fokus mengejar Kibum, GD yang lupa bahwa jalan yang sedang ia lalui sangatlah ramai akan murid sekolah yang berlalu lalang kesana – kemari sedikit ceroboh.

" _Mi-mian_..." Melihat GD menabrak seseorang, Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang _master Boxing_ ceroboh seperti itu.

 **Greb…** Kibum menggandeng tangan GD dan berjalan sambil menuntunnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Malu, senang sekaligus berdebar, itulah yang GD rasakan saat ini. Kebaikan dan kelembutan dalam memperlakukan orang lain dengan tulus seperti inilah yang membuat GD jatuh cinta pada Kibum. Tidak sia – sia dirinya mengikuti Kibum sampai masuk ke Universitas yang sama. Tapi, walaupun begitu ada satu hal yang masih menggangu GD sampai sekarang, yaitu…..

"Kibum oppaaa!." _**Dheg…**_ Baru saja GD memikirkannya, orang itu sudah muncul.

"Hyuna."

"Oppa, juga datang ke sini…ah, _Annyeong_ Jiyong _sunbae_." Hyuna membungkukkan badannya memberi salam dan GD membalas dengan senyuman manis. Kini tanpa diduga dan direncanakan, Kibum dengan seenaknya mengajak Hyuna pergi bersama ke gedung olahraga untuk menonton tanpa mendiskusikanya terlebih dahulu pada GD. _Well_ , walaupun mereka berdua masih tahap pendekatan, setidaknya Kibum meminta persetujuan pada GD dulu.

'Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan si kerdil ini.' Batin GD kesal setiap kali melihat Hyuna. GD tahu Hyuna adalah orang yang Kibum sukai, maka dari itu GD selalu melihat Hyuna sebagai saingannya dalam memperebutkan perhatian Kibum.

" _Waeyo_ , Jiyong _sunbae_ ?." Tanya Hyuna yang merasakan GD terus saja menatap dirinya.

" _Aniyo_ , Hehehe."

.

 **[Ruang ganti]**

.

 _ **BRAAAK….**_ Sekali dorong, Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Woobin ke loker yang ada diruang ganti. Setelah selesai acara pengumam nama peserta, panita memberikan mereka waktu 15 menit untuk berganti pakaian dengan seragam sesuai masing – masing klub.

"Apa tujuan mu, hah!." Woobin yang diteriaki Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh. Dimata Woobin, Siwon itu tuan muda yang tidak pantas bertingkah sok jagoan begini. Siwon lebih pantas menjadi tuan muda yang pembawaannya tenang dan kalem.

"Wonnie, hentikan!." Mendengar perintah Yesung, tentu saja Siwon menurut. Dengan, agak berat hati Siwon yang gampang sekali emosi jika dipancing melepaskan kerah baju Woobin lalu memukul loker lemari lain untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

"Jangan salah paham, aku ikut acara ini. Karena, ada urusan dengan Team sekolah _Hann-Young_." _**TAP…**_ Yesung berdiri di depan Woobin dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang berisi ikat kepala.

"Apapun alasan mu, aku tidak peduli. Mari kita berjuang bersama sebagai Team lagi." Melihat Yesung tetap menyambut Woobin dengan lembut, TOP yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Yesung tersenyum. Sampai sekarang Yesung tetap berpegang teguh dan percaya pada Woobin, bahwa ia akan kembali bersama dengannya. Baiklah kalau sudah sampai sejauh ini, TOP harus sedikit turun tangan.

"Pacar ku sudah membuat ini susah payah. Jadi, pakailah dan menangkan pertandingan ini. Jika tidak kau tahu kan akibatnya." Pesan TOP pada Woobin setelah Yesung membagi – bagikan ikat kepala sesuai namanya. Sedangkan, Woobin tertawa renyah mendapatkan gertakan dari TOP. Tanpa, disuruh oleh TOP pun, Woobin sudah bertekad akan memenangkannya untuk menghancurkan murid _Hann-Young_ yang sudah seenaknya menghina sekolah sekaligus….gengnya.

"Woobin, ayo ikutlah." Ajak Yesung pada Woobin untuk melakukan _pam-pam hive five_ sebelum mereka bertanding. Woobin yang awalnya tidak peduli, entah kenapa kakinya perlahan maju untuk mendekati sekumpulan pria yang akan kembali menjadi rekan seperjuangannya.

" _KILL THEM!."_ Woobin tersentak ketika mendengar suara Yesung yang penuh semangat membara, Woobin yang berjalan paling belakang untuk keluar dari ruang ganti, sejenak melihat punggung ke empat rekannya. Suasana ini sama persis seperti dua tahun lalu.

 **[SKIP]**

.

.

"Selamat kepada sekolah _Kyung-hee_ yang telah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tahun ini. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka." Seru MC kepada para penonton yang sedang menyaksikan lima pemuda tampan berdiri diatas panggung memamerkan kalung mendalinya.

"Ngh ? Dimana Yesung ?." Tanya TOP yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bilas, dirinya tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya diruang ganti. Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai kemeja sekolahnya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu kemana Yesung pergi begitu juga Siwon.

"Tadi dia dibawa kabur oleh teman sekelasnya." Seru Woobin yang sedang duduk dibangku kayu panjang untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

" _Who_ ?."

"Ketua kelas mu." Seketika TOP langsung ingat sesuatu dan buru – buru memakai seragam sekolahnya, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi berpakaian menautkan kedua alisnya heran dan bingung.

"Kau kenapa ?."

"Aku harus menjaga Yesung! karena Yesung ber- _cosplay_ seperti wanita." _**Dheg**_ , mendengar Yesung _cosplay_ tentu saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun penasaran juga ingin melihat. Tanpa menunggu TOP selesai berpakaian, mereka berdua langsung keluar meninggalkan TOP begitu saja.

"Yak! Sialan kalian." Umpat TOP kesal disela memakai dasinya, setelah memakai sepatu TOP langsung mengambil blazzernya dan menggantungnya di bahu kiri. Namun ketika sudah melewati pintu, TOP memundurkan langkah kakinya dan memanggil Woobin.

"Kau tidak ikut ?." Ajak TOP pada Woobin yang masih duduk diruang ganti.

"Hahaha…untuk apa." Tawa Woobin yang tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini ? Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat senang berkumpul kembali bersama mereka kan ? Sadar atau tidak, saat diatas panggung tadi kau tersenyum, Woobin."

"…." Woobin tidak membalas, ia memilih diam dan menatap TOP dengan tatapan datarnya. Karena, yang dikatakan oleh TOP adalah 100% benar. Saat dirinya mendapatkan mendali, ia memang tersenyum senang seperti tahun lalu.

"Ini mungkin terdengar konyol untuk mu. Kau tahu, mereka mencintai mu. Sampai saat ini mereka masih berharap Woobin yang mereka kenal dulu kembali, terutama Yesung. Kau pasti lihatkkan betapa Yesung kembali bersemangat ketika kau menyuruhnya bangkit dan menghajar lawannya tadi. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, datanglah ke kelas ku, aku yakin Yesung akan senang melihat mu." Setelah mengatakan semuanya, TOP pergi dan meninggalkan Woobin yang sedang menghela nafasnya.

" _Ada apa dengan mu Yesung! Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini! Lawan dan menanglah!."_ Sejenak Woobin teringat dengan ucapannya di pertandingan untuk Yesung yang terus – terus terkena pukulan dalam melawan Mino di Kendo.

.

.

 **[Next Day]**

.

"Untuk merayakan kemenangan kita, hari ini makanlah sepuas yang kalian mau." Teriak Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin agar teman – temannya dapat mendengar suaranya. Malam ini disebuah Restoran mewah dan terkenal tentunya, sengaja di sewa oleh Kyuhyun untuk pesta kemenangnya. Dan, hubungan pertemanan antara Woobin dan mantan gengnya sedikit demi sedikit membaik.

"Bodoh." Umpat pria yang sedang duduk di mini bar dengan segelas _wine_ yang baru saja ia pesan. Woobin yang juga datang ke pesta ini menatap remeh Kyuhyun.

"Hei Woobin, aku tidak ingat mengundang mu!." Protes Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Woobin dengan garpu yang masih menusuk potongan daging kalkunnya.

"Yesung yang mengundang ku."

"Argh!." Kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Woobin. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun makan dengan brutal sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Selain angota _Vilcencius_ , banyak juga orang yang datang ke pesta malam ini. Seperti Onew, Key, Seungri selaku teman sekelas Yesung dan TOP, Jongsuk beserta anak buahnya lalu G-dragon yang selalu mengikuti Kibum kemanapun ia berada dan yang mencuri perhatian sejak tadi adalah sosok perempuan cantik yang duduk disamping Siwon.

" _Noona_ , menjauhlah sedikit dari pria lemah itu." Seru TOP tidak suka melihat sang kakak Chae Rin duduk bersama Siwon si pria lemah yang bahkan TOP pernah mengalahkannya. Dari sekian banyak pria ada di Bumi, kenapa CL harus dekat dengan Siwon. Itu saja pertanyaan TOP.

"Dasar penyuka _Noona – noona_."

"Apa itu masalah buat mu, adik ipar." _**Brrr….**_ Bulu kuduk TOP langsung merinding saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

" _Don't disturb us, Bingu TOP_." _**Ukh…**_ Jika kakak perempuannya sudah menatap dirinya tajam seperti pisau daging, TOP tidak bisa melawanya lagi bahkan TOP tidak bisa berkutik setelah mengetahui status Siwon sudah berpacaran dengan kakaknya. Rasanya TOP ingin berteriak disebuah tebing untuk meluapkan rasa tidak setujunya, bagaimana bisa Siwon akan menjadi kakak iparnya. _Oh No_.

"Seung Hyun dimana Yesung ?." Tanya Kibum sedikit khawatir disela memakan daging steaknya. Pesta sudah di mulai sejak 30 menit lalu dan Yesung belum juga datang. Biasanya, jika ada pesta seperti ini Yesung akan datang paling awal karena banyak makanan lezat.

"Dia bilang sedang dijalan ke sini bersama Hyuna."

'Apa! Si kerdil itu ikut.' Batin G-dragon yang sangat peka terhadap nama Hyuna. Padahal dirinya sedang sibuk makan. Tapi, radarnya seakan tahu bahwa makhluk yang mengancam cintanya akan datang.

"Kau kenapa Jiyong ?."

" _Aniyo_ , makanan disini sangat enak." Bohong G-dragon pada calon kekasihnya Kibum. Jika Kibum belum menjadi miliknya, GD tidak bisa tenang bahkan untuk tidur pulas pun tidak bisa.

.

.

 _ **DRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAP…**_ Setelah Bus berhenti dihalte, KIM bersaudara langsung turun dari bus tersebut dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Hyuna, _Pabo_! Gara – gara kau kita telat." Yesung mengeluarkan unek – unek sambil berlari, sedangkan Hyuna yang mengikuti larian Yesung dibelakang hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Mereka berdua telat karena ulah Hyuna yang terlalu lama berdandan seperti biasanya, padahal menurut Yesung dengan Hyuna memakai _dress_ sederhana tanpa _make-up_ pun sudah cukup. Karena, sang adik sudah cantik alami.

"Hosh…Hoshh…" Yesung yang kehabisan nafas akibat berlari, akhirnya menggunakan waktu menunggu lampu merah dengan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, begitu juga dengan Hyuna. Toh, restoran tempat pesta teman – temannya ada disebrang jalan.

"Oppa, lihat rambut ku berantakan." Tidak suka melihat sang adik cemberut, akhirnya Yesung menata rambut Hyuna kembali dengan jari – jari mungilnya. Dan, tanpa KIM bersaudara ketahui sebuah mobil Van berwarna putih yang sudah terparkir cukup lama bergerak maju dan…

 _ **CKIIIT…..**_ Mobil Van putih itu berhenti lalu keluarlah satu pria bertubuh tinggi dan bertopeng, dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, pria itu berhasil menarik tubuh Yesung dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan _**BRUUGHH…**_ Hyuna tersungkur ke jalanan.

"OPPAAA! TIDAAAAAK!." Teriak Hyuna histeris ketika melihat Yesung berhasil dibawa kabur oleh mobil Van putih itu. Gerakan yang begitu cepat dan professional dalam menculik, membuat orang – orang yang ada dijalanan tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja terjadi penculikan.

"Benar, TOP oppa! Aku harus memberitahukan mereka." Hyuna dengan cepat menyebrang jalan setelah lampu berwarna merah menyala. Masa bodo dengan tampilan dirinya yang akan berantakan, dengan susah payah Hyuna berlari dengan sepatu _High Heel_ nya.

.

.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP…**_ sambil berjalan luntang – lantung seakan dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak ada jiwa, Hyuna masuk ke dalam Restoran dengan keadaan menggenaskan dimana rambut sudah acak – acak tak berbentuk akibat berlari, wajah yang banyak meninggalkan bekas jejak air mata, lalu lutut yang berdarah akibat terjatuh saat di dorong oleh penculik tadi masih terasa perih olehnya.

 _ **GREEB….**_ Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Hyuna setelah memberikan jaket yang ia pakai untuk membungkus badan gadis kecil yang sedang bergetar ketakutan.

"Yesung oppa hiks…" Mendengar nama Yesung, semua orang didalam ruangan langsung berdegup kencang dan takut. Dengan hanya melihat keadaan Hyuna saja, mereka semua sekarang berpikir mungkinkah terjadi kecelakaan.

"Yesung! apa yang terjadi ?...KIM HYUNAAAA KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI!." TOP yang sudah kalut, takut dan panik tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi sekarang meluapkanya tanpa sadar. TOP benar – benar takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi.

"Tenanglah! Kau menakutinya TOP!." _**Dheg…**_ TOP terdiam membisu, baru kali ini TOP melihat kilatan mata kemarahan dari Kyuhyun.

"Oppa…oppa diculik hiks…."

"Apa kau melihat wajah penculik itu ?." Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa ia tidak melihat sang pelaku. Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Hyuna. Kyuhyun tahu, bertanya dengan nada penuh kemarahan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, terlebih Hyuna yang berada di TKP. Perasaan takut dan menangis sesegukan seperti ini membuat Hyuna akan kesulitan bicara.

"Apa kau melihat plat nomor mobil penculik itu ?." Kali ini Hyuna menggangukkan kepalanya. Dan, Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hyuna lalu menyuruhnya menggetikan nomor plat mobil tersebut dan memberikan nomor itu pada Siwon untuk melacak dimana mobil tersebut berada.

"Kakak mu akan baik – baik saja, aku berjanji akan menyelamatkannya." Di usapnya kedua pipi Hyuna dengan lembut lalu perlahan menduduknya di Sofa. Seungri, Jongsuk, Kibum, bahkan G-dragon yang selama ini menganggap Hyuna saingannya ikut menemani dan memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

"Aku sudah menelfon _Appa_ , dia akan membantu kita." Seru CL setelah selesai melaporkan kasus penculikan Yesung kepada Ayahnya yang seorang jendral polisi langsung.

"Butuh waktu dua jam untuk orang ku melacak plat nomor itu berada, sial." Erang Siwon bernada kesal saat orang suruhannya tidak bisa melacak plat nomor secepat yang diharapkan Siwon. Disaat seperti ini mereka tidak mungkin duduk diam dan menunggu, walaupun itu hanya dua jam saja bukan. Jika Yesung tidak segera ditemukan maka hal buruk bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana lokasinya." Seru Woobin yang terlihat habis menerima telefon dari seseorang.

"Bagaimana kau ta-.."

"Jangan banyak tanya, ikut atau tidak ?." _**TUK…**_ Bagaikan sebuah perintah dari komandan, baik Kyuhyun, Kibum, TOP, dan Siwon langsung berdiri dan menatap satu sama lain. Hyuna yang duduk dengan tubuh masih agak gemetar ketakutan menatap sekumpulan pria hebat di depannya ini. Hyuna merasa betapa beruntungnya ia dan sang kakak dikelilingi oleh orang – orang yang sangat peduli dan sayang pada mereka berdua.

"Kumohon….selamatkan Yesung oppa, _jebal_." Lirih Hyuna dengan sangat memohon pada Kyuhyun, Siwon, Woobin, Kibum dan TOP.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

 _ **TOOOOONN…..**_ Terdengar suara nyaring dari klakson kapal laut yang sengaja dibunyikan sebagai tanda bahwa kapal akan meninggalkan dermaganya. Aktivitas malam hari di Pelabuhan Busan hari ini sangat sepi bagaikan kuburan. Minimnya pencahayaan yang ada juga menambah kesan pelabuhan yang biasanya di pagi dan sore hari sangat sibuk oleh aktivitas perdagangan terlihat menyeramkan.

" _Hei, bangunkan dia."_

" _Baik Boss."_ Samar – samardisebuah gudang pelabuhan yang tidak terpakai, terdengar beberapa orang sedang bercakap – cakap satu sama lain.

 _ **TAP….**_ Pria bertubuh tinggi 181cm berdiri didepan Yesung yang kini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan kondisi pingsan akibat tamparan dan pukulan yang ia terima lalu tangan serta kaki yang diikat membuat Yesung terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

 _ **BYUUUUR…**_ Se-ember air laut yang sangat dingin mengguyur tubuh mungil Yesung.

"Uhuk….uhuk…" Melihat tawanannya sudah siuman, pemuda yang menjadi dalang dari ini semua tersenyum. Lihatlah itu, tubuh Yesung mengigil kedinginan seperti kucing kecil habis di mandikan.

"Percuma kalian menculik ku, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun!." Teriak Yesung tanpa basa – basi ketika dirinya sadar sepenuhnya. Merasa tawanannya ini sangat berani, Bos penculik itu menghampiri Yesung dan mengangkat dagu Yesung setelah dua anak buahnya menduduki Yesung disebuah bangku kayu. Mata sipit yang memancarkan rasa tidak takut sedikit pun membuat si penculik tertarik.

"Itu benar, kami menculik mu untuk umpan agar Woobin datang ke sini." Mata Yesung terbelak kaget, jadi mereka mengincar Woobin. Dilihatnya wajah – wajah teman si penculik, tidak ada satu orang pun yang Yesung kenal. Mereka pasti orang – orang yang pernah disakiti oleh Woobin dan ingin balas dendam.

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Woobin ? apa mereka akan membunuhnya ?.' Batin Yesung cemas dan takut sekarang akan keselamatan adiknya.

"Di-dia tidak akan datang ke sini!."

"Benarkah ? aku ragu akan hal itu. Bagi Woobin kau itu sangat berharga, jadi mana mungkin dia tidak datang untuk menolong mu."

"…." Kali ini Yesung tidak bisa membalas ucapan pria di depannya ini. Karena, apa yang di ucapkan oleh pria ini adalah benar, Woobin tidak mungkin akan diam saja tanpa melakukan appapun untuknya.

 _ **Brrrr…**_ Akibat diguyur air laut yang dingin dan dibiarkan begitu saja terkena angin malam, Yesung yang rencanannya ingin pergi ke pesta perayaan hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja tipis saja, sekarang merasakan kedinginan 4x lipat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau kedinginan sayang ? sambil menuggu Woobin datang. Bagaimana kalau aku menghangatkan dirimu, eum ?." Tawar Bos penculik itu sambil memegang bibir Yesung yang sudah terlihat pucat dan dingin. Bahkan, tanpa permisi tangan kiri penculik itu sudah berada di atas paha Yesung dan merabanya sesuka hati.

"Menjauh dariku!." Bentak Yesung yang berhasil membuat penculik didepannya terlonjak kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung bisa segalak ini.

 _ **BRAAAAKKKK….**_ bersamaan dengan teriakan Yesung, pintu gudang hancur tak berbentuk akibat tendangan dahsyat dari si _karate Kids_ , Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dimana ada kejahatan, maka disitu ada kami. _The Vilcencius_." Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berpose menjijikan (keren) bagaikan seorang pahlawan membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Kenapa Siwon harus memiliki teman yang berpola bocah seperti dia. Sedangkan, Kibum dan TOP memilih pura – pura tidak kenal dengan menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

 _ **DUAAGHHHH…**_

"Banyak gaya, minggir!." Seru Woobin yang berhasil menendang pantat Kyuhyun hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Itulah akibatnya, jika berdiri didepan Woobin dengan berpose aneh. Apa Kyuhyun lupa, bahwa Woobin tidak suka jika jalannya dihalangi.

"Haaa…merepotkan." Keluh Woobin menghela nafasnya berat sambil mengacak – acak rambut belakangnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Woobin yang biasanya mencari masalah dengan orang lain sekarang malah dipermainkan orang.

"Siapapun kalian, cepat serahkan Yesung." Kali ini giliran TOP yang bersuara. Bagaikan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang keji tanpa hati. TOP menatap satu persatu orang – orang yang ada didalam gudang dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Berani sekali mereka menculik kekasihnya, satu goresan saja TOP temui di tubuh Yesung nanti, maka TOP tidak akan memberi ampun pada bandit – badit didepannya ini.

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Satu orang sudah terlempar ke balok – balok papan kayu hingga kayu tersebut hancur, semua mata pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebelah kanan.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin menyerahkan Yesung. Maka, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengambil sendiri kan." _**Gleg...**_ Kyuhyun tertegung antara takut dan ngeri saat melihat _smirk_ Kibum yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat keluar. Bandit yang dihajar sekali pukul oleh Kibum barusan pasti langsung gegar otak. Terbukti, bandit itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, mari bersenang – senang." Dan, di dalam gudang hanya terdengar suara pukulan, tendangan, banting dan erangan kesakitan. Satu…dua, empat, enam, delapan….45 orang tumbang sudah ditangan sang ahli lima bela diri dari sekolah _Kyung-Hee_.

"Bos, bagaimana sekarang ?." Bisik seorang pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertarungan rekannya yang dihabisi tanpa sisa. Sedangkan sang Bos menatap tidak percaya dan panik karena rencananya gagal total akibat Woobin membawa Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum dan TOP.

"Hmmppttt." Yesung yang sedang di bekap mulutnya dengan kain mencoba untuk bersuara agar teman – temannya dapat mendengar dimana ia berada.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini." Sesuai dengan perintah sang Bos, pria yang membekap mulut Yesung menyeret tubuhnya keluar lewat pintu belakang gudang. Tangan yang masih terikat membuat Yesung sulit untuk berontak dan melawan.

"Hmmmpttt." Yesung terus mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat TOP. Walaupun mustahil, Yesung terus meneriaki nama TOP dalam hati dengan harapan sang kekasih bisa mendengarnya. Namun, Yesung tidak kehabisan akal, ketika Yesung melihat sebuah kaleng kosong bekas cat dinding ada disamping kakinya, dengan cepat Yesung menendang kaleng tersebut.

 _ **KLONTANGGG….**_

"Disana!.." Seru TOP yang langsung berlari kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Dan, benar saja saat mereka keluar gudang dari pintu belakang, TOP melihat Yesung sedang diseret oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar.

"SONG JONGKI….!." Geram Woobin memangil nama sang penculik. Merasa sudah ketahuan, Jongki beserta anak buahnya yang tersisa berhenti berlari dan menatap Woobin yang terlihat sudah murka.

"Melangkah lebih dari itu, anak ini akan ku tembak." _**TAP…**_ Woobin langsung memundurkan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah pistol sudah berada di samping kepala Yesung. Kini, situasinya sangat berbahaya untuk mereka, membuat kesalahan sedikit saja Yesung akan mati.

"Apa mau mu Jongki ?." Woobin mencoba berbicara baik – baik pada Jongki, berharap dengan cara seperti ini mungkin bisa diselesaikan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membenci mu. Karena, dirimulah perusahaan ayah ku bangkrut. Padahal aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil yaitu tidak sengaja mengotori seragam sekolah mu. Tapi, kau…." Jongki mulai menceritakan kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan 7 bulan lalu yaitu dimana Jongki tidak sengaja menabrak Woobin dijalan ketika pulang sekolah dengan meminum kopi kalengnya yang baru saja ia teguk sekali.

"Dasar bedebah..." Lirih TOP.

"Bocah tengik…." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak punya hati." Kali ini Siwon yang berbicara.

"Belum dewasa." Bahkan Kibum juga ambil bagian dalam mengomentari perbuatan Woobin.

"Bisakah kalian menutup mulut kotor kalian sebentar saja." Balas Woobin melirik tajam ke belakang.

"Baiklah, jadi apa mau mu agar kau melepaskan Yesung ?." Tanya Woobin yang tidak suka bertele – tele seperti ini. Ingat, nyawa Yesung sedang dalam bahaya jadi berdebat dengan pria seperti Jongki itu merepotkan untuknya. Sejenak Jongki berpikir hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide yang sangat berlian.

"Jadilah budak ku selamanya." _**Dheg…**_ Perkatan Jongki membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa Jongki meminta Woobin menjadi budaknya, itu benar – benar permintaan konyol dan tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Sudah ku duga, baiklah…lepaskan Yesung dan aku akan menjadi budak mu."

"MWOYAA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA WOOBIN." Teriak Kyuhyun yang sejujurnya tidak rela Woobin menjadi budak dari pria didepannya ini. Jika Woobin harus menjadi budak, setidaknya menjadi budak Kyuhyun lebih pantas dan terhormat dari pada Jongki.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Yesung perlahan dilepaskan, namun bukannya berjalan ke depan dimana sang kekasih dan temannya berada. Yesung terdiam ditempat, jika ia kesana (bebas) maka Woobin akan menjadi budak Jongki dan Yesung tidak menginginkan itu.

"Yesung hyung…" _**Dheg….**_ dada Yesung berdesir ketika untuk pertama kalinya mendengar Woobin memanggil dirinya hyung dengan nada sangat lembut.

" _Gweachana_ …" Sambil tersenyum manis, Woobin mengulurkan tangan kanannya dari jauh.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ tanpa sadar Yesung melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat kepada Woobin agar ia bisa menyambut uluran tangan yang sudah sangat lama ia tunggu.

"Aku berubah pikiran…" Tiba – tiba Jongki menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat ke arah Woobin.

 _ **DOOOR….**_ bagaikan disebuah film yang bergerak sangat lambat, di depan mata Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, TOP dan Woobin detik – detik tubuh mungil Yesung terjatuh akibat tembakan terjadi. _**Bruukk…**_ Yesung berhasil menghalangi peluru Jongki dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai temeng untuk sang adik, Woobin.

Selama beberapa detik, lima pria berwajah tampan ini tidak ada yang bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya akibat terlalu _shock_ dan tidak menduga dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Terlebih dengan TOP, ia berharap apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah mimpi.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! KAMI ADALAH POLISI." Dari berbagai sudut polisi datang dan menggepung Jongki berserta anak buahnya. Bahkan, ayah TOP yang seorang jendral polisi pun turun tangan ke lokasi langsung untuk menangkap pelaku penculikan calon menantunya.

"SIAPA SAJA! CEPAT BAWA YESUUUNG KE RUMAH SAKIT." Teriak Kyuhyun yang kalut melihat kondisi sahabat kecilnya berlumuran darah. Sedangkan, TOP terlihat sama kalutnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak henti – hentinya TOP terus memaki dan memukul wajah Jongki tanpa ampun.

Dua orang polisi yang sudah berhasil menahan tubuh TOP, kini perlahan membawa dirinya menjauh dan sang jendral polisi yang melihat anaknya _lost control_ langsung mendekatinya.

"CHOI SEUNG HYUN! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!." Teriak tegas sang ayah dengan menepuk – nepuk kedua pipi TOP dengan telapak tangannya.

"Appa….Yesung…" Sungguh, TOP benar – benar hancur melihat Yesung didepan matanya tergeletak dengan lumuran darah.

.

.

 **[Kediaman keluarga KIM]**

.

Pukul 04:45am, di jam seperti ini biasanya semua penghuni rumah akan tertidur lelap. Namun, rumah yang luas dan besarnya bagaikan istana ini. Terlihat Woobin berjalan di lorong rumahnya tertatih tak berdaya.

 _ **KREEET….**_ Pintu kamar Minho terbuka secara perlahan, sang Ayah yang seharian sudah bekerja dengan keras membuat Minho tidak menyadari akan kedatangan Woobin yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" _Dad_ …dia terluka, _Daddy_ …dia sekarang membutuhkan banyak darah mu." Mendengar suara seseorang di dalam kamar, Minho pun menjadi sedikit terganggu tidurnya.

"Engh ? Woobin, apakah itu kau ?." Tanyanya lirih khas orang bangun tidur, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena lampu kamar yang dimatikan. Tapi Minho yakin bahwa anaknya sedang berdiri di ujung ranjangnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

" _Dady_ , aku mohon….tolonglah Yesung."

 _ **Tes…**_

 _ **Tes…**_ Betapa terkejutnya Minho saat melihat bulir – bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Woobin.

"Hiks…aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung hyung…. _Jebal_." Rancau Woobin yang tidak dimengerti oleh Minho. Kondisi mental Woobin benar – benar hancur, lemah dan tidak berdaya itulah Woobin dimata Minho sekarang.

" _Daddy_ tolong berikan darah mu, tolong Yesung Hyung." _**Greeb...**_ Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, Minho benar – benar tidak tahu. Sekarang yang bisa Minho lakukan adalah memeluk putranya dengan erat.

"Woobin-ah, apa yang terjadi ?." Akhirnya Woobin menceritakan semuanya kepada sang ayah. Dimana saat ini Yesung berada di Rumah Sakit dan harus di operasi untuk mengambil sebuah timah panas yang bersarang di bahu kirinya. Jauhnya jarak lokasi Rumah sakit dengan pelabuhan membuat luka Yesung tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah, sehingga untuk keberhasilan operasi Yesung, dirinya harus mendapatkan transfusi darah.

"Darah Yesung sangat langkah _Dad_. Hanya aku dan Hyuna saja yang cocok tapi kami masih dibawah umur jadi tidak boleh melakukan donor darah. Kumohon _Dad_ , tolong Yesung."

" _Daddy_ akan membantu mu, tapi apa kau yakin bahwa darah _daddy_ akan cocok dengan Yesung ?." Woobin menggepal kuat kedua tangannya sejenak lalu menatap lukisan mendiang Ibunya yang berada dikamar sebentar. Haruskah rahasia yang sudah sejak lama ia pendam bersama Ibunya, ia bongkar demi menyelamatkan nyawa Yesung.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera ke Rumah Sakit."

.

.

 **[Alam bawah sadar Yesung]**

.

"Gelap…dimana aku ?." Diruang waktu dan dunia berbeda, Yesung berjalan tanpa arah. Kemanapun ia melihat dan pergi hanya akan ada kegelapan saja.

"Seung Hyun, Kyu, Hyuna…dimana kalian." Panggil Yesung yang terus mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan gelap ini. Sungguh Yesung benar – benar tidak suka dengan kegelapan. Lelah berjalan tanpa arah, Yesung tertunduk dan mulai menangis.

" _ **Kenapa kau ke sini ? ini belum waktu mu sayang."**_

"Eomma…" Lirih Yesung ketika melihat Shinhye berdiri di ujung jalan dengan pakaian serba putih dan sangat bercahaya.

" _ **YAK! Anak bodoh! siapa yang akan menjaga Hyuna ku, jika kau disini!."**_

"Appa…." Kali ini Yesung melihat disamping Ibunya berdiri sosok Heechul, Ayah yang tidak pernah Yesung akui sebagai ayahnya, karena terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang Pria.

"Aku merindukan kalian." _**Duagh…**_ Dengan kasih sayang yang begitu besar, Heechul memukul keras kepala Yesung dengan sandal yang ia pakai, hingga sang empu meringgis kesakitan.

" _ **Sayang apa yang kau lakukan!."**_

 _ **Gleg…**_ Melihat sang istri sudah berubah menyeramkan, tubuh Heechul langsung mengecil dan mengusap – usapkan kedua tangannya sambil bersujud meminta maaf. Sedangkan, Yesung yang melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Akh…eomma aku ingat, benarkah paman Minho adalah ayah kandung ku." Baik Heechul dan Shinhye yang mendengar penuturan Yesung terdiam sejenak. Lalu, tidak lama Shinhye dengan penuh kelembutan menggusap kepala anaknya begitu juga dengan Heechul yang terus merangkul bahu Shinhye disampingnya.

" **Itu benar. Tapi, bagi ku dialah ayah mu yang sebenarnya."** Seru Shinhye melirik Heechul yang ada disampingnya sedang tersipu malu.

" **Jong woon, bilang pada Hyuna. Kematian kami bukanlah salahnya, itu sudah kehendak-Nya. Kau tahu selama ini ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya tidak berguna dan takut menjadi beban untuk mu. Dia, bahkan mengubur impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter, Lihatlah…."** Perlahan muncul sebuah kotak seperti layar TV di depan Yesung, di layar tersebut akan memperlihatkan Hyuna yang selama ini tidak diketahui oleh Yesung. Layar yang semula putih kini terlihat sosok Hyuna ketika mengobrol bersama dengan temannya disekolah.

" _Jika nilai mu seperti ini terus kau bisa masuk SMA favorite dan kuliah Kedoteran dengan mudah, Hyuna…aku benar – benar iri padamu."_

" _Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter lagi."_

" _Heeeh! Wae ?."_

" _Menjadi dokter itu memerlukan biaya yang sangat mahal Gayoon. Aku tidak ingin melihat Yesung oppa bekerja seharian demi impian bodoh ku. Jika sudah lulus sekolah aku akan bekerja dan membantu oppa mencari uang."_

Sesak, Yesung merasakan lehernya tercekik saat melihat sang adik menangis karena memilih mengubur impiannya. Hyuna tidak tahukah kau, selama ini kaulah tujuan Yesung terus hidup. Bekerja demi memenuhi kehidupan mu tanpa kekurangan apapun, itulah _Passion_ yang Yesung miliki.

 _ **CTAK…**_ dengan jentikan jari Heechul, layar yang sedang Yesung lihat berubah sekarang. Terlihat beberapa orang berwajah sedih dan bahkan ada yang menangis menggelilingi satu orang yang sedang tergelatak di ranjang dengan berbagai alat Rumah sakit yang menancap ditubuhnya.

"Itu adalah aku…." Lirih Yesung sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan perasaan takut saat melihat kondisinya.

" _Baby, wake-up….don't leave me, please."_

– _TOP-_

" _Hanya dia yang mau berteman dengan ku tanpa peduli latar belakang ku."_

– _Siwon-_

" _Sejak kecil, dia selalu ceria dan sekarang aku merindukan senyumannya."_

– _Kyuhyun-_

" _Kali ini aku tidak bisa menolong dirinya yang sedang tersesat."_

– _Kibum-_

" _Jika kau sadar, aku berjanji akan memanggil mu Hyung dan patuh padamu."_

– _Woobin-_

"Seung Hyun, Wonnie, Kyu, Woobin, Bummie Hyung…Kalian." Melihat mereka semua berwajah sedih membuat hati Yesung semakin tersayat. Dari wajah mereka semua tergambar jelas sekali bahwa semangat untuk hidup tidak ada. Dan, Yesung tidak mau melihat wajah mereka semua seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Appa…aku…" Lirih Yesung yang kini mulai sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh mati dulu. Ia harus tetap hidup untuk teman – temannya, sang kekasih dan juga impian sang adik.

" _ **KAU SUDAH TAHU SEKARANGKAN, JADI….KEMBALILAH KE DUNIA MU SANAAA."**_ Sambil menarik kerah baju Yesung tanpa aba – aba, Heechul melempar keluar anaknya dari dunia akhirat ini.

"GYAAAA! DASAR _APPA_ JAHAT!." Teriak Yesung yang terjun bebas jatuh dari langit.

" _ **Kami menyayangi mu, Jong woon. Dan, kau sangat pintar dalam memilih kekasih."**_ Lirih Shinhye sambil terkekeh sebelum dirinya dan sang suami menghilang dari pandangan Yesung.

 _ **ZEEEB…**_ Mata Yesung langsung terbuka, hal pertama yang Yesung lihat saat membuka matanya adalah wajah kaget dari sang kekasih, adik dan teman – temannya yang menggelilingi dirinya, mereka semua begitu terkejut saat melihat Yesung sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Kenapahh…wajahh ka…lian seperti ituuuhh." Ucap Yesung parau dan lemah namun masih mencoba tertawa di dalam alat bantu nafasnya yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

 _ **GREEEB….**_

"Hueeee….Syukurlah, hueee…oppaaaa." Hyuna menangis sekencang – kencangnya sambil memeluk sang kakak. Sungguh, ia tidak peduli jika suster rumah sakit akan memarahi dirinya karena membuat pasien lain terganggu. Sedangkan, yang lainnya tidak ada yang tidak menangis ketika melihat Yesung sadar. Tangis bahagia, kelegaan dan syukur kepada Tuhan terus mereka katakan tanpa henti.

.

.

Sejak Yesung sadar dua minggu lalu, setiap hari tidak henti – hentinya ruang inap Yesung kedatangan tamu. Mulai dari anak kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 datang untuk menjenguk Yesung. Bunga, makanan, buah – buahan selalu memenuhi ruangan Yesung hingga terkadang Hyuna tidak tahu lagi harus menaruh dimana. Jadi, disamping banyak orang memberikan dirinya makanan, maka saat itu juga acara berbagi makanan untuk pasien dan karyawan rumah sakit sering dilakukan.

"Selamat pagi Yesung, bagaimana keadaan mu."

"Sudah lebih baik paman Minho. Masuklah…" Senyum Yesung menyambut kedatangan ayah kandungnya. Baik Yesung dan Minho sudah tahu satu sama lain bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Namun, Yesung tetap memanggil Minho dengan sebutan paman. Karena, bagi Yesung ia hanya memiliki satu Ayah yaitu Heechul yang sudah merawat dan memberikan dirinya kasih sayang seorang ayah.

 _ **TUK….**_ Jongsuk yang datang bersama dengan Minho dan Woobin meletakan sekeranjang besar berisi buah dipangkuan Yesung.

"Jika kau tidak makan buah dariku, kau akan tahu akibatnya." _**Gleg…**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia harus membiasakan diri kepada adik iparnya itu yang memiliki sifat pemaksa dan pengancam.

"Hyung, jika kau tidak nyaman di rumah sakit ini. Aku bisa memindahkan mu ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar dari ini dan tentunya lebih mewah, berkualitas dan pelayanannya memuaskan." Ucap Woobin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol bersama Hyuna dan Kibum. Woobin sepertinya sengaja mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun karena ia tahu bahwa rumah sakit yang merawat Yesung saat ini adalah milik keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang pamer harta, eoh." Entah kapan Siwon masuk ke ruangannya, yang jelas Siwon sudah berdiri dibelakang Woobin dengan tatapan tenangnya sambil membawa sekotak coklat ?

"Jika kalian semua datang ke sini hanya untuk membuat masalah, maka…."

 _ **Kretek….**_ Kibum membunyikan jemari tangannya sambil menatap Kyuhyun, Woobin dan Siwon secara bergantian. Berani sekali mereka bertiga membuat masalah di rumah sakit ini.

"Puuftt…Hahhahaha." Yesung tertawa lepas hingga membuat orang – orang yang di dalam ruangan menatap Yesung bingung. Namun, sedetik kemudian mereka semua nyengir. Jika di ingat – ingat mereka sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Becanda satu sama lain dan tertawa. Dan, itu membuat Yesung bahagia.

"Hyuna-yaa." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hyuna yang sedang asik mengobrol pun menghampiri sang kakak dan duduk di kursi dekat Yesung.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku."

"Janji apa oppa ?."

"Jadilah seorang dokter yang hebat." _**Dheg…**_ Hyuna terkaget mendengar permintaan sang kakak, darimana Yesung mengetahui hal itu.

"Oppa, tapi…"

"Dokter ? Kau ingin menjadi dokter ? kebetulan sekali, di _Kyung-hee_ ada beasiswa kan, _Daddy_ ?." Woobin menyenggol sang ayah yang berada disampingnya dengan sengaja.

"Tentu, kami akan memberikan beasiswa kepada murid yang memang ingin mewujudkan impiannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah biaya, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah belajar dan fokus pada impian mu. Apa kau bisa ?." Tawar Minho yang tentu saja disambut senang oleh Hyuna, benarkah yang ia dengar ini nyata. Dan, sepertinya ini adalah nyata karena ketika Hyuna mencubit pipinya itu terasa sakit.

"Tentu _sajangnim_!." Balas Hyuna mantap dan penuh percaya diri. Sedangkan, Yesung tanpa Hyuna ketahui, menundukkan kepalanya kepada Woobin dan Minho sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih Karena apa yang ia inginkan sudah dikabulkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Hyuna, jika kau sudah menjadi dokter, jangan kemana – mana ne."

" _Ani_! Hyuna akan menjadi _Princess_ -nya Kyuhyun."

"YAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMILIKI _NAMJACHINGU_ SEPERTI KALIAN." Teriak Hyuna yang jenggah dijadikan bahan perdebatan oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun terus. Tidak sadarkan mereka, karena sifat ketidak pekaan mereka terhadap orang sekitar, Hyuna menjadi sasaran -tatapan membunuh- GD dan Seungri.

"Jika aku harus memiliki _namjachingu_ , aku ingin pria seperti TOP oppa."

"Itu tidak mungkin, TOP itu _stock_ terakhir yang diambil oleh kakak mu." Semua orang tertawa mendengar _Joke_ dari Kyuhyun.

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_ dan, orang yang di tunggu – tunggu oleh Yesung akhirnya datang juga. Sejak Yesung sadar, TOP tidak pernah menjenguknya lagi karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan bersama sang ayah mengenai kasus penculikan Yesung, dan sekarang diwaktu kosongnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan sekeranjang buah – buahan ukuran kecil yang sengaja ia beli, Choi Seung Hyun masuk ke dalam kamar inap Yesung.

 _ **Dheg….**_

 _ **Dheg…**_ Yesung berdebar tidak karuan saat melihat penampilan TOP yang dimata Yesung entah kenapa hari ini terlihat sangat tampan dan lebih berkharisma dari biasanya. Semakin TOP mendekat, membuat Yesung gugup.

"Baiklah kawan – kawan, mari kita tinggalkan dua sejoli ini untuk menikmati waktunya."

"Nggh ? kenapa kalian pergi ?." Bingung TOP yang baru saja datang tapi teman – temannya sudah ingin pergi. Apakah kehadiran dirinya tidak diinginkan disini, berbagai pikiran _negative_ bersarang di benak TOP sekarang.

"Sudahlah TOP, kami tahu apa yang kau inginkan." _Smirk_ Woobin ambigu dan TOP menyadari maksud perkataan Woobin yang mengarah ke hal tidak baik. Bukankah, TOP dan Yesung sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Yak! ini bukan sepe-.."

 _ **BLAAAM…**_ Pintu tertutup rapat, kini di dalam ruangan hanya ada dirinya dan Yesung. Padahal tadi TOP datang dengan perasaan biasa saja dan tenang, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Woobin yang seenaknya saja, perasaan TOP jadi campur aduk dan gugup juga.

Ditaruhnya buket bunga yang ia bawa disamping Yesung dan mulai bersikap se-normal mungkin dan seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana hari ini ? apa kau merasa lebih baik ?." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tidak ingin ada suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua. Akhirnya TOP duduk dibangku dekat Yesung lalu mengambil jeruk yang ia bawa dan mengupasnya.

Dalam diam, Yesung melirik sang kekasih yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk. Jika Yesung perhatikan, TOP terlihat kurusan dan apa itu, TOP memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih rapi. Mungkinkah itu yang membuat TOP menjadi lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik Seung Hyun ?."

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan dengan baik, jika kekasih ku sedang terbaring disini." Sambil menggunyah jeruk yang diberikan oleh TOP, Yesung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang memerah malu. Dan, TOP melihat hal itu.

 _ **Kreeet…**_ Terdengar suara ranjang rumah sakit yang di tekan dan _**Dheg…**_ tubuh TOP sudah berada di atas badan Yesung sekarang, dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya TOP menompang berat badannya.

"Aku merindukan mu, syukurlah kau kembali ke pelukan ku…Itulah yang ingin aku katakan ketika kau bangun _baby_." _**Tes…Tes…**_ merasakan bulir air mata jatuh ke wajah Yesung, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat TOP untuk pertama kalinya menangis. Saat Yesung tidak sadar, TOP benar – benar takut akan kehilangan Yesung untuk selamanya.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Yesung memeluk leher TOP dan perlahan merengkuhnya ke bawah agar Yesung bisa mencium bibir TOP. Ciuman yang awalnya ingin meyalurkan rasa rindu, sayang dan cintanya kepada sang kekasih kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang sedikit menuntut dari pihak UKE untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Mmmhh." Leguh Yesung saat mendapatkan serangan dari sang SEME.

 _ **Kreet…**_ decitan ranjang rumah sakit pun berbunyi ketika TOP memeluk tubuh Yesung dan semakin dalam mencium bibir UKEnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Padahal, TOP selama ini tidak suka jika badannya disentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi, sekarang ia dengan lihainya memanjakan Yesung dengan ciuman panasnya.

Ketika Yesung semakin terbuai dan hanyut dalam Ciuman TOP, sang kekasih menyudahinya.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-100, Yesung."

 _ **Tring….**_ Sebuah kalung salip perak telah melingkar di leher Yesung.

"Seung Hyun…" Yesung _shock_ dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Yesung benar – benar tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ke-100 mereka pacaran. Ternyata sudah selama itu mereka menjalani hubungan. Dan, TOP mengingatnya.

"Kau menyukainya ?." Tanya TOP sambil menyikap poni Yesung yang sedikit menjuntai dan mencium kening Yesung beberapa kali saking gemasnya melihat jidat lebar kekasihnya.

"Sangat, _gomawo_ Seung Hyun. Tapi, aku belum membeli hadiah untuk mu. _Ottokeh_ ?."

"Kau tidak perlu membelikan ku hadiah, karena kau adalah hadiah ku."

"Tu-tungguhh Seung Hyun." Seru Yesung dengan wajah super merah ketika merasakan tangan TOP diam – diam membuka kancing baju rumah sakitnya.

" _Why_ ? kau sendiri tadi menciumku duluan kan. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku." Bela TOP sambil melanjutkan membuka kancing baju Yesung secara terang – terangan.

"Su-suster, dokter atau siapa pun tolong akuuuu!." Teriak Yesung yang tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun. Kenapa ? karena satu lorong rumah sakit sudah diperintahkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk dikosongkan atas saran Woobin. Sepertinya TOP banyak berhutang jasa kepada teman – teman geng Yesung.

" _Nikmati waktu mu."_ Itulah kata Woobin. Dan, TOP benar – benar menikmati waktunya bersama Kim Yesung entah setiap jam, menit ataupun detik.

 **.**

 **First Love**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Akhirnya tamat juga ini FF ! /-\

Maafnya lagi – lagi telat, Tapi saya sudah menepati janji saya untuk menamatkan FF ini, tinggal satu hutang saya haha ~(T.T~)

Semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya dan tidak menggecewakan /-\

Siapa pun yang sudah _review_ , _favorite_ , _follow_ ini FF saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya. Khususnya yang sudah baca FF ini dari awal sampai akhir dan setia menunggu^^.

 _Bye~ Bye~_

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


End file.
